Chimerical
by MantridBrizon
Summary: A dramatic adventure saga taking place roughly 20-30 years after the events of Elder Scrolls: Online and involving an Imperial named Ra'kanishu. Raised by Khajiit since infancy, Ra'kanishu explores Tamriel before returning home to Elsweyr. Episodes range from K to M, and from pure action to drama-romance; just like real-life, it's hard to categorize. (Occasional use of Ta'agra.)
1. Chapter 1

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 1: Never Get On The Boat

Fjorn leans over the wooden rails of the ship, dry heaving as the vessel bobs up and down through subtle waves. His short blonde braids hang along his face as he looks to the horizon. In the distance is the coast of Morrowind. It is the year six-hundred and thirty-two, in the second era, and the Nord had never seen Morrowind before. He gazes at the mass of earth with his icy blue eyes. Though the dark, ashen lands around Red Mountain seem even more bleak and imposing than the snow-covered mountains of his native village in Skyrim, the fact that the land is growing nearer makes his churning stomach begin to settle.

"I didn't know you could become seasick." A voice remarks.

Fjorn turns to the voice, standing upright as he faces his companion. The six feet and three-inch-tall Nord warrior towers over his friend, an Imperial Spellsword, who is easily seven inches shorter than Fjorn. The wind blows through the Imperial's chestnut hair. It shifts the strands which reach to his upper chest, along with his four-inch goatee, swaying them from side to side. The ship suddenly jerks, startling Fjorn, who grabs the wooden rail tightly as he balances himself. The Imperial chuckles, arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't you have a spell or potion to ease your nervous stomach?" The Imperial asks.

"Not so loud, Nish!" Fjorn replies.

"Nothing is wrong with being well-rounded, and no one outside of Skyrim cares that a male Nord practices alchemy and restoration; you can still be a warrior." Nish replies.

"I don't really practice alchemy or restoration… More like… Dabble." Fjorn forces a grin.

The ship rocks as a gust of wind blows in from the east, pushing the boat hard. Fjorn clutches the rails tightly with both hands as he suddenly heaves, vomiting forth the bread and venison he had eaten this morning.

"Well, then I suggest you advance from dabbling into true practice." Nish remarks.

"Yeah… I'll make a note." Fjorn mutters.

Nish turns and leaves the Nord to his suffering, casually walking through a door that leads below deck. He walks down the rickety stairs and enters the passenger quarters below, where he sees a Dunmer and a Khajiit playing a card game. He watches as the Mer loses. In frustration, the Dark Elf stands up from the small table, where he sits across from his Khajiit adversary. He turns and storms past the Imperial, slamming into his shoulder as he rushes up the stairs.

"Filthy cat!" The Mer yells out.

"Do not be such a sore loser!" The Khajiit laughs.

He takes the drakes that he had won from the Dark Elf, pulling them over to him as he quickly counts his haul. He looks up at the Imperial, who seems to stare at him. He immediately notices the Imperial's earring plugs; brass horns in each ear, that match his own. He stares at the Imperial apprehensively, his eyes like Hessonite Garnets.

"… What is it, Imperial? Would you like to play?" He asks.

"Not if you are going to keep cheating." Nish grins.

"Ah, well… If this one did not cheat, he may not win. It is only this one's luck that the Mer did not notice." The Khajiit chuckles.

"What is a Khajiit doing traveling to Morrowind?" Nish asks, standing by the table.

"This one could ask the same of you, Imperial."

"No reason in particular. I'm just going wherever the road takes me… Or the sea in this case." Nish answers.

"Interesting. Are you some sort of mercenary? A traveling merchant perhaps?" The Khajiit inquires.

"Something like that. What about you?" Nish presses.

The Khajiit merely shrugs his shoulders. He takes the handful of coins and dumps them into his coin purse that is tied around his neck, tucked just underneath his maroon colored tunic.

"That's fine. No need to answer me; you aren't hurting my feelings." Nish chuckles.

The Khajiit glances up at the Imperial, grinning faintly as Nish casually walks past him and into a small adjacent room. The Khajiit notices a tattoo on the Imperial's inner left forearm; it looks like the bottom half of a plant. Several hammocks hang from the walls inside of the room, and act as berths. Nish sits on a bottom hammock to his left, lying down on the rope net bed that hangs just over his brown leather backpack and bedroll. Tucked just underneath his pack and bedroll lie his iron weapons, a Khajiiti sword and axe, and an Argonian dagger. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of the waves splashing against the side of the ship. It comforts him, and eases his nerves.

Though he has spent over four of his twenty-four years of life traveling throughout Tamriel, he has never truly adapted to life away from home. He can't help but think that the sound of the waves somehow sounds similar to the wind of his homeland. His mind suddenly races back to his family. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling of the ship, watching a thick glass lantern that's shrouded in an iron cage. It sways, hypnotizing him as he reminisces silently to himself. He is suddenly jarred from his daze by Fjorn stumbling into the room.

"Thank the Gods; we are almost there. I can't take much more of this…" Fjorn grumbles.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." Nish smirks.

"Hah… Hah…" Fjorn glares.

"Aren't you Nords the seafaring people?"

"Only when we aren't being oppressed by you Imperials… So no, not really." Fjorn grins.

"I don't appreciate you pointing out my condition." Nish remarks.

"What condition? Being an Imperial?"

Nish doesn't respond. Fjorn sits on the bottom right hammock, struggling to steady himself as he slowly lies back. After a long moment of pretending to relax, a Dunmer deckhand steps into the doorway of the room. He raps his knuckles against the doorframe, gaining the men's attention.

"We're about to dock in Seyda Neen. Collect your things." The deckhand grumbles in a hoarse voice.

"How many years have we traveled together?" Fjorn suddenly asks.

"Just about two years now, if I recall correctly." Nish replies as he gathers his pack, bedroll and weapons.

"In that time, we had never sailed before. Once we leave Vvardenfell, I expect that we will never sail again." Fjorn comments.

They climb the stairs from the lower decks and exit to the main deck, where they stand at the rails as the ship grows ever closer to the shores of Vvardenfell. Dock workers prepare to moor the ship as deckhands raise the sails. Fjorn braces himself as the ships inches its way into the only port. Nish looks around at the crew and the other passengers. He notices the Dark Elf gambler, still angry from before. He glares at the Khajiit male, a Cathay-Raht with orange-rust colored fur, lined with dark black stripes of equal proportion to the opposing color; the Khajiit has no mane.

The other passengers stand eagerly at the rails as they look to the distant horizon; Netches and giant mushrooms are visible in the distance. The dockworkers and deckhands throw each other thick ropes, mooring the ship and sliding a gangplank along the port side. The passengers disembark; Fjorn rushes past many of them, barely able to contain his excitement to touch solid ground. Though he may be twenty-three-years-old, he acts like a young child with their first sweetroll. The Dunmer scoffs as he passes Fjorn. The Khajiit doesn't seem to notice, quickly disappearing into the town of Seyda Neen. Nish calmly walks down the gangplank, departing last.

"I haven't seen you this elated since we first met." Nish comments.

"Nearly dying in a cave in Cyrodiil will do that to you." Fjorn remarks.

"That's an exaggeration, my friend."

Nish slings his leather backpack, his bedroll tied to the bottom of the pack, and then fastens his belt of weapons. Fjorn takes a deep breath, sighing in relief as he puffs up his chest and stretches out his arms. They begin walking through the port town, heading for the main road. Suddenly, Fjorn stops.

"Hold on a moment." Fjorn calls out.

Nish turns back, only to see Fjorn motioning for him to follow. Fjorn heads off the road, walking towards the nearest tavern inn. Nish rolls his eyes; he hopes that Fjorn isn't going to backslide. He rushes up to follow his comrade, entering The Saucy Nix. Fjorn checks his coin purse and promptly orders several Nut Brown Ales from the innkeeper. He takes the four mugs and turns, stopping to see Nish glaring at him.

"What? … I'm just going to unwind after the trip… One of them is for you!" Fjorn assures him.

"Thank you, but it isn't sweet enough." Nish quietly replies.

Fjorn shrugs his shoulders and moves for an empty seat. Nish approaches the counter.

"What can I get you?" The innkeeper asks.

"Do you have anything with honey in it?" Nish replies.

"Barley Nectar and Honey Lager." She says.

"Hmm… This one… … _I_ would prefer Honey Lager." Nish places his order.

The innkeeper raises an eyebrow, then pours the drink. Nish pays the appropriate number of drakes before joining Fjorn in the seat next to him. Nish takes his time, while Fjorn guzzles each mug as though it were going to be his last. Fjorn, having struggled with alcoholism, isn't fazed by the four mugs of cheap ale, while Nish begins to feel a mild rush from his single lager. They leave The Saucy Nix and head back for the road; Nish is eager to move on from the little port town.

They come to a fork and look at a set of signs. One points to Vivec City, while the other to Balmora. Fjorn looks to Nish, who looks left and right, trying to decide which way to go. He turns back to Fjorn and takes out a single drake from a separate pocket; it's his lucky coin.

"City, or big city?" Nish poses.

"We'll have a higher chance of dying out in the country." Fjorn answers with a smile.

"Balmora it is." Nish grins.

He places his lucky drake back into his pocket and takes the left trail, walking north toward Balmora. They walk silently along the path, admiring the change in scenery, and listening to the strange sounds of the native wildlife. Suddenly, they hear a decidedly different sound.

"This one did not cheat you. You simply have bad luck, yes?" A familiar voice calls out.

"No! You did cheat! I know that you did, you filthy cat! Admit it, and I'll kill you quickly!"

The duo creep along the trail. Fjorn draws his Nordic iron longsword with his right hand, taking up his wooden round shield in his left. His shield, reinforced with an iron rim, bands, and boss, is painted black, while the iron components are an icy blue. Nish draws his sword with his left hand, the strong one, and charges his right palm with a small purple-blue orb of lightning.

"Alright… So perhaps this one _did_ cheat you, but would you not have done the same, if your opponent was not clever enough to see it?" The Khajiit asks.

"Damn you…" The Dunmer grumbles, drawing his bow.

"Hold it!" Nish cries out.

The Dark Elf spins around and hastily lets loose his arrow, completely missing Nish by several feet. Nish fires a blast of charged energy, striking the elf's hands and causing the Mer to drop his bow. He cries out in pain as the Khajiit quickly turns and runs away, leaving his saviors behind to deal with the enraged Mer. He dives for the bow, but Nish fires a ball of flame, engulfing it. He draws a simple iron dagger instead, rushing Fjorn, who quickly knocks him back with his shield.

The Dark Elf rolls back as Fjorn swings his sword, the blade kicking up dirt as it strikes the ground. The elf swings his dagger, just nicking Fjorn's right forearm with the blade. The Nord brings down his sword, as the elf tries to block the strike. In his haste, however, he braces his dagger by the blade, instead of flattening it against his palms. As Fjorn's sword strikes the dagger's blade, it pushes into his opponent's hands and cuts him deeply. Blood oozes from his left palm as he yells. Fjorn gives him no time to recover.

He bumps him with his shield, and as the elf falls back, jams his sword into his gut, before drawing it back and slashing his throat. The elf gurgles blood, as he squirms. Fjorn seems annoyed by his lingering and jams the sword into his chest several more times, until he stops moving. He turns back to Nish, who seems to be looking around for the Khajiit they had rescued.

"A shame you burned his bow. It looked like yew; it would have been worth a few coins." Fjorn comments.

"There's everything else he has… Well… Except for his tunic." Nish chuckles.

Fjorn tears a piece of the Mer's tunic and carefully wipes the blood from his sword, before casually sheathing it. He slings his shield onto his back and suddenly notices a trickle of blood on his right arm. He summons an orb of gleaming yellow-white light. He carefully drags it over the wound, closing it without leaving a single mark behind. He kneels down and looks over the corpse, quickly searching it for valuables. The dagger is severely gouged from his sword strike, and no longer worth selling. The elves clothes are barely middle-class, and his coin purse is empty.

"Well, no wonder he was so angry." Fjorn chuckles.

Around his neck, Fjorn finds a single heirloom necklace made of silver, with a family crest engraved onto it. He takes it from the corpse, before dragging the body from the road and tossing it into a large bush to rot. Returning to Nish, they continue north. They walk for about an hour, when they see a figure turning a corner, quickly approaching them. Fjorn places his left hand on his sword sheath, but Nish grins, holding out his right hand to stop Fjorn. He turns his head to Nish, lowering his hand from his sheath. The figure holds the reigns of a pack guar, which is heavily laden with goods.

"Greetings!" Fjorn calls out.

The older Khajiit male stops his guar and stands before them, his fur and hair slightly greying.

"Greetings." The Khajiit begins.

"Hello. Where are you coming from?" Nish asks.

"This one is a humble merchant, traveling back to Seyda Neen." The Khajiit speaks.

"A free Khajiit in Morrowind?" Fjorn asks in surprise.

"Not all Khajiit are slaves…" The merchant scoffs.

"Returning to Elsweyr?" Nish inquires.

"Perhaps. This one goes wherever there is coin to be made, but Vvardenfell is no longer worth the effort." The merchant continues.

"We're heading to Balmora." Fjorn chimes in.

"A lovely city." The old cat nods.

"This one would be interested in your wares." Nish comments.

He briefly closes his eyes in embarrassment as Fjorn turns to him in surprise. The elder Khajiit merchant narrows his yellow eyes at the Imperial.

"Do you mock me?" He growls.

"I apologize. I would _never_ do such a thing." Nish begins, bowing his head respectfully. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"What do you mean?" The Khajiit presses him.

"You could say that thi-… _I_ am very well versed in Khajiit culture." Nish begins.

The old cat suddenly notices the brass horn earring plugs Nish is wearing, as well as the uniquely shaped Khajiiti sword, sheath and axe. Nish lifts his head and steps up to the Khajiit. He draws back the sleeve of his left arm, revealing an intricate nightshade tattoo.

"Ahziss vaber fetaka iho Khajiit. Ahziss shir fado vaba Ko'Adhasa. Ahziss hadal-ziir Khajiit vado ariit." Nish explains in fluent Ta'agra.

The Khajiit's eyes widen in surprise. He looks over the Imperial before laughing aloud. He pats Nish on the shoulder.

"This one I like!" He exclaims.

They seem to share a laugh, speaking to each other in Ta'agra, to Fjorn's confusion and annoyance. They take a moment to glance over the Khajiit's wares; Fjorn trades the heirloom necklace for bottled alcohol, while Nish purchases dried white fish for their trip. Nish waves goodbye to the merchant as they leave, his spirit lifted from the encounter with the elder.

"A little taste of home?" Fjorn chuckles.

"Something like that… Don't you ever miss yours?" Nish asks.

"No…" Fjorn grumbles.

He pulls the cork from the bottle and quickly takes a swig.

"Well, I do… I think about it all of the time." Nish admits.

"So why not go back?" Fjorn poses.

"And miss out on all this fun, while I'm still youthful?" Nish grins.

"That's the spirit." Fjorn grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 2: Balmora Twist

As the sun begins to set, they approach the main entrance to Balmora. The walls are sufficiently imposing, as is the unique architecture used by the Great Houses; the city s Hlaalu inspired structures are quite fetching to their foreign eyes. They wander throughout the town, looking for a place to stay for the night. They stop and ask a fisherman who stands at the edge of a bridge, casting his line. He points them towards The Randy Netch Inn. As they walk towards the inn, they see a familiar face. Redoran guards seem to be arresting the same Khajiit from the boat and the road. Nish can t help but stop and eavesdrop, standing near some crates as the guards accost him.

Return what you have stolen and pay the fine, or be imprisoned, you damned cat! The guard demands.  
This one will return what he has taken, but cannot pay the fine. You can still let him go, yes? The Khajiit replies.  
Sorry. It s off to prison for you You may even be sold as a slave. That might earn a few drakes Another guard snickers, taunting him.

Nish suddenly grows upset by their dialog.

Too bad this one had too much to drink, or he may not have been so easily caught. The Khajiit grins.

A guard brings forth a set of shackles as Nish steps in.

I m sorry to bother you, but what is he being accused of? Nish interrupts.  
He was caught in the act of stealing from a home, and it wasn t even someone wealthy. The guard answers.  
A momentary lapse of judgement, caused by the drink. It could happen to anyone, yes? The Khajiit adds.  
I see And you cannot pay your fine? Nish asks.

The Khajiit shakes his head. Nish nods, takes up his own coin purse, and asks the guards to tell him the amount of the fine. They oblige, and Nish promptly pays the proper number of drakes.

Are you sure you want to do this? A guard asks, holding the drakes.  
You can put the shackles away now. Off you go! Nish replies, waving them away. So Where are you staying? He turns to the Khajiit.

He silently shrugs in response. Nish motions for him to follow the pair and turns to continue the walk to the inn.

Jer sajoh thjiziit ahziss ariit The Khajiit grumbles.

Nish stops and looks over his shoulder at him.

Ahziss rasin jer vijah renrij. Dan hadal-ziir! Nish barks.

Fjorn can t help but laugh aloud as he sees the sudden shocked expression spread across the Khajiit s face.

He does that, sometimes. Fjorn begins. What where you drinking anyway, that made you do something so stupid? He asks as he walks past the Khajiit.  
Balmora Blue. He answers.  
This one recalls that Balmora Blue has Moon Sugar in it. Nish comments.  
Everything in moderation, yes? The Khajiit laughs.  
Yes, because that has worked so well for you thus far. What s your name, anyway? Nish asks.  
Ahziss va Jo dehki. He replies.  
Ahziss va Ra Kanishu. Nish remarks.  
And I m Fjorn. A pleasure, Ra Kanishu. Fjorn. I just call him Nish . Fjorn chirps.  
Then what does this one call you? Jo dehki looks at Fjorn.  
You may call him fodder . Nish jests.

They enter The Randy Netch Inn; they take a moment to look around.

So, a Nord, Imperial and a Khajiit walk into a tavern Nish grins.

Jo dehki chuckles, though Fjorn seems only mildly amused. They collectively approach the innkeeper, and Nish promptly requests two rooms.

Two? Are you sure you don t need just one? The innkeeper asks.  
What is that supposed to mean? Fjorn glares.  
I m just saying What consenting adults do is none of my business, but why pay for an unused room just to save face? He replies.  
None of us are female Nish begins.  
And? The innkeeper raises an eyebrow.  
Two rooms Nish growls, glaring at him.  
Alright, alright. I meant no offense. The innkeeper apologizes.

The innkeeper shows them to two adjoining rooms before returning to the front counter.

This is yours. Sleep off that Balmora Blue, and keep away from the sugar in the future. Nish points to a door.  
This one doesn t- Ahziss sajoh nezal dorr jer. Nish interrupts. Do Khajiit ranjithali kha'jay var an varazeri may'a. Sajoh varazeri may'a. Ahziss vuzmi no. Kaaka vaba may'a wo jaji? Jo dehki replies.  
Khajiit vara yasir! Vaba yasir anoh thjiz! Nish chides.  
Could you yell at him in a language I understand? I d like to enjoy the show. Fjorn remarks.

Jo dehki seems annoyed, yet ashamed. He enters the room and closes the door behind him. Nish enters the remaining room, claiming one of the two small beds for himself. Fjorn excuses himself to return to the counter, assuring Nish that he isn t going to be drinking, but is merely hoping to buy a simple meal. He leaves Nish alone in the room. Nish takes off his pack, belt, and weapons, setting them neatly beside the head of the bed. He looks to a small oil lamp that burns atop the nightstand. He begins to smother the flame, but sees the empty bed and sets the lamp aside, the flame intact. He rolls over and succumbs to exhaustion.

He awakens the next morning to a dark room. He summons a brilliant ball of light that hovers around his head, illuminating the entire room. He sees a sleeping Fjorn sprawled over the bed across from him. He summons a small flame into his right palm, using it to light the spout of the oil lamp on the nightstand, just in time for his magical ball of light to wear off. He rouses Fjorn from his sleep, waking the groggy and hungover Nord. The pair quickly gather their gear and leave the inn in the early morning hours, marching for the north gate.

Are you sure you don t want to stay here and maybe find some work? We re not going to see much gold simply walking around Vvardenfell for the fun of it. Fjorn begins.  
I don t have a very good feeling about this town. Maybe the next one. Nish replies.

They reach the north gate and head down the road, only for a voice to catch their attention.

Dras'kay. Jo dehki calls out.  
Okay, enough with the Khajiit-speak. Fjorn says.  
And hello to you too, Jo dehki. Nish grins.  
This one wanted to tell you that He is sorry for his behavior. This one owes you a great debt, and not just in coin. You have saved this one from certain death, and then imprisonment Thank you. Jo dehki humbly begins.  
It s alright. Ahziss raj'kono zatay Khajiit. Nish remarks.  
Hey Fjorn taps Nish s shoulder.  
Sorry. Old habits This one cannot help but ask Why do you treat an admitted thief so generously? Jo dehki asks.  
I m far more fond of the Khajiit than the other races, including my own. Nish handwaves his question.  
So, it was merely this one s birth? Jo dehki presses.  
You have potential; I d hate to see you waste it. Does that answer your question? In a way. Jo dehki nods. So, what is your business in Vvardenfell? We don t really have any. Fjorn admits.  
We re just wandering around for our own amusement; seeking adventures wherever they may be. Nish adds.  
Do you need any help? Jo dehki poses.

The two men turn back to each other, and after a silent debate, the Nord and Imperial turn back, simultaneously nodding in agreement. Jo dehki seems quite pleased, grinning wide at their acceptance. He rushes up to the two, following them as they begin to head north.

So, if we seek adventure, why not travel to Vivec City? Much adventure can be found there. Jo dehki poses.

Fjorn and Nish look to each other, then back to Jo dehki.

There are many merchants and tradesman there, among the guild halls and taverns. Jo dehki continues.  
Taverns? That sounds like fun. Fjorn admits.  
We may find much work there, and of course, many open pockets. Jo dehki grins.  
That s not the kind of work we do. Fjorn remarks.  
Speak for yourself. Nish murmurs.  
We go there, then? Yes? Jo dehki asks.  
Sure! Why not. Nish shrugs.  
Alright. Fjorn grins.

He quickly leads the two men back into Balmora, where they head for the southwest corner of the city.

So, Nish Your name is Khajiit. This one wonders why that is. Jo dehki begins.  
It s a long story. Nish sighs.  
It cannot be shortened? Jo dehki presses.

Nish chuckles.

It can. He just won t do it. Fjorn chimes in.  
That is correct. I rather enjoy long stories, and we aren t close enough for me to share it Yet. Nish adds.  
How disappointing. Jo dehki mutters.

They reach a tower and climb the staircase, paying a silt strider a few drakes to take the trio to Vivec City. As they ride the silt strider, Jo dehki continues to pry into the Imperial s personal background, and his name. He does not get very far. Ra Kanishu isn t forthcoming, though he is never rude, or even remotely unkind in his deflections. Jo dehki seems to grow impatient, but never loses his temper, eventually ceasing his questions. After sitting in silence for a few moments, he leans closer to Fjorn.

Is Ra Kanishu always so private? He asks Fjorn.  
Only with everyone but himself. Fjorn quips.  
This one is serious. Jo dehki remarks.  
So am I. It took me three days just to get his name. He never told me where he was from for the first few months of our travels together. Fjorn begins.  
So you know, then? Jo dehki becomes interested.  
Of course I do, but I swore not to reveal anything to anyone that he wasn t willing to first say to them himself. Oaths matter to us Nords. Fjorn replies.  
How boringly decent of you. Jo dehki grumbles.  
I m standing right here Nish comments. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 3: A Moderate Score

The three companions travel through Vivec City, passing many merchant booths before entering the Canton of Saint Delyn. They make their way directly for Saint Delyn s Inn, at Jo dehki s urging. Fjorn makes no complaints, and Nish is curious to see what Jo dehki has up his sleeve. Entering the Inn, they take seats and order a few drinks. Jo dehki notes Nish s preference for honeyed drinks, which is not dissimilar to his own.

So why are we here? Nish asks.  
A popular tavern is always a good place for people with certain skills to look for work, yes? Jo dehki answers.  
You mean thieves? Fjorn mutters.  
The fighter s guild is just down the hall, if you would prefer that. Jo dehki remarks, taking a drink of his Barley Nectar.  
I prefer more honorable work. Fjorn says.  
Honorable work didn t seem to do well for you when you went solo. Nish begins.  
I was merely having a bad day. Fjorn grumbles.  
I don t think I need to explain to you that bailing new friends out of prison isn t the cheapest thing one can do. We need the coin, especially if we eventually want to leave Vvardenfell. Nish explains.

Fjorn stands from the table, quickly leaving the two behind as he storms off.

Is he alright? Jo dehki asks.  
He s complicated, for a man. Melancholy, and always trying to prove himself. It s because of his home life. He ll get drunk, start a barfight, probably win, and be back to his old self in the morning; stoic and slightly less depressing. Nish replies.  
And what about you? Are you complicated? Hah! Anything but Nish chuckles.  
Perhaps, but perhaps not. You certainly are not an open book, yes? Jo dehki comments.  
Well, you aren t either. This one is just a humble thief. A rather accomplished thief, but one nonetheless. That s how this one had provided for himself throughout his adult life outside of Elsweyr. Well, that and hunting. This one is as skilled with a bow as his own claws. This one never stole above his means, though. Too much coin can be a burden. Better to keep only enough for quick escapes, and a pleasant evening at a tavern. Jo dehki explains.  
How forthright of you. Nish begins.  
This one is nothing if not honest. Jo dehki grins.  
An honest thief. Commendable. You must not be very old, to still have such a positive outlook. Nish remarks.  
This one is twenty-four.

They sit and quietly drink their drinks. When Nish finishes his mug, he leaves to find Fjorn, who still hasn t returned. He leaves Jo dehki to search for a client, while he wanders the Canton Waistworks looking for Fjorn. After a brief search, he spots him sitting on a bench, in a hall that leads to the fighter s guild main entrance. Fjorn stairs at the banner, and seems to be deep in thought. Nish takes a seat beside him. He rests his hands on his knees and leans forward, taking a deep breath.

I must admit that this is the last place I thought I would find you. Nish sighs.  
I was just entertaining the thought. That s all Fjorn replies.  
Whatever Jo dehki finds for us, you can sit it out; I ll cut you in anyway. Nish says.

Fjorn nods his head in silent agreement. Nish gets up from the bench and walks away, returning to Saint Delyn s Inn. He looks around the inn, spotting Jo dehki sitting with a very well dressed Dunmer man. He hesitates to interrupt their conversation, but Jo dehki sees him and quickly waves him over. He takes a seat next to Jo dehki.

Is this the partner you spoke of? The Dark Elf asks.  
He is. Good. Then I will let you explain the situation. You may collect your payment after you retrieve what I have asked for. The Mer continues.

He suddenly rises from his seat and takes his leave. The pair leave as well, walking toward the merchant booths outside of the Cantons, while Jo dehki quickly explains, in Ta agra, the nature of the job. The Dark Elf is a jewelry merchant within the Cantons, but a competitor has recently arrived; they sell valuable gems, primarily diamonds and rubies, at half the cost of their client. Though it can t be proven, their client believes that his competitor is selling stolen merchandise, as his sale prices barely cover costs.

The client purchased a gold ruby ring, which had proven to be genuine. His competitor owns a sturdy lockbox, where he stores the merchandise. The client wants them to break into the lockbox and retrieve anything with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds, and to do so without arising suspicion, getting caught, or hurting anyone. The client wants them to complete the job by the following morning. They are earning three-hundred drakes for the trouble, more than Nish had spent since arriving at Vvardenfell, but not enough to make it truly worthwhile.

They wander the merchant s alley until they spot their target, a humble looking Altmer woman running a simple wooden jewelry stand. Though the woman doesn t seem to have very many customers, the pair sit back and watch her stand from a considerable distance. Several citizens approach and make purchases, seemingly astounded by the quality of her wares, and by their affordable prices.

So, what is your plan? Nish asks, playing a fair card game with Jo dehki.  
This one could pick the lock of her chest while you provide a distraction. He answers.  
Simple and straight forward I like it. Nish grins.

They end their friendly game and move around the water s edge. Nish has Jo dehki keep watch while he takes off his brown leather light armor, and quickly switch clothes, donning a clean and rather expensive looking robe that he had tucked away in his backpack.

What are you doing? Jo dehki asks.  
Look the part, be the part. Nish responds.

Stowing his armor and clothes in his pack, he hides his weapon belt underneath his robe. He hides the pack behind a large rock formation near the shore, before casually approaching the Altmer s stand. He begins to browse; her prices do not make sense, considering the value in the metals and gem stones.

Is there something I can help you with, Imperial? She asks.  
Yes, I m looking for something to send back home, to someone very special. Nish politely speaks.  
And how special is this someone? Ring special. Nish answers.  
I see. A woman of either Mer or Men would appreciate a diamond, and unlike many of my competitors, my wares will not leave you regretting your purchase.

Nish silently looks over her wares, maintaining her attention while Jo dehki walks along a fence behind the Altmer s stand. He takes up a golden band with a moonstone imbedded in it.

You have interesting taste She remarks.  
She would prefer it. She wouldn t prefer a ruby or emerald? She presses him.  
No She is Khajiit. Nish grins.  
I beg your pardon?! She exclaims in bewilderment.  
Is that a problem? He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jo dehki slips over the rock fence, his eyes scanning for the lockbox. To his dismay, he sees it at her feet, right behind the stand. The High Elf seems to argue with Nish, who maintains a calm and polite demeanor. The woman moves away from her stand, as though to shoo him away, but Nish refuses. He brushes her hand away, moving closer to the woman in defiance. Jo dehki considers picking the lock, but he worries that she ll turn around and catch him at any moment. Nish watches in dismay as Jo dehki walks away.

Alright. I ll leave. Nish remarks.

He holds up his hands in surrender as he backs away from the woman and her stand. He walks away and returns to his pack, still hidden along the shore and behind the rocks, where Jo dehki waits for him.

So, what happened? He asks Jo dehki.  
She did not leave this one much time to pick the lock, and there were too many people around to witness the act. He answers.  
Well, then it s a good thing this one knows a few tricks. Nish grins.

He holds up a keyring, pickpocketed from the Altmer.

This one did not know that you were such a talented thief. Jo dehki chuckles.  
One of many talents. Nish replies.  
So now what? We ll copy these keys right away, then I ll return to the Altmer to apologize for being so confrontational. I ll have to purchase something from her, to avoid arousing suspicion, and then leave. When she closes down for the night, we ll follow her at a distance to wherever she lays her head, wait until the night, sneak in, and then remove the goods. Unfortunately, I may need to borrow some of your drakes. Nish explains.  
Alright, so long as we earn them all back, yes? Jo dehki agrees with a head nod.

They walk to a nearby blacksmith, where they ask him to cold cast a set of bronze keys from the keyring. They pay the blacksmith and sit by his shop, resuming their card game. After a moment, Jo dehki succumbs to his curiosity.

Forgive this one for asking, but what where you talking about with the High Elf that made her so upset? Hmm? Oh, I just told her that I had a Khajiit lover back home, and that I wanted to buy a ring for her. When she became visibly surprised, I simply accused her of hating Khajiit, and of judging me for my choice in a partner. I became exceptionally irate, causing her to force me out. When I saw you hesitate, I improvised. Nish explains.  
That s an interesting tactic So Have you ever had one before? Jo dehki asks.  
What? A lover? Nish chuckles.  
A Khajiit lover. That s a very personal question Nish sternly remarks.

Jo dehki ceases his questions; They sit in silence for a few moments. The blacksmith takes the bronze cast keys and dips them in a trough of water, quickly cooling them. He calls out to the pair who silently play cards in front of his shop. They collect both sets of keys before returning together to the rocks. Jo dehki hands over his remaining drakes to Nish, and sits patiently for him by his pack along the shore, the bronze copies in his hands.

He sits back as Nish walks away from the shoreline and toward the Altmer s stand. Jo dehki can t help but peak around the rocks, watching Nish as he approaches the High Elf woman. She seems immediately apprehensive, but Nish seems polite and apologetic. After a brief discussion, he looks at the same golden band with a moonstone imbedded in it. He purchases the ring, then approaches the woman, shaking her hand in peace. As he does so, he carefully slips her original keys back into her pocket.

She doesn t seem to notice. Jo dehki can t help but admire Nish s skills. Nish leaves her stand and walks in a roundabout way to the rocks, where he quickly returns to Jo dehki. He hands him back several drakes.

I m sorry for having to borrow your drakes, but at least I was able to save you some. Nish laments.  
You bargained with her after what you did? Jo dehki laughs.  
I ve always been told how Imperials are supposed to be such shrewd and capable merchants, and I am wearing a very nice robe. Nish grins.

Jo dehki chuckles as Nish changes back into his clothes, removing the robe rather eagerly. He slips on his black cloth pants and dark orange tunic, black leather boots, leather cuirass, and then refastening his weapon belt.

I never liked those fancy clothes anyway. Nish comments.

They return to their post across from the woman s stand, playing cards and maintaining idle banter for several hours until twilight approaches. The woman begins to close down her shop as they watch from a distance. She places her displayed jewelry into a large velvet sack, before placing it into her lockbox, along with her coin purse. She begins carrying the lockbox away from the booth, returning to her home. The two thieves follow a distance behind.

Couldn t we simply knock her out or paralyze her, then take the lockbox? Jo dehki poses.  
Not with so many witnesses around. Patience. Nish replies, patting him on the back.

They follow her until she enters a small home just outside of the Cantons. They sit back for a moment, opting to wait until late at night to make their move. Suddenly, however, after only a few moments inside of her home, the Altmer woman leaves. With her home unattended, they cautiously approach her home. Nish knocks on the door, but no one answers. He knocks again, but again receives no response. He turns back to Jo dehki.

Jer yo ahziss? He asks Jo dehki.

Jo dehki merely shrugs. Nish removes his lucky drake from his pocket and flips it. He catches the coin and places it on the back of his right hand.

Heads you go, tails I go.

Jo dehki nods in agreement. He removes his hand to see the tail end of the coin facing him. Nish sighs.

I ll be quick. Knock three times very quickly if someone is coming. I can slip out some other way and you can claim you were looking for someone, and approached the wrong house. Alright. Jo dehki agrees.

Nish uses the bronze keys to slip into the home; the keys are a perfect fit. Inside it is very conservatively furnished, as though the Altmer woman had just moved in. He quickly finds her lockbox and opens it. It is filled to the brim with gold and silver rings containing various precious gems, alongside her coin purse, and the velvet bag with her displays. He removes his pack, opens the main flap, and pours the contents of the lockbox inside of his pack.

Not wanting to waste any time, Nish relocks the lockbox and returns it, before slipping on his pack and quickly exiting the house. They return to the Saint Delyn Inn, entering the room that Nish shares with Fjorn. No one is inside. He takes out the stolen jewelry and immediately recognizes the value; even a handful of the haul is worth considerably more than three-hundred drakes, even at wholesale. They glance to each other for a moment, grinning wide.

I think it s time for a new plan. Nish says.  
Agreed.

They divvy up the gold from the coin purse, leaving a portion for Fjorn; Nish gives Jo dehki extra, to make up for borrowing from him earlier. They return the jewelry to Nish s pack. They exit the room and Nish stops, turning back to Jo dehki.

Do you need anything from your room? Nish asks.  
This one travels very light. Alright then. As soon as Fjorn gets back in here, I suppose we can leave for another city. Find somewhere to unload all of this stuff. Nish suggests.  
This one knows someone in Suran who will be happy to buy in bulk, at a discount of course. We can travel there on foot rather quickly; perhaps in less than three hours, yes? Jo dehki offers.  
I like that plan. I m excited to be a part of it. Nish grins.

They return to the front counter where they each order a Honey Lager, before taking seats beside each other as they wait for Fjorn to arrive for the night. Jo dehki seems nervous, as they wait for their Nord companion. Nish wonders where he could be, but is more concerned with calming Jo dehki, before he draws unwanted attention to the both of them.

A few. Nish suddenly says.  
Pardon? Jo dehki looks to him.  
Your question earlier I ve had a few Khajiit lovers. Nish answers.  
Forgive the question, but this one must know You were comfortable with them? Jo dehki wonders.  
I m not sure I understand the question The parts certainly fit, so yes, I was very comfortable. I believe they were too. Nish grins. If you are wondering why an Imperial would bother with a Khajiit, then I must confess that I did not grow up in Cyrodiil. I had never even been there before I turned twenty-two. He continues.  
Where then were you raised? Jo dehki raises a brow.  
Let s just say that I m very comfortable around Khajiit. This one is no good at riddles. Jo dehki remarks.  
Alright then Here s a more specific hint: I wasn t raised in Morrowind, High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim, Black Marsh, Valenwood, or Summerset Isles either. Nish smirks.  
Interesting That explains quite a few things, yes? Jo dehki scratches his chin with his claws.

Nish takes out the gold and moonstone ring that he had purchased from the Altmer, looking it over. He seems deep in thought.

Do you mind if this one asks you another question? You re going to ask anyway. Nish remarks.  
True Is that ring really for a special woman back in Elsweyr? It is, but not a lover. It s for my mother, S Tari. Perhaps I can find one in this pile that my sister Jadhi would like. Nish thinks aloud.  
This one cannot help but notice that those are not Imperial names. Is it safe for this one to assume that they are Khajiit? Jo dehki sits back in his chair.  
It is. Nish nods. My mother and father are both Suthay-Raht, as is my baby sister. My younger brother, however, is Cathay-Raht, as you are. Actually, my name should have been a big hint as to my background. He laughs.  
Well, one can never be too sure these days. This could be a considerable trick by a very knowledgeable and well-traveled Imperial. Jo dehki poses.  
I suppose it could, but then I would be quite the trickster. I would have also had to keep the story straight for the time that Fjorn has known of it. Nish takes a drink from his mug.  
This one wonders if you have an equally fascinating story; how an Imperial child was raised by Khajiit in Elsweyr. Not really. I don t recall any of it, as I was a toddler. I just know what my parents have told me. Nish answers.  
And what is that? Jo dehki presses.  
Some other time Nish sighs.

Moments after opening up to Jo dehki, Fjorn walks into the inn. The pair quickly finish their drinks, as Fjorn approaches. Jo dehki finishes before Nish.

Ahh Jo dehki sets down his mug, wiping his lips with the right sleeve of his tunic. So, Ra Kanishu is an Imperial, raised in Elsweyr by a family of Khajiit.

Fjorn raises his eyebrows in surprise. He turns to Nish, who shrugs his shoulders.

Well that didn t take long! Fjorn chuckles.  
What can this one say? He is quite charming, yes? Jo dehki grins.  
Yeah, I ll bet. So, we re having a drink? Fjorn pulls up a chair.  
Mm-mm. Nish shakes his head, lowering his now empty mug. We ve got to go now. Grab your stuff from the room. We ll explain on the way out of Vivec. Oh! And here s your current share. He takes out a piece of cloth wrapped around a bundle of drakes, sliding them over to Fjorn.  
Well this sounds interesting. Fjorn remarks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 4: Deals

The trio leave the Vivec Cantons in the dead of night, quickly walking along the road to Suran, as Jo dehki leads them. Using his night vision, he guides them along the path, avoiding obstacles and the occasional roaming Alit and Nix Hound. Within only a few hours, they approach the western lands of Suran. In the distance, they see torches surrounding the land of a plantation. Slavery is still legal, though only Khajiit are currently legally enslaved. Jo dehki and Ra Kanishu both become visibly agitated as they pass the plantation s grounds.

What s the matter with you two? Fjorn asks his companions.  
You would not understand Jo dehki murmurs.

They enter the town, and quickly find an inn near the marketplace. They enter and forgo the second room, due to a lack of availability. They enter their room; Nish volunteers to sleep on the floor, using his bedroll. He sets aside his pack and retrieves the jewelry. The three sit together on the floor, sorting the considerable pile by materials and type, building four distinct piles. From a stack of golden amulets with inlaid rubies, Nish takes a single piece, pocketing it alongside his gold moonstone ring as gifts. Jo dehki claims a golden ruby ring for himself, wearing it on the middle finger of his right hand. Fjorn finds a rather modest silver chain and amulet, with a small sapphire in the center. Nish makes a conservative estimate of the value of the remaining pieces.

In the morning, this one can meet his contact. His contact may not trust him if he travels with strangers. This one will travel alone; you may wait here for his return. Jo dehki tells the men.

Fjorn stops, looking at Jo dehki for a moment, before glancing back to Nish. He is clearly disturbed by the proposition.

Ahzisse hadal-ziir jer kasash. Sajoh ransej ahziss. Nish begins. His eyes turn to Fjorn. I will honor your wish. Do not hurt me. He repeats himself, so that Fjorn will understand.  
Do not fear, friend. This one would never do such a thing. Jo dehki grins.  
Of course. I say that for Fjorn s benefit. Nish smiles.

They set aside the jewelry, though all three keep their drakes tucked away in their coin purses, keeping them close to their bodies. They lie down to sleep, and though Nish and Jo dehki seem to have no trouble falling asleep, Fjorn struggles; he wrestles with his own paranoia. He eventually manages to capture a few hours of sleep as the oil lamp burns out. In the morning, Fjorn awakens to see Nish packing his bedroll. Jo dehki is already gone. Nish leaves his sword and axe behind, placing only his Argonian style iron dagger on his belt. Fjorn slowly sits up in his bed.

Dras kay! That means hello . Nish begins.  
Right Where s the cat? Fjorn grumbles.  
Jo dehki left to meet his contact a few moments ago. Nish replies in a harsh tone.  
I meant no offense. Fjorn apologizes.  
I m sure you didn t So! Breakfast?! Nish grins.

Fjorn nods and climbs out of bed. They leave their room, entering the main hall of the inn. Fjorn and Nish each order meals of baked bread and netch jelly, though Fjorn orders a main dish of cooked red meat, while Nish asks for grilled white fish. They eat their meals and drink their preferred beverages while they wait for Jo dehki to return. An hour passes by as the sun creeps ever higher in the sky. Fjorn grows restless, soon taking his leave. At first, Nish seems to join him, taking his sword and axe from the room and sheathing them. They exit the inn, but Nish suddenly stops.

What s wrong? You don t want to just take a walk? Get some fresh air? Fjorn asks.  
I just did No, I d better wait here. Nish replies.

His attention is focused elsewhere as he responds. Fjorn looks over his shoulder to glance at whatever Nish is staring at. Across the square, near a shop opposite the inn, is a Suthay-Raht female. Heavy iron shackles adorn her wrists, and the ankles of her digitigrade feet. She seems to be waiting for something. A younger Dunmer male exits the shop, handing the young female heavy looking wooden baskets with thick ropes as handles. She seems to struggle with the baskets as the Dark Elf whistles a pleasant tune.

Does that really bother you? Fjorn asks, turning back to Nish.  
You have no idea how much Nish murmurs.  
You re an Imperial, Nish Pretend for a moment that she where a Nord! Nish barks.

Fjorn s expression suddenly changes, becoming more melancholy. He looks back at the Dunmer and his Khajiit slave. The slave girl turns her head to look at the two men, a solemn expression on her face, visible even from that distance.

Maybe now you understand

Nish steps backward into the inn, returning to the same table, where he takes a seat facing the door. Fjorn rests a hand on the doorframe for a moment, before closing the front door and leaving the square. Nish sits and waits, sipping on a second mug of Honey Lager, being careful not to become too intoxicated, especially so early in the morning. After at least another hour of waiting, Jo dehki returns. He grins wide, holding a sack in his hand. He approaches the table proudly, as though he had won a great victory. He sits across from Nish, setting the sack atop the table.

Dras kay ahziss trevan. Nish speaks.

Jo dehki seems pleased by Nish s words.

Hello to you too, my friend. He nods.  
How did it go? Nish asks.  
Exceptionally well. This one s contact wanted everything, except for what we had kept for ourselves, of course. Your estimate was very accurate, and this one was able to push for a good price. Jo dehki begins.  
So, we earned quite a bit? Nish finishes his lager.  
You could say that. Jo dehki looks around and then leans closer. Sho kele zivsho jah. He whispers in Ta agra.

Nish coughs on the last of his lager, spilling it over his chin and nearly dropping the mug, which he slams down on the table. Jo dehki laughs.

This one knew you would be pleased! That much?! Nish quietly exclaims.  
Yes. Jo dehki nods.

Suddenly, Fjorn enters the inn and quickly rushes up to the pair. He seems surprised to see Jo dehki sitting there.

Hey you two. Get rid of that package? Fjorn asks.  
Oh yes Jo dehki grins.  
How much? He asks quietly, sitting beside Jo dehki.  
Sho kele zivsho jah. Jo dehki says softly.  
How many times? I don t speak Khajiit. Fjorn sighs.  
First, it s called Ta agra. Second Nish begins.

He holds up six fingers, then curls them. He then holds up three fingers on his right hand, and forms a circle with his thumb and index finger on his left, representing a zero. Fjorn takes a moment, so Nish repeats the gesture. Fjorn suddenly realizes the figure, his eyes growing wide.

That much?! He quietly exclaims.

The other two nod their heads.

Wow Well, it s too bad we couldn t have sold it all at full value. Fjorn comments.  
It makes for nice even shares, too. Nish adds.  
Well, I have good news as well. It s not as good as that, but, for what it s worth, I ve got us a job. It s honorable, fun, and it pays. Fjorn continues.  
This one could go for some fun right about now. Jo dehki says.  
Good! We need to go and clear out an old ancestral tomb that s been inhabited by Nix hounds. Easy and fun! Fjorn happily exclaims.  
Oh. Could this one stay here and get drunk instead? I managed to squeeze nine-hundred drakes out of the deal, so that s three-hundred each. Fjorn adds.  
Twenty-three hundred drakes each, in a single day. Not bad. Nish nods. Alright I m in. I could use a release anyway. I prefer a female for that. Jo dehki grins.

The three share a laugh before returning to their room. They clear out their things and divide the shares of the drakes from the jewelry sale, before leaving the inn and walking down the main road. They head southeast, out of Suran and along the road, a spring in their collective steps as they near the ancestral tomb.

You know, this will be a lot like when we first met! Fjorn chirps.  
Except with hopefully less pain and suffering. Nish remarks.  
May this one ask how you two met? Jo dehki asks.  
Well, a pack of wolves had been terrorizing a small village in northern Cyrodiil, killing sheep, chickens, and terrorizing the villagers. I had not been there long, having only left my village in Skyrim about a month earlier. It was my first real adventure away from home, the long, uneventful trip excluded. Fjorn begins.  
And that was several years ago? Jo dehki inquires.  
A little over two, actually. Nish replies.  
So, I approach the den and begin slaughtering the wolves. I used to fight my family dogs as practice, so I managed to avoid serious injury. Suddenly, an arrow hit my shield, and another nicked my arm. It turns out the wolves were being trained by bandits. I had never fought a person before Man, Mer, or Well I killed one, and scared the other one back into the cave, but I had taken a few licks. I was bleeding out Fjorn continues.  
That s where I came in. Nish interrupts. While Fjorn went in there to prove himself, no one had asked him to do it. I had been traveling for two years already, mostly alone. I offered my services as a Spellsword to small villages and tribes, mostly to keep me fed while I explored Tamriel for fun. Anyway, that village had paid me fifty drakes to kill the wolves. I climb the hill, ready for an easy fight, my right hand holding a ball of flame, and I see Corpses. This Nord had killed them all! He laughs.  
I did! Fjorn exclaims with a smug grin.  
But what of the bandits in the den? Jo dehki wonders.  
Well, Fjorn took an arrow to the arm and was bleeding out. He was busy using his skills as a healer to treat his wounds. I saw a bandit coming out to finish him off, so I lit him up like the sun, with a stream of fire. I went into the den, killed the other three bandits in short order, and returned. None of them were really all that skilled, nor did they have any armor or weapons beyond cheap iron axes, one bow, and some wooden clubs. I collected what they had anyway, and went back for the Nord. He told me his story, so I took pity on him. I wouldn t phrase it quite like that. More like you showed me kindness. Fjorn interjects, clearly flustered.  
Regardless, I helped him back to the village, and even gave him half of the drakes they had paid me. After all, he did half of the work. Nish continues.  
How generous of you. Jo dehki remarks.  
I stuck around long enough to see him survive his injuries. I talked with him, and in short order, I agreed to let him follow me around. Nish says.  
Okay, now you re just exaggerating. You asked me if I wanted to join you, which I did. Fjorn retorts.  
However you wish to remember it. Nish chuckles.  
Fascinating. Jo dehki scratches his bottom lip.  
Don t worry. Nish drapes an arm over Jo dehki s shoulders. Someday we ll find a forth, and we ll get to share our story with them, and you have two encounters; three with me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 5: Fortuitous Date

As they round a corner, they see an entrance to an ancestral tomb. The entrance is ajar and several Nix hounds roam near the door. Jo dehki takes out his old wooden bow from over his back, drawing an arrow. Fjorn draws his sword and fastens his shield to his left arm, while Nish draws his own sword. Jo dehki glances at Nish s sword, admiring it for a moment. Nish notices, looking over to Jo dehki.

You like Khajiiti weapons? Jo dehki asks.  
You expected anything less? It s my favorite style. The Argonian dagger is a useful tool, with its forward curve, but nothing beats the sleek, sharp lines of Khajiiti axes and blades. Nish replies.  
Our kind do craft beautiful weapons, don t we? Jo dehki says.  
Jat, zira Ahziss darr? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
Jer vara ifu ahziss. Jo dehki replies.

Nish seems surprised, silently chuckling as he pats Jo dehki on his shoulder.

Hey Non-Khajiit speaker here. Fjorn complains.  
Isoali rak, liter. Nish replies. Alright. Let s kill some Nix hounds! Finally! Fjorn stands tall.

He lets out a roar and smacks the flat side of his sword-blade against his shield boss, while Jo dehki takes aim. Nish charges his right hand with a fireball, his sword held tightly in his left hand. The Nix hounds take notice and turn, quickly rushing the warriors. Nish throws the fireball at a Nix hound, while Jo dehki lets loose an arrow at the same hound, striking it in the head and felling it like a heavy tree. Fjorn rushes two other hounds, which leap at him.

He brings up his shield as a Nix slams into it, knocking him back. The other tries to rush around him, slashing at his leg. He spins and lops off the slashing arm, causing the Nix to cry out in pain. It falls back as he slams the other Nix in the head with the rim of his shield. He bumps it with the shield boss, knocking it back. He jabs his sword over the rim of his shield, sticking the Nix in its left shoulder. The three-armed Nix lunges at Fjorn, but Jo dehki fires another arrow, striking it in the shoulder and stunning it. Nish rushes in, slashing at the Nix s head, as it is too close to Fjorn to risk firing any form of destruction magic.

He drives his sword deep into the neck of the Nix, the blade hanging up on the spinal column. The Nix slumps dead on the ground, pulling Nish down as he struggles to retrieve his sword from the carcass. Fjorn sticks and slashes at the remaining Nix, quickly slaying the creature as it tries to flee into the ancestral tomb. Nish finally pulls his sword from the body, stumbling back as he does. Jo dehki walks up, placing another arrow against the string of his bow, and lining it up in preparation.

Three down Jo dehki speaks.  
"The God s know how many more to go. Fjorn quips.

They stand before the ancestral tomb, poised to enter. Nish removes his pack and retrieves a single gauntlet from within. He slips the brown leather glove over his right hand, the five fingertips adorned with two-inch long, razor sharp claws, not dissimilar from a Khajiit s. Nish puts his pack back on and charges his right palm with another fireball, looking over the gauntlet; Jo dehki seems quite intrigued by it.

I wasn t lucky enough to be born with my own, so I made some. Off-hand only. Nish briefly explains.  
Very clever. Jo dehki grins.

Taking the lead, Fjorn rushes into the tomb, barreling down the stairs with his shield held close to his chest. At the base of the stairs stands a Nix hound. It turns and shrieks as Fjorn slams into it, the full weight of his large Nord form behind the black and blue shield. It falls over as he pushes the Nix back, jabbing his sword over the rim of the shield several times, swiftly killing the beast. His companions struggle to keep up as Fjorn charges into the tomb. Jo dehki fires an arrow into the head of a Nix, while Nish throws several fireballs at other distant Nix hounds.

Fjorn runs at them, getting in Nish s line of fire and forcing him to resort to melee combat. Jo dehki sidesteps while Nish moves in the opposite direction, forming a semi-circle around the few hounds in the main chamber. Fjorn hacks, slashes and jabs at the hounds as they incircle him. He swings his shield, slamming the boss and rim into their bodies as he tries to force them back. Jo dehki fires arrow after arrow, while Nish stands by Fjorn, slashing with his own combination of sword and axe.

Fjorn swings hard as a Nix leaps at him, slashing its throat open. It struggles at it drops to the ground. Nish swings a sword up and across the neck of another hound, before slamming the edge of his Khajiit axe into its skull. Jo dehki soon charges in with his own Khajiit style iron dagger, leaping onto the back of a Nix hound and jamming his blade deep into the back of its neck, severing its spine. After several more minutes of brutal combat, the remaining hounds lie dead or dying. Nish is quick to execute them with purple-blue bolts of lightning fired from his palm.

They look around the tomb, seeing several more passages, however, two of the three are blocked by still sealed doors. Nish notices Fjorn bleeding from several wounds on his arms and legs. The blood is slowly beginning to pool at his feet.

You should stop and rest; treat your wounds, Fjorn. Nish urges him.  
I ll be fine. Fjorn grunts.

Nish shakes his head in frustration, then turns to Jo dehki.

And that s why he is a healer and an apothecary. He comments, pointing his axe to Fjorn.

They approach the third doorway, which is ajar, gazing into the passageway hidden behind it. A singular hall leads to a main burial vault, with only one hound inside. Fjorn pushes past Nish before he can fire any spells at the creature, roaring loudly as the Nix charges him. They collide with a loud crash as the Nix reaches over the shield, slashing at Fjorn and slicing into his right shoulder. He cries out in pain as his comrades come to his aid. Jo dehki tackles the beast, slamming it into the wall and pinning it briefly, allowing Nish to jam the tip of his sword into its throat.

It struggles as he brings down his axe, cracking its skull as its body falls limp. Jo dehki backs off, dropping the carcass to the ground. Fjorn falls over, landing on a knee as he uses his shield to steady himself. Nish and Jo dehki return to Fjorn, who urges them to clear the vault and complete the job. Jo dehki offers to stay with him while Nish finishes the job, but Fjorn refuses. They help Fjorn against a wall, setting his sword and shield aside as he takes a potion from a pouch that will increase his strength.

Fjorn charges both palms with gleaming yellow-white light, sweeping his hands over his wounds as he slowly heals himself. Nish and Jo dehki walk down the hall, their weapons at the ready. As Jo dehki pushes open the door, already cracked slightly, a hound leaps out, pouncing onto Nish. He falls back and rolls, tucking a knee underneath the hound s abdomen and throwing it off him. It rolls down the hall, quickly regaining its balance, but it s too late; Nish throws his axe at the hound, slamming it into its shoulder, before throwing a bolt of lightning at it.

Inside the vault, Nish and Jo dehki find absolutely nothing; all of the hounds have been slain. Returning to the passageway, Nish retrieves his axe from the shoulder of the carcass, while Jo dehki helps Fjorn to his feet. He has treated most of his major wounds, but a few smaller cuts remain. He takes a moment to regain his energy, before continuing to heal himself, seated in front of the ancestral tomb. Once he is full recovered, the trio return to Suran. It is early evening as they enter the city.

There, Fjorn finds the family who hired him at their home, politely knocking on their front door. They answer, grateful for Fjorn s return. They thank him profusely and pay him with a sack full of coins. Taking their leave, they return to the inn for supper, counting and divvying the drakes amongst them.

So, will we stay here again, tonight? Jo dehki asks.  
I was thinking we could head for Molag Mar. If we get caught in the dark, we can just camp out underneath the stars. A sufficient fire should keep the wildlife at bay. Nish suggests.  
That actually sounds like fun. Fjorn chirps.  
Not quite this one s style, but no matter. Jo dehki shrugs.  
Let s head out as soon as we are done eating. Fjorn adds.

After taking their time to finish their meals, they leave the inn and return to the road to Molag Mar. They walk at least as far as the ancestral tomb, before twilight catches up to them. They walk just a bit further, to stay away from any scavengers who may desire to eat the Nix hound corpses that lie in front of the cleared tomb. They make a camp, building a fire and setting out their bedrolls.

I so enjoy sleeping underneath the stars, but it was more fun back home in Reaper s March. Nish seems to think aloud.  
Were you always so adventurous? Jo dehki asks.  
No. While I enjoyed sleeping outside on still nights, I loved staying close to home. My father, Nazahn, would always rely on me to bring back my brother, who was far more adventurous then. When Hiska-dar would go missing, I d have to scour the nearby plains to find him. As we grew older, he d stray farther, until I was walking half a day to collect him. Eventually, Hiska-dar calmed down, but by then I was used to it; I started wandering off on my own. Father always said that the thirst for adventure was like a virus; if you don t kill it quick enough, it takes you over. I suppose he spoke from experience. Nish explains.  
A very wise Khajiit. Jo dehki says. And what about you? He turns to Fjorn.  
Eh I grew up in a typical village in Skyrim. The youngest son of nearly a dozen children, all of whom survived to adulthood; quite a feat, all things considered. Unfortunately for me, I grew up sickly Weak. My brothers and even my sisters were all stronger than me. I spent years training; always pushing myself to prove that I was as good as them. I taught myself restoration magic from a few old tomes in the village, and I spent time with our healer, having her teach me alchemy; those skills kept me alive through my own personal trials, like the wolves den in Cyrodiil. So, this is just a test of your abilities? A right of passage? Jo dehki seems perplexed.  
Something like that. Fjorn answers.  
What happens when you feel you have proven yourself? Jo dehki presses.  
I suppose I go home. I can hang my trophies and start a family. Fjorn replies, lying down on his bedroll.  
And if you don t? Jo dehki wonders.

Fjorn turns his head, looking over to the newcomer. The look on his face answers his question; Fjorn is prepared to spend his entire life on the road if need be.

You ask a lot of questions, Jo dehki; why not answer your own? Nish poses.  
This one s story? That is a very bland tale. This one I doubt that. Nish remarks.  
Still struggling with that? Fjorn snickers.  
Every time I open my mouth. Twenty-two years of saying it every day; it s just how I think. Nish answers.  
This one lived in a small village in Reaper s March until he could no longer stay. There were various Misunderstandings, that forced him to leave. This one went from place to place, learning the skills necessary to keep him alive, and even prosper. This one never lived above his means, though; he only needs enough to pay for a soft bed, hot food, and occasionally the company of a woman. Jo dehki grins.  
But why stray so far from home? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
This one has little cause to return; nothing waits for him at home. Only bad memories remain there The farther away from Elsweyr, the better Jo dehki retorts.

Nish shrugs his shoulders, gazing up at the darkening sky. The group grows quiet as Fjorn and Nish both quickly become comfortable, falling asleep in their bedrolls. Jo dehki lies awake, struggling to sleep; he isn t quite so comfortable in the great outdoors. It s clear to him that his companions have spent a considerable amount of time living in the rugged wilderness. As uncomfortable as he is, he wants to prove himself to the men, and remain in their company.

As darkness envelops the land, he adds a few more logs to the dwindling fire. Though he is tired, the Khajiit simply cannot become comfortable enough to rest. As the fire consumes the fresh wood, it roars to life, crackling as it grows stronger. Something catches his attention from the corner of his eye; movement in the shadows near Nish. He springs to his feet, drawing his dagger. A figure lunges at Nish, startling the Imperial as it quickly clutches his throat. Having looked directly at the fire when placing the logs, Jo dehki had destroyed his night vision; had he not, he would ve seen the being creeping up on them.

Nish chokes as he tries to call out, five sharp spikes digging into the flesh of his throat. Jo dehki kicks Fjorn s side, rousing him from his sleep as the being takes Nish hostage, pulling him up from his bedroll. A clawed hand reaches out, taking Nish s Argonian dagger and placing it at his throat, just beneath his chin. The fire illuminates a Khajiit female, an escaped slave with shackles still locked tightly around her wrists and ankles. She pulls the blade hard against Nish s throat. She leans closer, her snout resting beside the Imperial s face. He can feel her warm breath as she growls at his two comrades.

Alright We can work something out. No need for unnecessary bloodshed. Nish says, his hands raised in surrender.

The Khajiit girl clenches his throat, blood trickling down his neck. Nish shudders at the sensation.

I only need some of your supplies Enough to get far away from here She begins.

Her speech patterns are noticeably different from other Khajiit; she sounds more like a Dunmer, or an Imperial.

I don t want to have to hurt him. She continues.  
Oh good! Please don t. Nish remarks.  
If you do, this one will make you regret it. Jo dehki warns.  
Put down the knife. Fjorn growls.  
That isn t going to happen She replies sternly.

She slowly rises from her kneeling position, pulling at Nish with her hand, as well as the blade of his own dagger. He complies. She stands behind him, turning as Fjorn and Jo dehki prepare to take up positions on either side of her. Suddenly, Nish begins to chuckle, looking up at the night sky.

Oh, the gods do have a sense of humor, don t they? He laughs.  
Be silent! She snarls.  
It just had to be me, and you had to be a Khajiit. He continues, smiling at the sheer irony.  
What did I just say?! She exclaims, pulling Nish closer.

He feels her bosom pressing against his mid-back as she tries to dominate him. He turns his head slightly, shifting his eyes to glance at the face of the humanoid feline who holds him hostage. To his surprise, he had seen this girl before; carrying heavy wooden baskets for a well-to-do Dunmer, the morning after they had arrived in Suran.

Oh An roj vaba serush. Nish grins.

Jo dehki chuckles and gently shakes his head.

What? She seems confused.

Nish s eyebrows raise in surprise.

Saj jer kor kaaka ahziss va pur? Nish asks.

She raises a brow, as though she cannot comprehend him.

Nish For the last damn time, stop speaking Khajiit! You re leaving me out! Fjorn yells in frustration.  
Apparently you aren t the only one. Nish murmurs.  
A Khajiit who cannot speak her native tongue? Jo dehki says in disbelief.  
I was raised here Ta agra was forbidden on the plantation I ve never heard it before now The girl laments.  
I see Well, I merely commented on how attractive you are. Nish explains.  
What?! She asks in shock.  
I believe you heard me. Nish grins.

She bears her sharp teeth, growling at him as she pulls the knife closer to his throat. She cuts a layer of skin, a tiny trickle of blood running down and past his Adam s apple. Fjorn takes a step closer, his fingers shifting as he grips the handle of his sword. She takes a step back, pulling Nish even closer.

Ngh He grunts in pain. You know, if you wanted to touch me, you didn t need a knife to do it. Shut up! She yells in his ear, causing him great pain.  
This is serious, Nish! Fjorn barks.  
Yes. Please do not make her angry, my friend. Jo dehki adds.  
Just lightening the mood. We re all up in arms, so to speak! So What s your name, pretty-eyes? Gods I hope that isn t it. He quietly chuckles.  
Golden-Hands My masters call me Golden-Hands. She answers.  
That s not a very fitting name It s because I work so hard, and earn so much for my masters. She explains.  
I liked my name for you better. Nish comments.  
Do you ever stop talking? Golden-Hands asks.  
You get used to him. Fjorn remarks.  
I d rather not She grumbles.

Jo dehki slowly sheaths his dagger, taking up his bow instead. He holds an arrow in his firing hand. She steps back, pulling the knife even tighter. Blood now runs along his throat from a sizable cut.

Stay back! I ll kill him! I mean it! She yells.  
Ow! Not so loud. He says to her. Stay back, you two! I m serious! He barks at his companions.

They stop in their tracks, but keep their hands on their weapons, glaring at the girl.

Miss? Golden-Hands? You re escaping, aren t you? I don t blame you. It pains me to see any Khajiit enslaved But stop and think for a moment Nish begins.  
About what? She asks.  
You want to be free, but where will you go once you get away from Suran? To another city? Into the ashlands? Will you leave Vvardenfell? I get the impression you haven t ever been very far from this place. How will you find your way? Will you barter passage off this island to mainland of Tamriel? How would you pay for transport? How do you even expect to remove your shackles? Nish continues.

Her hand that grips his throat slowly loosens, while the blade eases away from his neck.

I don t want to hurt you. On the contrary. I doubt you remember me, but only yesterday I saw you across the square. I was watching you from the door of the inn. You carried a heavy burden for your master; he happily whistled a tune while you suffered You don t deserve that life. I don t think anyone does. Just Stop Stop talking She demands in a melancholy voice.  
You won t get far on your own You can t. Let me help you. Nish says softly.

His palms glow a faint teal color as he holds them up. He concentrates on the shackles that bind her wrists, unlocking the simple locks. They fall from her wrists, startling her as they plop onto the dirt by her digitigrade feet. She lowers the knife, releases his throat, and jumps back. Nish places a hand over his throat. Fjorn and Jo dehki quickly move in, but Nish raises his free hand.

Stop! Don t hurt her! He pleads. I ll help you escape, if you let me. He turns to her.  
Nish Fjorn grumbles.  
Be quiet Nish retorts.  
This one agrees with Fjorn. He does not believe this to be a wise decision. Jo dehki adds.  
Please. I m not your enemy. Nish pleads with her.  
No I can t trust you. I can t trust anyone She shakes her head, taking a step back.  
Alright Then keep my dagger, and whatever else you took. We won t stop you, or try to come after you. Nish! Fjorn gasps.  
What are you doing?! Jo dehki exclaims.  
Dov pur an mavos ahziss ete! Nish snaps.

Jo dehki sighs and lowers his bow, dropping the arrow onto the ground. Fjorn sees this and lowers his sword, slowly sheathing it. Nish rests his hands at his sides, taking a step back. The girl looks at the three, who seem to yield to her. She holds Nish s dagger close, keeping the point aimed in his direction, though she holds it below her breasts. Nish looks down and kicks the sheath to his dagger over to her.

Without that you can t carry it very safely, and you might bump the blade, damaging the edge. He says to her.

She squats down, taking the sheath. Nish takes a few more steps back. He looks over her form, half admiringly and half dolefully. She is a young-adult, Suthay-Raht female, with tawny fur dotted with black spots. Her mouth and chin have lighter colored fur than the rest of her body. The hair on her head nearly matches her tawny fur, and is roughly shoulder length, brushed back and braided at the edges; the braids seem to be pulled back and locked together, as though to hold her hair back and keep it from falling before her face. Her eyes are a brilliant green, almost aquamarine in color. She has two piercings on the outer edges of both of her tall, feline ears, and in her nose is a single small septum piercing; the brass crescent dangles only a few centimeters above her upper lip. The rings in her ears are also made of brass.

Do you need any other supplies? Food and water? He asks.  
I believe I have what I need. At least to get far away from here. She replies.  
If you re sure you don t want our help I don t. She narrows her eyes at him.  
Then I wish you the best of luck Sincerely. He sighs.

She steps backward into the shadows, clutching a small satchel of dried food, Nish s dagger and sheath, and a water-skin. In the distance, they can hear her footpads as she darts away. Nish turns and sits down on his bedroll. He looks quite upset.

This one is sorry that she stole your things. Jo dehki says softly.  
Oh, it s fine. She didn t get the gold anyway; I m still wearing it Nish replies.  
Then what troubles you? Jo dehki asks, confused.  
I really do hope that she escapes, but without our help I fear that she ll be back in chains in a matter of days. She didn t even stay long enough for me to unlock the shackles on her ankles. Nish replies.  
Quite the generous type, aren t you? Jo dehki chuckles.  
Hah! If she wasn t covered in fur, that would have gone very differently. Fjorn remarks.  
Is this true? Jo dehki asks.

Nish shrugs his shoulders.

I ll admit to a very mild personal bias. He grins.

Fjorn leans in, the tips of his index and middle fingers glowing. He brushes them over the claw marks and superficial slash on Nish s neck, quickly healing them. He passes him a cloth to wipe off the blood. Their ordeal finally over, the three lie back down to sleep. Fjorn returns to his slumber in a matter of minutes. As the Nord begins to snore, Jo dehki turns his head to Nish. He stares up at the stars, a sorrowful look on his face. That night, neither of them collect much sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 6: Servus Simulare

Early the next morning, Fjorn awakens to find Nish and Jo dehki sitting beside the fire. Nish seems to be examining Golden-Hands wrist shackles, while Jo dehki cooks a stew of his dried provisions. Fjorn sits up from his bedroll and rubs his eyes. He looks around the campsite, as Nish holds up a small slab of dried white fish, taking a bite of the preserved meat. The Nord seems to check his belongings.

Don t bother. She never came back. Nish remarks.  
How can you be so sure? Fjorn asks.  
We did not sleep very well. Jo dehki answers.  
It s a shame too She was pretty. Nish grins.  
To you, maybe. Fjorn quips.  
I m a product of my environment. When you grow up in Reaper s March, seeing only Khajiit and occasionally Bosmer until your twenties, your proclivities develop in kind. Nish retorts.

They take their time, eating simple breakfasts and cleaning their campsite. Before they leave, Nish places the shackles into his pack. By mid-day, they return to the road and begin the moderate hike to Molag Mar. They walk in relative silence, following the winding road to the east. After nearly two hours of walking, they approach the city. They cross the bridge, eager to sit and share a drink; Nish needs fresh supplies, as Golden-Hands had stolen most of his. They turn a corner when Jo dehki stops in his tracks, having rounded it first. The men stop just behind him, looking on. Fjorn chuckles, while Nish sighs. He shakes his head and places a palm over his face.

Please don t. I ll just leave! Golden-Hands pleads with two city guards.  
Did you really think no one would see those shackles on your ankles? You re either an escaped prisoner, or a runaway slave. In either case, you re coming with us. A guard growls.  
Serves her right. Fjorn snickers.

Nish looks over at the Nord in shock. He slowly shakes his head, silently reprimanding his companion. He takes off his pack and sets it down on the ground. He takes out Golden-Hands wrist shackles, clutching them tightly.

Watch my pack! Nish demands as he walks away.  
This one wonders where you are going. Jo dehki speaks up.  
To do the right thing. Nish replies, looking back at them.

The Imperial approaches the guards, taking a deep breath as he prepares himself. He puffs up his chest, gripping the shackles tightly as he quickly develops a dominating persona.

Golden-Hands! Nish yells loudly.

She turns to look at him, as do the two guards. Nish holds up the shackles as he glares at the frightened Khajiit female.

What is the meaning of this?! He growls at her.

Fjorn and Jo dehki watch from just around the distant corner. Nish approaches the guards, angrily rattling the shackles.

Did you forget the shackles on your ankles, or were you in such a hurry to leave? He continues.  
Does this Khajiit belong to you, sir? A guard asks him.  
Yes, she does. She escaped just this morning, while I slept. She s my personal slave. Nish answers.  
We found her roaming the grounds and saw the shackles. You re lucky she didn t kill you in your sleep with that knife. I wouldn t put anything above these beasts. The guard warns.

Nish clenches his teeth, squeezing the shackles tightly as the guards insult her.

Indeed Perhaps it s because of my fair treatment that she didn t kill me with my own blade? I suppose I trusted her too much Regardless, that is going to change! He turns to Golden-Hands. I do believe I have an unused collar at home, just for you You should have known better than to run away. He says rather softly.

She looks up at him, his back turned to the guards as he stands between them. He gives her a quick wink, and she lowers her head.

I m sorry, master. Please forgive me I just- Be silent He interrupts in a stern voice. I do apologize for her sudden appearance and behavior. If she has stolen anything, I will gladly pay for it. He says to the guards.  
No, she didn t steal anything. We must have found her before she could get the chance. A guard answers.  
What is your name, sir? For the report? The other asks.  
My name? Yes sir. The guard nods.  
It s Iracus. Iracus Corium! Nish replies.  
And your slave s name is Golden-Hands? Yes, it is. Nish nods.  
Interesting. Why do you call her that, if I may ask? Wouldn t you like to know. Nish grins.

The guards share a laugh as Nish clamps the shackles back onto her wrists, trying not to hurt her. He takes her by the hand and leads her away from the guards. She can feel the dampness of his palms as he trembles slightly from nervousness.

Don t worry about the shackles. I ll take all four of them off for you when we get away from the city. Nish whispers to her.  
Why are you doing this? Why help me? She asks.  
It s hard to explain, and we re short on time. Guard reports are a matter of public record, and I used your real name I doubt it will be long before your actual masters come for you. Nish replies.

They swing around the corner, where Fjorn and Jo dehki wait for them. Jo dehki leans against a wall, his tail swaying. Fjorn stands there, his arms crossed as he glares apprehensively at her.

Don t worry about them. You ll be safe with us for now, until we part ways. Nish assures her.

She merely nods. She doesn t have the words to express her gratitude.

Of course, if you truly want to escape, you should probably travel with us for a while. Excuse me? Fjorn asks, his arms dropping to his sides.  
Aren t you upset about what I did before? She asks.  
Why would I be? Food and water are easily replaceable, and you even brought my knife back. Nish answers.  
But, I hurt you. She laments.  
Fjorn, the Nord, he practices restoration and alchemy. It was as though nothing had happened only moments after you left, minus my missing dagger. He explains.

Nish takes his pack, slipping it back over his shoulders.

Look, I know you don t trust me. I understand. I haven t earned it yet. You don t even know my name. He begins.  
It isn t Iracus Corium? She asks.  
Hah. No. Isn t Iracus Corium that spice merchant we guarded on the way to Morrowind? Fjorn asks.  
He is. My real name is Ra Kanishu. Fjorn just calls me Nish . He tells her.  
Are you serious? She raises a brow in disbelief.  
Very It s a long story. Nish shrugs his shoulders.  
Perhaps it can be shortened? Jo dehki adds.  
And this upstanding Khajiit is Jo dehki. Nish introduces him.

She looks between his two companions. Fjorn crosses his arms again, his lips twisted in a grimace. Jo dehki nods, glaring apprehensively at the girl. She looks back to Ra Kanishu, who smiles rather warmly.

We were going to buy some food for the road, although with Jo dehki around and not enough shackles, maybe we should just move on. Nish suggests.  
A sound plan. Jo dehki nods.

The four travelers quickly leave Molag Mar, walking down the long road as it wraps around the southeastern side of Vvardenfell. Once the city is out of sight, Nish stops and removes the girl s shackles from her wrists and ankles.

You don t need those anymore! He says, happily tossing them aside.  
Thank you. She sheepishly replies, rubbing her wrists.  
So? He asks.  
What? Are we parting ways, or did you want to come with us? He asks her.  
Where are you going? She asks.

He turns back to his companions, looking between them.

Well I ve seen my share of Vvardenfell for one lifetime. Fjorn comments.  
This one does not believe it wise to travel with an escaped slave, but if we must, then perhaps this island is not the best place to be, yes? Jo dehki adds.  
I guess we re leaving Vvardenfell. Nish turns back to her.

Golden-Hands takes a moment to think. She knows how hard it is to survive as a runaway slave on her own. She couldn t make it a full day before being recaptured, although her race and the shackles on her ankles did not make it easier. She wonders if she could make it much farther on her own. She looks at her surroundings, feeling horribly out of place. She s genuinely afraid of the wildlife that she had heard her masters and overseers talk about. Furthermore, she now feels genuinely indebted to this Imperial. She had never been treated properly by anyone besides her fellow slaves, and even then, not consistently. She slowly nods her head.

Yes I will go with you. She speaks softly.  
Lovely! He grins. So Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Such as? Well, did you have a name other than Golden-Hands? He asks.  
No My master s father bought my entire family when I was a small child. He renamed all of them, and simply called me kitten . He forbade the speaking of our language, and would beat any who spoke it, or used their original names, even by accident. When I was old enough to start working, that s when his son chose the name. That s who you saw me with the other day. She answers, a distinct sadness in her voice.  
I m sorry. Nish says softly.  
So, what can you do? Fjorn bluntly asks.  
I was trained as a clothier, and I was also a cook at the plantation. I often cleaned and prepared the animals my masters had slain. She answers.  
Oh good. I like good food. Fjorn remarks.  
What about fighting skills? These roads can be very dangerous, and we may not be able to protect you. Jo dehki adds.

Nish turns back to his companions, glaring at them; their insensitivity appalls the Imperial.

I apologize for their behavior. They re like rough stones. Nish says to her.  
I understand their concern I did not spend all my time serving my masters. I often explored the grounds, and am very good at sneaking. How else could I escape? On nights when I couldn t sleep, I would make sure I was alone and train with large sticks; I used them as staves and makeshift spears. I haven t slept much the past few years. She replies.  
What about magic? Fjorn asks.  
I m lucky to be literate. I had to teach myself in secret. She snaps.  
You two Back down! Nish barks. Don t worry. I m a Spellsword myself. If you re interested, I can train you in any skills that I have. Swords, daggers, axes, or various magics. I prefer destruction and illusion myself. He tells her in a very gentle voice.  
You know magic? She asks, gazing at him.  
Indeed, I do. Are you interested in magic? He smiles.  
I d certainly like to try. She grins faintly.  
Then I d be happy to take you under my arm Figuratively speaking, I mean. Nish quickly corrects himself.

Fjorn rolls his eyes, while Jo dehki seems rather amused.

How kind of you. I d like that. She nods. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 7: Moving On

They march along the road as the land quickly shifts; the grasses are soon covered by ash as the landscape becomes desolate and even more unforgiving. They keep a steady pace as they curve north, moving along the ruins of Nchuleftingth. They plan to wrap around the ruins and walk in a westerly direction, slipping through the hills and returning to the road to Vivec City, just beyond Suran and the plantations surrounding it. Fjorn and Jo dehki seem to want very little to do with Golden-Hands; she can sense their rather passive hostility. Ra Kanishu, however, is very gentle, warm, and compassionate.

He finds a large stick on the ground as they walk; a recent branch that had fallen from a nearby tree. The wood is still living, and relatively straight, just over a meter long. He takes the stick, pulling the smaller branches from it. He turns to Golden-Hands and smiles at her, motioning for her to come closer. She walks faster, inching her way towards him. She smiles faintly as she looks over to him.

I found this for you. Nish begins.  
A stick? She raises a brow.  
You said you practiced with sticks like they were staves and spears. It s not done, since I just found it, but I can whittle this into a staff for you. He explains.  
Thank you. She gratefully nods.

She returns his Argonian dagger, and Nish carefully begins shaving the outer layers of wood from the branch, carving it into a single straight piece. He shaves slowly as he walks, careful not to damage the stick as he moves over the uneven ground. She watches him, noting the care he takes in preparing her simple weapon; he whittles the wood almost lovingly.

So, Golden-Hands Nish begins.  
Yes? How long have you been in Suran? He asks.  
My entire life. She laments.  
I m sorry. That was supposed to be a subtle hint to tell me your age. It s not very polite to ask a female outright. He chuckles.  
Oh She smiles. I m twenty. Well, you ll have a lot of years of freedom ahead of you, once we get you out of Vvardenfell. He adds.

Jo dehki reaches a hand out, pressing it against Fjorn s chest as he slows his pace. Fjorn looks down at his hand, then turns his head to Jo dehki. They allow Nish and Golden-Hands to move slightly ahead of them. Jo dehki shifts his eyes to Golden-Hands, before looking back at Fjorn.

This one does not trust her Jo dehki whispers.  
Neither do I. Fjorn whispers back.

Fjorn and Jo dehki slowly catch back up to them, while Nish and Golden-Hands seems to enjoy idle banter. They follow the road as it briefly moves south, before soon curving again and heading west. They pass an old shrine as they walk along the north side of Nchuleftingth. They take a moment to rest. Golden-Hands had long ago returned the remaining food and water that she had stolen from him, but Nish willingly shares with her. She seems almost embarrassed by his generosity. As they rest, he finishes his work on her new staff, presenting the light colored wooden stick to her. She feels it, giving it a gentle bend; the wood is supple and smooth.

While sitting along the road, Nish finds a large piece of obsidian from the hardened lava flows that had run through the land only a few years earlier. He takes the piece and sits beside Golden-Hands.

Did you want that to be a spear? He asks her.  
I m used to a staff, but a spear would be more versatile. She answers.

He nods and sets the piece of obsidian on his leg. He finds a random stone, using it as a hammer rock.

Watch your eyes. He politely warns her.

She turns away as he uses the hammer rock to break several pieces from the obsidian chunk. He collects the pieces and finds a smaller rock to use for chipping and sharpening the obsidian bits, setting the large block aside. Jo dehki and Fjorn collectively stand. Rested and refreshed, they silently urge the group to continue their walk. Nish pockets the smaller rock and various pieces of unfinished obsidian spearheads.

I m sorry. I ll finish the spearheads the next time we stop. Nish apologizes to Golden-Hands.

They continue the march west, passing an old ancestral tomb entrance. After barely an hour of walking, the band passes over a small land bridge with short hills on both sides; water sits stagnant in the valleys below. They enter the hills as Fjorn takes out a folded map of Vvardenfell, an item that he had purchased before they boarded the ship to Seyda Neen. He looks at the crudely drawn geography, noting the ruins, land bridge, and their orientation in relation to Red Mountain.

I think we are just west of Suran. If we head directly south, over or around these hills, we should hit the road to Vivec City. Fjorn tells them.

They follow Fjorn s lead as he travels through the southern hills. Golden-Hands seems to struggle, but Nish is quick to help her through, catching her when she slips and pulling her up a steep incline. They stand at the peak of a large, steep hill, overlooking the lands near Suran. Several plantations dot the edges of the city. Golden-Hands seems to tense up as she looks over the horizon.

Which one was yours? Fjorn asks.

Golden-Hands seems quite depressed at the mere thought of pointing out the plantation of her masters.

It doesn t really matter anymore, does it Nish quickly and defensively steps in.

They slowly slide down the steep hills. Nish holds onto her as Golden-Hands seems to struggle with the unsteady ground, her digitigrade feet not able to grip the soft earth as well as the other s plantigrade feet. They reach the bottom of the hills and find a path that looks well-traveled. Fjorn checks the map and looks it over carefully.

I think this is the road. We just need to follow it. He confidently tells them.

They follow the path, when suddenly it begins to change. A large mass of water is visible to their left, just south of them. Fjorn seems less sure of himself as he takes out the map, looking it over again. Nish and Jo dehki recognize a distinct change in the geography; this is not the road that they had traveled to reach Suran from Vivec City. Fjorn squints his eyes as he turns the map several times.

Uh-oh Fjorn mutters.  
This one does not like the sound of that. Jo dehki remarks.  
No, it s okay! I know where we are now. This is a smaller path, it winds north along this lake and hits the road to Balmora When we come to the main road, we take a left to walk south, and Seyda Neen will be on our right. Fjorn explains.  
That kind of makes it a safer path, at least for Golden-Hands, doesn t it? Nish seems to think aloud.

Fjorn puts away the map, now certain of their direction. They walk along the path, being sure not to stray from it. As they turn a sharp corner, staying along the north side of the lake, they spot a figure sitting down in the distance. They quickly approach the figure, who leaps to their feet and quickly approaches them.

Oh, thank the eight you have come! I ve be hoping someone would arrive to help me! The Dunmer exclaims.  
What seems to be the problem? Nish asks.  
I ll explain everything. Come quickly! He urges the band.

Nish takes a step forward, followed by Golden-Hands. Jo dehki seems hesitant, as does Fjorn, who reaches out and grabs his two companions, holding them each by a shoulder. They turn back to look at him, and he slowly shakes his head. The Dunmer stops and turns back to them.

Come quickly! Please! He pleads.  
What exactly is the problem? Fjorn demands.  
I just You see Forget it They aren t buying it! The Dunmer turns, calling out to an unseen party.

Several bandits emerge from hiding places around the path; including the Mer who acted as bait, there are nine of them. All are armed with daggers, clubs, cheap axes and swords. None have armor of any kind, beyond thick cloth jerkins, leather bracers and boots. They stand in their path like a biological roadblock.

Well Since you were clever enough to spot this trap, we ll go easy on you. Hand over everything but the clothes on your back, and we will let you pass unharmed. The bandit leader offers.  
Wait That one is a female Another points to Golden-Hands.  
She s Khajiit The bandit leader remarks in disgust.  
So? There s only one part I m interested in Well, maybe three, if you count each breast. The bandit laughs.  
You re sick Alright. Leave her too. The leader says.

Nish takes off his pack, as though he were surrendering. Fjorn and Jo dehki don t make a move, while Golden-Hands seems genuinely worried that they may obey. Nish takes out his special clawed gauntlet, slipping it over his right hand as he charges a fireball. He steps in front of Golden-Hands, who holds her new staff close to her body.

If you get out of our way right now We won t kill every one of you. Nish grins.

Fjorn chuckles, taking up his shield and drawing his sword. Jo dehki is less interested in fighting, but takes his bow and draws an arrow regardless; he stands beside his comrades, unwilling to fail them.

Hah! The leader laughs. Just for that I ll personally rape her in front of you, and then I ll cut your throat Hey The other bandit grumbles.  
Sorry, but you ll have to go second. I can t even stand those filthy Khajiit, but they need to be punished appropriately Who knows? Maybe she ll feel good. The leader smirks.

He approaches as Nish draws his axe, leaving his sword sheathed. As the men approach, Fjorn steps to the side, as does Jo dehki; they leave a gap between the two of them as they move into a crescent formation. Golden-Hands stays planted firmly behind Nish. Without warning, Nish fires a powerful fireball at the bandit leader, engulfing him in flames. He drops his weapons and screams, his cloth armor holding the flames as his hair is quickly singed off; he runs around like a decapitated chicken, before dropping dead on the ground. The others briefly panic at the sight, clearly not magic users.

Jo dehki begins firing at the men, shooting arrow after arrow. He quickly empties what s left in his quiver. One bandit is struck in the chest and back by several of his deadly missiles. Fjorn roars, dashing at two bandits on his left, his shield held vertical before him. Golden-Hands doesn t stray from the fight, rushing around Nish. As Fjorn slams his shield into a man, knocking him to the ground, Nish slowly approaches, firing several bolts of lightning. The remaining bandits charge in, swarming the four in a wild and unorganized fashion.

Golden-Hands holds her staff across her chest, extending it away from her as she blocks a swing from a bandit s axe. She hooks the beard of their axe, pulling back hard as she steals the weapon from their hands. She spins the staff, slamming it hard against their shin and dropping them to their knees. She spins, her tail pulled close to her body as she smashes the Dunmer thief in the throat with her staff, crushing their larynx.

Die, cat! A bandit screams.

She turns and holds up her staff, preparing for a fight as a female Dunmer bandit charges her with a club. She bears her teeth, growling as she clutches her staff tightly. Nish brings down his axe before the bandit, cutting into their wooden club and directing it away from Golden-Hands. The bandit drops the club and quickly draws a dagger, swinging as Nish jumps back. Nish fires a bolt of lightning from his right-hand palm, striking the dagger. The startled bandit drops the blade.

No weapons for you! He taunts her.

She quickly collects the club from the ground, now bearing a large gouge, bitten deeply by Nish s axe. She screams and charges him. She brings down the club, but Nish deflects the blow, swinging his axe in an upward sweeping motion. He hooks the club with the beard of his axe and swings it away from her body. He slashes at her with the claws of his off-hand gauntlet, slashing her throat open. Arterial spray shoots nearly two meters from the wound. Nish kicks her back and the girl falls over. She reaches up, as though for help, but Nish lops her hand off at the wrist.

Jo dehki struggles with a bandit who tries to bring a dagger to his throat. Nish sees his companion in danger and throws his axe into the man s back, stunning and severely injuring them. Jo dehki pulls his own blade across the bandit s throat before dropping them to the ground.

Look out! Golden-Hands yells.

Nish turns his head, seeing a man about to strike with an old sword. He spins, drawing his sword from its sheath. He holds the blade flat, quickly deflecting the strike, before pulling to the left and opening the bandit to attack. He tries to slash with his claws, but the bandit sees it coming. He grabs Nish s wrist and tries to pull his sword across his abdomen. Nish locks his left arm with the bandit s right, holding him in place. Golden-Hands leaps on the bandit s back, pulling her staff hard against their throat.

Nish pushes the bandit away, hooking their blade with his own and disarming the thief. Golden-Hands strangles the bandit with her staff. The bandit struggles to breath as he spins around, trying to throw the her from his back. He slams her into a tree and her grip loosens. Nish slashes his sword casually across the bandit s chest, then again across his abdomen. He cries out in pain as a large gash partially reveals his intestines.

Golden-Hands releases a hand and drops from the bandit s back, quickly cracking the staff against the back of a knee. As he drops to the ground, she spins again, slamming it into their throat. They curl forward, struggling to breath as she brings the staff down with both hands, smashing it into the back of their neck and cracking several vertebrae. The paralyzed and possibly dead bandit falls motionless on the ground. Nish stands above the man and thrusts his sword deep into his back, twisting and shifting it to make sure that he is dead.

He turns around, looking for Jo dehki and Fjorn. To his amusement, Fjorn seems to play with two bandits, who seem afraid to attack the sword and shield bearing Nord. Jo dehki drags the man who acted as bait, pulling him back to his comrades by the collar of his tunic.

Fjorn, don t play with your food! Nish teases.  
Oh, alright. The Nord grins.

He rushes the two remaining bandits, slamming into the man to his left. He pushes him to the ground, while the bandit presses their arms against the wooden barrier, as though they were afraid of being crushed. He leans over him, pressing hard as he thrusts his sword around the rim of his shield and diagonally into the bandit s shoulder. He groans and coughs up blood; Fjorn stands and jabs the sword into his chest. The other bandit, paralyzed by fear, stands like a frightened animal. Fjorn turns to him, and makes a motion with his sword.

Are you going to fight, or what? He asks them.

The bandit drops his weapons and turns, dashing away in sheer terror. Fjorn chuckles as he wipes the blood from his blade, quickly sheathing his sword. As they run, Nish watches them flee. He holds out his gloved hand and blasts a powerful bolt of purple-blue lightning, striking them in the back. The bandit shrieks like a banshee, falling over into a puddle of oozing mud. Nish walks past Golden-Hands, who watches in awe. Jo dehki drops the unarmed man to his knees, surrounded by the bodies of his friends.

What of this one? Jo dehki asks.  
Please, they made me do it! Please! The man begs.  
I hate rapists Nish murmurs.

He holds out his sword, turning the blade to face the man. As he walks by, he casually runs the blade along the man s throat, slicing it open. He quickly begins choking on his own blood, coughing up a thin crimson stream that runs down the side of his mouth. Jo dehki shrugs his shoulders and releases the Dunmer. He falls forward, holding his throat. Jo dehki takes his dagger and turns it over in his hands, the blade running along his forearm. He rests a knee on the Dunmer s back and plunges his dagger into him, aiming for his heart. He doesn t miss, striking the fist-sized organ and instantly ending his suffering.

Nish grabs the final survivor of the battle, pulling them from the slimy earth; he is barely conscious. Nish grabs his chin, squeezing tightly as the claws of his gauntlet dig into the flesh. Jo dehki turns back to see Nish as he seems to whisper something to the man, before placing his sword at his throat.

No. Let this one finish it. He speaks up.

Nish turns back and looks at him curiously. Jo dehki approaches, standing beside the Imperial. He stands up, dropping the bandit onto the ground. He walks away, returning to Golden-Hands, who stares in awe. Jo dehki kneels, swinging a leg over their back as he straddles the half-dead thief. He grabs their hair tightly, pulling back and revealing their neck. He places the blade of his dagger against the Dunmer s flesh.

Sallidith, fiba'i renrij. Jo dehki murmurs.

He pulls the blade hard, drawing it from left to right. Arterial spray flies over a meter away from their body, gushing out in quick jets as their heart beats. Jo dehki coldly drops their body.

You really know how to handle yourself. Nish smiles at Golden-Hands.  
Y-yes I-I do. She stammers.

Jo dehki stands from the corpse and sheaths his dagger. Nish sheaths his sword, before collecting his axe from the back of a fallen bandit.

Are you alright? He asks her softly.  
Yes She murmurs. That was Amazing You were amazing. She gushes.  
You weren t too bad yourself. I liked watching you with that staff. Nish replies.  
You re too kind. She smiles warmly.  
I think I ve heard that somewhere before. Nish glances over at Fjorn.  
Kind, a skilled fighter Handsome. She continues.  
Okay, now you re lying. He chuckles.  
I would never lie to such a Capable man. She coos.

Nish and Golden-Hands gaze at each other, while Fjorn and Jo dehki glance at the two, before turning to each other, a worried look on both of their faces.

Golden-Hands Nish begins.  
Yes? She steps closer.  
Golden-Hands isn t a very fitting name for you. It s a slave name. Would you mind if I stopped using it? It s alright if you don t. He asks her.  
No, I don t mind. I I never liked Golden-Hands. The young master gave it to me I He Her bottom lip gently trembles.

Nish steps up to her, gently wrapping his arms around the young Khajiiti woman. He holds her, trying to comfort her as she sighs. She slips her arms around his torso, resting them on his shoulder blades. She places her head against his chest, her snout running underneath his chin.

I m sorry, Veera. That s all over now, and it s going to be alright. He whispers sweetly into her ear.  
Veera? She looks up to him.  
Do you like it? He asks her.

She nods and smiles, showing her sharp teeth.

We d better keep walking to Seyda Neen. It d be best if we could leave Vvardenfell before nightfall. He says to her.

She nods again, and turns to follow the road. Nish drapes an arm over her shoulders, looking around for Jo dehki and Fjorn. Jo dehki is watching the two of them, as he had been for some time. Fjorn, however, has been checking the bodies for valuables, and has just begun searching the last corpse. They continue their hike, walking along the path to the west, towards the main road between Seyda Neen and Balmora. Veera looks over to Nish, smiling up at him. Her tail sways rather happily as she leans into him. He looks back, smiling at her. His hand gently squeezes her upper arm. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 8: Full Circle

With little effort, they reach the road. Fjorn looks over the map for a moment before turning left, heading south.

You are sure this time, yes? Jo dehki asks.  
"Completely I think Fjorn replies.

They walk along the road, heading south. Fjorn, Nish and Jo dehki begin to recognize some of the scenery. Veera stays buried under Nish s arm, as though she were far too comfortable to pull away. The sun slowly shifts in the sky, creeping ever closer to the horizon. In mid-afternoon, they reach the port town of Seyda Neen. Veera looks around nervously, as does Fjorn, though Jo dehki and Nish do a much better job of maintaining their calm, collected composure. They see a ship moored at the dock.

Approaching the docks, they find that it is the same ship that they had originally arrived on. They recognize a few of the deckhands, and the grizzled captain, who watches his men unloading fresh cargo. He sees the unique band, waving to them.

I didn t expect to see you so soon! The captain calls out. And the Imperial found himself a souvenir. He chuckles.

Veera s expression changes, a somewhat pleasant smile shifting into a perturbed frown. Nish takes offense, even before he turns to her.

Mind your tongue, Dunmer. He growls.  
Alright. Easy now I didn t mean anything by it. He apologizes, holding up a hand.  
We d like to barter passage off Vvardenfell. Fjorn chimes in.  
That can be arranged. Same cost as before, for each of you. We ll be leaving as soon as the goods are unloaded. He replies.

The men pay their share of drakes, though Nish pays double for Veera. Eager to leave, and worried about potential capture, Nish offers to help the few stevedores unloading the ship. Fjorn joins in, along with Jo dehki, though Veera heads below deck. With the help of the three passengers, the ship is unloaded and ready to sail, over an hour earlier than expected. The captain and his men prepare the ship to leave port, pulling in the ropes and raising the anchor as the dock workers pull back the gangplank.

Fjorn leans over the rails, preparing himself for the relatively short trip back to the mainland. Jo dehki heads below deck, but Nish stays behind. He turns to Fjorn, watching him for a moment. He approaches his long-time travel companion, standing beside him.

Ready to sail for the last time? Nish asks.  
Not in the least, but I don t have a choice I m sorry we didn t get to see Gnisis or Sadrith Mora. I know how badly you wanted to see them. Fjorn apologizes.  
It s alright. Nish sighs.  
But that was half of the reason to go to Vvardenfell in the first place. Fjorn retorts.  
Don t worry about it. Helping Veera made up for it. Actually, I think she is far more appealing than either city could ever be. Nish grins.  
That s a matter of opinion. Fjorn snickers.

Nish pats the Nord on the back before he turns from the rails and heads below deck. Jo dehki is nowhere to be found, but Nish continues, heading for the passenger quarters. It s obvious to him that he and his three companions are the only travelers aboard the vessel. He enters the quarters where he finds Veera alone. She lies down on the lower left rope net hammock. She has her legs crossed at the knees, her hands resting behind her head. She sways a foot as she looks up at the same iron caged lantern that Nish was looking at when he first arrived.

You know, that was the same hammock I slept on when I came here on this very ship. Nish says.

She turns her eyes to look at him, shifting her head slightly. Nish takes off his pack and bedroll, setting them underneath the hammock, as he had the first time. He removes his belt, taking off his weapons and placing them beside his pack. She smiles at him.

You know, I would much rather be looking up at your backside, instead of the ceiling. Nish winks.  
Funny I was thinking the same thing. She winks back.  
Fair enough. He chuckles.

He carefully climbs up into the hammock above her. He imitates her position, crossing his legs at the knees and resting his hands behind his head. Veera looks up at the Imperial, grinning as she watches him, regularly looking him over.

I like this I never spent real quality time with a free Khajiit before. I like being here with my kind. Veera comments, gently swinging the hammock.  
Jo dehki isn t here. Nish replies.  
I know She says.  
Did Did you just call me a Khajiit? He asks.  
Yes. Your body may be Imperial, but your heart is Khajiit, and the heart is what is most important. You are Khajiit to me. Veera answers.  
That s rather poetic of you. He comments.

Nish is thankful that she can t see him blushing, as he feels his face almost burning red. Shortly after the two become comfortable, Fjorn and Jo dehki eventually arrive, and claim their bunks. Even though Fjorn struggles with seasickness, he manages to fall asleep, along with his three companions. The ship sails through calm seas until nightfall, entering port as the passengers rest their tired eyes and feet. They are roused from their rest by the same hoarse-voiced deckhand.

The band collects their belongings, quickly departing the ship in the dead of night. They set foot in the port city of Ebonheart, the very city that Nish, Fjorn and Jo dehki had originally left from only a few days prior. Having spent the night there previously, the men know of a sizeable inn not far from the docks. They lead their Khajiiti allies to the inn, entering to find it quite devoid of life. An empty hall is presided over by a lone innkeeper who sits behind the counter. He turns his eyes over to the group, but seems uninterested in them. Nish approaches the counter, Veera following close behind.

Pardon me sir, but how many room do you have available? Nish asks politely.  
Eh, we re mostly vacant. It s been slow the last few days. The innkeeper replies.  
You don t say Well, I d like to rent three rooms for- Two! Veera interrupts him, gripping his arm tightly.  
A night Nish turns to her.  
Heh Two rooms, coming up. The innkeeper chuckles.  
Wait, I said three! Nish exclaims.  
Sure you did Here you go.

The Innkeeper passes them two room keys. Veera grins wide, taking one of the two keys and leaving the other behind. Jo dehki and Fjorn both raise brows at the scene.

I suppose that means I m bunking with him? Fjorn points a thumb to Jo dehki.  
I hope that doesn t bother you. Nish replies.  
This one does not snore. You will sleep well. Jo dehki assures the Nord.

Fjorn shrugs and takes the remaining key in his hand.

I m hungry. Are you hungry? Nish turns to Veera.

She silently nods, and they each quickly place an order of grilled white fish. Fjorn and Jo dehki order simple dishes as well. The innkeeper gets to work as the four leave the counter. Veera steers Nish away from the others, taking him over to a table on the opposite side of the room. He doesn t pull away, or question her; he is eager to follow the attractive Khajiit. Fjorn and Jo dehki look over to the Imperial and his female Suthay-Raht companion.

I hope this is alright. I thought that we could speak more privately. She sheepishly tells him.  
That s fine. Honestly, I m glad. I actually prefer this. He smiles.

Fjorn and Jo dehki share drinks on the opposite end of the room, willingly giving the pair their space. Soon, the innkeeper approaches them with their meals, serving the male Imperial and female Khajiit first.

This one would feel less awkward if you were a woman. Jo dehki comments.  
Well then keep drinking. That will solve everything. Fjorn facetiously remarks.

Fjorn eats his steak, but Jo dehki seems distracted. He watches as Ra kanishu and Veera eat their meals across the room and talk. Although the room is empty, aside from the four travelers and the bored looking innkeeper, Nish and Veera aren t speaking loudly enough for him to hear what they are saying. Nish s back faces Jo dehki, but Veera faces his direction, and she seems very intrigued by their conversation.

At their table, Nish shares his background with his companion. He complies with her every request and answers every question without hesitation. He reveals his personal background to her, which only seems to make her more interested in him. She is especially curious about him being raised by Khajiiti parents, and expresses a desire to learn Ta agra. and explore her own culture, something she had never experienced before. He never asks anything of her, though he is curious; he doesn t want to press her.

In turn, Veera shares a few short stories about her life as a slave, earning Nish s sympathy and support. As they talk, she seems to feed off his attention, becoming more forward with every passing moment. After they finish their dinner, Nish pays the innkeeper. He follows Veera, who takes him into their room.

This one wonders what they are doing together in that room Jo dehki comments.  
Yes Whatever would a Khajiit-loving Imperial and his freed Khajiiti slave girl do when left alone in a bedroom? Fjorn sarcastically remarks.  
Jo dehki was asking a rhetorical question. He murmurs.

Inside their room, Veera claims a bed near the door. Nish sits on the opposite bed, removing his gear and weapon belt before stretching out and lying back. Veera sits on the edge, looking over to him. Her tail sways as she grins, gazing at him.

Nish She begins.  
Yeah? He turns his head to her.  
I m glad that you helped me For everything you ve done for me You ve been such a warm and generous man. It means so much to me. She says in a soft voice.  
It s alright. I wanted to help you. You know, you really didn t need the knife that first time. He tells her.  
You don t understand I ve never had a male of any race treat me kindly without wanting something from me. She continues.

She reaches over her chest and grabs her arm. A frown spreads across her face as she turns her head away from him. She takes a deep breath and sighs, the air trembling as she seems as though she may cry. Nish sits up, clearly worried about her. He rises from his bed and moves over to her, sitting beside her on her bed. He gently rests a hand on her back, rubbing her fur softly with his fingertips.

I m so very sorry to hear that, but that time has passed. He speaks softly.

She seems to purr as he touches her. She turns back, looking at him with sad eyes. She rests her head on his shoulder and places a hand on his thigh. Her claws scratch him gently. He slips his arm around her back, resting his hand on her upper arm. She purrs even louder as he gently strokes her arm, trying to comfort her. After a moment, she pulls back and looks up at him.

The young master The son of the man who bought me and my family He named me Golden-Hands, because he used to use me He enjoyed making me give him full body massages, in private. He wasn t happy until I touched every part of him. Before he named me Golden-Hands, everyone kept calling me kitten , well into adulthood. Soon, he grew bored and wanted more than the use of my hands. He wanted to use my mouth too, so he did She speaks, her voice occasionally trembling.  
Veera Nish s eyes water.  
Soon, he grew bored of that too. He had saved me for years because he did not believe that us slaves would consort with each other, but we had. I had chosen to mate with another slave he owned. I was no longer pure for him to soil. When he finally decided to use the rest of me, to explore my body as he saw fit, I fought back. He was not pleased, so I struck him and ran. I was so afraid that the young master would discover that I was no longer virginal, and complain to his father, who would torture or kill me. Striking him guaranteed that, so I had no choice but to flee. She continues.

She stops for a moment as she begins to cry, struggling to prevent a single tear from rolling down her cheek and around her snout.

Losing my purity to that slave boy was the only thing that I ever felt I had a control over. Even my own escape was not really a choice; I had to flee or be killed, as I would not allow myself to be raped. I am only glad that I hadn t been soiled by the young master.

Ra kanishu leans closer and holds onto Veera tightly. He gently strokes her back as she begins to cry, no longer willing or able to hold back. He comforts her as best he can, keeping her in a tight but loving embrace.

Veera, you won t have to do anything that you don t want to do ever again. You re free to go wherever you want, be with whoever you want, and to love whomever you want. You aren t property. He speaks to her in a gentle voice.

She sniffles, resting her hands on his back. He can feel her coiling her fingers, her sharp claws scratching the back of his tunic.

I like having choices She says, scooting even closer to him.

She pulls back, gazing at him. He reaches out and gently wipes away her tears with his thumbs, smiling warmly at her. She leans closer, tilting her head down as she rests her forehead against his. He gently strokes her face as she begins to purr again. She slides her hands away from his back, resting them on his upper arms. She touches him very gently, scraping his bare flesh with her claws. The pair bond with each other in that moment. She turns her eyes up to look at him.

Your eyes are like emeralds They re beautiful. Veera says to him.  
That s my line. Nish grins.

She chuckles, smiling back at him. She pulls back, tilting her head back up to him. Their eyes lock and they stare at one another. Their faces move closer as their noses gently touch. Their breathing hastens, her mouth gently dropping open. The lean in simultaneously and kiss, pressing their lips together. His arms still wrapped around her, he pulls her even closer. Her claws dig into the flesh of his arms as she holds him tightly.

Her arms quickly wrap back around him. They embrace each other tightly, sharing several more kisses. She moves her lips around his face and down to his neck, nuzzling him as her tail swishes rapidly from side to side. She presses into him, pushing him back as the Suthay-Raht climbs atop the Imperial. She plants her hands over his shoulders as she lays over him, a knee between his legs, with the other opposite it. She licks and kisses his neck as he grips her back, quickly becoming aroused.

He scratches at her over her rather worn tunic. He quickly slips his hands up and underneath to touch her fur. She purrs loudly and growls as she dominates him, nuzzling his neck with her snout. Suddenly, Ra kanishu grabs onto her, pushing hard as he shoves her over to the side. She falls over and he climbs atop her. He slips a hand up and underneath her tunic, feeling her breasts as he leans in, necking her back. She rests a hand on the back of his neck. Her hands grip the underside of his tunic and begin to pull it off him, before Nish suddenly stops.

Wait Is this really what you want? He asks her.

She nods her head, smiling as she slips her fingertips just behind the top of his breeches.

Good. It s what I want too. Nish grins. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 9: True Friends

As the sun peaks over the horizon, the birds begin to chirp and call. A sleeping Veera opens her eyes, slowly looking over the room. She purrs as she feels the arms of her lover around her body, tucked beneath her breasts and holding her close. She strokes his arm softly as she feels her body pressed against his, her back resting against his chest. She turns her head, looking over her shoulder at Ra kanishu, grinning as she gazes. She had never experienced such pleasure as she had last night.

The Imperial opens his eyes, looking at the side of the Suthay-Raht s head, an eye turned to him. He leans in, kissing the side of her snout before nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She purrs at his every touch. They lie together in bed for quite a while, until the sky turns a light blue, having finally accepted all of the sun s rays. The couple reluctantly climb out of their bed. Nish looks around for his clothes, standing up to collect them from the middle of the floor. He stops and turns when Veera doesn t follow him.

He turns to see the nude Khajiit looking at him, grinning as she glances over his body. Purely on impulse, Nish does the very same. He looks over her firm but supple body, admiring her from the tips of her ears, and down to the claws on her paw-like feet. She stands from the bed, her claws clicking on the wooden floor as she walks toward him. She wraps her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him as her tail sways. He rests his hands on her hips, feeling her soft fur running between his fingers.

I have never experienced anything like that. She grins.  
Well, to be fair, you haven t had many experiences at all. Nish chuckles.  
True, but I still know my body. You seemed to know it as well as I. You are something special. She coos.  
So are you. You knew just what to do to me. He winks.  
I ve had quite a lot of practice. She winks back.

The moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. Fjorn calls through the wooden barrier, reminding them that they need to leave. Cyrodiil isn t getting any closer as they stand there in their room. Nish tells him to wait for them near the main desk, before quickly kissing his Khajiiti lover and retrieving his clothes. He slips on his black pants and orange tunic, looking over as the girl wears her own tattered clothes. He frowns, looking down at her bare feet.

What is the matter? She asks.  
We ll need to get you some new clothes as soon as we get into Cyrodiil. You ll be amazed at the selections. My treat, of course. Nish replies.  
You are too kind to me She remarks almost remorsefully.

He steps up to the girl as he attaches his belt of weapons.

Then perhaps I shouldn t give you this? He grins.

He holds out the sheathed Argonian dagger, an older leather belt already strung through it. She looks down at the weapon as he presents it to her, sheepishly taking the blade from his hands.

The belt used to be mine, before I found my axe; it couldn t take the added weight, so I replaced it. We can purchase a new one for you if you don t want it. He says apologetically.  
It s fine. I appreciate this Truly. She replies.

She embraces the Imperial, holding him tightly for a moment. She feels so comforting, her warm body and soft fur pressed against him. Even the sound of her breathing soothes him. He suddenly remembers the golden moonstone band and feels guilty. As they end their embrace, she kisses his cheek. She strokes his face softly with her claws. He puts on his pack and walks for the door, Veera following closely behind. He opens the door and turns to look back at her. She smiles at him, but over her shoulder he can see an unused bed.

Do you think I should mess up that bed? He asks.  
Why? She wonders.  
For appearances, I suppose Does that really matter to you? She asks.  
Of course not. I just thought it might to you though. He answers.  
It doesn t. She coos.

Smiling, he silently chuckles and walks out of the room. They find Jo dehki and Fjorn at the front desk, their key already on the table. Nish tosses his key beside it, before motioning to his two large companions. They leave the inn and continue to the edge of the city. As they approach the main road to Cyrodiil, they find an older Imperial man with a large cart, offering rides into the province for a nominal fee. Eager to be rid of Morrowind, and with the drakes to spare, they purchase a one-way ride into Cheydinhal. They climb into the cart, Ra kanishu and Veera on one side, while Fjorn and Jo dehki are on the other.

You re a Cathay-Raht, aren t you? The driver asks Jo dehki.  
Indeed, this one is a Cathay-Raht. Why do you ask? I ve never seen a Khajiit that can look a Nord in the eyes, and not crane their neck. The driver laughs. Are you sure you don t want to switch with one of them? He motions his head to Nish and Veera.  
Why would he want to do that? Nish asks.  
To balance out the cart. There s an awful lot of muscle on one side. The driver remarks.  
We re fine right here Nish replies.

Veera takes hold of his hand, smiling as he answers the cart driver.

As you wish The old driver grumbles.

They sit and watch the scenery as the driver quickly brings the horses to a considerable pace. Their gait is much quicker than any of them could run, and the horses maintain it without strain. In short order, the Morrowind border passes them by. The elation on Veera s face warms Nish s heart. She rests her head on his shoulder, unable to stop smiling as the border becomes farther and farther away. He gently pets her hair with his fingertips.

You re finally free now. He says softly to her.

Soon, he takes out the unfinished obsidian spearheads and the sharpening rock, gently forming them. It keeps his mind occupied during the trip. After a long and uneventful ride in the cart, they see the city of Cheydinhal in the distance. Veera squeezes Nish s hand tightly as the stone structures come into view. Soon, the cart comes to a stop just outside of the city. The passengers leap off the wooden wagon as the daylight wanes. They walk through the city and head for an inn where Fjorn and Nish had stayed, on their way into Morrowind. As the band walks toward the inn, Nish stops. He s frozen in front of a store, looking into the window.

What is it? Fjorn asks as he turns back.

Nish turns back to Veera, looking over her rather worn and tattered slave clothes.

Nothing. Go on ahead and get a few rooms. We ll catch up with you. Nish replies.  
We? Veera asks.

Nish merely smiles. Fjorn shrugs his shoulders, motioning with a hand to Jo dehki, urging him to follow. The Nord and his large Khajiit associate continue to the inn, leaving Nish and Veera standing in front of the store. As it is still open, he grabs the door handle and pulls. He holds the door for her, allowing her to enter first. She seems rather nervous, almost afraid, as she steps over the threshold. She is quickly greeted by an older, heavyset Imperial woman, with a rather surprised look on her face.

Hello, miss. The woman begins.  
Hi. Veera sheepishly waves.  
Good afternoon, ma am. I d like to purchase some more appropriate clothes for my lovely companion. Nish begins.  
Yes, I see. Well, you ve come to the right tailor! I ve worked with several Khajiit before, of various breeds. Right this way! The woman chirps.

Veera shifts, standing partially behind Nish as the woman reaches out for her. She looks up to Nish, who smiles and nods with approval. The woman takes her by the hand and leads her away. Nish sighs and prepares for the long wait. He takes a seat by the front counter, tapping his fingers on his knees as he sits patiently. He looks outside, seeing people walking by the shop as the night creeps in. He struggles to control his boredom. He leans back and looks at the ceiling. His thoughts dart about, like a rabid skeever.

He reaches into a hidden pocket sewn into his tunic, taking out the golden band bearing the moonstone. He looks over the small ring dejectedly. He holds it between his fingers and turns it, wondering about the woman for whom it was intended. After a moment, he reaches back into the same pocket and retrieves the golden amulet with small inlaid rubies. He looks over the bejeweled article, his heart weighing heavy. He briefly wonders if his travels throughout Tamriel were a mistake. He clenches his fist tightly over the jewelry.

Nish! Veera calls out.

He looks up at his Khajiiti companion, setting his clenched fists onto his lap. He smiles, looking Veera over. He immediately and silently recants his previous thoughts. She grins wide, wearing a lovely golden tunic with matching breeches and a chocolate brown leather jerkin, with a diamond pattern imbedded in the hide. The outfit is snug on her slender body, leaving little to the imagination. She spins around, her tail swishing through the air and brushing the amused tailor s face.

Oh! I m sorry! Veera quickly apologizes.  
It s quite alright, dear. This is some of my finest work At first, I wanted to try something dressy! A gown won t due, though, not after she told me how much traveling you have been doing. The plump woman speaks.  
It s Something. Nish remarks.  
Do you really like it? Veera asks.  
Oh yes Did it suddenly become warm in here? He asks.

He tucks a finger underneath the neck of his tunic, pulling it away. Veera grins happily as the tailor chuckles. She leads Veera back to her work station to make final adjustments. As soon as the women depart, he slips the jewelry back into his hidden tunic pocket. He stands, leaning over the front counter as he sets his coin purse atop it. After a few moments, the women return. He pays the tailor the well-earned drakes from his exceptionally heavy coin purse. Veera hugs Nish, nuzzling his neck with her snout. He chuckles, petting her cheek with his fingers. The tailor smiles at their brief display.

They leave the store as the tailor closes up for the night. They walk through Cheydinhal and soon approach the inn. Nish knows exactly where to go. Entering, they see a rather packed hall. Amongst the crowd two different hands wave them over; Fjorn and Jo dehki motion to them from across the room. They walk through the hall, attracting the attention of several patrons. Everyone seems to notice the well dressed Khajiit and her human companion.

Veera seems quite surprised by the occasional whistle as she passes the men. She isn t used to being noticed. Nish leads her towards the table where their companions await. A man stands, quickly moving between her and Nish. He begins to speak, but Nish turns to him. He grabs the man s shoulder quite firmly, gaining his attention. The interloper spins around, quickly raising his voice, but stops mid-syllable when he sees a hand glowing with a deep orange flame mere inches from his nose. Thoroughly intimidated, he quickly apologizes and sits down.

I apologize for that. You may experience quite a bit of that in your outfit. Nish says to her.

She s quite flattered by his chivalrousness. The pair sit with their comrades. Fjorn raises a single eyebrow, as though surprised. Jo dehki looks Veera over quickly but continues to glare. Veera looks curiously around the hall. Fjorn and Jo dehki had already eaten, but motion for one of the inn s employees to approach. Nish and Veera place their own orders. The Nord and Khajiit had also managed to secure two rooms for the group, despite the large crowd within.

Here you go. Fjorn slides a key to Nish. I m going to assume that you and Veera will be sleeping together. He chuckles.  
What s that supposed to mean? She glares.  
I meant in the same room, of course. He quips.  
I suppose, since you only secured two rooms Of course, I could always sleep out in the dining hall. Nish smiles at Veera.  
I wouldn t make you do such a thing. She grins, bearing her teeth.

Nish chuckles, then suddenly excuses himself. He reaches out, taking her staff from her.

Where are you going? She asks.  
To put our things away. This pack is quite heavy. He replies.

He disappears down a hall for a moment. Veera sits with Fjorn and Jo dehki, enduring a rather uncomfortable silence. Nish returns around the same time as their food is brought out to their table. He sits beside her; his pack and their weapons are no longer on his person. He becomes comfortable in the chair, smiling pleasantly at her as she looks him over.

What? He asks.  
You were gone a while. She says softly.  
I m sorry. Did you miss me? He teases.

She grins faintly and turns to her food. They eat in relative quiet, speaking occasionally on their prospects, now that they have left Morrowind. The crowd within the hall begins to disperse. Many of the patrons are merely dinning there, while some return to rooms down the hall. Soon, even they are ready to bed down for the night. Nish leaves the table and approaches the front desk, paying for his and Veera s dinner. The four travelers walk down the hall, saying a brief goodnight to each other. Fjorn and Jo dehki enter their room.

The couple enter their own room, where Nish s pack and weapons and Veera s staff sit on a bed. Nish walks over to the nightstand between the two beds and places his coin purse atop it. He stretches out his arms and groans as his body feels worn and heavy. He turns back to Veera, who looks at him intently.

I wasn t sure what you wanted to do; I can take the other bed and move my things to the floor, if that makes you comfortable. Nish assures her.

She silently nods her head. Nish isn t quite sure what she means, but assumes that she doesn t want to sleep beside him. Although somewhat disappointed, he complies. He takes his pack and looks for a convenient spot to place it, looking around the room. He collects his belt of weapons in the other hand and walks them across the room, resting them atop a table in the far corner, and setting his pack underneath it. A small window sits a few meters away, near the foot of his bed. He walks over to it and looks outside, taking in the humble view.

Too bad we can t see the fields. They re beautiful in the morning. Nish thinks aloud. That s right, you ve never seen them bef-

He groans as he is suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain. Veera slams her staff into the back of his knee. He drops to the floor, grabbing onto the windowsill to steady himself. Veera brings her staff down onto his arms at his inner elbows. The blow to his veins makes his arms tingle painfully, as they re torn from the windowsill by the force of the strike. She reaches over his head with the staff, pulling hard against his throat. Nish is terribly confused, struggling to grab for the staff with his weak hands.

He gasps when he feels a horrendous pain. He coughs as blood seeps from his mouth. His left lung is punctured by the blade of his own dagger, which sits between his ribs and protrudes from his back. He struggles to breath as his lung collapses, the metal is so cold that it burns. He feels his hot blood as it seeps over the blade of the very knife he had given to Veera. He can t understand why she has suddenly turned on him. His arms fall limp and blood fills his lung. His vision begins to cloud; tiny dots of black slowly appear before him, ever increasing in number.

Veera yanks the blade from his back, letting the blood run free. The pain is indescribable. She walks over to the nightstand between the beds, dropping Nish onto the floor with a loud thud. His head strikes the wooden boards beneath him. It s pleasant by comparison to what he s currently feeling. He wheezes as he struggles to remain calm. Veera walks over to Nish, kneeling beside him as she wipes his blood off the blade, sliding it against his tunic.

W-wh He chokes out.  
Why? She asks.

Nish slowly and weakly nods.

I m sorry. I truly am. When we first met and you let me escape without returning what I had stolen, I assumed you were being kind. When we met again and you pretended that I was your slave, just to keep me from being returned to my masters, I realized that you were terribly na ve, and quite gullible. I knew that I could get what I wanted from you, so I did. I do feel terrible though, sincerely; someone as simple as yourself shouldn t be cheated. She explains calmly.  
Then Wh Do it? He slowly asks, between gasps.  
I admit, I couldn t help myself when we mated; that s what did you in. After that, I didn t believe that you would just let me go. I didn t want another master. She answers.

Nish struggles to breathe, but musters all of his strength to respond to her.

I m not Your old masters I trust you I care about you Not only would I have Let you go If you really wanted I would have given you A considerable number Of drakes too What kind of Bastard Do you Take me for? He asks her.  
What about those bandits? You slashed an unarmed man s throat. She reminds him.  
They made their bed They would Have raped you I helped you For the third time Nish chokes out.  
If that is true, and you would have let me go with your drakes, then you re an even bigger fool than I thought Maybe I should have just asked She thinks aloud.  
So Was calling me Your kind Some sort of Pillow talk? He asks.  
You re an Imperial. You will always be an Imperial. You grew up in Elsweyr with a Khajiit family, you speak Ta agra as well as any Khajiit, and you hurt at the sight of us in chains, but you don t have a tail, claws, whiskers or fur. What else would it have been? She answers.  
Your right You spoke of Having a heart But regardless Of race I don t think That you truly Know what that s like. Nish croaks.  
Oh please Spare me your sermon. She retorts.

He looks up at her, his eyes half closed. She looks down at him. Her face is blank and expressionless. She sweeps her eyes over his body one final time as she suddenly frowns.

I d like you to know something I mated with you because I truly find you attractive, and I couldn t help myself. I wanted to experience you, and I didn t want you to die without ever experiencing me. She says softly.  
How thoughtful Of you. Nish chuckles as blood spills out of his mouth and slides down his cheek.  
You know You were surprisingly good at it Had we mated more than once, I may not have been able to do what I did. You would have been too fun to let go. She grins.  
Now I wish I had Seduced you earlier. He grins.

Veera looks shocked as Nish jests, even in his condition. The expression on her face speaks volumes; she s starting to genuinely feel remorseful for what she has done to him. She rises to her feet and holds the coin purse. She raises a brow when she feels how light it is. She glances back down at him.

Exactly how Gullible do you Think I am? I would have Brought out My drakes Had you asked me He weakly speaks.  
Brought out? Her eyes widen.  
Always hide Your money

He closes his eyes, quickly fading. She checks the coin purse, realizing that it only has about one-hundred drakes in it. It is short by nearly two-thousand. She growls in anger, kneeling down and gripping his throat with her hand. She squeezes tightly as he slowly opens his eyes.

Where are they?! She demands loudly.  
You re not Veera Anymore You re Daro veera now That means Lithe of tongue . He grins.  
Heh How fitting. I think I like it. She smirks. Now where are the drakes? She sternly reiterates.

She looks up to the door as someone pounds on the other side. The unseen being tries to open it, but it is locked. Daro veera quickly rises to her feet and moves for the window. Opening it, she quickly but quietly slips out. She leaves the window open as she darts off into the darkness, a cool breeze blowing in. The pounding grows louder.

Nish?! Are you alright? Jo dehki calls out to him.  
We heard shouting! Fjorn adds.

Ra kanishu struggles to call out, reaching for the door. His hand falls against the floor as his vision is almost entirely blocked by the horde of little black dots. The door suddenly thuds as his comrades repeatedly bash into the door, taking turns as they kick and slam the barrier with their shoulders. It soon gives way, flying open as though blown by a powerful storm. He hears feet stomping and shuffling as he slips into unconsciousness. He briefly comes too, now lying on a face down. Fjorn leans over him as he sees Jo dehki s legs and feet, nervously pacing between the beds.

This one is going to skin that little wench alive. Jo dehki grumbles as he walks back and forth.

Nish soon fades away again. He dreams peacefully at first, but they soon morph into terrible nightmares. He dreams of his parents, his siblings, and of another, all crying over his loss. He lies buried underneath their feet as the worms attack him. He is held down by the compacted earth as they feast on his flesh, unable to fight them off. Several worms burrow into his chest, touching his heart, which screams in pain. He suddenly wakes up, sweat beading on his forehead as Fjorn dabs his head with a damp cloth.

Where He chokes out.

He coughs as he tries to speak. Fjorn holds up a hand.

Try not to talk too much. You re still healing. He urges the Imperial.

Jo dehki enters the room, eager to see Nish. He remains disappointed, however, as Ra kanishu soon slips back into unconsciousness.

How long do you think he will be out, this time? Jo dehki asks.  
That s hard to say. My magic was barely able to restore his lung, let alone the rest of his body. If we hadn t paid for that healer from the Mage s Guild, he d probably be dead right now Fjorn replies.

After what seems like mere moments, Nish opens his eyes again. Jo dehki sits on a stool beside his bed. The large Khajiit s arms are folded underneath his head as he sleeps, slouched over. Unsure if he is awake or dreaming, Nish reaches out, resting a hand on Jo dehki s head. The Cathay-Raht opens his eyes, sitting up and grinning wide at the Imperial.

It is good to see you awake, my friend. You re feeling better now, yes? Jo dehki asks.  
How long have I been asleep? Nish groans.  
Several days. Five, to be exact. Jo dehki answers.  
That s why I m so hungry Nish chuckles.  
That is good. The Khajiit nods.

Fjorn enters the room, quickly sitting on the bed beside Nish.

How are you feeling? Are you in much pain? He asks.  
My back and lung are in agony, but my heart hurts even worse Nish laments.  
Jo dehki is sorry, my friend. He says softly.  
Hmph. Well, if ever there was a time to say I told you so it d be right now. Fjorn remarks.

Nish rolls his eyes. The Nord doesn t seem very upset by his plight, though he is merely traveling with Nish; they ve never truly been friends.

What happened that night? Jo dehki asks.  
Veera Daro veera betrayed me. She waited until I turned my back and then struck me with her staff The staff I made for her. Nish seems to chuckle at the horrible irony.  
Was this before or after you slept with her? Fjorn asks.  
We never mated that night. Only once, while still in Morrowind. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, without me. I asked her what she wanted to do first, then complied. Nish retorts.  
What a horrible wench. Jo dehki growls.  
Indeed. Not even before-I-kill-you sex! Fjorn quips.  
Daro veera struck me several times, then tried to choke me with the staff. When I grabbed for it, she stabbed me in the back With the dagger I gave her By the eight Nish places a hand over his face. She robbed me, taunted me, called me na ve and gullible, then left through the window. Yes, this one searched for her all night, but she was gone. Jo dehki remarks.  
Thank you, my friend. I appreciate the effort, but Daro veera is long gone. Nish says, patting Jo dehki s shoulder.  
Why do you keep calling her Daro veera? You named her Veera. Fjorn remarks.  
Honorary prefix for someone lithe of tongue. I thought it fitting. I found the time to rename her in between coughing on my own blood She seemed to like it. Nish answers.  
Jo dehki knew that she could not be trusted. This one never would have left himself alone with that conniving witch. This one does not understand why you did. Jo dehki scolds him.  
Ra kanishu was taught to always try to see the good in people. There s still some good in her, but she s quickly washing it away. Nish murmurs.  
If it was ever there to begin with Fjorn mutters.  
Perhaps there was Perhaps this one was simply blinded. Nish sighs, his eyes watering.  
If we ever see Daro veera again, this one promises to kill her and retrieve her head for you. Jo dehki says sincerely.  
How about we make our drakes back first? This was a very costly mistake. Fjorn suggests.  
How costly? Nish asks.  
I couldn t save you without help. I kept you alive long enough for Jo dehki and the innkeeper to fetch a master healer from the Mage s Guild, who mended you. We each paid two-hundred and fifty drakes. Not to mention the fifty drakes each to rent both of our rooms until you recovered. Fjorn replies.  
If coin is all you care about, then take it from my stash. Jo dehki growls at Fjorn.

Ra kanishu looks over at Jo dehki. He never expected such behavior out of the Khajiit. Fjorn doesn t surprise him in the least, but Jo dehki s genuine concern for him briefly eases the pain in his heart. The Nord and Khajiit bicker about the bills for a moment as Nish closes his eyes. He feels responsible for everything, and he knows that he is.

No Nish interrupts their argument. Take it from me Pay yourselves back and pay our tabs with what I have. This was my fault. I m sure you found my real coin purse tucked away in your room anyway. We did. Fjorn nods.  
There you go, then. Use that money, shut up, and let me rest Nish remarks despondently. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 10: Affliction

Ra kanishu walks through the plains, his hands skimming the tops of the tall grasses. He feels the warm breeze on his skin as he slows his pace. He stands still for a moment, smelling the sweet air. He turns his head to a nearby landmark, a familiar boulder that he would often sit atop. He walks to the boulder and climbs up, sitting and facing the distant horizon. He admires the view for a moment, before a familiar voice calls out to him. He turns to face her, but as his eyes focus on her form, a strong wind rushes by. He shields his eyes to protect them from the dust, and when he looks for her, she is gone, seemingly eroded by the wind.

As his heart aches for her, he opens his eyes. Roused from his sleep by a cacophony of noise in the main hall, he rubs his eyelids. He lies in the bed of the inn, where he had been confined since his injury. It had been eight days since he had first awoken, and thirteen since they came to the inn. Another fight must have broken out. In order to save their drakes, Jo dehki and Fjorn had volunteered their services as sellswords, acting as doormen and bouncers for the innkeeper. In exchange for these services, they stay at the inn for free while Ra kanishu recovers, and do not pay for food or drinks.

The Imperial slowly sits up on the bed. He s struggled to find the strength to leave the room since he had first awoken. Each day he grows stronger, though he hasn t yet been able to do so; since the fifth day he has been able to reach the chamber pot without aid. As he rests his feet on the hardwood floor, Jo dehki enters the room. The Cathay-Raht looks to the Imperial and grins happily.

Good morning, my friend. Feeling better, yes? Indeed Perhaps we can leave today? Nish replies.  
Only if you are able. Do not push yourself too hard; you have nothing to prove. Jo dehki says, stepping up to Nish.

He turns, taking a seat beside the Imperial on the bed. They sit there in silence for a moment as Ra kanishu stretches his back.

It seems as though the fights are starting earlier than before. Nish comments.  
Yes. A few caravans have come through, heading for the Imperial City and Anvil. They often travel all night, and like to release their stress early in the morning. Jo dehki says.  
It doesn t matter anyway This I wasn t sleeping very well Nish murmurs.

Jo dehki tilts his head slightly, looking over the Imperial. He seems quite sad, and the curious cat can t help himself.

What troubles you, my friend? He asks.  
You ve done a great deal for me; you ve earned my trust and loyalty. We re friends, Jo dehki In fact, you are the only real friend I have made since I left my home so many years ago. Ra kanishu begins.  
Jo dehki is flattered. Jo dehki interjects.  
And because you re my friend, I m going to share something with you

The Imperial turns his head to Jo dehki. He stares at him for a moment before turning back to look at the floor. He inhales deeply through his nose before releasing a melancholy sigh.

There was someone I had left behind when I first began my journey, and she haunts me in my dreams. To be honest, she always has, but they aren t pleasant anymore. I suppose that s why I liked Daro veera so much; she reminded me of her in more than a few ways. When I really think about it, her betrayal hurt as much as it did because I had forgotten that Daro veera was not her. The Imperial continues.  
Jo dehki had no idea The Khajiit says softly.  
No, you wouldn t. I don t often like talking about myself, or my past failures. Nish mutters.

Jo dehki rests a hand reassuringly on his friend s shoulder.

Ra kanishu does not need to be so sad. He is still alive Jo dehki continues.

Nish turns to look at the Cathay-Raht.

You can still return home and see her. I don t want to wander around Tamriel anymore I want to go back to Reaper s March. Nish remarks.  
Then you should. Would you like to travel with me? Nish asks.  
Oh This one does not think- I m sure you d like it there; you could make it your home. You deserve one. Nish interrupts.

Jo dehki removes his hand from Nish s shoulder, resting it on his own leg. He looks at his clawed feet that sit firmly on the hardwood floor. He closes his eyes and sighs.

You are Jo dehki s friend; perhaps the only one he has left, and the only one to ever do anything for him in a very long time This one must confess to you that he had lived in Reaper s March, and he left it for a reason

The Khajiit takes another deep breath, clearly bothered by whatever it is he wishes to tell him. The Imperial waits patiently for Jo dehki to continue, not wanting to prod into his personal affairs. After a moment, Jo dehki opens his eyes and looks back at Nish, a solemn look on his face.

Jo dehki murdered someone in a village in Reaper s March. He left because he felt he had no choice. This one does not know if he can ever return home. The Khajiit confides.

Ra kanishu returns the favor, resting his hand reassuringly on Jo dehki s shoulder.

It wasn t my choice to leave either. If it were up to me, I don t think I would have ever left Reaper s March on my own. Nish retorts.  
Did Ra kanishu kill someone? Jo dehki asks.  
Not exactly, but I doubt I ll be welcome any more than you will. Nish answers.

Jo dehki rises from the bed, pulling away from his Imperial friend. He walks towards the door, stopping only to glance at Nish from over his shoulder.

Jo dehki will think about it Continue to rest, my friend.

As Jo dehki leaves the room, closing the door behind him, Nish turns and stretches out on the bed. Though he tries to stay awake, he soon feels himself becoming drowsy. Perhaps it s a side effect of the magic that s still mending his wounds, or cabin fever from never leaving his room? As he falls into a deep sleep, his subconscious mind wanders. He returns to the grassy plains near his old home, feeling the warm breeze on his skin, and seeing the girl in the distance. No matter how hard he tries, he can t catch up to her.

As evening approaches, Fjorn and Jo dehki sit at a table with several plates in front of them. As they eat their dinner and attempt to maintain a civil conversation, something the two can rarely achieve, Fjorn suddenly seems surprised; his gaze is fixed upon the hallway. Jo dehki turns in his chair, looking over his shoulder. As he turns, Ra kanishu passes him, walking somewhat slowly as he sits in a chair between the two. Jo dehki promptly orders Nish a plate of grilled fish and a mug of wine.

Jo dehki is surprised to see you up. Yeah. Weren t you dying or something? Oh right! We paid for your mistake, so you ve been sleeping for two weeks. Fjorn snidely comments.  
Thanks for caring. Nish mutters.  
Mind your tongue, Nord. Jo dehki growls.  
Apologies. Fjorn lifts up his hands. I didn t mean to insult your lover. He chuckles.

Jo dehki slams his palm down onto the wooden table, quickly rising to his feet.

Hey, calm down! Nish says to Jo dehki, grabbing his wrist. And you aren t being paid to be such a bastard, so knock it off. He points at Fjorn with his other hand.  
Sorry, father. Fjorn mutters sarcastically.

Jo dehki sits back down in his seat, glaring at the indignant Nord. The innkeeper soon brings the extra plate of food and the mug of wine. Nish eats in silence for a moment, as do his companions.

I think after tomorrow I ll be well enough to travel. Nish suddenly says in between bites.  
Finally! Fjorn exclaims, sitting back in his chair.  
Are you sure? Jo dehki asks, a look of concern on his face.  
Yes. It s time we left. I m getting sick of looking at the same cheap painting, and my bed isn t near a window. Nish grins.  
So where do you think we can make the next batch of drakes? Fjorn asks.

The Imperial looks up at the Nord, his eyes quickly glancing over to the Khajiit beside him.

Yeah About that Nish murmurs.  
That doesn t sound good Fjorn grumbles.  
I ve been walking Tamriel for years. We ve spent two of them together on these roads. I m done adventuring. Nish continues.  
So one little brush with death and you re ready to give up and go home? I thought you Imperials were stronger than that. Fjorn chuckles.  
I never left Reaper s March by choice. I m not going to allow the few loved ones I have to never know what became of me, dying on some road or in a cheap inn. Nish explains.  
Hey! The innkeeper remarks.  
No offense. Nish waves to the innkeeper.  
I m out to make drakes and a name for myself. Fjorn snaps.  
You can do that in Reaper s March! Nish retorts.  
What? Fjorn raises an eyebrow.  
Ra kanishu is going back to Reaper s March. He wants both of you to come with him. You can find battles and earn drakes; your skills are in high demand there, and they always will be. Jo dehki too. Nish adds.

Fjorn sits back in his chair, a stunned look on his face. Jo dehki clears his throat and leans onto the table. He looks back and forth between the Imperial and the Nord.

Jo dehki dislikes bearing bad news, but he is not welcome in Reaper s March because of an Indiscretion You ve been on the road probably longer than we have. Do you really think anyone still remembers whatever it is you did? Will they even still recognize you? Nish asks the Cathay-Raht.  
Yes, because no one would ever remember a maneless Nord-sized Khajiit with black and orange stripes. Fjorn quips.  
We can travel around whatever village might cause you problems. Nish adds.

Jo dehki sits back in his chair, tapping his claws on the table as he looks to Nish. He silently chuckles, grinning at the persistent Imperial. He shrugs his shoulders and lifts his hands up, locking his fingers behind his head as he leans back in his chair.

Why not! He exclaims.  
So, you ll come with me? Nish asks.  
Yes. Jo dehki would hate to split up such an entertaining partnership so soon. He adds.  
That just leaves you, Fjorn. What do you say?

The Imperial and Khajiit both turn toward the Nord, looking expectantly at him. He sits in silence for a moment, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

Seriously? After two years, you re going to walk away? Nish asks in surprise.  
We re travel companions, Nish. You won t be traveling once we get there; you ll be staying. That aside, I would feel very out of place among so many Khajiit. I already feel strange with Jo dehki around. I always have. We can hardly maintain a polite conversation for more than a minute. You can live alongside the beast-folk, but I cannot. Fjorn replies.  
That s very disappointing. Nish murmurs.  
Eh Jo dehki shrugs.  
I ll stay with you until we reach the Imperial City, and then I m going to try joining the Fighters Guild. Fjorn adds.

They finish their meals and return to their rooms to sleep. The next morning, Ra kanishu surprises his companions by waiting for them in the hall, his pack loaded and his weapon belt around his waist. Though he moves a bit slower than he did before, they are finally able to leave Cheydinhal. Jo dehki can t help but notice the sweat on Nish s brow, and the pained look that he struggles to hide as he slowly and methodically hikes along the road. He doesn t believe that the Imperial is truly healed enough to travel, but Nish isn t a cub.

As they walk slowly along the road toward the Imperial City, they hear a commotion in the distance. It is the familiar sound of swords, shields and axes clanging together, of people grunting and yelling in combat. It s music to Fjorn s ears. He rushes ahead as Nish struggles to keep up. Jo dehki stays close to the Imperial s side. As they round a bend in the road, they see a rather large group of Imperial soldiers fighting with an even larger group of bandits.

Fjorn takes his sword and shield, prepping for battle as he rushes in to help the soldiers. He roars loudly as he charges enthusiastically into the fray, though it soon morphs into an excited cackle. Jo dehki removes his bow and draws an arrow from his quiver. He turns to Nish, but stops in his tracks when he sees the Imperial refusing to act. Nish turns his eyes to the Khajiit and slowly shakes his head. Jo dehki is stunned; Nish had always stepped in for others, including Jo dehki, but now no longer.

Are you not going to fight the bandits? Jo dehki asks.  
Leave them. This isn t our problem. Nish replies.

Jo dehki turns back to the battle. Fjorn hacks, slashes and bashes at several bandits. The soldiers fall back, forming into a square as the bandits surround them. The Khajiit looks back at the Imperial and steps up to the man, standing before him.

What happened to your heart, my friend? Jo dehki asks.  
Daro veera stabbed it. Nish mutters.  
She did not. But apparently you have done it for her. What do you mean? Nish asks.  
She betrayed you but Jo dehki did not, and neither did the others you have helped. By allowing her betrayal to change you, you have done for her what she had failed to do herself; kill who you are. You are stronger than that. Jo dehki replies.

Nish looks over, past the large cat. He watches as Fjorn backs up from the bandits, joining the soldier s formation. He sighs and holds up a hand.

I don t have the strength to wield my sword yet, but my magic is as strong as it ever was. Nish says.

Jo dehki grins, turning back to the skirmish as he draws an arrow. He fires a well-placed shot into a bandit s throat. The Imperial walks towards the fighters while the Khajiit stays right beside him, firing arrow after arrow. He shoots several fireballs and bolts of lightning from his palms. Ra kanishu engulfs a bandit in flames. She runs into her own ranks, frightening many of them and igniting a few others. The soldiers open their formation, pushing through the bandits as the archer and wizard break the line for them. The bandits soon lose ground, routed by the trained soldiers and their rescuers. They are killed to a man.

Ra kanishu and Jo dehki look over the bodies of the fallen. They notice that alongside the armored soldiers and the ragtag bandits are over a dozen corpses that appear to be civilians. Nish takes a seat on an old log as the remaining soldiers slash the throats and pierce the chests of the still living but wounded bandits. Fjorn sits on the same log beside Nish, using his restoration magic to treat the cuts he had sustained in the fight. Once he is healed, he begins treating the soldiers as well, first treating a wounded female soldier wearing more elaborate armor.

So Who are you three? The woman asks.  
Your welcome Nish mutters.  
Just some humble travelers, miss. Fjorn answers.  
Well I m Arientia, the Captain of this company. She continues.  
I m Fjorn. Nord, swordsman, healer, and a part-time bard. And who are those two nefarious looking men behind you? Arientia asks.  
Oh, them These are my companions, Nish, the Imperial spellsword, and Jo dehki. I m not entirely sure what he does, if anything at all. Fjorn remarks.  
Hmm Are you a Cathay-Raht? She asks the Khajiit.  
Indeed. Jo dehki nods.  
I ve never seen one of your kind before. A few Suthay-Raht and plenty of Cathay. Arientia begins.

She approaches the Khajiit, eying him slowly with a strange grin spread across her face. Jo dehki raises a brow and takes a step back. She reaches out, placing a hand on his forearm. Her eyes narrow and the Khajiit s lips curl into a faint grin.

Those were very impressive shots. I only wish my own archers were so skilled. Arientia says softly.  
Thank you, miss. Jo dehki tries his best At all times. I certainly hope so She coos. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 11: Pain

Fjorn helps a few soldiers pile up the bandit s bodies. As they lay them out, they search them for valuables and clues to their identities. They strip the bodies naked, pouring lamp oil over them as they stack them like cordwood. Nish s hands burn as he passes them over the pile, setting the bodies ablaze with a stream of orange flames.

So, do you know who these people are? Were? He asks.  
No. Just another gang of bandits lead by some greedy bastard who doesn t want to work like the rest of us. A soldier answers.  
That s not entirely true. Another soldier interjects.  
Having a female leader doesn t really make them very special. The first remarks.  
A female Khajiit leader does, especially so close to the Imperial City. How many of them do you think are running around here? The second retorts.  
Wait Did they say who their leader was? Did she speak to anyone? Did anyone get a good look at her?! Nish barrages them with questions.  
Well I Uh We

Nish grabs a soldier by the arm holes of his steel cuirass, pulling him closer and startling the warrior.

Answer me, damn you! Nish growls.

His companion draws his sword and stands near Nish s side, pointing the blade towards the irascible Imperial. Jo dehki sees the conflict unfolding and rushes toward them. He stands behind his friend, draping an arm over him and across his chest, pulling him away from the soldiers.

Calm down, my friend. He is not an enemy. Please release him. Jo dehki pleads.

Nish complies, his fingers loosening as he pulls his hands away from the nervous soldier, holding them up in the air in surrender. Jo dehki releases his friend; Nish steps back. The armed soldier sheaths his sword, watching the spellsword apprehensively.

I apologize It s just Nish hesitates.  
We may know the leader of the bandits. Jo dehki finishes for him.  
It s alright The soldier begins, adjusting his cuirass. We only saw her from a distance. She had a male Imperial with her. At first, we thought he was the leader, until she ordered him to lead her men into battle like a trained dog. The other soldier chuckles.  
He must have been her consort. The first adds.  
That did not take her very long, yes? Jo dehki remarks.  
What can you tell us about her?

The soldiers motion for the Imperial and Khajiit to follow. They sit on the ground not far from the burning corpses, and promptly explain their encounter with the bandit gang in detail. They had been traveling with a large caravan, which had feared the bandits. The gang had been picking off caravans for nearly a week, a relatively recent development, but already a well-known one. The caravan leader had asked the Cheydinhal guards to accompany them, which they were happy to do, for a price. They left Cheydinhal for Anvil, though the guards would only follow them until they reached the Imperial City, where the caravan would then hire new guards.

As soon as they reached the crest of a hill barely a kilometer behind them, a scout had spotted them. They had assumed that the scout was merely a hunter, as he carried a bow and quiver, and was dressed in simple clothes. As they passed the distant scout, he retrieved a horn from behind a tree and blew a loud signal. As they turned a bend, they were met by a female Khajiit of the Suthay-Raht breed. A male Imperial with long black hair stood beside her, holding her hand. When Arientia approached to demand they let them pass, the Khajiiti woman ordered her partner into battle, along with a large force of hidden warriors who quickly surrounded them.

The soldiers who speak were not near Arientia when this occurred, and many of the soldiers who were had since fallen to the bandits. However, they describe the Khajiit as best they can. Their somewhat vague description fits Daro veera almost perfectly. Nish s blood boils and he feels his face flush with rage. He turns to the fire, realizing that many of these men and women may very well have traveled to Mundus early as a direct result of his freeing the slave girl. The guilt weighs on his conscience even heavier than the pain of her betrayal on his heart.

When the battle began, the Khajiiti woman watched from a distance, as though she were enjoying a play. The battle seemed to favor the bandits as they quickly slew the caravanners, and even some of the highly trained and heavily armored Cheydinhal guards. When the mysterious Nord suddenly ran into the fray, the Suthay-Raht sprang to her feet and fled the scene, taking her pet Imperial with her. By now, Fjorn sits and listens to the soldier s story, as does Arientia. Arientia confirms their description of the woman, adding to the image of the bandit s leader. Fjorn regrets never seeing a Khajiit in the battle at all, save for Jo dehki, as he was focused on his nearest enemies.

Nish lowers his head, resting it on his palms with his elbows against his legs. Words can t express the shame and culpability that he feels for her actions. Arientia seems quite puzzled by how personally the spellsword is reacting to their story. She leans closer to Jo dehki and quietly asks him what is wrong with his companion. Jo dehki, ever eager to speak, spares no details as he spends the next several minutes regaling Arientia and the two soldiers with Daro veera s story. They sit there and listen, captivated by the somewhat brief adventure, and Nish s pseudoromance with the cold-hearted bandit queen.

That s quite a tale! A soldier comments.  
Indeed. That was a very cruel thing that she did, although I cannot say that I m at all surprised. Arientia remarks.  
You don t like the Khajiit, do you? Fjorn asks.  
Oh, it s not that. The Khajiit are not much different from any man or mer in Tamriel. Women, however, regardless of race, are quite conniving and devious when they want to be. The greatest actor isn t so believable, and the largest dragon no match for their ferocity. They ll cry like a child, and then devour you like a hungry lion when you approach to comfort them. Arientia replies.  
This one has never heard a woman speak so derisively about her own gender before. Jo dehki says.  
Well, I speak from experience. Arientia retorts, gazing at him. That was quite foolish of you for being so trusting. You shouldn t soon forget that life lesson. She turns to Nish.  
I won t. Nish murmurs, staring at the roaring fire.  
If we see her, Jo dehki will gladly run her through for what she did to his closest friend. The Khajiit adds.  
By all means A shame that you had to be rewarded so harshly for freeing a slave, though. Arientia laments.  
You dislike slavery? Jo dehki raises a brow.  
Of course. As detestable a practice as necromancy. Only the barbaric and weak perform such acts. She replies.  
How noble for an Imperial soldier. Fjorn mutters.

As they watch the fire burn brightly, the shapes of the dead within it are clearly visible. Arientia asks the trio if they would accompany them to the Imperial City, as they were already heading there. The travelers promptly agree. The few remaining merchants in the caravan collect their scattered cargo while the soldiers stand guard. Fjorn, having treated all of their wounds with his magic and modest supply of potions, is closely guarded by the soldiers. He walks near the center of the caravan; he is the only member with such an extensive medical knowledge among them. Ra kanishu walks with Fjorn. Arientia leads the caravan with several soldiers, while Jo dehki walks beside her, at her request. Who is he to deny her?

I m not used to looking up to a Khajiit. Arientia suddenly speaks, breaking the silence.  
You will grow used to it. Honestly, this one finds it strange to look Fjorn in the eyes. Jo dehki remarks.  
So Do all Cathay-Raht use bows? She asks.  
When it suits them. He replies.  
As big and strong as you are, I had assumed that the Cathay would be more inclined to close combat Like a pretty feline Nord. She coos.  
Jo dehki would have preferred handsome . He chuckles.  
My apologies. She says softly, narrowing her eyes.  
This one uses a bow because he does not like to be injured Unless it s claw marks, and only on his back. He winks.

Arientia s lips curl into a visible grin, though her face flushes.

Well I was quite fond of sparring with my partners, both outside and inside. She winks back.  
Are you interested in Jo dehki? He asks her outright.  
Well I Um She hesitates.  
Because if you are, you should know that Jo dehki is very open minded, and he always tries his very best When sparring. Really now? Arientia bites her bottom lip.

Fjorn and Nish walk with the new leader of the caravan, the fifth in line and the only surviving family member of the caravan s founder.

Pardon me, miss. Nish begins, speaking to the young Imperial woman who now leads the merchants.  
Pecia Ceceld. She replies.  
Pecia Ceceld, you re traveling all of the way to Anvil? He asks.  
Yes. We are going to barter passage on a ship to Auridon once we arrive. That was the original plan anyway. Pecia answers.  
Interesting Nish scratches his cheek.

Ra kanishu turns to Fjorn, looking rather expectantly at the Nord. He looks back, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the Imperial.

Oh no I told you how it s going to be. Imperial City, and then I m joining the Fighters Guild. Fjorn finally says.  
Are you sure? Nish asks.  
Very Alright Nish shrugs. This is probably a foolish question, but you are following the Gold Road, aren t you? He turns back to Pecia.  
Of course. It s a main road through Cyrodiil. She replies.  
Well, in that case, would you mind if Jo dehki and I joined the caravan? At least until you reach Skingrad. We can part ways once there. He asks.  
Of course not! After what you did for us, we d be glad to have you! She exclaims.  
Thank you. Nish bows his head.  
You can come with us to Auridon if you d like Pecia adds.  
A flattering offer, but we re heading to Elsweyr; Reaper s March to be more specific. We ll take a ferry across the border near Skingrad. Nish explains.  
Suit yourself If you change your mind though, it s an open offer. She says with a warm smile.

They continue to march in relative silence. Pecia brushes her long chestnut bangs from her face as she glances over to the handsome older Imperial several times with her jade green eyes.

So Nish That s not a typical Imperial name. Pecia begins, breaking the silence.  
It s short for Ra kanishu. He casually replies.  
Now that is definitely not an Imperial name. She looks to him with surprise.  
I know. I wasn t raised by Imperials, but adopted by a family of Khajiit. I m returning home to them in Reaper s March. Nish explains.  
Really?! Is this some sort of joke? Are you lying to me? She raises an eyebrow.  
Ahziss sajoh lurma. Nish smirks.

Pecia blinks, her eyes wide in shock.

I stand corrected. So, may I assume that means no ? She giggles.  
Dov means no. What I said was I do not lie . He adds.  
And I stand corrected again. She smiles.  
As my mother would say when we were cubs, delaiitay may'a ; If you never make a mistake, you will never learn. Nish replies.  
So, is that Khajiit your brother? Pecia wonders.  
Well, sort of From another mother. He chuckles.  
Yeah, I figured. She laughs.

Fjorn merely rolls his eyes at their dialog. Pecia seems very interested in getting to know her travel companion. She continues to barrage Nish with questions. Though they are initially rather benign, they soon grow more personal. Nish does his best to deflect them in the most polite ways possible, though Pecia is quite unphased. With every question that s not answered to her satisfaction, her curiosity grows. Even when he does answer her directly, he fascinates her beyond words. As far as Nish is concerned, the conversation helps the time pass, if nothing else.

The long walk to the Imperial City continues without error or delay. The caravan enters the massive city as the sun begins to sink behind the horizon. They pass completely through the city before they find an inn with enough rooms for the group, and even then, many of the guards have to stay at a separate inn just down the road. Pecia and her caravan, the three travelers, Arientia, and her more elite guards stay in the same inn, renting all of the rooms on both sides of a single wing. Before they bed down for the night, they share a feast in the dining hall.

Having rented half of the inn, the innkeeper allows them to temporarily rearrange the hall. They push the tables and chairs together into long lines, forming two rows for the party to sit around. Arientia claims Jo dehki s attention for herself, asking him to sit with her and her elite soldiers. At the second row sits Nish, Fjorn, the caravanners, and the remaining soldiers. Pecia sits at one end of the row, choosing a seat near Nish. To the spellsword s silent dismay, she refuses to give him a moments peace. Continuously probing him, she hopes to learn more about his background. Nish is patient, and quite forgiving of the rather annoying woman.

In the adjacent row, Arientia keeps Jo dehki close. Fjorn turns back and glances over his shoulder, watching with visible disgust as the Imperial and the large breed Khajiit ceaselessly flirt with each other. Before their dinner is even finished, the Captain and the cat rise from their seats and walk toward the hall. Her soldiers chuckle, quietly making lewd comments and hand gestures as the pair leave the row of tables. Fjorn s eyes follow them, narrowing with prejudicial malice when he sees the pair kissing passionately in the hallway. They soon disappear into Arientia s rented room, the door slamming shut behind them.

How distasteful He murmurs.  
I always knew you were such a kind and understanding man. Nish flippantly remarks.

Fjorn turns in his seat to face Nish, who had been watching him for some time. The Imperial smirks at the resentful Nord.

Mind your tongue Fjorn growls.  
What? Don t be upset! I m sure once she s done playing with him, she might want someone to cuddle with All that fur can be uncomfortably warm. Nish teases.  
I m warning you Fjorn points a finger at the Imperial.

Nish mockingly points a finger back at the Nord, though his glows a faint purplish-blue; small sparks jump from the tip.

She must have a thing for cats. Pecia giggles.  
Pfft Khajiit They re as bad as those filthy Argonians. Fjorn grumbles.

The Nord glares at Nish, who s expression changes from a rather pleasant grin to an upset scowl. Nish rises from his chair, placing his palms firmly on the wooden table before him. Pecia looks worried as she glances between the two.

Two years of traveling together, and you didn t learn a single thing from me, did you? Nish asks.  
Just one Never turn your back on a woman. Fjorn smirks.

Nish smacks a clay goblet toward Fjorn, spilling the cheap wine over his armor. He then turns and storms off, while Fjorn uses an old nearby rag to dry his cuirass. He grins, chuckling rather proudly as his eyes follow the Imperial. Pecia turns and watches as Nish leaves the dining hall and exits the inn via the front door. Her lips curve into a frown. She sighs and turns back to her meal. As she eats and tries to forget the incident, she worries about the spellsword, who after some time, has failed to return to the table.

Does he do that often? She suddenly asks Fjorn.  
Only when I insult his kind . The Nord chuckles. Don t worry. The confused Imperial will be back soon enough.

After a pause, she turns back to the doorway. She cannot help herself and stands from the table, walking away from Fjorn and the caravanners. She exits the inn and walks the grounds, looking for the Imperial. The streets are barren, with only a few beggars visibly sleeping under covered stoops. The roads are dimly lit with glass encased oil lamps, while small lanterns sit atop the posts that line the short wall around the inn. She walks around the building to a garden on the rear grounds, stopping when she sees Nish sitting on a stone bench.

She tilts her head curiously, narrowing her eyes as she watches him. He clenches two objects in his hands, holding them up to his lips as if praying, while gazing up at the night sky. His eyes are fixated on Masser as he silently speaks to the articles between his palms. Pecia had never seen someone praying outside of the temples or away from the shrines before. Many do not bother when they are not in the presence of the gods. She slowly approaches the man, trying not to disturb him. When her feet crunch a twig, he spins, drawing a sword with his left hand and pointing it at the startled girl.

Woah! It s just me! She exclaims, holding up her hands.  
Apologies. Nish says as he pulls back the sword.

Pecia had never seen such a strange blade before. It is clearly of foreign design, looking like an elongated and reversed claw, and made of orichalcum, with a polished brass pommel and guard. As he sheaths the sword, the grip appears to be made of animal bone. He still clutches the objects in his hands. She can see a golden chain dangling between his fingers and glinting in the moonlight. She takes a step towards him, her head held low.

Do you mind if I sit here? She sheepishly asks.

Nish does not reply, but slides over on the bench and leaving a place for her beside him. Pecia sits on the stone bench, her hands resting on her legs and her eyes glancing down to his hands. Nish holds the articles tightly as he gazes up at the large red moon once more.

I don t mean to bother you She begins.  
You ve been doing it all day. Nish chuckles. It s alright. I m a patient man. Fair enough What is it you re doing out here? She asks.  
Just thinking. He replies.  
About your home? She presses.  
Do you ever get tired of asking questions? He asks.  
No! She cheerfully answers.  
I was thinking about my old home, the family that remained there, and Someone else A woman who was once very special to me. Nish explains.

He looks down and opens his hand, revealing the golden amulet with a modest inset ruby, the golden chain hanging between his fingers. Beside it is a golden ring with a moonstone set within it.

These are to be gifts for her, but until then, they are loyal companions. He continues.  
Oh It looked like you were praying. She somberly says.  
Yes, I suppose it would. He smiles faintly.

He pockets the jewelry and rests his hands on his knees. They sit in silence for a few moments as he looks back up at the two moons, focusing on Masser.

So Do you think she ever looks up at the moons? Perhaps thinking about you? She asks.  
I doubt she s so romantic, but it s a pleasant thought. He chuckles. Come Let s go back inside. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 12: Permutation

Ra kanishu rises from his bed the next morning, having slept alone the previous night, as he often does. He stretches his arms and back, groaning as his muscles flex. He rubs his eyes and looks to the other bed in the room; it remains empty and made, having yet to be slept in. Jo dehki was to bunk with Nish, but never left Arientia s company. Nish collects his belongings and attaches his weapon belt, before stepping out into the hall. To his surprise, Pecia and the caravanners are already awake and eating breakfast, as is Fjorn, though he does not see Jo dehki, Arientia, or her elite guards anywhere.

He walks through the hall and enters the dining room, sitting at the same table as Pecia and Fjorn. They both eat a stew of poultry and potatoes; a large bowl sitting in the center holds the meal, which they pour into smaller personal bowls with a wooden ladle. Pecia greets him with a wide smile, her head pointing down as her eyes gaze up at him. She moves her bangs from her face as she waves to the Imperial spellsword.

Hello there, mister wizard. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Fjorn quips.

Nish grumbles as he takes a small bowl and pours stew into it with the ladle.

Did you get much sleep? Pecia asks with a concerned look.  
Some Nish mutters.  
I m sorry She laments. Well, you ll sleep well tonight, I m sure. She smiles.

Nish tastes the stew before setting the bowl down, a look of dissatisfaction upon him.

What s wrong? Fjorn asks.  
It s barely warm. Nish complains.  
We ve been up for a little while already. Pecia remarks.  
Beggars can t be choosers, Nish. Fjorn adds.

Nish grimaces at Fjorn as he ignites a finger and aims it at the bowl, firing a thin orange haze into it. The contents quickly begin to steam. He tastes the stew again, closing his eyes as he lets out a sigh of relief. Fjorn snickers and waves a hand, though Pecia seems quite impressed. As the three sit at the table and eat, Jo dehki suddenly stumbles from the hallway, slipping on his tunic and yawning, his gaping maw revealing his sharp teeth. He looks around the dining room, where Nish promptly waves, motioning for him to join the three. Fjorn looks quite displeased as he crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

Everyone is rested now, yes? Jo dehki asks as he pulls out a chair.  
Eh I m sure you are. Nish smirks.  
Indeed. Jo dehki grins.  
Thanks for leaving us all day, by the way. I ve grown used to your constant chatter; I forgot how hard it is to talk to Fjorn. Nish remarks.  
I only speak when I have something interesting to say, unlike some people. Fjorn retorts.  
Jo dehki would like to apologize for his absence. His behavior was inconsiderate and rude But he doubts you can blame him for succumbing to Arientia s wiles. Of course Who wouldn t prefer a master with breasts? Fjorn quips.

Jo dehki turns to Fjorn, his eyes narrowing as he bears his teeth. His lips curls into a devious smile.

She was a very attentive master She must like cats, because she greatly enjoyed petting this one. Jo dehki even stroked her in return, with more than his hands. Jo dehki taunts the Nord.

Fjorn glares at the smug Khajiit. Taking hold of his bowl, he quickly slurps the rest of the stew, dropping the empty wooden bowl loudly onto the table.

And with that, it s time I depart this circus act. Have a nice life. Fjorn says as he stands from the table.  
Wait That s it? Nish asks in surprise.  
Yes. I m off to join the Fighters Guild. Fjorn answers.

He pulls up a small leather pouch that is tied to his belt. He carefully unties the pouch and sets it on the table next to Nish. The spellsword takes the pouch and looks it over. Small glass vials within it clank together as he shifts the pouch in his hand.

What s this? He asks the Nord.  
Healing and rejuvenating potions that I made from my remaining supplies last night. I didn t bother to label them, since you already know what they look like. I want you to keep them with you on your journey home Hopefully you won t need them, but I m sure you will. Fjorn chuckles.  
Thanks. If you want to change your mind That s not going to happen. Fjorn interrupts. If I never see you again, it s been an honor and a pleasure. He says to Nish. As for you He turns to Jo dehki.

Fjorn stares blankly at the Cathay-Raht for a moment. With his lips pressed tightly together, his nostrils flare as he breathes. Without speaking a word, he waves a hand once, then turns and walks away.

This one will miss him Jo dehki sarcastically comments as the front door slams behind the Nord.  
Eh Nish shrugs.

Pecia seems quite surprised as she looks over to the spellsword.

Didn t you travel with him for a while? She asks.  
Just about two years. Nish answers.  
That s a long time to put up with his snoring. Jo dehki quips.  
And you re okay with him just leaving like that? Pecia presses.  
Why wouldn t I be? He chuckles.  
I don t know I just thought that after so long you might care a bit more. She remarks.  
This one is surprised as well. Jo dehki adds.  
Ahzirr vabekaoh trevana He replies.  
What? Pecia asks.  
I m sorry. Nish turns to her. We were not friends. We were travel companions, who used each other s skills symbiotically. I ll miss having a healer around, but Fjorn was often very difficult to deal with, on a personal level. He explains.

Jo dehki reaches out and takes a bowl, pouring himself some stew.

So When is Arientia waking up? Pecia asks.  
She has already left. Jo dehki answers.  
Really?! She raises an eyebrow.  
She warned Jo dehki last night that she would gone by morning. She was quite thoughtful. He adds.  
I ve been up since dawn, and I never saw her, or her men. She says.  
Jo dehki was surprised as well; he didn t think that she would be able to walk so soon afterward. The Khajiit grins.

The girl s face flushes, and she looks away from the Cathay-Raht.

Must be all that military training. Nish quips.

The two men share a laugh while Pecia seems quite embarrassed. Silence befalls the group as the two males eat.

So, when do we depart? Jo dehki suddenly asks.  
As soon as we are done with our breakfast. I already sent one of the merchants out to hire new guards to escort us to Anvil, and the others are already preparing the caravan too. Pecia answers.

Satisfied with the young woman s answer, they continue to eat their breakfast. Nish looks into his bowl and seems to fall into a trance, staring at the golden-brown liquid. He seems deep in thought, but neither Pecia nor Jo dehki disturb him. After a moment, he continues to eat, and the three soon finish their breakfast. They rise from their seats and Nish ties the pouch of potions to his belt. The young Imperial woman pulls her hair back, tying it in a manner similar to braids often worn by the Bosmer and Altmer.

She leads the two men, exiting the inn and walking west down the intricate brick road. Several hundred paces away from the inn, the other merchants of the caravan finish prepping their carts for the journey. Beside the merchants are a score of men and women, both men and mer; none are beast-folk. They wear various leather and iron armors, bearing all manner of weapons of varying quality. They are not professional mercenaries, city guards, or members of the Fighters Guild, but a group of ragtag sellswords chosen seemingly at random, or perhaps from a hiring board. Nish and Jo dehki look to each other apprehensively; neither of them is comfortable with the merchant s choice in security.

Vara jer kolithka iho jaadi? Jo dehki asks.  
Dov. Nish replies.  
Ahziss vaoh vayma. The Khajiit murmurs. Ike ahziss hika, reji ahziss fede. Ba jer kasash. Nish quietly agrees.

The caravan, led by Pecia, soon departs the Imperial City. They march along the Gold Road, a main trade route through Cyrodiil. At first, Nish and Jo dehki stand near Pecia, leading the way, but as they march further away from the safety of the city, Jo dehki slowly slips further back. Nish steps closer to the young woman, who grows increasingly nervous. He walks so close to her, that their hands occasionally brush against each other. He gently taps her hand with his fingers, gaining her attention.

W-what is it? She quietly stammers.  
We don t trust the guards your men hired. Jo dehki is watching them now, but if I fall behind as well, don t be afraid. Trust out judgement. He whispers to her.

Nish is careful not to let any of the other guards see his lips moving, in case they can read them. Pecia nods, her eyes never turning away from the spellsword. Whether this is due to her interest in Ra kanishu, or not wanting to tip off any spies amongst them, he cannot be sure, but he appreciates it nonetheless. They walk for several hours, winding along the Gold Road. As they pass a line of trees, they can see a plume of black smoke rising in the distance. Several guards immediately draw their weapons, behaving nervously. It is clear to the duo that these guards are quite inexperienced.

Some guards want to race ahead, but Pecia quickly stops them. She turns to Nish, looking to him for guidance. He turns back to her, and silently mouths keep walking . She nods, keeping the guards under control and calming the worried merchants among her caravan. As they march closer to the source of the vertical black haze, other guards seem to become more agitated. Jo dehki eyes a Bosmer with large brown pouch tucked partly underneath his cheap and rusted iron armor. It contains a strangely shaped object that is long and curved.

As the pouch protrudes, the Bosmer quickly reaches back and slides it underneath his armor. They follow the road, walking around a large hill. Nish looks between the hill and the fields, as though he were expecting an ambush at any moment. They can see bodies lying on the road a distance ahead of them, smoke rising from a charred wagon that had been hit with several flaming arrows. They approach the scene very cautiously. The remains of a massacred convoy stare back at the caravan. A few dead bandits in cheap cloth, leather and iron armors lie beside the poorly defended convoy.

These bandits look eerily familiar. Jo dehki remarks.  
Over here. A merchant calls out.

As Nish, Jo dehki, and several guards approach, they can see a crudely drawn clawed hand in golden paint adorning the chest plate of a dead bandit. Though the other merchants and guards talk amongst themselves, speculating on what the symbol means, Nish and Jo dehki turn to each other. They know that these must be Daro veera s men. The guilt weighs heavy on the Imperial, who feels personally responsible for all that the Suthay-Raht has done since he helped release her.

As Nish looks to Jo dehki, he spots a female Dunmer who does not seem either surprised or curious about the painted marks. An uneasy feeling develops in the pit of his stomach. He narrows his eyes, and Jo dehki turns. As the Khajiit glances back, he sees the Dunmer s casual behavior and feels the same. The caravan is understandably concerned, and Pecia immediately orders them to move on. Her caravan is not looking for anything more than an easy walk to Anvil. They press on to Skingrad. Jo dehki continues to walk near the rear, now watching both the Dunmer and the Bosmer.

As the smoke from the slaughtered caravan disappears behind them, the Bosmer begins to look around rather nervously. Jo dehki doesn t trust the man, who seems to feel underneath his armor for the pouch. The Dunmer s weak hand rests on the sheath, gently tipping it towards his strong hand, as though he were preparing to draw his sword. Jo dehki trained eyes cannot ignore the obvious signs.

Zatay! Jo dehki calls out loudly.

Several guards look back at the large Khajiit, eyebrows raised in confusion. Nish turns, looking over his shoulder at his friend. Jo dehki holds up an empty waterskin in the air.

Drank yours already? Nish chuckles.

The guards turn back, realizing that it wasn t important. Nish leaves Pecia s side, falling back to Jo dehki. As the two trade waterskins, Jo dehki clandestinely points a claw at the Bosmer, then at the Dunmer.

Jaja qo vara may'a. Ahzissse var dar jajo dreamer. Vakota vado ahziss. Jo dehki whispers.  
Ahzissse rasin jer. Nish whispers back.

Nish charges a hand with a small flame as Jo dehki steps away from him. He slowly and silently draws his dagger from its sheath. As the Bosmer reaches for the pouch, Jo dehki strikes. He grabs the Bosmer from behind, his clawed hand gripping the small mer s chin. He pulls his head back and draws the blade across his throat, slashing it open. The guards and merchants are flabbergasted, watching the murder unfold before them. The Dunmer draws their sword, as does a Breton. They rush toward the Khajiit, but are stopped in their tracks by Nish, who holds both hands before him, large flames swirling just beyond his palms.

By the eight! A guard yells.  
You murderer! A merchant shouts.  
What is going on back there?! Pecia demands, pushing through the crowd.

As she approaches the rear of the group, she gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. She looks up to the duo, who glare at the other guards.

This one was not a guard, but a spy. Jo dehki begins, searching the Bosmer s body for evidence.

He finds the pouch and opens it, revealing a horn. Pecia seems to recognize it.

That s just like the horn that hunter blew before the ambush! Pecia declares.  
There must be hundreds of horns like it! A merchant scoffs.  
Then why was he trying to reach it? Nish asks.  
The Bosmer was going to signal for an ambush. Jo dehki adds.

As the merchants and guards seem to debate the validity of the claim, the Dunmer and Breton suddenly rush the Imperial and Khajiit. They try to take the horn from Jo dehki, who pulls back, to the others shock. Nish quickly ignites the Breton in flames. He screams and flails, but Nish doesn t stop. He burns him until he collapses dead, his flesh blackened like an overdone chicken. Jo dehki drops the horn and kicks it back, away from the crowd. As the Dunmer chops with his sword, Jo dehki grabs his wrist and stabs him in the gut with his dagger.

He pulls the dagger from the wounded Dunmer and stabs her again, before dropping her onto the ground. The Dunmer coughs up a small amount of blood as the other guards aim their swords at the dark elf. A guard and a merchant grab the Dunmer by the armpits and drag her to a large rock just beside the road, sitting her up against it. Nish retrieves the horn, handing it directly to Pecia, who examines the instrument.

Who are you? Jo dehki growls.  
A recruit of the Golden Hands The Dunmer weakly answers.  
What was your plan? The Khajiit demands.

The Dunmer hesitates to speak, and Jo dehki grows impatient. He glides the blade of his dagger across the left cheek of the dark elf, cutting her deeply. She cries out in pain and turns her face.

This one does not tire easily Speak Jo dehki warns.  
The three of us We were going to signal an ambush just up the road From the southern forest The Dunmer begins.  
Who leads you? A female Khajiit with animal feet I don t know what breed that is. I don t know her name either. A black-haired Imperial is her go-between. The Dunmer continues.  
How do you not know your leader s name? A guard asks in disbelief.  
We re recruits We were being initiated into the gang. Recruits aren t allowed to meet her. I only saw her once, and from a distance. The Dunmer replies.

Pecia and her merchants listen in shock. The other guards all look terrified of the ambush ahead, which puts Nish s mind at ease; if they were a part of the plan, they re body language would have let that be known by now.

I think the other guards are clean. They look too scared to be spies. He whispers into Pecia s ear.

She turns and smiles. Satisfied that he knows all he needs to, Jo dehki quickly executes the Dunmer with a violence jab to the heart. He stands, wiping the blood from his blade with a torn piece of the Dunmer s clothes, before returning it to its sheath. Pecia places a hand on Nish s cheek and leans in, giving him a rather tender kiss upon his lips. As Jo dehki approaches, she does the same for him as well.

You both saved this caravan. I m so grateful you were here, and did what you did. She says to the men.  
Thank you, but we aren t safe yet. Nish replies.

The caravan returns to the Gold Road, leaving the bodies behind as they march west. Without the spies to blow the signal, they hope that they can walk past the ambush unnoticed. To be certain, the caravan stops for a moment while Nish and Jo dehki scout ahead. They walk just north of the road first. When they decide to return to the caravan, they walk just south of the road, through the southern forest. They see a large bandit camp in a clearing within the forest. The camp is nearly a kilometer from the road, and prepares for battle.

Creeping back to the caravan, the duo delivers their report. Using the knowledge gleaned from their scouting expedition, they travel safely to Skingrad, avoiding further incident. As the afternoon turns to evening, they reach the large city. Not wanting to cost any more innocents their lives, the duo finds a detachment of city guards patrolling the streets near the eastern wall. With Pecia joining them, the guards lead the three to their Captain, a middle aged and battle hardened Imperial male named Aferen Junis. They present the horn and explain the incident, carefully omitting their previous experiences with, and knowledge of Daro veera. The old warrior looks quite impressed by their tale. He smirks, crossing his arms as he listens to the three.

I ll double up the patrols and post warnings near the gates Have either of you thought about joining the guards? Aferen asks, looking between Nish and Jo dehki.  
And surrender all of that lovely personal freedom?! Nish jests.  
"Suit yourself. Aferen s chuckles.

With the deed completed, they return to the caravan. To Pecia s surprise, many of the guards had chosen to follow them to Anvil, and some have even opted to join the caravan to Auridon. With their carts and goods accounted for and secured, they begin searching for rooms at the local inns. They soon find a large inn with enough rooms for the entire group. Some of the guards and merchants prepare for the night, while others eat dinner in the main hall. There, in the dining hall, Nish and Jo dehki share a final meal with Pecia; come the morning, they will part ways.

They eat, drink, and talk with each other, but Nish seems despondent and not at all like himself. Jo dehki notices, as does Pecia, but neither of them pry, though Pecia is certainly tempted. They finish their meals, but sit in the hall and talk for hours, until the sun has set and the two moons creep into the sky. Pecia grows weary and asks Nish to escort her to her room. The spellsword obliges, leading her down the hall. To Jo dehki s surprise, Ra kanishu returns only moments later.

You did not want to stay with her? The Khajiit asks.

Nish shrugs his shoulders.

You should. She certainly likes you, and you may not receive another opportunity. Jo dehki continues.  
Please leave it alone Nish murmurs.  
What s the matter, my friend? You haven t been yourself in quite some time You can tell Jo dehki.

Nish sighs and sits back in his chair. He tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling for a moment.

Do you like Pecia? The Khajiit asks.  
She s a good person, and I won t soon forget her, but that s not what s wrong It s a lack of sleep, I think Nish begins.  
Comfortable beds cost more, and you could have a woman s company, if you just walk down the hall. Jo dehki grins.  
Bad dreams Smart ass. Nish silently chuckles.  
I see Visited by the dead? Jo dehki solemnly asks.  
Tsanavi Who? The Khajiit raises a brow.  
Tsanavi is a Suthay, and the young woman I left behind when I had to leave the village Really?! Where you very close? He presses.  
We were Nish sighs sorrowfully.  
How close?

Nish turns his eyes, looking down at the Khajiit who sits, eagerly awaiting his answer.

Very We felt and tasted each other, but that s where it ended. I think she wanted more, but I had to leave before we grew closer. Nish admits with a grin.  
Interesting Why would you leave such a girl? I didn t want to leave, but I had too. Nish replies.  
You never considered staying at another village, or moving to a city? This one finds it hard to believe that you had done something bad enough to justify leaving the province. Jo dehki retorts.  
Like you? That was different. Jo dehki murmurs.  
I m sorry. That was uncalled for Forgiven. Jo dehki nods.  
I must shamefully admit that I wasn t sure how I truly felt about Tsanavi until several months after I had left. At the time, I was so despondent that I started walking, and I didn t stop until I was in Malabal Tor When the realization hit me, I was already on my journey. In retrospect, I should have gone back then and there and told her sooner. I often don t understand my own motivations. Nish replies.  
Jo dehki is certain she will be happy to see you when you return. I hope so I would hate to return home and find that she has forgotten about me, or had someone else s cubs. What if she took ill and died, and I go back to her standing stones? Nish seems to think aloud.  
You shouldn t dwell on the things that are not in your power to control. Focus on the journey, my friend. Jo dehki tells him.  
Perhaps you re right. Nish murmurs.  
When is Jo dehki wrong? He smirks.

Nish chuckles as he stares back at the ceiling. Suddenly, a woman s voice interrupts the moment. As a bard plays a lute in the background, the shapely young Dunmer asks the Khajiit to dance with her. Jo dehki grins and immediately obliges. Nish turns in his chair, watching Jo dehki and the strange Dunmer girl dancing slowly with each other to the bard s music. Her hands reach down, caressing his buttocks. Jo dehki leans in, appearing to neck her. He pulls her closer, his tail slowly swaying. Nish sighs and takes his mug of honey lager, guzzling it down.

I m beginning to understand why Fjorn drank so much The Imperial mutters to himself as he sits alone at the table. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 13: Repetitive Corporeal Act

Nish wakes in his bed, his head pounding from the hangover; he rarely drinks, let alone as much as he did last night. He grips his head, gritting his teeth from the pain. He contemplates using one of Fjorn s rejuvenating potions, but as he isn t actually injured, decides against it. He looks around the room. Once again, the bed adjacent to his is neatly made, having not been slept in.

Figures Nish sighs.

He climbs out of bed and walks toward the window. To his surprise, the sun is nearly at its zenith. How could he have slept in so late? He scrambles to dress himself, collect his pack and attach his weapon belt. He rushes out of the room to see that many of the hotel room doors are open; the rooms are empty and several employees are cleaning and making the beds. Pecia and her caravan are gone. Jo dehki sits at a table, eating breakfast with the Dunmer girl. For a brief moment, Ra kanishu regrets not spending more time with Pecia, or sleeping with her.

The Imperial walks past the Khajiit and his Dunmer lover, motioning for Jo dehki to follow. He steps outside and looks around, stretching his muscles. Spotting a general goods store across the street, he walks across the road and enters. A middle-aged woman stands at the counter, greeting the man politely. Nish buys a simple breakfast consisting of a loaf of crusty bread, several apples and a small wheel of cheese. By the time he leaves the store, Jo dehki exits the inn. The Khajiit looks around for his companion, quickly spotting him across the street. He dashes toward the Imperial.

Apologies, my friend. Jo dehki certainly did not anticipate what happened last night, though I doubt you can blame him, yes? Don t worry about it. Let s just get moving. We re burning daylight. Nish grumbles.

Nish bites into an apple as he stows the rest of his food into his pack. He tosses a second apple to Jo dehki, before closing and slinging his pack over his shoulders. They leave Skingrad, hiking west along the Gold Road. Nish seems deep in thought, even angry as he marches along the road. Jo dehki struggles to think of something to say to his companion, struggling to ease the growing tension between them. His internal strife eventually subsides, and the Khajiit remains silent.

After walking for some time, they stop to rest at a fork in the road. An earthen trail is marked by a sign that simply reads Ferry to Elsweyr . Nish sits on a small rock beside the sign and takes a drink from his waterskin. Jo dehki glances to the Imperial, who appears anxious. With each step, the Imperial had grown increasingly agitated and irritable. He sits on the ground beside the rock, his curiosity finally overcoming the Cathay-Raht.

What troubles you? Jo dehki asks.  
What do you mean? Nish mutters.  
We are nearly to the border, but you do not look very happy. In fact, you look more upset than you did yesterday. Perhaps Ra kanishu is nervous The Imperial replies.

Before allowing the conversation to continue, Nish cuts the break short and begins walking the path that leads to the water, and the ferry into Elsweyr. Jo dehki rises to his feet, quick to join his companion who walks away from him on the trail. They follow the path, winding through the short hills and sparse forest, before coming upon a clearing. A short dock stands alongside the water s edge, and several people board a sizeable boat for Elseweyr. They buy passage on the ferry, which costs them twenty drakes each. They board the vessel, alongside nearly a dozen more travelers, taking seats on benches that line the craft.

The crew untie the boat from the docks and push off, and soon the ship bobs gently in the water. Jo dehki stands and walks toward the rails, resting his hands on the wooden beams as he leans over, looking at the vibrant blue water below.

Perhaps it is a good thing that Fjorn did not join us, yes? He comments.

He turns back to Nish, who can t help but crack a faint smile at the thought. The Imperial looks up at Jo dehki and chuckles.

Indeed. Vomit isn t the most pleasant thing to clean out of a beard. Nish says.  
Are you speaking from experience? Jo dehki grins.  
Perhaps It was far more embarrassing for her than it was for me, since it wasn t my vomit. Nish laughs.  
That sounds like a story worthy of a campfire. Jo dehki remarks.

Within an hour, the ferry reaches the docks of Arenthia. The crew tie down the boat and extend the gangplank before allowing the passengers to disembark. As soon as Nish s feet touch the rust colored soil of Elsweyr, his demeanor shifts; the Imperial suddenly appears happier, even giddy. Jo dehki is bewildered by his companion s abrupt mood swing. The tension between them, however, seems to be gone; that is more than enough for the Khajiit, who himself now slowly grows nervous as he sets foot in Elsweyr for the first time in many years.

Nish is eager to continue, and though Jo dehki knows that they can t walk to Rawl Kha before nightfall, the Imperial has no desire to sit and wait. He seems almost possessed, driven to return home to his village at any cost. It is then when Jo dehki realizes that he doesn t even know which village Nish is returning too; they had never actually spoken of it in detail. Is it Willowgrove, the village he is avoiding? Or could it be a village adjacent? What if he is recognized and arrested on their way to Nish s family? The thoughts race through the Khajiit s mind and his heart begins to pound harder and faster.

For a moment, Jo dehki considers voicing his concerns to Nish. As he looks to his friend, however, he witnesses the excitement on his face; he knows that he cannot tell Ra kanishu. He doesn t want to go his own way again, and is certain that the Imperial wouldn t turn back for him when they are so close. Even if he would, Jo dehki doesn t want to give Nish a reason to turn back and go on without seeing his family or Tsanavi again; he can t deny him that. Once again, Jo dehki decides to hold his tongue. He will follow the Imperial and see how their journey unfolds.

They walk through the city and head south for the road to Rawl Kha. As they leave the city proper, Nish stops to admire the view. In the distance are several figures, shambling towards them. They continue their walk, approaching the figures on the road. As they come into view, Jo dehki becomes nervous; the beings are three Khajiiti guards traveling with three shackled prisoners. For a moment, Jo dehki worries that there may be a bounty on his head and that they may recognize and arrest him. He shields his face as the guards draw near, pretending to scratch his brow for an extended period of time. The Khajiit s prisoners are all men and mer; an Imperial, a Dunmer, and a Nord.

The helmeted guard leading the others is female, and from her size and form Nish would guess that she is Cathay, a very common breed. Her feline shaped helmet turns as she focuses on the Imperial, who does not hide his gaze. Their heads turn as they pass each other on the road, each continuing to stare at the other. As the woman turns back and leads her associates and their prisoners, Nish looks over her figure. As his eyes glance down to her firm buttocks, he notices something else.

The Imperial prisoner walking behind her has removed his shackles. They are open, but rest upon his wrists; he is merely pretending that his hands are still bound before him. Nish stops and turns back. He is torn between ignoring the situation, which truly isn t his concern, or helping the guards. The unshackled prisoner looks back. Seeing the shocked expression on Nish s face, the prisoner makes the decision for him. He lunges for the female and knocks her over, pulling her axe from the ring of her frog that sits at her hip, as well as drawing her dagger from her sheath.

He turns the axe and swings, slamming it into the neck of the guard who walks behind him, nearly decapitating him in a single blow. The prisoner then tosses the dagger to the Dunmer behind the dead guard. The Nord at the rear of the line wraps his chains over the head of the guard who stands between him and the dark elf, garroting him. The entire attack takes mere seconds. Nish drops his pack, draws his sword, and rushes toward the scuffle. As the female turns over, the Imperial prisoner brings up his arms, holding her own axe as he prepares to execute her.

The blade gleams in the light as he swings. She closes her eyes tightly. A loud crack forces her eyes open. Nish stands beside her, having used the blade of his sword to strike the handle of the axe, parrying the weapon. The prisoner glares at the interloper, and swings the axe. Nish blocks the blow, and then another, leading the prisoner away from the unarmed guard. As the Nord strangles the guard before him with his chains, an arrow suddenly pierces his neck, protruding from the front of his throat. He falls to the ground as Jo dehki frees the unconscious guard from the coiled chains.

The dagger wielding Dunmer intervenes, swinging at Nish who parries his strike as well. He spins his sword and slashes the Dunmer s leg, dropping him to the ground before blocking another swing from the Imperial. He bears down on Nish with the axe, swinging it vertically. Nish blocks the strike with the side of his sword, before quickly spinning his body and locking his sword underneath the beard of the axe. He wrenches it from the prisoner s hands, vaulting it several feet away. Nish complete the spin, slashing the prisoner s throat open and cutting down to his spine.

He falls to the ground as arterial spray jets from his wound. The battle lasted about as long as their ill-fated escape attempt, and within a minute, two prisoners and a guard lie dead, two more injured, and the unarmed guard looks on in awe. Ra kanishu spins his sword, allowing the blood to fly away from the blade. He steps up to the woman, sheathing the weapon and reaching a hand out to her. She takes his hand as he helps her up.

Saj jer raba domjha'a? He asks her.

She blinks and her eyes grow wide in surprise. She reaches up and removes her helmet, revealing her face to her savior.

This one is fine, stranger. Thank you for your help. She bows her head respectfully.  
Ra kanishu was happy to help. He replies.

Jo dehki steps up to the injured Dunmer, who groans on the ground and holds the large gash on his leg. He holds his bow on the man, keeping him in check. The remaining guard moves and groans, slowly coming too after having been strangled into unconsciousness. The female Khajiit looks between the two strangers for a moment.

His name is Jo dehki. Nish adds.

Jo dehki s heart drops, and he briefly wonders if he is going to have to kill this woman and escape.

Thank you, Ra kanishu and Jo dehki. This one is called Rabara. She is a captain among the guards. The woman introduces herself.  
A pleasure to meet you, Rabara. Nish smiles.  
Ra kanishu is Khajiiti; it s a very strange name for an Imperial. She comments.  
Ra kanishu is not your average Imperial. He retorts.  
Rabara is surprised an Imperial would so eagerly help the Khajiit with Imperial prisoners. Rabara adds.  
They are criminals, and not worth their weight in hide and meat. Nish says sternly.

Rabara grins, intrigued by the strange Imperial with a Khajiiti name. She glances at his Khajiiti sword and sheath, with its bone handle and polished brass guard and pommel. She then notices his Khajiiti axe that sits in a frog on his belt; it sits across from the sword on the other side of his hip. Her eyes turn back up to the Imperial, who she finds rather attractive. Her eyes narrow as she steps up to him.

Rabara is impressed, Ra kanishu. Your dance was superb. Watching you made this one s whiskers twitch She says.  
That s very flattering of you to say. Nish grins.

Nish takes a moment, looking over the powerful Cathay woman. He admires her feminine figure, and assertiveness. She rests a hand on her hip and takes a step back. She turns slightly, as though to allow him a better view. She gazes at him, her tail slowly swaying. He feels himself flush as the blood rushes toward his loins. He looks back up to her face, their eyes immediately locking. Her eyes are a vibrant orange, contrasting wonderfully with her cream-colored fur. Though she has no visible patterns in her fur that he can see, she has painted the fur on her face and neck with ocher stripes; the red-orange stripes are remarkably symmetrical. Rabara has no mane, and her tall and slender ears are tipped with fur and adorned with two golden horn shaped earrings.

You dance so wonderfully. It made her want to groom herself Or perhaps Allow you to do it for her. She growls sensually.  
What fun that would be, but what s in it for Ra kanishu? He asks, stepping closer to her.

Rabara grins wider, bearing her teeth.

Rabara returns all favors, and more. Perhaps after her bath, she could enjoy a private sparring match with you? She purrs.  
You are quite the tigress. This one doubts he would win, but he s willing to try. He steps even closer.  
Rabara would greatly enjoy your effort She steps toward him.

Their noses are mere centimeters from each other, their eyes remaining locked. Jo dehki, the now conscious guard, and even the injured Dunmer prisoner all feel as though they are intruding on Ra kanishu and Rabara.

Ahem The guard clears his throat.  
What is it? Rabara growls angrily, never turning away from Nish.  
Uh, Captain We have to return the prisoners Er Prisoner He reminds her.  
Ugh Rabara groans in frustration. Do you have spare time after this one drops off her prisoners? She asks Nish sweetly.  
For you Of course. Nish nods.  
Nish, are you sure that s such a good idea? Jo dehki asks.  
Sure it is! We were never making Rawl Kha before nightfall anyway. We might as well stay Take in the scenery. He says, looking Rabara over again as he speaks.

Jo dehki is very uncomfortable with the decision, as much as Nish s shift in personality. He returns the arrow and slings his bow while Nish retrieves his pack and Rabara collects her weapons. The duo help Rabara and her guard return with their remaining prisoner. Jo dehki and the guard each carry the wounded Dunmer by an armpit. Nish walks beside Rabara as she leads them to the Arenthia prison, flirting intensely the entire way. Every other sentence is a sexual innuendo of some kind, making the three men behind them increasingly more uncomfortable.

They reach the prison and Rabara leaves to inform her superior of the incident. Meanwhile, Jo dehki and the guard place the Dunmer inside an of empty cell. As the guard leaves to find the garrison doctor to treat the Dunmer s wound, Jo dehki and Nish wait on a bench for Rabara and her superior, per her instructions. They are not kept waiting for long. Within minutes, Rabara returns, her helmet tucked underneath her arm. Behind her is an older female Cathay with blue eyes, black fur and light grey spots. Nish rises to his feet, standing at attention like a trained soldier, while Jo dehki remains seated.

Ahziss kor jer pur Ta'agra. The woman begins.  
Azhiss saj. Nish nods.  
Azhiss va Inezda. Tonsh jer dorr zatay Rabara wo roj moraziit. Inezda says as she bows her head to Nish.  
Jer yosan. Nish replies.  
Ahziss kiz bavto jer dorr jer zrish ike jer kasash. Inezda continues.

Jo dehki s ears seem to prick and he looks to the older Cathay.

Jaji vabaoh deqeka. Nish says as he holds up a hand.

Inezda, Rabara and Jo dehki all raise their brows in surprise.

Sajoh bavto ahzirr dorr saj kaaka vaba felor. Nish continues.  
Ba jer kasash. Inezda shrugs.

Nish turns and looks at Rabara, a pleasant smile on his face. She grins back and steps away from Inezda s side; she walks by Nish, stroking his sword arm with her claws, gazing at him. Inezda looks between them and chuckles softly.

Ahziss kor kador dal. She says as she laughs softly.

Suddenly, another guard barges in, interrupting the moment.

Rabara, please come! There is an urgent matter you need to help us with! She exclaims as she gasps.  
Are you serious? Rabara is busy right now. She groans.  
Please, we need a Captain to sort this out! The guard pleads.

Rabara growls angrily as she takes her helmet in her hands, preparing to slip it over her head.

Rabara. Inezda calls out.  
Yes?

Inezda motions to her. Rabara approaches the older tigress, who leans closer to her.

It s alright. Go and enjoy yourself Inezda will handle it for you. Thank you, ma am! Rabara happily and quietly exclaims.

She promptly returns to Nish, setting her helmet down on the bench he was sitting on.

Rabara is free now. She coos.

Nish opens the door, holding it open for her as she steps out of the office. Jo dehki quickly follows behind as the pair seem to leave without him.

Perhaps Ra kanishu can buy you a drink? He asks her.  
Rabara is not thirsty for ale She purrs.

Jo dehki finally stops Nish, stepping up and grabbing the Imperial s wrist. Nish stop and turns back to the Cathay-Raht, while Rabara narrows her eyes, glaring at yet another interruption.

Pardon this one for just a moment. Nish says before stepping away from Rabara.  
What are you doing? This is not like you. What has changed? Jo dehki quietly asks Nish.  
Please forgive this one s bluntness, but after Daro veera s betrayal, and sitting and waiting while you indulged yourself, twice, this one isn t going to deny himself the simple pleasures he used too. If this one was to die on the road before making it home, he may regret not spending time with Rabara, just like he did with Pecia. Nish explains.

Jo dehki is shocked, but can t say that he doesn t understand. Nish s new outlook, although rather hedonistic, is one that is shared by many Khajiit, Jo dehki included.

Go find something to do while this one is busy. We ll meet at the inn we passed on our way here. Nish continues.

He gently pulls his wrist away from Jo dehki and rejoins Rabara, leaving his friend behind. As the pair walk down the road, Rabara grows increasingly excited, pulling him harder and increasing her pace until the two are nearly jogging. She leads Nish past the inn that he had mentioned to Jo dehki only moments earlier, and towards the front door of a modest home. She takes out a key and unlocks her front door, turning back to Nish as she swings it open.

Jer vara sharra'i. Ahziss dov'kono traajir ariit pana. Rabara comments.  
Opa ahziss va. Nish smirks.

As they step inside of the home, Rabara shuts and locks the door behind them. As Nish turns around, she suddenly leaps upon him, grabbing his upper arms as she presses him against a wall. She grins, bearing her teeth. Nish does not react fearfully, but grins back. He leans in and tilts his head, kissing her lips several times, his hands resting on her slender waist. She returns the favor before nuzzling his neck with her snout.

Afa vaba linu wo ahziss. Rabara whispers to him.  
O zin. Ahziss vaber khiali pur tataamiali jer. Nish chuckles.  
Wo jaji krozijka, rik katro saj jer raba zaj? Rabara asks.  
Dan felorali korna dan jer. Nish replies, his hands removing the straps that hold her armor together.  
Jer raba dat. She says before licking his neck.

She steps back from the Imperial, quickly dropping her weapon belt, pauldrons, cuirass and gauntlets. She kneels down to remove her greaves and boots as Nish walks around her, admiring her form. Her eyes try to follow the man, her lips curling up into a lustful grin. Her tail sways gleefully as Nish kneels down behind her, his chest against her back as his arms wrap around her body, his hands resting atop her chest. She moans as he squeezes her ample breasts through her gambeson. They stand and she turns to face him, removing the gambeson as he unties his weapon belt, dropping it to the floor.

Within moments, they stand naked before each other. Rabara purrs as she takes Nish in her hand, feeling his engorged flesh. Her free hand rests on his back, her claws raking his skin as she kisses and licks him. He grips her firm buttocks with both hands. Their bodies press together, her large breasts against his muscular chest. He sighs happily as he feels her soft fur against his flesh. Her tail sways as she pulls at him, eagerly leading him to her bed. They kiss over and over again as she sits atop her bed.

Jer vara zira serush. Nish speaks softly into her ear as he lies her down on the bed.  
O'zin. Ahziss vaber khiali pur tataamiali jer. Rabara giggles.

Meanwhile, Jo dehki sits alone at a table in the dining hall of the inn. He holds a pewter tankard in his hand, looking at the rippling honey lager within the container. He sighs and looks around, wondering how long he is going to have to entertain himself until Nish returns. He has already rented a room for two, and placed his belongings within. He lifts the tankard, bringing it to his lips as he slowly sips the sweetened brew. He sighs and looks around the room, noticing three Khajiit playing cards. With coin in his purse, and nothing else to do, Jo dehki approaches the Khajiit and quickly joins the gamblers.

The three eagerly welcome Jo dehki to their table, and upon finishing their game, deal a forth hand to the bored archer. He plays several hands, but Jo dehki s luck does not hold out. The gamblers are very experienced, and though Jo dehki is a skilled player, he is unable to cheat like usual. Game after futile game, Jo dehki and the other gamblers lose to a single player, an older Cathay with solid black fur and long black dreadlocked hair. Jo dehki alone loses nearly two hundred drakes to the old gambler, while the other two lose a total of six hundred drakes. As he takes a turn dealing the next hand, Jo dehki wonders when Nish will return.

Ra kanishu and Rabara lie in her bed, a golden silk blanket pulled up to their chests. She lies against and partially over him, her head resting on his shoulder with his arm under her neck, and her hand caressing his chest. She runs her claws in circles on his skin, panting as she turns her orange eyes up to him.

This one must admit her surprise; you are even better at this dance, and so well equipped. She says with a lustful grin.  
Thank you. Ra kanishu likes to think that he knows how to pet a tigress. He winks.  
Oh, you certainly do. Rabara assures you of that talent Have you stroked a Khajiit before, Imperial? Rabara asks sensually.  
Jat. Ahziss ari khajiit oriit. Jaadi vara zira zaji. He answers.  
Jer sajoh ifu man yo mer ariit? She asks in surprise.  
Kador ko ahziss? Khajiit vara saa'do Nish says.

Rabara smiles, resting her hand flat on his chest. She kisses his cheek, purring as she nuzzles him. She presses herself closer as she grips his side, holding him tightly in her arms.

You are certainly not a typical Imperial. She coos. Where are you going after you leave? This one heads to his old home in Reaper s March. Nish answers.  
Home? You live in Elsweyr? She asks in surprise.  
Indeed. Ra kanishu was raised by Suthay-Raht parents. That explains much. Rabara thinks aloud. You never said where you were going.

Nish turns his head, looking at his Cathay lover. His lips are pressed firmly together as he thinks to himself. She notices his expression and begins to worry that she has upset him. Her lips curl down into a frown as she begins to sit up in bed.

You don t have to share Rabara was just curious. It s alright. He mutters.  
This one is a guard captain. You can trust that she will not betray you. She grins, stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers.  
Ra kanishu has heard that before

Rabara looks down, as though upset by his reluctance to speak. He sits up in bed, placing a hand on her back. He gently rubs her back, scratching her softly with his fingernails.

But you are a guard captain S ren-ja is where this one grew up. It s where he is going. Nish suddenly says. Perhaps you will visit sometime? Assuming you remember this one by tomorrow. He chuckles.

Rabara looks up, gazing at her lover. She grins wide, bearing her teeth. She leans closer, her hands resting on his legs.

This one couldn t forget such an interesting, lovely and talented warrior. She coos.  
Perhaps. He remarks.  
Would you ever forget Rabara? She asks, giving him a few tender kisses on his cheek.  
How could this one forget such a tigress? He winks, before kissing her cheek and neck.

She purrs and closes her eyes.

Rabara does not know, but she would like to make sure that you don t. She growls cutely.

She quickly pushes herself atop him, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He nuzzles her as her hands grip the back of his neck. She purrs louder and her tail sways. She can feel his arousal between her legs and prepares for another round.

Jer raba jaga neroth. She giggles.  
Ranarr. He grins.

She pulls back and kisses him passionately. He grips her firm buttocks tightly as he kisses her back, moving past her lips.

An iya tano She moans softly. Afa vaba linu. Ahziss kasashali iit ikopal. She giggles.  
Ahzissse saj ahziss jai'do. He murmurs as he necks her.

Jo dehki sits alone at a table, a plate of grilled fish sitting before him, with a side of bread and a small bowl of thick stew. He has long since stopped playing with the gamblers; Jo dehki has always known when to cut his losses, a skill that quickly became necessary for his survival. The other two players had already lost the rest of their coin to the older gambler, and have left the inn nearly an hour ago. He looks to the door every so often as he eats his dinner, but as he dips the last piece of bread into the remnants of his stew, Nish has yet to return. He rises from his seat and approaches the young female Cathay innkeeper.

Pardon this one s interruption, miss. Jo dehki begins. This one is retiring to bed, but he has a travel companion who may arrive later. If an Imperial enters and asks for Jo dehki, please send him to my room. Alright. If Inersrin sees your lover, she will send him your way. She remarks, wiping a tankard with a clean rag.  
He is not my lover. He is my friend. Jo dehki growls.  
Is that what they are calling it these days? Inersrin chuckles.

Jo dehki snarls but doesn t respond. He quickly turns and leaves the counter. Inersrin smirks, watching him for a moment as the large Cathay-Raht returns to his room. He closes the door behind him and lies down on one of the two beds, choosing the bed that is closest to the door. He rests his hands behind his head, and stares at the ceiling for a moment. He watches the flickering lights of the candle that sits atop the small nightstand. They seem to dance upon the ceiling. He watches for what seems like an eternity, his eyes weighing heavy as he waits for his companion. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 14: Mercy, Part One

Jo dehki slowly opens his eyes as the faint yellow light of the sun pierces through the window glass. He blinks a few times as he wrestles with his grogginess. He rolls over, lying on his back as he takes a deep breath. He sits up and sighs, looking over to the second bed in the room. It is still made; it had never been slept in. Nish obviously did not return to the inn last night. He stands from his bed, the claws of his feet clicking on the wooden floor of the inn as he walks toward his gear. He groans as he stretches, taking his belt in his hands. He turns, glancing over to the unused bed.

Figures Jo dehki murmurs.

As the sunlight beams in through the windows of Rabara s home, Nish yawns and stretches an arm. He turns, his other arm numb as it sits underneath Rabara s head. She lays against him, her hand on his chest, a leg over his, and her tail sitting across his waist. She sleeps peacefully and sounds as though she is purring. He gently strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers and her claws rake his skin as her fingers coil. Her eyes open and her tail flicks as she looks up at the Imperial.

Sajka jer raba do zaigu? He asks.  
Jat. She says softly with a nod.  
Rik vaber jaji? He grins.  
Ahziss dov'kono rabeka zaj mi kona shabar fa tenurr suno. She grins back.  
Ahziss rabaoh vayma. He says before kissing her tenderly on her lips.  
Yo wo jaga tano. She adds.  
Jer sajoh deqeali lurma. He chuckles.  
Rabara dov'kono yosha. She retorts, kissing him back.  
Dov kono? He raises an eyebrow.  
Ahziss ko dov'kono lurmaali jer. She says.

She sits up, the golden silk blanket falling from her nude and shapely body.

Jaji vaba kaaka ahziss krozijka. He remarks.

He sits up, his arm tingling as the blood rushes back into it. She gently rakes her claws on his skin, watching him with a smile. Once his arm is as awake as the rest of him, he rises from the bed. Rabara stands with him, and the pair collect their clothes. They slowly dress, regularly gazing admiringly at one another. Once they are dressed, Nish helps Rabara don her gambeson and her polished steel plate armor. As she unlocks the door to her home, she briefly pauses. She turns and looks at Ra kanishu somberly.

Ahzissse krozij eja jer. She says softly.  
Ahzissse vaba tas. He assures her.  
Kiva ahziss dej vako jer to S'ren-ja fa pal. She smiles faintly.  
Kiva. He grins.

She swings open the door and the pair leave the house. Nish stands by her as she closes and locks her door. She turns and stops, looking rather surprised that he hasn t walked away yet. He reaches out and rests a hand on one of her pauldrons.

Rasin jerno. He says.

She rests a hand over his and smirks.

Ahziss va zath khitiali sallidith. She retorts.  
Jer saa'do vaba. He says as he steps back.

Nish turns and walks away, returning to the inn where he was supposed to meet Jo dehki. He enters and looks around the main hall, finding his companion at a table by himself. He looks quite frustrated as he sits and drinks from a second tankard while eating his breakfast. Nish takes a deep breath, unsure of how his friend will react to his tardiness. He approaches the table and pulls up a comfortable padded chair. Jo dehki turns his eyes to Nish, grimacing at the Imperial.

How nice of you to finally show up. Jo dehki grumbles.  
Apologies. It would not have been so long, but one thing led to another Several times. Nish smirks.  
And that kept you out all night? Jo dehki raises a brow.  
Can you really blame this one for succumbing to Rabara s wiles? Nish retorts.  
No, but this one would have preferred not to waste the coin; he d have slept on a bench, had he known you weren t going to use the second bed. Jo dehki quips.  
At least Ra kanishu kept his word! In fact, this one recalls feeling the same way on two separate occasions back in Cyrodiil Nish remarks.  
Jo dehki understands your reasons, and can t argue with your perspective, but it still bothers him. Please do not to abandon Jo dehki again. You did when we were at the Imperial City. Nish reminds him.  
Fjorn was with you. And then again in Skingrad Who was with Ra kanishu then?

Jo dehki suddenly feels guilty. He lowers his head, looking down at the table. After a short pause, he turns back to the Imperial.

Jo dehki promises to never abandon you again, so long as you do not do the same. Alright. Nish agrees.  
So Did you want to order breakfast? The Khajiit asks.  
No. I have food in my pack, and we really need to get back on the road. Suit yourself.

They stand from the table and begin to leave the inn. Jo dehki stops at the door, returning to the front counter where he buys a bottle of honey lager for the road. Inersrin passes him a bottle and looks past Jo dehki s side.

So, your lover has returned to you? She asks with a smirk.  
He is not my lover. Jo dehki growls.  
It s alright. Inersrin does not judge. She winks.

Jo dehki looks the young innkeeper over as she takes a damp tankard and begins wiping it dry. He grins sinisterly. Now that his anger and frustration has subsided, he knows how to get his revenge.

He is a close and trusted friend. Jo dehki begins. We travel together, fight together, eat together And ravage females together. He growls sensually.  
What?! She asks in shock.  
You heard me, lovely. Jo dehki winks. If we return, you should play with us. You look supple enough.

He reaches out and gently strokes the underside of her chin with the claw of an index finger. Her hands tremor and her eyes narrow, gazing lustfully back at him.

What fun you could have with two skilled lovers. He coos.

Inersrin drops the pewter tankard that she is holding; it clanks loudly on the wooden floor. She looks to her left and right, wondering if anyone else is watching, or listening to their conversation. She kneels down to pick up the tankard.

While you are down there Jo dehki laughs.

She looks up to him, her brow soft and her lips twisted in embarrassment. He presses his lips together, blowing her a kiss, before he turns and walks away from the counter. He chuckles and shakes the bottle of honey lager in his hand.

What was that about? Nish asks.  
Nothing important. Let s go. Jo dehki replies.

They leave the inn and walk toward the road. They march south along the well-traveled trade route, heading for the city of Rawl Kha. Jo dehki and Nish travel in relative silence, the Khajiit taking occasional drinks from his bottle of lager. The Imperial looks back at his companion, visibly concerned with his drinking. Jo dehki notices his friend s stare and offers him a drink from the bottle, but Nish refuses.

Is something troubling you? You haven t drunk this much so early in the morning before. Nish asks.  
It s nothing. Jo dehki murmurs.

As they walk along the road, they soon come upon a jumble of figures in the distance. Is it a gathering? Could it be another convoy? As the two silently wonder what is ahead of them, a portion of the mass breaks off, chasing a lone figure who tries to escape. They now realize what is happening just down the road; a skirmish is taking place either between soldiers and raiders, or raiders and civilians. The duo rush towards the group, their yelling and screaming growing louder as they approach. They can see the raiders attacking the lightly armed civilians, and quickly draw their weapons.

The raiders are a mix of Bosmer and Khajiit of several breeds. What appears to be a mer woman lies on the ground. Her clothes are ripped from her body by a wood elf as two Cathay hold her down by her arms. Several innocents lie on the ground as raiders jab daggers and short swords into them. One body lies face down with a flaming arrow jutting from her back. The Bosmer holds his erection as he kneels between the legs of the wriggling and screaming woman, ready to forcefully penetrate her. An injured Suthay-Raht lies not far from her, watching in disgust as he holds a large gash on his side.

Nish targets the Bosmer and charges, while Jo dehki stops and draws an arrow, pulling it back against the string of his bow. He releases the string, firing an arrow into the eye socket of a Khajiit who holds down one of the woman s arms. The Bosmer turns in time to see Nish swinging his axe at his throat. Before he can scream, the would-be rapist is beheaded in a single swing. His severed head lands on the woman s stomach, blinking several times as she screams. Nish throws the axe at the remaining Khajiit, who sits dumbfounded. The axe spins in the air once, before slamming into his left bicep.

Jo dehki fires arrow after arrow at other raiders as Nish lunges at the injured Khajiit. His hand rests on the blunt edge of his sword as he rams the blade into the raider s throat. He straddles the raider s chest as he shifts the blade from left to right, cutting down to the Khajiit s spine.

Look out! The woman yells.

Nish turns and pulls up his sword, turning it sideways as he blocks the swing of another Bosmer s axe. He pulls backward and rolls. The Bosmer does not release his axe, and falls forward onto Nish as the sword locks underneath the beard. Nish brings a knee to his chest. As the Imperial rolls back, he flips the Bosmer, who lands on his back on the ground, staring at the sky. Nish completes the roll, landing on a foot and knee, quickly jamming the sword into the Bosmer s chest and pinning him to the earth. He pulls the sword from the man s body as he spews blood from his mouth.

Jo dehki walks backward toward Nish, shooting two more raiders with several arrows as they seem preoccupied with murdering the last of the civilians. Nish rushes toward Jo dehki, spinning his sword. Jo dehki turns, his eyes widening in fear as a muscular Cathay-Raht raider holds up a great sword with one hand. Jo dehki turns, but stumbles on an exposed root. He falls backward, landing on his buttocks with a thud as the raider bears down on him with the sword. Nish swings his blade, cleaving off the hand of the raider. The great sword falls, the blade landing perpendicular in the dirt beside Jo dehki s leg; the raider s severed hand is still gripping the handle.

The raider roars and grips his stump as he turns to the Imperial. Nish spins his sword preparing to fight the large one-handed Khajiit, but is caught off guard as the raider suddenly leaps, tackling him to the ground. Nish drops his sword from the force as he lands in the dirt. The Khajiit holds him down with both arms as he lunges for his throat, trying to bite into his neck with his large canines. As Nish struggles to keep the Khajiit s powerful jaws from his throat, Jo dehki grabs the raiders shoulders and rips him from his companion.

Nish rolls over and gasps, now able to breath without the weight of the Khajiit atop him. He grabs for his sword as Jo dehki draws his dagger from his sheath, his tail swaying. The raider stands from the ground, but his legs are weak; he is succumbing to shock as the blood pours from the stump of his wrist. He rushes Jo dehki, but the archer turns and steps to the side, causing the raider to fall. He gently tossed his dagger into the air, catching it by the blade with his first two fingers and thumb. As the raider struggles to stand and turns back to Jo dehki, he throws the dagger, driving it into the raider s neck.

He coughs up blood and reaches for the blade, but soon collapses onto the ground. Nish walks up to the fallen thug and pulls the dagger from his throat before gliding it across both arteries and his windpipe. He hands the dagger back to Jo dehki, who wipes the blade clean and sheaths it. Nish does the same for his sword, before taking his axe from a bandit s corpse and slipping it into the ring of his frog. While Jo dehki looks over the bodies of the civilians, looking for survivors, Nish returns to the frightened woman who lies in a ball on the ground, sobbing softly.

As he approaches, he realizes that she is not a man or mer, but a Khajiit; she is an Ohmes-Raht, covered in short golden-brown fur. Her tail was obstructed by her own leg as she lay on her back, but now on her side it coils over her waist. Her long, wavy brown hair is pulled to the ground by gravity, revealing a tall and slender ear, half-feline and half-elven in shape, and situated on her head like a man or mer, not at the top like most Khajiit. Nish hadn t seen an Ohmes-Raht since he left S ren-ja, and never once encountered them during his travels. She turns her fearful eyes to the Imperial, he kneels down before her and holds out a hand.

Sajoh vaba qojithka. Ahziss va etoforali zatay jer. He says softly to her.

She lowers her brow and tilts her head, as though confused.

Vara jer yotra? He asks.

She doesn t answer him, but leans up on her forearm.

Saj jer pur Ta'agra? He raises a brow.

She sits up, covering her breasts with her arms.

This one will take that as a no. He chuckles.

He looks around and finds a brown leather vest on the body of a fallen Bosmer, an arrow sticking out of his head. The vest has notch-buttons in the front, allowing it to close. Nish pulls the garment from the corpse and passes it to the scared girl, who sheepishly reaches out, taking it from him.

Who are you? She asks.  
This one is called Ra kanishu. He replies.

She slips on the vest, quickly buttoning it closed and covering her body. Nish reextends his hand. She looks at his hand and then down at her unclothed legs, her tail covering her groin from view.

Apologies! Nish says.

He looks around for suitable clothes, only for Jo dehki to pass him a pair of brown pants from a Suthay-Raht, the only pair he could find not stained with blood or bodily waste. Nish hands her the pants and steps back. They both politely avert their eyes as she slips them on. She stands to her feet, brushing herself off.

So, you re Ra kanishu? She asks.  
Indeed. He nods.  
And who is this? Jo dehki. The Cathay-Raht bows his head.  
I see I m Abari. She says.  
This one is pleased to meet you, Abari. Nish smiles.  
Likewise. Jo dehki chirps.

She looks around at the destruction, her lips curled down into a frown. A groan catches everyone s attention and Abari leans past her saviors. Her eyes widen in horror as she sees the injured Suthay-Raht, who lies not far from where she was being assaulted.

Oh no! She cries out, rushing past the duo.

She kneels beside the man, resting her hands on his cheeks. His blood seeps from his wounds and his lips, trickling over her fingers. Tears well in her eyes as she looks to the man. She leans in and rests her face alongside his, weeping as she tries to assure him that he will be alright. Nish and Jo dehki slowly approach, looking between one another. They both know that it is only a matter of time before the Suthay-Raht expires; his wounds are so severe that there is nothing anyone can do.

You ll be alright. I promise! She sniffles.  
This one does not have much time The Khajiit groans.  
Don t talk like that! You re going to be alright! She assures him.

The Khajiit moves his hand away from his large gash, revealing the extent of his wounds to her. Her eyes grow even wider, before shutting tightly as her jaw closes; she knows that he is does not have long to remain in this world.

It hurts so much He murmurs.

As she looks to the man, she can see the pained expression on his face. Her heart breaks as she watches her companion slowly dying. Jo dehki slowly draws his dagger. The Suthay-Raht turns his eyes to Jo dehki, and gives a single nod. Abari turns and sees the glistening blade.

No! She cries out, holding the dying Khajiit tighter.  
Please Do not let Jotzaka die in agony. Her companion whispers.

She turns back to the man, biting her bottom lip as she struggles to hold back her tears. She slowly nods.

Alright She says. But not like that. We do not have any poison, and it wouldn t work fast enough if we did. Jo dehki remarks.  
Ra kanishu will do it. Nish says, stepping forward.

The group look to him and the Imperial holds out a hand, a ball of purplish-blue electricity spiraling within it.

It will be quick, painless, and won t leave any marks. Nish adds.  
Alright Do it. Abari whimpers.  
You ll need to move away. You can t touch him. Nish says.

She nods, reluctantly moving away from Jotzaka while Nish knees beside him. His hand no longer glows as he opens the Khajiit s shirt. He places his palm firmly on his chest and looks to the dying man, who nods once to the Imperial.

Zaigu dal, liter. Nish says softly.

Jotzaka s body jerks and his head falls limp, his heart stopped in an instant by a sharp jolt of electricity from Nish s palm. Abari cries loudly as Nish gently closes Jotzaka s eyes with his fingertips. He turns and sees the pain of Jotzaka s loss, his own eyes welling with tears. Ra kanishu can t help but feel her pain. He collects Jotzaka s body, carrying him like an oversized doll as he walks to a patch of soft earth.

What are you doing?! Abari cries out.  
Burying him. Nish replies.  
Is that really wise? Shouldn t we leave? Jo dehki asks, raising a brow.  
Kalor vaba jer sunej?! Nish barks at him,

Abari quickly joins Nish. Jo dehki sighs and aids the two as they dig a grave for Jotzaka. They bury the slain Khajiit and pile stones on the grave. Abari kneels beside the pile of rocks as Nish offers a prayer.

Thank you For saving me For everything. Abari says to the Imperial.  
Think nothing of it. Nish murmurs.  
I don t know why you did any of this, but I m eternally grateful He deserved a proper burial. She sniffles.  
Most do. Nish quietly remarks.  
We were not lovers, but he was a very close friend; he was really more like a brother. Abari begins. We had spent the last year researching some of the ruins in Cyrodiil together, along with the others. I didn t know many of them too well though. Jo dehki is sorry for your loss. Jo dehki remarks.  
And so is this one. Nish adds.  
Where are you two heading? She suddenly asks.  
Ra kanishu is returning home to S ren-ja with his friend, Jo dehki. Nish replies.

Jo dehki silently breathes a sigh of relief, now knowing that they aren t heading for Willowgrove.

I m heading to Dune Can I travel with you? She asks.  
Dune is past S ren-ja. Nish replies.  
I know Just for a while! At least until you stop in S ren-ja. She pleads.

Nish sighs and looks at the Ohmes-Raht girl, then back to Jo dehki.

We ll take you to Dune. If we don t, you might not make it. Nish says as he turns back to Abari.  
Indeed. Jo dehki would not feel right letting you walk the road alone. The Cathay-Raht chimes in.  
Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Abari says with a tearful grin.  
It s alright. This one is just doing the right thing. Nish remarks.  
Why do you talk like that? She asks the Imperial.  
Like what? Like a Khajiit. She elaborates.  
Oh, that Sorry Old habits. He grins. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 15: Mercy, Part Two

According to Abari, many of the people who died lived in Dune. They were all returning home after an expedition to explore Ayleid ruins in Cyrodiil, and the few who did not live in Dune resided in nearby villages. Nish and Jo dehki take the time to search the bodies for valuables, collecting any coins, jewelry and weapons. They sort the valuables by victim, placing them in chests or sacks and labeling them with the names that Abari can recall. A single remaining cart, drawn by one horse, is used to hold the items. Abari hopes to return the personal affects to the victim s families.

What little the bandits had is placed in a single chest that Nish and Jo dehki claim for themselves. Once the cart is loaded, they pile the remaining bodies together near another damaged cart. Nish uses his destruction magic to set the large makeshift pyre ablaze, cremating all of the bodies at once. Jotzaka is the only one who receives a proper burial, but that was more for Abari s peace of mind than anything else. With the pyre crackling and popping, the three travelers depart.

Though she was not seriously injured during the assault, receiving only superficial wounds, Abari rides in the cart. Nish and Jo dehki walk beside it, leading the horse along the road to Rawl Kha. Abari looks back, watching the orange glow of the fire as it grows smaller and more faint with each step. Soon all she can see is the smoke from the pyre. Jo dehki watches the attractive and dainty Ohmes-Raht. In between admiring her form, he pities her for the suffering and pain that she has had to endure. He wonders if he should speak to the woman, but is too nervous to form any words of significance.

Rik suta raba jer khivalahka? Nish suddenly asks her.  
What? Abari turns back to him.  
Apologies. This one forgot that you don t speak Ta agra. Is that what that was? Abari asks.  
Yes. You ve never heard it before? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
I grew up in Greenshade, but spent a lot of time in Cyrodiil. The few Khajiit I met weren t my breed, and never spoke Ta agra. I ve never heard it before meeting you. She explains.  
Then how do you live in Dune? Jo dehki asks.  
Well, technically I don t. My parents do. I was heading back to stay with them for a while. Eventually, I ll go back to Cyrodiil. Which brings us back to my first question. How long have you traveled? Nish asks.  
Well Hmm About a month, if you don t include all of the time spent camping in or around the Ayleid ruins. If you want to count that too, then ten years. She replies.  
Ten years?! Forgive this one for saying, but you don t look old enough to have been exploring for so long. Jo dehki comments.  
I m twenty-two, and I ve been exploring ruins since I was nearly twelve years old. Abari retorts, sounding almost offended.  
Forgive Jo dehki. He meant no offense. He was just surprised because of how attractive and youthful you look.

Abari silently chuckles, cracking a faint smile. As they walk along the road, the sun begins to set. Nish and Jo dehki both worry, for they know how dangerous the road becomes at night. When darkness settles upon the land, bandits have considerably more places to hide, and many carnivorous animals, with little fear of sentient beings, hunt for food. Evening begins to wane before they finally see the lights of Rawl Kha in the distance. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as the intricately constructed buildings come into view.

They enter the city and head directly for the nearest inn. Using an exposed but unused foundation, they tie up the horse and disable the cart. When Nish and Jo dehki worry about the safety of the valuables, Abari simply labels the cart as the belongings of murder victims that are being returned to their relatives, and claims that stealing from the cart will curse the thief.

Are you sure that will be enough? Nish asks.  
That would probably not stop Jo dehki. The Cathay-Raht adds.  
Trust me. Nothing scares the simple minded more than an unseen, unspecified punishment from Oblivion. Abari replies.  
Beautiful and clever. Jo dehki remarks as Abari walks past him.

Though she looks at Jo dehki and smiles, she says nothing back to him. They enter the inn and promptly rent two rooms, one for Abari and the other for the two friends. Nish and Jo dehki pay for the rooms with the coins salvaged from the bandits, which they had already divvied amongst themselves. They order dinner and sit at an unused table near a corner. As they walk through the hall, Abari attracts the eyes of nearly every male within, including the old innkeeper. He promptly brings them dinner, serving Abari first and including a sweetroll for no extra charge.

You have a few admirers. Nish chuckles.  
I ve long since grown used to it. Abari sighs.  
That does not please you? Jo dehki asks in surprise.  
It s cute at first, but anything in excess becomes quite wearisome, even men s affection. She replies.

Abari had been considered a prize since her early teens, often targeted by infatuated boys and jealous girls. Men, mer, and other Khajiit all seem interested in her; men and mer because she is not as inherently feline-looking, and Khajiit for similar reasons, with the added bonus of being able to breed with her. Abari regales Jo dehki of several anecdotal stories from her past, while the Cathay-Raht listens intently. Abari suddenly grows silent.

Are you alright? Jo dehki asks.  
Huh? Oh Yes, I I was just thinking. She replies.

Not wanting to upset her, or lose the opportunity, Jo dehki changes the subject and asks Abari about her personal background. As Abari speaks, she reveals considerable details, albeit with carefully omitted names and vague locations. Abari is a scholar who specializes in history, specifically the Ayleids. She grew up in Greenshade when her rather poor family sent her away to receive an education from a scholarly aunt and uncle. She had left Dune before she was old enough to retain any memories of it.

By her early teens, she had spent quite a bit of time in Cyrodiil, enough to have a second group of friends and suitors there. She is an only child to Cathay parents, and greatly enjoys plays. Not wanting to dominate the conversation, as she often does, Abari then asks Jo dehki questions about himself. Equally vague, Jo dehki claims to be a humble traveler, rescued by Nish and a no longer present companion, in a manner not dissimilar to her own. The enamored Khajiit can t help but flirt with Abari continuously as he talks, something she both expected and prepared for. She politely avoids rejecting him, expertly parrying every sweet word.

As Jo dehki and Abari talk Nish remains silent. He eats his food slowly, often pausing for long periods of time. He wanders back and forth in his mind, between his extended encounter with Rabara and thinking about Tsanavi. He is torn between feeling guilty for sleeping with Rabara, and dwelling on his past love. Will she be pleased to see him? Is she married now? Will she even be in S ren-ja? Though he did find Rabara both attractive and interesting, he can t help but feel as though he committed adultery on Tsanavi, even though they were never married and he hasn t seen her in years. He struggles to comprehend and control his own thoughts. Muffled voices call out to him.

Nish? Hello? Nish! Jo dehki smacks him on the arm.  
Huh? What? Nish looks between his companions.  
She asked you a question. Jo dehki growls.  
What was the question? Weren t you listening? Abari asks.  
Uh No. Sorry. Nish answers.  
Thinking? She asks.  
Yeah. About what?

Nish looks up at her for a moment, but doesn t speak. An uneasy tension grows between the Imperial and the Ohmes-Raht girl as he takes another bite, rather rudely disregarding the question.

So, uh Tell me about yourself? What makes Ra kanishu tick? She asks again.  
Ra kanishu is quite uninteresting. He murmurs.  
I doubt that. You must have something to say. I mean, your friend here isn t uninteresting, and you ve traveled together. She begins.

Jo dehki s heart flutters at her words.

Nope. Nothing of consequence. He replies.  
Oh, come on What about your travels or your family? A funny story or two? You could talk about how you know Ta agra so well, or this absent friend you traveled with. Maybe a past lover? She presses.

Nish drinks the last of his lager from his tankard and sets the wooden mug down onto the table. He stares pensively at Abari.

Ra kanishu is quite tired See you two in the morning. He grumbles as he rises from the table.

He takes one of the keys, showing Jo dehki the etched symbol so he knows which room to enter. Nish then leaves the dining hall, heading for the room while Abari sits dumbfounded, contemplating her error.

What was that? She asks Jo dehki.  
This one does not know. He has not been acting like himself these past few days; his mood often shifts from pleased to angry or depressed. He replies.  
I see Well if he didn t want to talk, he could have been a bit nicer about it. She remarks.  
He is not a bad man. Quite the opposite in fact. Perhaps he has a lot on his mind? Like what? Abari presses.

Jo dehki, ever the chatterbox, obliges the curious young woman. He quickly reveals all that he knows of Nish s personal background, starting with their first encounter. He continues, revealing Nish s adoptive Khajiiti family, his history with Daro veera and her betrayal, and their quest to return to S ren-ja, where Nish s family lives. Abari sits captivated, listening to the loose-lipped Cathay-Raht, now even more intrigued. The Imperial s background is vastly different from any she had heard before.

If Ra kanishu had that much to say, why would he leave so abruptly? She asks.  
This one does not know. Perhaps it was your last question? Jo dehki suggests.  
What do you mean? Nish lived in S ren-ja his entire life. After leaving, he realized feelings for a woman who was there, whom he hadn t seen in years. Perhaps it weighs heavy on him? He answers.

Abari suddenly feels terribly guilty, turning back to look at the staircase. She continues her conversation with Jo dehki, but in the back of her mind, she feels the urge to apologize to the Imperial, and possibly dig even deeper. As they converse, she abruptly excuses herself, leaving Jo dehki behind in the tavern. She assures him that she will be back shortly. Abari walks through the hall, the eyes of every male following her as she climbs the stairs to the rooms. She finds the door to the room that Nish and Jo dehki are to share, having glimpsed the symbol on the key.

She gently raps her knuckles against the wooden door, but does not receive an answer. She reaches out a hand and takes hold of the handle. She presses the lever and the latch moves; the door is unlocked. Swinging the door open, Abari enters unannounced. Nish stands by the nightstand, his side facing her. He is shirtless and tying his breeches closed as he changes into a second set of clothes. His original set are partially stuffed into the open hole at the top of his backpack, the flap unbuckled and folded back.

She stops and looks on in surprise. Her eyes glide over him, noting his toned arms and muscular torso. He does not seem to notice her off to his side. She cannot help herself and purrs loudly. Hearing her, he turns his head quickly, obviously surprised by her interruption. She lowers her head in embarrassment, averting her eyes from him. As he turns to retrieve his second tunic she glances back up for a final look, but as he slips on his top she briefly sees the scar from Daro veera s dagger on his back. It sits off to the left of his spine, just below his shoulder blade. She suddenly feels worse.

How did you get in here? Did Jo dehki give you the key? He asks her.  
Uh No. I just tried the door and it was unlocked. She replies.

Nish walks up to her and examines the door. She steps aside as he kneels down and looks over the latch. He was certain he had locked the door. He sighs in frustration when he realizes that the lock is broken.

I m sorry for walking in on you like that. I didn t know you were still awake. Abari begins.  
It s alright He murmurs.  
I wanted to see you for a moment, and apologize for what I said at dinner. I didn t mean to offend you. She continues.  
What do you mean? He asks.  
Well, I was talking with Jo dehki. Figures Nish mutters. How much did he tell you? He explained everything he knew to me. She answers.  
Of course he did He sighs.  
I m sorry I shouldn t pry. I just You don t need to apologize; you were just curious, and you didn t know anything about this one s background. Jo dehki is the one who should be apologizing.

He sits on the edge of a bed and looks at the floor. His melancholy expression almost demands her sympathy. Abari slowly approaches, shutting the door behind her. She does not realize that Jo dehki stands in the hallway, watching from the top of the staircase. She sits beside him, her hands resting on her knees. She stares at the Imperial, who never looks up from the smooth wooden boards beneath his feet.

If you need to talk to someone, I m sitting right here. She says softly.

He turns his eyes to look at her, but his head faces forward. Abari reaches out, carefully taking his hand in hers and stroking his skin gently. He feels her soft fur in his hand; it s quite comforting. Though he tries to remain silent, his pent-up thoughts and emotions claw at his skull; they desperately want to escape.

Alright He says in a near whisper.

Abari does her best to not look too excited as the Imperial takes a breath, preparing to speak.

Ra kanishu often doesn t feel in control of his own thoughts. Often, he is torn between his heart and his mind, and cannot decide which to listen too. When we came through Arenthia, we saved two city guards whose prisoners tried to escape. The guard captain, a beautiful Cathay woman desired Ra kanishu, and him her. After her surviving prisoner was returned to a cell, we excused ourselves for a little Quality time. He begins.  
Oh I-I see She quietly stammers, her face flushing beneath her fur.  
The encounter lasted a night, and at the time, it did not bother this one in the least. Not even when we left her house the next morning was it weighing on this one s mind But when my friend joined me on the road, this one couldn t help but think of another that he had known a long time ago; a female he was once very close too. Suddenly, his experience with the guard captain felt like adultery, and he was very ashamed of himself. Ra kanishu finds it hard to understand his actions these days. He continues.

Abari nods, listening intently as the Imperial speaks. He takes a deep breath, the air trembling as he exhales.

It was never like that before; it was never a problem until Daro veera. You saw this one s scar She literally stabbed this one in the back with his own dagger and left him for dead, but not before calling him foolish and taunting him as he bled out on the ground. Now he often second guesses himself when people are in trouble. He slept with the guard captain on impulse, something he would have never done before. You didn t second guess helping me. Abari interjects.  
To be honest, it was the Bosmer who was trying to rape you; it drove this one to act right away. Ra kanishu detests rape. When the prisoners tried to escape, he didn t immediately help the guards until the captain s life was in danger. Ra kanishu would never have hesitated so long before. He explains.  
But you still acted. You may be scarred, but you aren t a different person. You hesitated, but you still did something. You saw the Bosmer trying to rape me, and came to my aid right away. She smiles warmly.  
Perhaps you are right. Ra kanishu still feels different though. He gave in to his impulses without thought. After nearly dying, all this one could think about was the girl from his past, and his family back home. All he wants to do is go home and see her and his family again, but now he is terrified. What if she has moved on, or doesn t remember him? What if she isn t there at all? What if his family has no room for him anymore? Every step closer to S ren-ja makes him feel more afraid and nervous, and he doesn t feel like he can control it. Nish finishes.

She holds his hand tighter, cupping it with her remaining hand. He turns back to her, looking into her gold colored eyes.

After what happened to you, it s perfectly understandable that you would be worried about going home. It s been so long, that things very well might be different, but you shouldn t dwell on the things that aren t in your power to control. It s just unnecessary stress. She says.  
Would you believe that Jo dehki gave this one very similar advice already? Nish chuckles.  
It s good advice. It is Funny how often good advice is the most difficult to use. And then there s the issue of helping others; this one often feels foolish for risking himself for people he does not know. Maybe being good and a fool are one in the same? He poses.  
Helping me and those guards in Arenthia, even after what Daro veera did to you, proves that you have a good soul. Good souls are very rare. They should not be constrained, or evil will always win. She chirps.

Nish looks back to the girl and grins, silently chuckling.

You are very wise, and kind for saying so. Thank you. Anytime. I appreciate your confidence. She replies.  
This one is going to try and get some sleep. You have a good night, alright? He says.

Abari rises from the bed as Nish lies down. Abari walks toward the door and grabs the handle. She pauses and turns back to the Imperial, who stretches out and rests his hands behind his head.

Oh Nice body by the way. She winks.  
Thanks, now get out. He chuckles.

She smiles, giggling softly as she leaves the room. She looks toward the empty staircase, then toward the room adjacent. She yawns as she feels somewhat drowsy. On impulse, she walks into her room and closes the door. She locks the latch, but stops when she recalls Nish s door. Trying the latch, it pops open. She looks around the room and finds a chair with a tall back. She takes the chair and slips it beneath the handle, jamming it against the door before she undresses and climbs into bed.

Nish s eyes open as he lies on his side. He looks over to the burning notched candle on the nightstand; three hours have passed since Abari left him. He looks over to see an empty bed across from him. Jo dehki is not in the room. Having taken a brief nap, Nish sits up. He stretches his arms and chest before climbing out of the bed. He leaves the room and walks down the staircase, looking for Jo dehki. He finds the Cathay-Raht in the dining hall, sitting alone. Several empty tankards sit in front of him as he holds another to his lips, liquid spilling over the sides and running down his snout and over his chin. He is obviously quite intoxicated.

Having fun? Nish asks as he steps up to Jo dehki.  
Barrels He says with a slur.  
Alright. It s time to get you into bed. We have to travel tomorrow. Nish says as he grabs Jo dehki s arm.  
You are a good person. You know that? Jo dehki begins.  
Sure, and you re drunk. Let s go. And Abari is a good person too. She deserves of a good man. She is nothing like Daro veera, the wench that she is. You can see it in her beautiful eyes, yes? She could use a man like you in her life. Jo dehki drunkenly chuckles.  
What are you talking about? You speak like we re interested in each other. Nish says, grunting as he tries to pull Jo dehki from his chair by his armpit.

The Nord sized Khajiit suddenly stands on his own, towering over the Imperial who stumbles back.

There! Now we walk towards the stairs. Nish laughs.  
Jo dehki knows she went to see you, and she never returned. He is not a fool. Did you mate with her too? Off conquering another foreign woman with your mighty Imperial phallus? Jo dehki growls.  
What are you talking about?! Why would you say such a thing? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
Even if you had mated, you are not Khajiit. You can t ever have children together, at least not without the aid of powerful magic, or the favor of the Gods Jo dehki continues.  
Alright That s fine You ve just had too much to drink. You can sleep it off upstairs. Nish says.

He helps Jo dehki around the chair as he guides him towards the staircase. As they move, Jo dehki loses balance and falls against the Imperial, who struggles with the Cathay-Raht, who is over a head taller than him, and easily sixty pounds heavier.

Do you think you could help? This one is not quite strong enough to carry your carcass on his own. Nish quips.  
You are so na ve, Ra kanishu. You are merely amusing to the Khajiit who know you An Imperial fluent in Ta agra only makes it difficult to talk about you behind your back. Jo dehki remarks.  
If this one knew how pleasant you became when you drank, he would have left you here with the others, to entertain them. Nish retorts.  
Don t mock me, Imperial. This one sees right through you. You helped that beautiful Cathay girl just to bed her! He continues.  
You know that isn t true. If we hadn t done something, she d be dead right now, and three criminals would be free to hurt innocent people. This one just happened to catch Rabara s eye. Nish says.  
Dirty Khajiiti women; mating with men like there is nothing wrong with it And Daro veera probably stabbed you in the back because you replaced her master s shackles with your own Now you want Abari too! Jo dehki angrily accuses.

Nish stops in his tracks, genuinely hurt by Jo dehki s sharp words. Finally tired of Jo dehki s drunken rambling, he gives up and drops the large Khajiit on a nearby bench, leaving him there. He removes Jo dehki s coin purse so no one will pilfer from it, not even needing to use his skills as a pickpocket, as Jo dehki quickly passes out. With the coin purse in hand, the Imperial returns to the staircase, climbs the steps to the second floor, and enters the room that he was to share with his friend. He sets the coin purse down on the nightstand and promptly returns to bed; he will fetch Jo dehki in the morning. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 16: Reconnect

Jo dehki slowly opens his eyes as hands run over his body. Startled, his sits up as a scrawny Suthay-Raht quickly pulls his fingers from a pocket.

Just what did you think you were doing?! Jo dehki grumbles.  
What do you mean? This one was minding his own business. The man replies before walking away.

Jo dehki yawns and stretches his arms, chest and back. He looks around, stunned to see that he slept on a bench near the staircase, and not in the rented bed. He looks to a window and winces as the bright light of the sun shines in. He rests his hands on his legs, then suddenly recalls the Suthay-Raht who woke him. He quickly pats his pockets to find them empty. He panics as he realizes that his coin purse is gone. He rises from the bench and races up the stairs. He finds the room he was to stay in, but it is empty, occupied by an older Cathay female who sweeps the floor.

Jo dehki grabs his head and grits his teeth, each thump of his heart causing his head to pound painfully. He turns and walks back down the stairs, determined to find his friend. He approaches the innkeeper, who stacks cleaned tankards on a shelf behind him. He clears his throat, gaining the innkeeper s attention.

Hello. Can this one fetch you a dri Wait Didn t you sleep on the bench over there? The innkeeper chuckles.  
How observant of you Do you know where this one s companions have gone? Jo dehki asks.  
Do you mean the Imperial, and the gorgeous Ohmes-Raht woman you were with? Yes. Have you seen them? Jo dehki reiterates.  
Of course! It was quite amusing watching the Imperial struggle to help you to your room last night. The two of you spoke for a moment. This one was not close enough to hear what was said, unfortunately, but whatever it was, it must have been bad enough to make him leave you there. The innkeeper replies.  
Great So where are they now? Right around the corner. They ordered a meal just before you woke up. Did you want me to cook you something as well? It can be ready around the same time. The innkeeper asks.  
Yes, please.

Jo dehki orders a Kwama egg omelet, then turns to the corner. The Cathay-Raht walks to the far end of the inn. He rounds the corner and sees his companions; Nish and Abari sit at a table near the wall, talking as they wait for the innkeeper to finish cooking their breakfast. Nish sees his friend, though he doesn t look very pleased by his presence. Jo dehki feels guilty for everything he said, though he can t recall any of it. Abari turns, flashing a pleasant smile before waving him over. Jo dehki approaches the table and takes a seat beside the Imperial, who scoots his chair over to give the large Khajiit more room.

Hello, Nish Jo dehki begins. This one would That is Whatever this- Don t worry about it. Nish promptly cuts him off.  
What? Just forget about it. It wasn t a big deal. Nish says.  
What isn t a big deal? Abari tilts her head in confusion.  
Nothing. Nish murmurs.  
It seems that Jo dehki was robbed while he slept. He doesn t suppose you wo-

Nish interrupts Jo dehki by tossing a familiar coin purse down on the table. Jo dehki takes the coin purse and looks it over, glancing back at the Imperial.

When it became obvious that this one could not drag you up the stairs, Ra kanishu removed your coin purse for safe keeping and left you on the bench Next time, don t drink quite so much, at least not when the room isn t on the same floor. Nish grins.  
Thank you, my friend You are too kind. Jo dehki remarks.  
Not quite Now you have to pay for yourself. Nish chuckles.  
Since we re all apologizing here, I wanted to ask your forgiveness for never going back downstairs. I should have at least told you that I was growing too tired to stay up. I was sleepy and not thinking straight. Abari says to Jo dehki.  
It s alright. This one would have done the same. He smiles.

The innkeeper soon presents them their food, again leaving a sweetroll for Abari at no extra charge. After a quick but pleasant meal, the trio leave the inn and return to where they had left the cart. As Abari feeds and waters the horse, the two men are amazed that not only is the cart in place and everything accounted for, but that the few nearby carts had moved away from theirs, as though worried that close proximity would bring forth a curse. The two men chuckle at the nervous looking owners of the other carts, who glance to them and murmur about the death cart . Abari certainly knew what she was doing when she placed the sign.

Untying the horse, Abari holds the reins and climbs aboard the small cart. Returning to the road, they fluctuate between a brisk walk and a light jog, following the winding road as it moves southwest, and then south. They walk for several hours before Abari has a sudden epiphany.

Isn t S ren-ja close to Rawl Kha? I recall looking at maps of Reaper s March once, and it was a stone s throw from the city. Abari comments.  
It is. Had we walked through the hills, we d already be there, but we have this cart, and there are a lot of dangerous animals that we would have probably had to fight off. Unless you want to leave everything behind and march Nish replies.  
I d rather not. She grins.  
Then this is the safer but exceedingly long and boring way. Don t worry. We ll be there by mid-afternoon or so.

Jo dehki s heart sinks as he suddenly recalls the terrain. As the road bends, shifting toward the east, he realizes that they will have to pass the villag of Willowgrove to return to S ren-ja. Jo dehki tries not to succumb to his fear.

Ahem Perhaps we could cut down the time and walk through the fields? Jo dehki poses.  
Pardon? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
It would be faster. That s not going to happen. Nish chuckles.

Jo dehki steps closer to the Imperial and leans near his ear.

Nish, Willowgrove is the town that this one is avoiding. He whispers.

Nish turns to look at the visibly worried Cathay-Raht.

Jo dehki, we can t cross through fields, because there aren t any. Do you see that cliffside? Nish points to the north. They continue past Willowgrove. We have to stay on the road until we are beyond the village. He explains. Don t worry. Everything will be fine.

Realizing that Ra kanishu knows the area better than he does, Jo dehki has no choice but to trust his friend s judgement. They follow the road, a sign pointing to Willowgrove visible in the distance. Jo dehki s heart jumps into his throat as he stares at the road. He can t believe how terrified he feels at the mere sight of the path to the small village. He hasn t been this scared since he was a cub. His teeth clench and his hands ball into fists, his claws resting near his wrists as he focuses on the path. Soon, however, they walk by the path to Willowgrove. The road bends yet again, now facing northeast.

Jo dehki s muscles relax, his fists opening as he breathes a sigh of relief. Now it is the Imperial s turn. Sweat beads on Nish s brow as they grow ever closer to a home he had left four years earlier. After a final easterly bend in the road, they can see an old covered bridge in the distance. Nish stops, staring at the structure as he takes several deep breaths, exhaling slowly as he tries to control his swiftly beating heart.

Are you alright? Abari asks.  
That bridge This one hasn t seen it in years, yet it looks exactly the same What else is still the same? Ra kanishu seems to think aloud.  
Let s go find out. Jo dehki says, resting a hand assuringly on Nish s shoulder.

The Imperial nervously gulps before nodding his head. The two men lead the horse and cart over the thin bridge into the village. Nish s heart pounds so hard in his chest that he feels as though it could be seen through his clothing. As they step off the other end of the covered bridge, a lone Khajiit stands in the distance. The figure brings a hand to their brow to block out the sun as they look toward the visitors. Lowering their hand, the figure cups their mouth.

Ra kanishu?! They call out.  
See? Welcomed home already. Abari remarks.

Nish waves at the unknown person, who suddenly darts off and disappears into a large building. They soon return, flanked by several more villagers as the travelers stand near the bridge.

You must have been popular. Jo dehki comments.  
Not exactly Nish murmurs.

Within moments, the group of villagers approach the travelers, waving politely and calling out to Nish. The Imperial and his companions are greeted by adult villagers, some of a similar age, and others much older. The Khajiit are of both the Cathay and Suthay-Raht breed. As they welcome back the Imperial, they are suddenly interrupted.

Ra kanishu! A voice angrily yells.

Nish closes his eyes and turns his head in the direction of the voice. He opens them to see Kazkhar standing just off to the side of the group. Kazkhar, an Ohmes-Raht like Abari, glares at the Imperial, his hands balled into tight fists. His long and wavy brown hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, often worn by man and mer. His fur is golden brown with no discernable patterns, and he wears an expensive purple tunic made of silk, with dark brown leather breeches. His hair and garment flutter in the gentle breeze as he points a finger at the Imperial.

What do you think you are doing here?! Kazkhar demands.  
Nice to see you too, Kazkhar. Nish replies.

Nish turns, his body forming a familiar bladed stance as his right-hand rests on his right leg, just behind the sheath of his sword. Kazkhar, like many Ohmes-Raht, stands eye level with the average Bosmer. Though easily a head shorter than the Imperial, he marches up to him without fear. He stands before the Imperial, their faces only inches apart.

Did you shrink? Nish snickers.  
How dare you come back. Kazkhar growls.

The tension between the two is plain to see. Jo dehki looks to the diminutive Ohmes-Raht and steps up to him, placing himself just to Kazkhar s left side.

And after all these years, you would think you would be happier to see Ra kanishu. Nish smirks.  
Stop talking like that. You aren t a Khajiit, and you don t belong here! Kazkhar barks.  
This one cannot help that he was raised by Khajiit. How do you expect Ra kanishu to speak like an Imperial when he had never met one until he was twenty-two? Well Uh

Kazkhar seems stumped, left with no retort to Nish s logical statement.

Is the little one a problem? Jo dehki suddenly asks.

Kazkhar turns, a brief look of shock on his face as he gazes up at the Cathay-Raht, who stands over two heads taller than him.

No. We re fine. Nish remarks.  
We re not fine. You aren t supposed to be here. Your friends aren t welcome here either. Kazkhar growls, looking up at Jo dehki without fear.

Kazkhar pokes Jo dehki s chest hard. Jo dehki bears his teeth and slowly draws his dagger, resting it underneath Kazkhar s chin. The small Ohmes-Raht turns his eyes down at the blade that hides near his throat. He steps back.

Typical Not even ten minutes, and you re already pulling knives. Kazkhar remarks.  
To be fair, Jo dehki pulled the knife, and you asked him to do it by disrespecting my friend. Nish begins. And disrespecting my friends is disrespecting me. He methodically draws his sword.  
What s going on here?! Another voice calls out.

Nish turns to see Dahlni, the only other Ohmes-Raht in the village. The slender and beautiful girl stands just beside the curious onlookers, stepping out from behind the crowd.

Hello, Dahlni. It s been a while. Nish waves with his free hand.  
Ra kanishu?! She says in a soft, stunned voice.  
Haven t change the name yet. The Imperial grins, sheathing his sword.

Jo dehki turns, stunned by the girl whose beauty rivals Abari s. He lowers his hand, pulling the dagger from Kazkhar s neck. Dahlni approaches Nish and gives him a benign hug. Kazkhar seems to fume in anger at the sight, quickly turning and storming off.

He must have somewhere more important to be. Nish remarks.  
It s so good to see you again. Dahlni has missed her friend. She says.  
Likewise. Thanks for the rescue, by the way. Anytime. This one knew you couldn t handle it without her. She grins. Come, we should talk.

Dahlni leads the trio into S ren-ja, showing Abari a place where she can feed, water and tie down the horse. Nish urges Jo dehki to watch over Abari while he speaks with Dahlni, promising to return quickly. Dahlni walks beyond a short wall near the northern road, sitting atop it. Her tail sways slowly as she looks to the Imperial, who sits on the wall beside her.

The village doesn t look much different from when this one left. Nish comments.  
It s not. We still work the fields, and Kazkhar is still obsessing over Dahlni. She replies.  
Still? Nish chuckles. This one doesn t know why he is so offended by Ra kanishu. We were just friends, nothing more. Kazkhar never believed that, and Dahlni was inclined to let him, just to bristle his fur. You hate him that much? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
He s always believed that we are destined to be together, because we re the same breed, the only two of our kind in S ren-ja. His ceaseless attention is frustrating. Hopefully he won t target Abari too. Nish remarks.  
The girl you came here with? She asks.  
Yes. She s just a girl that this one and his friend Jo dehki rescued from bandits on the road. We re taking her home to Dune. Interesting. Dahlni had never seen another Ohmes-Raht before She s very pretty. You never answered my question. Nish remarks.  
What question? Why let Kazkhar think we were together? Amusement aside. Nish reiterates.  
To get back at him, and because it was a nice rumor to spread around. You were always popular with the girls. Most of them were curious about the Imperial living with us. They ll probably be quite pleased to see you return. Dahlni grins.  
Uh This one has a good memory, and he doesn t recall any of that. Nish scratches his head.  
Well, you were off limits. She says nonchalantly.  
What are you talking about?! Forget about it. Kazkhar is probably already looking for his dumb goons to back him up; you should visit your family before he ruins it for you. You re right It was very nice seeing you again. We should catch up sometime. Nish replies.  
Sometime? She chuckles.  
Yes. Tomorrow or a few days from now This one has come home to stay. He says.

He stands from the wall and waves to the beautiful young woman as he returns to the village proper. Abari and Jo dehki sit beside the cart, waiting for the Imperial to return. Jo dehki sees him first and quickly springs to his feet.

So? He asks with a grin.  
So what? What did she want to tell you? It sounded important. Jo dehki comments.  
Or romantic. Abari remarks.  
Alright you two, we ve got somewhere to be. Nish chuckles.

The two curious Khajiit can t help but badger the Imperial with questions about his and Dahlni s past. Ignoring their continuous prodding, Nish leads them through the village and to Tsanavi s house. With each step he grows increasingly and visibly nervous.

So, do you think your family will be home? Abari asks.  
He has a father, mother, brother, and a sister. Someone must be home. Jo dehki remarks.  
I was just making conversation. Abari grumbles.  
We re not heading for my family s house Yet. Nish says.  
We re not? She asks in surprise.  
Who are we visiting? Jo dehki asks.  
We ll see Nish mutters.

He stops at the base of the stairs leading up to the stilted house. He balls his hands into fists to keep them from visibly trembling. He slowly climbs the stairs to the home and knocks on the door. His heart beats so violently in his chest that it hurts. No one answers. He knocks once more, but again there is no answer. Dahlni never mentioned Tsanavi when they spoke, and Nish now wonders if she still lives there. He frowns and turns away from the door, glancing over his shoulder to the closed barrier.

Whoever lives here is not home. We can come back later. Jo dehki says to his sullen friend.  
Right Let s visit the family. Nish murmurs.

Taking his friend s advice, Nish walks back down the steps and leads his companions to his family s home not far away. As they approach, they can see two figures tending a garden near the base of the stilted house. A third figure climbs the steps to the front door. A man stands tall and wipes his brow. The large maneless Cathay-Raht turns and stops when he sees the group, focusing on the Imperial. The man drops his tools and taps the other figure on the shoulder, gaining their attention. The Suthay-Raht male kneeling beside him stands, turning to Nish and his companions.

Nish steps up to a nearby well, leaning against the stone circle and bracing himself with a hand. The men turn to the Imperial, who waves with his free hand. The Suthay-Raht turns, cupping his hands around his mouth.

S tari! Jadhi! The Suthay-Raht man calls out.  
Are those names familiar? Abari asks.  
S tari is my mother and Jadhi is my sister. Nish murmurs.

Abari rests a hand on Nish s shoulder, attempting to comfort the nervous man as he leans against the well.

Is that you, Ra kanishu?! The Cathay-Raht calls out.  
Who else would it be, Hiska-dar? Nish replies to his brother.

His voice shivers as he tries his best to sound casual. Two figures quickly emerge from the house, both Suthay-Raht. Jadhi races down the stairs while S tari walks carefully behind. Hiska-dar moves around the short fence of the family garden while their father, Nazahn, follows closely behind. Before reaching the last few steps, the figure leaps from the staircase, bounding toward Nish. Jadhi races toward him, quickly closing the distance between the house and the well, which is roughly one-hundred meters.

Nish steps away from the well as his sister swiftly approaches. Her emerald green eyes appear to glow, contrasting with her black fur and grey stripes. Her long black hair flutters, pulled up into a high ponytail. Her arms open wide as she slams herself against Nish s chest, holding her older brother tightly. Her tail whips gleefully as he wraps his arms around his sister, who is three years his junior.

It is so good to see you again, brother! She exclaims.  
Ra kanishu has missed you very much. He says.

Hiska-dar, Nazahn and S tari quickly approach the siblings, gathering around them. Hiska-dar reaches them second, his bronze fur with black spots glistens in the afternoon light. He looks to his brother with aquamarine eyes. Nazahn and S tari are not far behind their children. Nazahn s fur is as white as a calm morning s clouds, as are his dreadlocks, which are ponytailed and reach to the small of his back. His eyes are as blue as the ice of the Skyrim mountains, and his ears are adorned with silver horn piercings, identical in form to those worn by Ra kanishu. S tari s coat is a bi-color black and red, her eyes a light green, like jade figurines. Her reddish-brown hair reaches her shoulders and is brushed back, with a few braids bearing decorative beads.

How has everyone been? Are you doing alright? Nish asks.  
We re all fine. Nazahn answers.  
It s good to see you, son. S tari says.  
You should send us a letter next time. Father almost dropped dead when he saw you. Hiska-dar grins.  
A greedy bastard, as always. Nish murmurs.  
He just can t wait to inherit this old house. Nazahn chuckles, patting Hiska-dar on the shoulder,

His brother and parents soon gather around, giving the prodigal Imperial a group hug. Abari steps back, watching with a smile. Her heart warms at the reunion, as does Jo dehki s, though he would never say it. After a moment, Nish s parents, brother and sister all release him, wide grins across their collective faces. After a brief and quiet moment, Jadhi turns her head, looking at the two strangers.

So are these friends of yours? She asks.  
Apologies. This one nearly forgot! This is Jo dehki, a very good friend and travel companion. She is Abari, a girl we are escorting back home to Dune. We ll finish the journey tomorrow. Nish explains.  
A pleasure to meet you. Abari chirps.  
Indeed. Jo dehki bows his head.  
Does that mean you aren t staying?! Jadhi asks fretfully.  
Oh no. This one is tired of being on the road. He wants to return home for good, once Abari returns to hers. Nish replies.  
That s good to hear. It will be nice to have you home. Nazahn replies.  
And your friends are both welcome here. S tari adds.  
That s good, because Jo dehki pretty much lives beside this one. Nish chuckles.  
Well, let s go back inside. We were about to eat dinner. S tari can prepare more for you and your friends. His mother offers.  
That would be wonderful. Ra kanishu will help you.

The group walk back to the family home, climbing the stairs in pairs. Nish, stands at the base of the steps for a moment, looking off to the horizon, as though waiting for something.

Ra, are you coming? Jadhi asks.  
Huh? He turns back to his sister, who stands at the top of the stairs. Oh Yeah

He climbs the stairs and enters the home, something he hadn t done in years. Upon entering the house, Nish promptly removes his pack and weapon belt, setting them by the door as he completely disarms himself. He enters the small kitchen at the rear of the modest house. There, S tari stands before a counter as she prepares more vegetables for their dinner. She dices tomatoes with a small knife as Nish stands beside his mother, quickly taking another knife and preparing extra portions of fresh meat taken from a rack by the oven.

S tari glances over at him, smiling as they work together in the kitchen. Her eyes well up as she silently reminisces. She stops dicing the tomatoes and sets down the knife, turning to her son.

It is very good to have you home. We ve missed you very much S tari missed you very much. She says to him.

He sets down the knife and turns to his mother, who gently places her hands on his cheeks and kisses his forehead, streaking his skin with tomato juice. Nish wipes his face with a cloth and hugs his mother tightly.

Ra kanishu has missed you too He thought of you often and remembered all of your little words of wisdom. He says to her.  
And all this time S tari thought you weren t listening. Ra kanishu always listens to you, mother. At least one of S tari s children does. She smiles.  
Your advice helped him many times. He says.

Ending the long embrace, S tari turns back to the counter.

Now that you re back, you ll have to help in the fields. It s hard enough to keep food in this house as it is. She quips.  
Just what this one has always wanted. He facetiously remarks.

S tari giggles, glancing at him. While Nish and S tari work in the kitchen, Jo dehki and Abari sit with the remainder of Nish s family in the main room of the house. Hiska-dar and Jadhi are both understandably curious about the strangers who travel with their brother. They cannot resist pelting the two with questions about their adventures. Abari admits not knowing Nish for long; Jo dehki then quickly explains that he and Nish had saved Abari from the hands of bandits only two days earlier, saving Abari any embarrassment by omitting the more unpleasant details of her rescue.

Before long, Nish and S tari return from the kitchen bearing trays of food, while Nazahn retrieves jugs of wine and pewter goblets. The family gather around a set of tables, while Abari and Jo dehki follow their lead. S tari and her Imperial son serve dinner to their family and house guests, before taking their own seats. S tari sits between her husband and biological son, while Jadhi sits beside Hiska-dar, Nish sits beside Jadhi with Jo dehki beside him, and Abari between Jo dehki and Nazahn.

Though the dinner begins as any other, within minutes Nish s siblings resume their impromptu interrogation. Even Nazahn can t help himself, asking his son questions about his adventures. What provinces has he been too? How did he meet his friends? Had he met any kings, queens, princes or princesses? What ancient structures or treasures had he seen? Nish answers what he can, politely and vaguely. Whenever possible, he redirects their questions, himself curious to know how his family had been since his departure.

Enough about Ra kanishu. Tell this one how S ren-ja fairs these days? What s new around here? Nish asks.  
Life hasn t changed much at all. We still work the same fields, harvest the same crops, and eat the same nightly meals before sleeping in the same beds. Nazahn begins.  
You say that like it s a bad thing. Nish remarks.  
Kazkhan is still a pompous arse, and his mother is still a greedy wench. That s the same too. Hiska-dar remarks.  
Some things never change. Nish murmurs with a smile.  
His idiot friends are still his loyal slaves. Jadhi adds.  
Everyone is just like you remember them, more or less. S tari says before taking a drink from her goblet.  
And Tsanavi? Nish asks.

Everyone in his family stops what they are doing and stares at the Imperial. Nish looks between his family and his heart sinks; he can t help but feel that their looks are a bad omen.

Th-this one tried to visit her at home B-before he came here Nish stammers.  
She must have been working in the fields when you tried to see her. Jadhi says.  
Then she still lives here?! Nish asks.  
Of course she does, but we don t see her much, not since you left. She isn t often seen around the village. Hiska-dar adds.  
How has she been doing? Life hasn t been very kind to her, son. S tari begins.  
What happened? Is she alright? Nish inquires.  
As far as we know, but again, we don t see her often. Two years ago, her mother died, and not long ago her father died as well. We ve heard that without them she has had many financial difficulties. S tari continues.  
Yusasi and Kurabi are dead? Nish asks in shock.  
Yes. Nazahn nods. Nazahn helped dig his friend s grave himself. Last we heard, she lives in her family s house and tills the fields to get by. Clan Mother Ko'adhasa has been very lenient with her debts. A rumor says that she may soon need to sell her families house to repay them. S tari finishes.  
You don t know any more than that? Nish asks, almost pleading with his family.  
No. Jadhi and Hiska-dar both lament.

Nish sits sullenly and looks down at his plate. His family doesn t press him further, remaining silent for the moment. Suddenly, the Imperial scoots back and rises from his seat.

Apologies, but this one He needs some fresh air. Alright. We ll be here. Nazahn says with a nod.

Nish turns and takes a step. Jo dehki begins to stand, but the Imperial holds out a hand to stop him. He walks away from the table and toward the front door, stopping impulsively to collect his weapon belt. He stops, looking at the handle of his sword for a moment before closing his hand and opening the door; he walks outside, unarmed. No sooner than Ra kanishu leaves and the door closes, Jadhi turns to Jo dehki.

So, is it correct to assume that he still loves Tsanavi? Jadhi asks him.  
She is often on his mind. Jo dehki replies.

Abari gently kicks Jo dehki s leg underneath the table.

Ow. He jumps in his seat.  
How do you know that? Jadhi asks.  
He told me that he often dreams of her. Jo dehki answers.

Abari kicks him again, but even harder.

Ow! He turns to her.  
That s so cute! Jadhi gushes.  
S tari had hoped that he would have moved on by now. His mother says with a melancholy sigh.  
May I ask why? Abari turns to her.  
Ra kanishu is my son; This one found him, named him and raised him. S tari loves him as she does her other children, but he is an Imperial. S tari answers.  
Is that really so strange? An Imperial with a Khajiit? Abari wonders.  
No. Many Khajiit don t seem concerned with their lover s race, especially when so infatuated. In fact, if S tari had a drake for every mixed pairing she had seen in her lifetime, she would be the Clan Mother. Then why does it matter? Abari presses.  
It doesn t really, but he is a good man and deserves his own family. As an Imperial, he cannot breed with a Khajiiti woman. S tari hoped he would find someone who could provide him that; another Imperial, a Redguard, or perhaps even a Bosmer. Can you imagine how beautiful an Imperial and Wood Elf child would be? The only thing that will come of his relationship with a Khajiiti woman like Tsanavi is that they will both grow old together. Well what about magic? I ve seen him use powerful magic. Abari poses.  
Anything is possible when magic is involved. S tari admits.  
He still plays with fire, does he? Nazahn chuckles.  
And lightning. Jo dehki adds.

Jadhi rests her arms on the table, leaning closer to Jo dehki. She narrows her eyes as she gazes at the Cathay-Raht.

This one is certain you have such interesting stories to share. Jadhi grins.  
As a matter of fact Jo dehki smiles.

Abari rolls her eyes. Nish stands just outside of the front door, looking down the steps. He turns his eyes to the horizon and sighs. The sun creeps ever closer to the edge of the world. He turns his head and looks at the large rock; it s the same rock from his dreams. He walks down the steps and passes the stilt foundation of the house. As he approaches the large stone he falls to the ground, pushed over by a sudden tackle. Startled, Nish instinctively grabs for his absent weapons. A snout quickly rests alongside his ear, whiskers tickling his face. A loud purring calms his frazzled nerves. He turns his head to the side to look at his assailant.

It s so good to see you again. Tsanavi says softly.  
Ra kanishu wishes he could say the same, but all he can see is the ground and the tip of your nose. He quips.

She lifts her body, holding herself up without climbing off of the Imperial. He shifts underneath her, rolling over onto his back. She quickly lowers herself, sitting down atop him and straddling his pelvis. Nish can t help but smile wide as he finally gazes upon the Suthay he could only see in his dreams. She is as pretty as she ever was. Her fur is the color of wet sand. Her neck, sides, tail and forehead are marked with black stripes, while her back bears black spots and dashes. She gazes at him with eyes like two golden spheres. Her dreadlocked hair is the color of maple tree bark; it reaches down to her shoulders and is pulled back into a ponytail. Her ears are adorned with six bronze hoop earrings, three per ear. She wears simple and dirty linen clothes.

She places her hands on his chest, her claws gently scratching him through his tunic. She smiles back, her tail quickly and happily swishing behind her. She tilts her head as she sees his face and reaches out, playing with his long beard.

This is much better. Nish comments.  
It is. She nods. When did you grow this? You don t remember? The day this one had to leave, you suggested he grow it as a way to measure time. He explains.  
You remembered that?! Of course. He nods.  
Is there anything you don t remember? Only the unimportant things. He says softly.  
You re still as sweet as moon sugar. She giggles.

Nish pushes himself up with his elbows, sitting upright as Tsanavi sits atop his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders. He slips his arms around her slender waist and hugs her tightly, her modest bust pressing against his chest. His heart beats hard, as though trying to break through his ribcage. She holds him, her claws gently scratching his back. The Imperial can t help himself and smells the fur of her neck as they embrace. Her natural feminine scent is detectable even to his nose, and as sweet as he remembers. She giggles and he quickly pulls back.

That wasn t right Please forgive this one for any offense! He exclaims in embarrassment.  
How could you ever offend Tsanavi? She chuckles.  
Ra kanishu wasn t sure if you had moved on after he left. For all he knows, you are married with cubs. If you are, this one does not wish to offend you or your husband. He bows his head.

She smiles faintly as she gazes at him, though she does not answer. She leans forward and kisses his cheek before rising to her digitigrade feet. She extends an arm, holding out her hand to him. He takes her hand in his and stands to his feet, holding her gently as if she were made of glass. He looks down at the dainty Khajiit, who is slightly shorter than the average Bosmer. He turns his head to look back at the rock.

Care to join me, for old time s sake? He asks.

She takes the lead, walking quickly toward their favorite place to be together. They climb the large rock, as they had done thousands of times before throughout their childhood. At the peak, they sit beside each other, looking toward the distant horizon.

Ra kanishu had thought about this for years He thinks aloud.  
All the things you must have seen in your travels, and you ve been thinking about sitting atop this rock with me. Tsanavi giggles.

His face flushes with embarrassment as he looks down at his boots.

Tsanavi heard you had returned home while she was working in the fields. She came to see you as quickly as she could. She comments.  
It s amazing how fast word spreads in this village. He chuckles.  
Faster than a leaping Senche. Yes This one is sorry to hear about you parents. They were very good people, and will be missed. Nish says.  
They will Father s death was painless, having died in his sleep from a weak heart. Sadly, mother took ill and died of a fever Tsanavi misses them

Her morose expression tugs at Ra kanishu s heart. He apologizes once again and scoots closer. He slips an arm around her, comforting her. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Don t worry about Tsanavi. Life is good to her regardless. That isn t what Ra kanishu was told. He replies.  
Well, your return is a significant bonus. She says.  
It is? He asks in surprise.  
It makes up for everything else She nods.  
That s very kind of you to say In four years, this one wasn t sure what to expect. Nish says, resting his head aganst hers.  
I am unmarried and childless, if that s what you wanted to know. She remarks.  
It would be a lie to say that Ra kanishu was not curious. This one hopes that you were not waiting for him all this time. Perhaps and perhaps not. It could just be a poor selection of suitors, or maybe inadequate lovers. Lovers? He asks.  
Maybe.

His heart sinks at the thought, but as he recalls Daro veera and Rabara, he knows how hypocritical it would be to judge her. He turns his head down to look at Tsanavi, who turns her golden eyes up to him. The wide grin across her lips appears to be at his expense.

You were never with Kazkhar or any of his dimwitted lackeys, were you? He smirks.  
Tsanavi could never be that desperate. She laughs.  
Perhaps We were together after all; that s not setting the bar very high. He jokes.  
Don t be so sure. If you weren t such a skilled and generous lover, we wouldn t have been together so many times She winks.  
Ra kanishu is flattered. He s glad that you think so highly of him; he never did. He murmurs.  
You should. You re thoughtful, passionate, and generous. You re a prize for any woman of any race. She assures him.  
You re still as sweet as moon sugar. He says.

He leans in and plants a kiss on her forehead. She holds him tightly, nuzzling his shoulder with her snout.

And you re big too. She coos.  
Are you calling me fat?! He grins as he looks down at her.  
Not in a bad way! She winks.

He chuckles and rubs her arm, gently stroking her fur as they sit and watch the sun setting in the distance.

You must have seen so many amazing things while you were away. She thinks aloud.  
There were a few Snow covered mountains, lush jungles, Ayleid ruins and dark caves. This one has seen large cities and tiny hovels, wealthy merchants and beggars But all of the best memories that Ra kanishu has took place right here. Can you forgive me? She asks.  
For what? He looks down at her.  
When you left, you asked this one to go with you She should have. She thought about you every day, and regrets that she did not accept your offer. You walked off alone, but you never should have. Please forgive me Tsanavi was young and scared. She pleads with glossy eyes.  
There s nothing to forgive. He says, holding her tighgtly. It s better that you didn t leave home. The road isn t a very good place to be.

She squeezes him tightly, her arms wrapped around his torso.

Well you re back now Right? She looks up at him.  
Don t worry. Ra kanishu doesn t ever want to leave you again.

They lean ever closer as their eyes narrow, gazing into the other s. He tilts his head slightly, pressing his lips against hers and giving the Suthay a long and passionate kiss. Her hands coil, gripping him tightly as their tongues entwine. As they finally end the kiss, she rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He gently strokes her back, his bearded chin resting on her dreadlocked hair.

Tsanavi will never let you leave without her again. She murmurs.

She pulls back, looking up at him. They smile warmly at each other. She runs her claws through his beard. She grips the hair and gives him a quick kiss.

Let s return to Tsanavi s home. We have some unfinished business to attend to. She coos. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 17: Restoration

How much air does Nish need? Jo dehki thinks aloud.

Jadhi tilts her head and raises a brow. She looks at the powerful Cathay-Raht, who stares at the front door like a dog waiting for his master to return home.

Who is Nish ? S tari asks.  
Ra kanishu. It s what everyone calls him. Jo dehki answers.  
Strange. S tari murmurs.  
We never gave him a nickname, until he earned Ra when he was fourteen. Jadhi adds.  
So young?! Jo dehki s eyes widen in surprise.  
Is that strange? Abari asks.  
Ra is an honorific prefix given to male leaders; men of high status. Jo dehki answers.  
Oh How did he earn such a title as a boy? Abari turns to S tari.

The family collectively glance at Hiska-dar, who hangs his head. He closes his eyes and sighs. As many years as it has been, whatever happened still makes him feel ashamed. He opens his mouth to speak when the front door abruptly opens. Everyone turns to the entrance as Nish walks into the home, Tsanavi by his side. The short Suthay holds the Imperial s hand, their fingers interlocking.

What kept you away for so long?! Jo dehki chuckles.

Abari gives him another swift kick.

Ow! Stop it! He growls at her.  
This one did not realize you would be so upset. Nish chuckles, closing the door behind him.  
Hello, Tsanavi. Jadhi and S tari call out.  
It s good to see all of you again. Tsanavi says with a smile.

Hand in hand, the Imperial and his Suthay companion walk toward the short table, where the others are waiting. Nish quickly grabs a padded chair from across the room, placing it beside his own. They take their seats, Tsanavi placed between Ra kanishu and Jadhi. Tsanavi turns to Nish, gazing at him with her golden eyes. She reaches up with her clawed hand, gently brushing his neatly trimmed beard, which is now very short. He places his hand over hers, holding it still and stroking her fur with his thumb.

Jadhi rests an elbow on the table, her chin sitting atop her upturned palm as she grins at the two. She appears to take great joy in their interactions, her lips curled into a faint smile. After a brief but tense silence, Nazahn clears his throat. The sound seems to snap the Imperial and Suthay out of their trance.

Are you hungry, Tsanavi? Nish asks.  
Tsanavi could eat. She says with a smile.  
Let this one cook something for you! He will be right back!

Nish quickly rises from his chair and heads for the kitchen, leaving Tsanavi with his family and companions.

So, you are his lost love, yes? Jo dehki suddenly says to her.

Tsanavi lowers her head, softly chuckling. The other women also giggle at Jo dehki s ineptness. Abari turns to the Cathay-Raht, her eyes wide in shock. She gives Jo dehki another swift kick, striking his shin.

Ow! Why do you keep doing that? He turns to her.  
Because you insist on intruding into other people s personal matters. Abari replies.  
Just making conversation. Jo dehki innocently remarks.  
You re sticking your nose where it doesn t belong. Abari scolds him.  
Is there somewhere else that you would like me to put it? He asks, winking at the Ohmes-Raht.

The family collectively chuckle as Abari s expression changes to one of extreme embarrassment. She isn t used to the lewd behavior of the Khajiit.

You must be Jo dehki. Tsanavi chimes in.  
Nish spoke of me? He turns back to her.  
And Abari. She nods.  
All good things, yes? Jo dehki grins.

Tsanavi doesn t respond, merely shrugging her shoulders. Jo dehki takes a breath, but before he can continue speaking, Abari interrupts. She steers the conversation, avoiding personal matters between the young woman and her Imperial, out of respect for Nish. She does her best to prevent Jo dehki from interjecting. After some time inside of the kitchen, Nish returns with a carved wooden plate in his hands. He sets the plate in front of Tsanavi and quickly pours her a drink. She looks down at the plate, her lips curled up around her snout as the Imperial serves her like a queen. He takes his seat beside her and slips her utensils.

White fish is still your favorite, yes? Nish asks.

Tsanavi nods her head, her fingers brushing his as she takes the utensils from his hand.

You remembered. She murmurs.  
How could this one forget? He coos.

S tari stares at the two, her eyes shifting between her Imperial son and the dainty Suthay. Though earlier she had claimed to disapprove of their affection for one another, her pleasant smile would suggest otherwise. As Abari looks around the table, she can t help but notice how everyone except for herself and Jo dehki both glance at the Imperial and his female companion; varying degrees of curiosity and joy are visible on their faces.

Are you staying for the night, Tsanavi? Nazahn asks.  
No. There would be little room for me in this house. She politely replies.  
We can always find room for you! Nish interjects, as if pleading with her.  
You could sleep beside Ra kanishu. Jo dehki teases.  
Shut up, Jo dehki. Nish retorts, his gaze fixed on Tsanavi.  
That s alright. She giggles. There is a home already waiting for Tsanavi.

After finishing her meal, Nish helps his mother S tari clear the table. Tsanavi assists the two, staying close to Nish and following him wherever he goes. With the main room cleaned, the family prepares the home for the night. They move the table to a corner, stacking the chairs atop it. Using several folding partitions that are pressed against another corner and near the front door, they turn the main room into several bedrooms. While S tari and Nazahn share the framed bed in one corner of the room, Hiska-dar and Jadhi use exceptionally well-padded bedrolls, which they keep stashed away in a cupboard.

Ra kanishu will walk Tsanavi home. He tells the others.

S tari and Nazahn simply give him a nod. When Jo dehki attempts to leave with Nish, Jadhi reaches out, grabbing his wrist and stopping him in his tracks. He turns back to her, looking down at her as she subtly shakes her head. Ra kanishu and Tsanavi quickly leave the home, disappearing into the darkness outside. The family adjourns to their respective partitions, with Abari using a spare bedroll and lying beside Jadhi. Jo dehki lies down at the far end, a space he was to share with Ra kanishu.

Though he waits for Nish to return, he never does. Eventually, after what feels like an eternity of waiting, Jo dehki is too tired to stay awake; he falls asleep in his bedroll, facing the doorway. The Cathay-Raht yawns and slowly opens his eyes, the bright morning light shining through the windows. He pushes himself up and stretches, flexing his muscles.

Have a good sleep? Nish asks.

Jo dehki turns to see Ra kanishu sitting on a padded chair, his hand resting on the pommel of his Khajiiti sword. The tip of the claw-like blade sticks into the dark wood of the floor as he spins the sword, watching the light reflecting off the highly polished oricalcum metal.

How nice of you to finally return. Jo dehki grumbles as he rubs his eyes with his palms.  
Sorry, my friend. We decided to catch up. Nish chuckles.

Jo dehki looks around the partitioned room but does not see another bed roll beside him.

When did you return? He asks the Imperial.  
A few minutes ago. You must have done a lot of catching up. Jo dehki smirks.  
You would not believe how much. When we were too tired to continue, she graciously allowed me to sleep there. Nish explains.  
This one doubts that you even had to ask for permission. The Cathay-Raht laughs.  
Perhaps When you and Abari are ready, we ll leave. After we return her safely to Dune, we might even make it be home before dinner. Meet me outside, when you re ready. Nish instructs.

The Imperial rises from his seat and lifts his sword, twirling the blade once. It swishes loudly through the air, before he quickly sheathes the weapon. He wears a fresh set of clothes, his weapon belt and his pack, which is slung over his shoulders. He steps outside, leaving the Khajiit sitting upright on the floor, his legs tucked into his bedroll. Jo dehki stretches again before rising to his feet. He steps around the partition, the claws on his toes clicking on the wooden boards beneath his feet; Abari and Jadhi are still sleeping. Abari shifts and yawns, her eyes slowly opening.

He steps back around the partition and reaches into his own pack, taking out a second set of clothes. After changing, Jo dehki collects his weapons and gear, walking past a standing Abari and through the front door as she stretches her muscles. He rushes down the stairs, his head swiveling as he looks for his comrade. As his boots hit the rust colored earth at the foot of the steps, he spots Ra kanishu in the distance, sitting on a large rock beside Tsanavi and looking toward the distant horizon. Her tail sits to one side, the tip gently curled around his waist, while his arm drapes over her shoulder.

He approaches the two, the stomping of his boots and rustling of his pack contents drawing their attention. The large and powerful Khajiit climbs onto the rock, sitting down beside Ra kanishu.

This one hopes he is not interrupting. Jo dehki begins.  
No more than usual. Nish quips.

After a brief silence, the trio turn back to the sound of several pairs of feet approaching them. Abari, Jadhi, Nazahn and S tari approach them. S tari holds a large bundle of cloth in her hands. Nish and Tsanavi slide down the boulder to meet the others, while Jo dehki stands atop the large stone.

You two always did like it out here. S tari says to her son.

She presents the bundle with outstretched arms. Ra kanishu takes the bundle, feeling several objects shifting within. He gently unwraps the objects, finding a large loaf of crusty bread and half a wheel of cheese, as well as a leather pouch tied at the top and containing dried banana chips. He grins as he looks down at the gift, glancing up at his mother.

Banana chips. He murmurs.  
For your journey to Dune. They are still your favorite, yes? She asks him.  
Of course. Thank you, mother. He says softly.

He passes the bundle to Tsanavi before giving S tari a tight embrace.

Please, return home safely. She murmurs.  
As if we would not? He chuckles. We should be home by dinner; dusk at the latest. Don t worry, mother. That is like asking the sun not to shine. She quips.

He releases his mother and drapes an arm over Tsanavi s shoulder, holding the Suthay close. Tsanavi presses herself into Nish s side, resting her head along his collar bone. Nish, Tsanavi and Abari leave the home and head for Abari s horse and wagon. Jo dehki jumps down from the boulder, quick to follow his friends. After taking time to feed and water the horse, they head for the road to Dune. To Jo dehki and Abari s surprise, Tsanavi climbs into the back of the cart, joining them on their journey rather than waving them off. Nish seems completely unphased, as though he had known she was going with them.

Abari takes the reigns and brings the horse to a slow walk. The two men march beside the horse and wagon, keeping a steady pace down the road. As they leave S-ren ja, Tsanavi passes around the food given to them by S tari; Abari and Jo dehki snack on the bread and cheese.

You two don t want any? Abari asks Tsanavi and Nish.  
No, thank you. We ate this morning. This one cooked for Tsanavi. Nish replies.

He glances over to Tsanavi with an intriguing gleam in his eye. She gazes back at him with an equally enamored expression. Abari looks between the two, silently chuckling as her lips curl into a faint grin. They move along the winding road to the capital city of Elsweyr, admiring the beauty of the great plains. Eagles soar overhead, while Senche sun themselves in the distance. They turn to the group and lick their lips, but do not rise from the warm earth beneath them. The sun reaches its zenith when the outline of Dune comes into view. They have nearly arrived.

Abari sees the ancient city, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She hasn t seen Dune in more years than she can recall, and is eager to visit her family, who s faces she can barely remember. If not for the letters from her parents, she wouldn t even know their address. They enter the city proper and walk through the crowded thoroughfare. Neither Abari nor Tsanavi have been to Dune, captivated by the bustling bazaar. Ra kanishu and Jo dehki are far more reserved, both having extensive experience in large and often dangerous cities; they rest their hands on their weapons.

Don t wander off, no matter what, alright? Ra kanishu warns.

He looks to the women, his eyes focusing on Tsanavi. They nod their heads, trusting in the two warriors. They bring the cart to a stop, parking just beside an alleyway. The women climb out, and Abari reaches into a small pouch, taking out a letter that she had kept with her. Unfolding the letter, she looks back and forth between the parchment and the surrounding streets. After a moment, she returns the letter to her pouch and climbs back into her wagon, leading the three down the main street. She turns a corner, and then another, before abruptly stopping the wagon.

They stand on a thin road, an alleyway only slightly wider than the wagon itself. Tall buildings surround them, apartments that had been recently constructed as the population increased. The men look around, their eyes scanning the surrounding buildings carefully. Ra kanishu holds Tsanavi close, his right arm shrouding her like a blanket. Abari climbs down from the wagon, walking to a particular building. She takes a deep breath and knocks loudly. After a brief moment, the door swings open and a surprised looking Cathay woman stands in front of her.

The older, white furred female stares at Abari with wide, red eyes. She steps out from the doorway, looking over Abari.

Hello, mother. It s good to see you. Abari says with a smile.

The woman wraps her arms around the dainty Ohmes-Raht girl, holding her tightly. She kisses her cheek several times and nuzzles her face with her snout. A Suthay-Raht male steps out from the house, his coat of black fur gleaming in the sunlight. His green eyes grow wide as he looks at the women embracing in front of the doorway.

Abari?! Is that you?! He asks.  
Hello, father. Abari replies.  
By the eight, it is so wonderful to see you! He exclaims.

He joins his wife in embracing their daughter. Abari can no longer contain herself and begins to happily sob. Ra kanishu, Tsanavi and Jo dehki stand off to the side, watching the reunion with smiles on their faces. Even Jo dehki considers Abari s joy an adequate reward. After a moment, the parents finally notice the presence of their daughter s companions. Abari briefly introduces them, and her mother is quick to bring them inside. They speak with Abari s parents, who thank them profusely. They are clearly grateful to have their daughter returned home safely, especially after Abari shares her harrowing story with her parents.

Though relatively poor and unable to compensate them for their effort, none would claim a reward even if they could. After spending some time with Abari and her thankful parents, the travelers say their goodbyes. They have completed their quest to return her safely, and now it is time to return to S-ren ja. Abari gives Jo dehki a tight embrace, his heart racing at her touch. As soon as she releases him, she does the same for Ra kanishu. Tsanavi s eyes narrow as she watches, a hand balling into a fist. Abari takes notice, immediately hugging her as well. With Tsanavi pulled close, Abari quietly apologizes to her.

It was just to show my thanks. I m not stealing him from you. She whispers.  
No, you re not. Ra kanishu is mine. Tsanavi quietly replies.  
Please don t be mad. Abari softly begs.  
Tsanavi will forgive you, this time. She growls.

The three help Abari and her parents load the valuables into her home, tying the horse and securing the wagon outside. With their good deed completed, the trio leave the family and return to the main road, retracing their steps. Jo dehki regularly looks back, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Ra kanishu and Tsanavi hold each other s hand, their fingers entwined. She looks over at her partner, her golden eyes scanning the Imperial. He turns his head, looking down to her. She has a strange smile on her face as she seems to examine the man.

What? He asks with a laugh.  
You did a good thing. Tsanavi always liked that about you; as a boy you were always so kind and just. She replies.  
Well, it certainly did not make this one any friends. Nish remarks.  
And yet you never changed. You remained true to yourself, even after so long on the road. She continues.  
Perhaps Ra kanishu did change He murmurs.  
You are a good man, Ra kanishu. You will always be a good man. It is why Tsanavi loves you so much.

Nish stops in his tracks, turning to look at the dainty Suthay. Her eyes are sullen, and she glances down at her own feet.

Tsanavi should have told you a long time ago, and regrets that she did not. Tsanavi has always loved you. She says, staring at the ground.

He reaches out, placing a finger underneath her chin. He gently tilts her head up to look at him. As their eyes lock, he leans in and rests his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her tenderly on her lips, his fingers caressing her soft fur.

This one loves you too. He has loved you as long as he can remember. He says to her.

The lovers embrace, holding each other tightly. Tsanavi s tail flicks happily as he gently rubs her back. Their shared confession makes their embrace all the more satisfying.

Should Jo dehki leave you two alone? The Cathay-Raht teases.  
Shut up. Nish barks.

Taking Tsanavi s hand in his, Nish leads her out of the alley, Jo dehki following close behind the pair. They move through the bazaar, ignoring the many merchants as they follow the main road back to the edge of Dune. Reaching the city gates, they stop and look at the expanse of the plains, preparing themselves for the long walk home. Tsanavi squeezes Nish s hand, content to be walking beside him after so many years apart. The trio march along the road, heading southwest to S-ren ja as they leave the capital city behind them.

After barely an hour of walking, something catches their eye. In the distance, a figure sits alongside the road, their back resting on a moderately sized rock. Beside them lies another figure, as still as the grave. Jo dehki draws his dagger, while Nish takes out his Khajiiti axe from the frog on his belt. They race toward the sitting being, quickly discovering a Bosmer female with visible cuts. Beside her lies the carcass of a deer, a common and relatively harmless creature. The wood elf turns her head to the three travelers, her eyes barely open as she looks them over.

Nish stows his axe, kneeling beside the young woman. He tries to speak to her, but she is barely conscious. A brief examination reveals deep wounds on her body. Using his most powerful restorative spells, honed from his time with Fjorn, he treats her injuries. Jo dehki examines the carcass of the deer, noting the blood on its antlers, front hooves, and even its snout. It appears to have tried to kill her, as outrageous as that may seem. Its eyes are a solid shade of cobalt blue, altered by sinister magic. As Nish s spells take effect, her wounds closing, she opens her eyes.

It It tried to kill me She coughs.  
Don t speak. You are far too weak. Nish replies.

The woman s pulse begins to fade as she wastes her energy. Nish frantically searches his belongings, finding one of Fjorn s powerful rejuvenating potions in his pack. He gently pours the purple liquid down the girl s throat. She coughs again, but with more force. Her strength returning, she consumes the remainder of the potion herself. Tsanavi tries to make the woman comfortable while Nish continues to use his magic on her wounds, and Jo dehki stands guard. After expending much of his energy to restore her health, Nish takes a seat beside her.

Thank you The Bosmer weakly says.  
You re welcome. Nish replies.  
Can you tell us what happened to you? Tsanavi asks.  
The deer It charged me out of nowhere. I have no idea why. It s not even mating season. The Bosmer begins.  
The deer tried to kill you? Jo dehki asks skeptically.

The woman merely nods her head. Nish moves toward the deer carcass, examining it. Though not a powerful magician, Nish can sense the strength of the dark magic that radiates from the body. It has clearly been possessed by some evil force, controlled like a puppet and sent to kill the woman, though he can t understand why.

Where did it come from? Tsanavi asks.

The woman reaches out a hand, pointing northwest.

You are not far from Dune. Will you be able to make the journey back? Jo dehki asks her.  
Yes I believe so. She nods.  
Up for an adventure? Jo dehki turns to Nish.

Ra kanishu looks toward Tsanavi, her pleasant smile warming his heart. He looks back at the wood elf, a feeling of dread overwhelming him, but not for himself. He approaches Tsanavi, resting his hands on her shoulders.

A strong and evil magic is possessing the forest creatures. This could be very dangerous. He begins.  
You will protect me. She grins.  
If you were to be hurt or killed, Ra kanishu could never live with himself. If you want, we can go to S-ren ja first. He says.  
Tsanavi will never leave you. She assures him.

Her wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. Though her words are comforting and warm his heart, he can t help but worry about her safety. He turns his head to Jo dehki, giving him a single nod. Jo dehki helps the Bosmer woman to her feet, directing her down the road and toward Dune. The three walk northwest, leaving the road and heading into the plains, toward a patch of forest. Not long after starting their hike, they can see signs of the dark magic that possessed the deer; blackened trees and shrubbery, and blue-eyed animals glaring at them.

A bunny rabbit pops out of a hole, peeking out at the intruders as they walk ever closer to the patch of trees. It blinks its solid blue eyes, its nose twitching as it sniffs the air. It hops out of the hole, tilting its head as it looks to them.

Look at that. Perhaps the mage is using the bunny as a spy? Tsanavi suggests.  
Perhaps It s actually quite cute. Jo dehki remarks.

The bunny suddenly bolts towards them, leaping for Jo dehki s throat. It screeches loudly as it tries to bite him, landing on his chest and startling the large Khajiit. Nish draws his sword as Jo dehki cries out in fear and flings the rabbit from his chest. It lands on the ground and charges once again. As it leaps into the air, the Imperial swings his blade, cleaving the bunny rabbit in half, each section landing at least a meter away from the other.

By the eight! Did you see that?! Jo dehki exclaims.  
Indeed. This one did not realize you could scream like that. Nish chuckles.  
Whatever. That was terrifying! Jo dehki grumbles defensively.

Turning toward the patch of trees, they see a row of several more animals; two antlered deer, one on either side of a Senche tiger, and several more bunnies. They stand like statues several meters from the trio, their blue eyes glowing like stars in the night, though it is barely three in the afternoon. Jo dehki pulls out his dagger, while Nish takes out his axe. They look between each other before swapping weapons; Nish passes his axe to Jo dehki, who hands his dagger to the unarmed Tsanavi. They hold their weapons at the ready and slowly approach the still animals.

Their heads turn slowly and eerily, looking at the invaders and picking their targets. As if on cue, they all charge at once, rushing the three. Both deer focus on Ra kanishu, the Senche tiger attacks Jo dehki, while the half dozen bunnies rush Tsanavi. The deer charge the Imperial, who dives out of the way, barely avoiding being gored by either creatures sharp antlers. The Senche tiger roars as it leaps at Jo dehki, who swings the axe and nicks its face. The bunnies run circles around Tsanavi, before several leap onto her back, tearing her linen shirt and biting at her shoulders and neck with sharp teeth.

She jabs the dagger over her shoulder, impaling a bunny and poking her own shoulder in her panic. The Senche tiger knocks Jo dehki to the ground, who kicks at the animal. It swipes at his legs, clawing his left thigh and dragging him closer. He cries out in pain and kicks the Senche in the nose, causing it to flinch and bleed. With the few precious seconds he has, he rolls backward and stands to his feet, holding the axe high. The Senche leaps at him as he swings the axe, striking it in the left shoulder. Tsanavi stabs two more bunnies as they climb onto her legs.

Another bunny bites her wrist, causing her to drop the dagger onto the ground. She cries out in pain and grabs the rabbits body, gripping its head with her free hand and wrenching hard, snapping its neck. She throws the body at a leaping bunny, striking it in mid-air before grabbing her dagger from the dirt and slashing at yet another. Nish dives out of the way, unable to fight the two deer as they take turns rushing him. As he dives, a deer yanks its head back, slashing his leg with its antlers. He falls to the ground in a heap, grunting in pain.

As the first deer charges him, he reaches out with his free hand, blasting the creature with a bolt of lightning. Its muscles convulse as it falls to the ground. The second deer rushes him from behind, kicking his leg with its hoof. The force feels as though it could break the bone in his leg, and the Imperial impulsively swings his sword, lopping off the deer s leg. It hobbles around, its flank facing him. It brings up his hind legs, so Nish shields himself with his sword. It kicks the blade, knocking it from his hands.

Desperate for a weapon, he grabs the deer s severed leg and smacks it buttocks with the sharp hoof, cutting it deeply. It stumbles and falls as it flails about. Nish bludgeons the deer with its own leg before tossing it aside and throwing a ball of fire from his palm, ingulfing the creature in searing flames as it squirms on the ground. The remaining deer charges him, making a strange croaking sound as it stomps a hoof in preparation. He turns his head to look back at it before quickly diving for his sword, rolling shoulder to hip as he grabs the handle.

He lands on a knee, swinging the blade as the deer charges, cleaving off both front legs and dropping it to the ground. He twirls the sword before driving it into the deer s neck, killing it instantly. Tsanavi grabs a bunny by the ears as it clings to her arm, biting vigorously at her. She yanks hard, wrenching its neck and making the bunny squeal. For a moment, she feels guilty, but then it tries to kick her wrist to free itself. She holds the dagger horizontally and drives it through the rabbit s chest, ending its flailing.

The last bunny lunges for her, but she slashes the blade, cleaving a massive gash through its belly and disemboweling the little bunny in mid-air. Jo dehki jumps to the side as the Senche charges him once more, swinging the axe and cracking the predator s skull. It stumbles, turning to look at him. He leaps onto the creatures back, holding the axe high in the air before driving the blade into the spine, just behind its head. Its body falls limp onto the ground, twitching slightly as Jo dehki straddles its back.

Nish is quick to rush to Tsanavi s side, looking over her wounds. As soon as he begins to treat her cuts, she notices his own injuries. After using his restorative magic on Tsanavi s wounds, all of which were superficial, he closes the gash in Jo dehki s leg, treating his own pierced flesh last. They sit on the ground, taking a moment to regain their strength and resolve.

Rabbits will never look the same to me. Jo dehki comments.  
This one will certainly enjoy cooking them more now. Tsanavi adds.  
Does anyone else suddenly crave venison? Nish asks.

After sharing a laugh, the three help each other to their feet and continue on through the plains. Only moments later, they reach the edge of the patch of woods, slipping between the densely packed trees. It is not long before the three reach a clearing. In the clearing is a pond, and in the center of the pond is a small piece of land, made of tightly packed dirt. An alter sits atop this patch of earth, bearing strange artifacts made of natural materials. As they look to the alter, a voice in the distance grows louder. The feminine voice sings a pleasant tune to herself.

They hold their weapons close, prepared for anything. Perhaps it is a Hagraven, or a Spriggan? The bushes shake as the being exits the trees and into the clearing. Before the three is a young, dainty and beautiful Bosmer. The wood elf sings slightly off-key as she approaches the alter, followed by a deer and several more bunny rabbits.

Ready to join my army, my little ones? She turns the animals.  
They have better things to do. Nish speaks.

The wood elf jumps, startled by her surprise visitors. She turns to face the three, a hand clutching her chest.

Well, you certainly startled me! She begins. What is a handsome Imperial doing with two filthy Khajiit? She asks nonchalantly.  
What did you say? I m sorry. You must be hard of hearing. WHAT IS A HANDSO- We heard you. Nish interrupts, holding up a hand.  
Oh. I see! You were surprised! She giggles. A misunderstanding. So, would you care to answer my question? The Cathay-Raht is my friend, and the Suthay is my lover. Nish replies.  
Ew The wood elf snickers.

Tsanavi and Jo dehki both growl, bearing their teeth at the wood elf.

What are you doing out here?! Nish demands.  
Why, I m building an army to exterminate the Khajiit, of course! The Bosmer giggles.

The three collectively blink, their eyes wide and brows raised in shock. They can t believe that the wood elf so freely admits her guilt and intentions.

That s a stupid plan. Jo dehki snickers.  
Oh, I don t think so. The Bosmer chirps.  
You realize that you nearly killed another Bosmer with your army . Tsanavi comments.  
Unintentional. I needed a test subject; she was merely the first target who walked by.

Nish sighs and steps further into the clearing, scratching his head with his free hand. Tsanavi and Jo dehki follow behind, gripping their weapons tightly.

Well, we re going to have to ask you to stop your attempted genocide. Nish says politely.  
Why would I do that?! She laughs.  
Because if you don t, we ll stop you. Maybe kill you, but definitely hurt you. Nish answers.

The wood elf brings a hand to her chin, gently scratching her pale skin. She looks over the Imperial and then his Khajiit companions, glaring at Jo dehki for an extended period of time.

I don t know. I really hate the Khajiit. She poses.  
Perhaps if you had one, you wouldn t hate them. You may even prefer them. Jo dehki winks.  
Ew She mutters, a disgusted look on her face.  
Come on! You might enjoy it. Jo dehki coos, stepping closer.  
Easy boy. No means no. Nish jokes.  
Not always. Jo dehki looks back at him.

Sighing, the Bosmer holds up her hands, a blue orb glowing between her palms. She summons a spirit bear, who roars as it steps out of a blueish-gray mist. The three look to each other, before Ra kanishu sheaths his sword. He waves his hand, as if presenting the creature to Jo dehki. The Cathay-Raht cracks his neck and shoulders as he swings the axe. He looks to the Bosmer and blows a kiss at her. Her expression changes to one of embarrassment, her face flushing as she averts her eyes. She waves her hand, sending the spirit bear toward the Khajiit.

The Suthay and Imperial step to the side, content to only watch the fight. As the bear charges, Jo dehki dives to the side. He swings, cutting into the bears front leg. It roars as he yanks the blade from its body, rolling over and quickly rising to his feet. It swipes at him with razor sharp claws, but the spirit bear is not as dexterous as a real bear. He swings the axe, cleaving off its paw, before running around the bear and leaping onto its back. He takes the axe and jams it into the creature s neck, destroying the summoned creature in an instant.

It falls dead to the ground, turning to ash before them. The Bosmer is clearly surprised, trying to summon another sprit bear. Her powers are weak, and though she tries, she is unable to bring forth another minion before Jo dehki can approach her. He swings the axe and let s go, jamming the blade into the ground and leaving the weapon behind. He wraps an arm around the woman, who rests her hands on his chest.

Are you done now? He asks her casually.

She stares up at the powerful, Nord sized Cathay-Raht. He looks down at the tiny woman, looking her over. He gently runs his claws through her long and wavy hair.

Are you done now? He asks her again.  
Y-yes She murmurs.  
Good. He smiles. This one does not want to hurt you, but you need to stop. He speaks softly.  
Y-you don t? She asks.

He shakes his head, stroking her cheek with the backs of his furry fingers. Though she previously expressed disgust, she now looks visibly intrigued by the large Khajiit. Ra kanishu and Tsanavi watch on, somewhat uncomfortable by the strange display. Nish and Tsanavi approach the lone axe. He takes up the weapon, wiping the dirt from the blade before sheathing it, along with his sword. Tsanavi sticks the dagger into the ground in the axe s place. Jo dehki and the nameless Bosmer witch continue to gaze at one another.

You are so small, but this one is not. Jo dehki coos.  
R-really? The Bosmer asks, her voice trembling.  
Really. Would you like to see? He winks.  
We re Uh We re going to go. Tsanavi says.  
See you back at home. Nish adds.

Jo dehki doesn t bother to answer, leaning in and nuzzling the wood elf s face with his broad snout. He licks her neck and grabs onto her buttocks right in front of Ra kanishu and Tsanavi. The two quickly turn and depart, walking through the woods and back into the vast plain, listening to the Bosmer s moans echoing for a moment.

That was Different. Nish remarks.  
It doesn t always end that way? Tsanavi asks with a little grin.  
Hah! No. He says.

She reaches out a hand, gently grabbing onto his. He locks his fingers with hers, looking back at Tsanavi with a warm smile. She suddenly stops, her outstretched arm tugging at his like an anchor. He turns back and approaches her, standing chest to chest.

You are still as good as you ever were. She says.

She leans in, giving him a tight hug.

So are you. He coos.

He strokes her back gently with his fingertips, before leaning in and giving her a long, loving kiss.

Let s go home. She says with a smile. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 18: Imperious

With their love for one another expressed and their relationship rekindled, the pair intend to start their life together, though they have no desire to live under Ra kanishu s parent s roof. As they walked to the village, Tsanavi takes it upon herself to ask him to live with her. Although pleased by the prospect, Nish is uneasy. He insists upon earning the right to be with Tsanavi and living beside her in her family home. Though she tells him that it is unnecessary, she is equally pleased to see that he would be willing to try so hard to prove himself to her. His sincerity makes her heart ache for him all the more.

As they continue walking through the dimly lit road, Nish suddenly stops. Turning to her lover, she watches curiously as he reaches into his tunic, bringing out a balled fist. Having reached into a secret pocket sewn inside, Nish holds out a hand to her. He drops down to one knee and turns over his hand, uncoiling his fingers and revealing the contents. His lips curl into a smile as he looks up at Tsanavi. She brings her hands to her snout, hiding her wide grin.

Ra kanishu loves you, Tsanavi. He wants to be with you for the rest of his life, and well beyond that. This one hopes that you would pledge to be his wife before a shrine of Mara. He says softly.

She gazes down at the articles, a golden ring with an inset moonstone and a shining golden amulet with a modest inset ruby, a matching chain coiled in his palm. She reaches out with a trembling hand, taking hold of the ring. Slipping it onto her third finger, a custom that she knows is common to men, she is surprised that the ring is a perfect fit. Nish stands to his feet, unclasping the chain as he places the amulet around her neck, latching it behind her neck and slipping it underneath her dreadlocked ponytail.

How did you know Tsanavi s ring size?! She asks in shock.  
This one remembered the size of your fingers. He smiles.  
For so many years? You re surprised? He chuckles.  
Yes. She nods.  
You have no idea how important you are to me; how much this one loves you. He says softly, resting his hands on her cheeks. You are all that he has thought about for years.

Her eyes watering, she leans forward to meet him as he bends over. Their lips press together and they share a very long and passionate kiss. Her tail whips from side to side as his arms wrap around her slender frame. After ending the kiss, she rests her head against his chest as he strokes her back.

Yes, Ra kanishu. Tsanavi would love nothing more than to be your mate. She will pledge with you before Mara. She says.  
You have no idea how happy you make Ra kanishu. You might be surprised. She giggles. Ra, where did you find these? Ra kanishu acquired them in his travels and had carried them for some time to give to you. And what if she was married with cubs? She asks.  
Then a heartbroken Ra kanishu would have given them to his mother and sister instead. He answers.  
Hey! This one will never lie to you. He says.

Touched, she holds her lover tightly. With a new vigor, they race back to S ran-ja. When Tsanavi grows tired and begins to lag behind, Nish stops for her and then carries her on his back. She nuzzles his neck and cheek as he brings her back home. Arriving in the village near dusk, Ra kanishu and Tsanavi are quick to return to his family s house. Though they have missed dinner, S tari is quick to feed her adopted son and his Suthay companion. Jadhi and Hiska-dar immediately notice the amulet around Tsanavi s neck and the ring on her hand. They glance to each other, but do not speak.

Returning from the kitchen, S tari brings them sweetened loafs and dried meat. Thanking his mother, the pair sit beside each other as they eat, regularly sharing longing gazes. S tari clears her throat, gaining their attention. As they turn their heads to her, she points a clawed finger at the amulet around Tsanavi s neck. She doesn t need to speak; the look in her eyes does it for her. They glance to each other for a moment before turning back to Nish s family. Taking a deep breath, Nish breaks the news to his family. Their eyes grow wide as he reveals his intent to move in with and marry Tsanavi.

Jadhi leans closer, her arms on the table and a wide grin on her face as she looks between the two. Though unexpected, his family couldn t be happier for the couple and they quickly gather around to embrace the two. S tari sniffles as she holds her son, her chin on his shoulder as she glances to Tsanavi. Several hours later, Jo dehki walks toward the treeline alone. Slipping on his tunic, he glances back at the nude wood elf witch, who lies in the clearing behind him. Holding herself up on her elbows, she looks toward the Cathay-Raht, her still damp skin gleaming in the moonlight.

Do you still want to kill the Khajiit? He asks.  
No. I m done with that. She says with a pleased sigh.  
Good. Stay safe in your travels, darling. If you ever visit S ren-ja, it would be nice to Reconnect. He winks.  
I ll keep that in mind. She coos.

He passes through the forest, his Khajiiti night eyes allowing him to see the way. Standing in the pitch dark, he looks toward the horizon. In the distance, several Senche feast on the slain creatures that attempted to kill them earlier. With the beasts distracted, Jo dehki slips past them, dashing quietly through the field and toward the road to S ren-ja. Eventually he enters the village and walks toward Nish s family home. He climbs the stairs and enters the home quietly, hoping not to wake anyone inside. Gently closing the door behind him.

He stands before the door and looks around the single large room. Though a place has been set aside for Jo dehki, as there was the night before, Nish is not there. Stepping further into the room, Jadhi looks around the partition. She grins when she sees the Cathay-Raht standing near the short dinner table.

Where is Nish? He asks in a whisper.  
With Tsanavi, at her home. He has moved in with her. She quietly answers.  
How nice of him to leave without telling this one his plan. Jo dehki sighs.  
Don t worry about Ra. He has always been very willful, but he means well, and you can yell at him tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Care to keep Jo dehki company? He winks.  
Nice try, but Jadhi can smell her on you. Jo dehki can wash. Besides, it was necessary to stop a Khajiiti hating witch. He quips.  
Yes, Ra and Tsanavi told us. It meant nothing, not like it would with you. He assures her.  
This one thinks you say that to every female. Only the very attractive ones. He grins.

She chuckles, disappearing behind her partition. Jo dehki sighs and walks toward his bedroll, slipping off his tunic before climbing in for the night. It takes only a few moments before Jo dehki is fast asleep. He slowly wakes, opening his eyes to the light beaming in through the windows. Sitting up, he is surprised to find that the partitions and bedrolls have all been put away, except for his own. Sitting at the short table, Nazahn sits tea as S tari hums to herself in the kitchen. Jo dehki collects his tunic, slipping it over his body.

What time is it? Jo dehki asks.  
Nearly noon. We thought that you could use the rest after your Valiant battle with the witch. Nazahn answers.  
Ah yes It was a fine battle, indeed. This one had few so great. Jo dehki jokes. Where is Nish? Probably working in the fields with Tsanavi.

Jo dehki climbs out of the bedroll, stretching his muscles and yawning. Rolling it up, he places it in a cupboard with the others before leaving the house to find Nish. He walks down the steps, first looking toward the boulder to see if he is there. With Nish nowhere to be found, he is left to wander the village aimlessly. He wanders past the large town center, glancing toward a large patch of farmland in the distance. Turning, he heads for the farmland only to stop when he hears a familiar voice.

Why must you bother me? Jadhi sighs.  
This one only wants to see how his attractive servant is doing. Kazkhar replies.  
Jadhi is not your servant, now go away! Bother Dahlni instead. This one will look for his future wife later. At the moment he wants your attention. Kazkhar says.  
Is there a problem? Jo dehki asks in a low growl.

Kazkhar stands behind Jadhi as she holds a weaved basket in her arms, filled with harvested grain. Two Suthay-Raht stand off to the side and watch the two, little grins on their faces. They must be the dimwitted entourage that he has heard of. Kazkhar quickly turns, his hand near Jadhi s lower back as though he were about to grab her if she walked away. Kazkhar steps up to him, followed by his two friends as Jadhi watches in the background. The Suthay-Raht both crack their knuckles as they stand on either side of their leader, forming a crescent before the towering Cathay-Raht.

Why don t you mind your own business. Go drink mead and bed a whore. Kazkhar jeers.  
Jadhi is my friend, and that makes this my business.

Jadhi grins as Jo dehki speaks, thankful that he would be concerned and grateful for his presence. She steps further back as the three thugs collectively move toward him.

This one gets the feeling that none of you have ever been far from your homes. Perhaps you should return there while you can and stop trying my patience. Jo dehki warns.  
Who do you think you are?! The leftmost goon shouts.  
Do you know who you are speaking too?! The rightmost goon adds.  
Jo dehki does not care. He is an arse, and this one will treat him as such. You will show me some respect, you bastard. Kazkhar growls.  
Earn it. Jo dehki grins.

With a puny roar, Kazkhar throws the first punch. Jo dehki steps aside, and the unskilled Ohmes-Raht tumbles forward, landing in the dirt. Jo dehki laughs aloud as he looks down at the dust covered instigator. Before Kazkhar can rise to his feet, he places a foot on his buttocks, holding him down. The two goons look on it horror as their leader grunts, struggling to rise from the dirt. The leftmost goon, with black and white tuxedo fur and yellow eyes rushes Jo dehki, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Pushing off of Kazkhar, who gasps for breath, he steps to the side.

The goon trips on his own leader and falls to the ground in a heap. Jo dehki looks on, distracted by their ineptitude. The remaining goon takes a breath, gaining the courage to act. His rust colored fur, dotted with black spots, bristles as he prepares his claws. He growls as he slashes at Jo dehki, swiping his face and gashing his cheek. With an angry growl, Jo dehki punches the Suthay-Raht in the face, knocking a tooth loose. He is almost certain that one of his red eyeballs is about to explode from from the force of the blow as he lands in the dirt.

Jo dehki kicks the downed minion, jabbing his claws through his tunic and into his stomach. As the blood runs from the puncture wounds, Kazkhar claws Jo dehki as well, slashing at the back of his neck. Jo dehki, however, hears him coming and spins around, an arm outstretches as he jams his forearm into Kazkhar s throat. Falling to the ground, he gasps for breath, but there will not be a reprieve. Jo dehki grabs him by th throat and lifts him from the ground, taking a claw and cutting a J into his face and running it underneath his chin.

Let him go! The tuxedo furred Khajiit shouts.  
Alright! Jo dehki chirps.

He heaves the Ohmes-Raht at the Suthay-Raht, slamming them together and dropping them to the ground like stones. Not quite finished, Jo dehki approaches the two, pulling Kazkhar from the ground and throwing him once again, landing him in a pile of compost near the fields. He rolls the other Khajiit over, stomping on his chest twist and knocking the wind out of him. He rests his foot over the goon s throat, applying gentle pressure.

Next time you wish to pisk on Jadhi, or anyone from Ra kanishu s family, you must deal with me first. He warns them.

He walks casually toward Jadhi, resting a hand on her upper back as he extends the other, presenting the land to her.

Let this one walk with you for a moment. He says softly.

She grins wide, giving him a single nod. The two depart, returning to the family home. Kazkhar pulls himself from the compost heap, stinking of rotted vegetable peelings and putrid animal carcasses. Leaving his goons on the ground, he storms into the fields, his eyes scanning the horizon as he walks through the rows of crops. Near the end of the field, he sees Tsanavi holding a basket. Sheaves of cut wheat are tossed into the basket from a person obscured from view by uncut stalks. She turns to Kazkhar and steps back, giving him a wide berth. He turns the corner to see Nish kneeling on the ground.

You! Kazkhar growls, pointing a finger.  
Hello there! Nish replies.  
You son of a whore! Watch how speak about my mother. Nish grumbles, rising to his feet.  
S tari is not your mother! What is your problem? Tsanavi asks.  
Stay out of this you Imperial loving wench! Kazkhar yells, turning and pointing his finger at her.

Suddenly Kazkhar is knocked to the ground, a closed fist having ramming into the side of his face. Landing on the ground, he spits blood from his mouth, his lip split.

Don t you ever talk to her like that again! Nish roars.  
You will live to regret that. Kazkhar grumbles, wiping his bloody lip.  
You will not, if you don t calm down and leave us be.

Kazkhar rises to his feet and takes a step toward Ra kanishu, who quickly brings up a hand. An icy mist swirls in the palm of his hand, his skin turning sheet white from the cold destruction spell.

Do you know what it looks like when fur is frozen solid? When the skin beneath cracks and the blood freezes? Take one more step and you will. Please! Nish taunts him with a twisted grin.

Tsanavi sets down the backet, walking around the sheaves strewn on the ground and standing beside her lover. He draps an arm over her shoulders and holds her close as they both glare at the Ohmes-Raht. Kazkhar cannot win and he knows it. He takes a step back, his finger waving in the air as he speaks.

This isn t over. He warns the two.  
Yes, it is, now go away. Tsanavi retorts.

Kazkhar turns and dashes through the field, returning to his family home. Hopefully he will find his mother, Abaimba. He knows that her wealth and influence can aid, as it always does. Jadhi turns back, glancing over her shoulder as she hears Kazkhar grumbling to himself, entering his home and slamming the door behind him. Jo dehki rests a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. She turns her eyes to him, and he flashes her a warm smile.

Do not worry about him. He will not trouble you again. Jo dehki assures you.  
Jadhi isn t worried. She grins.

After many hours in the fields, Ra kanishu and Tsanavi are walking home after a long day. As they return to the home she once shared with her parents, but now shares only with Nish, she notices that he is looking toward his family s house.

Do you miss it there? She asks sheepishly.  
No. He says, turning back to her. This one was just wondering how they were doing. Did you want to visit before we return home?

Nodding his head, she takes his hand and the pair walk toward the house, climbing the steps before knocking on the door. Nazahn opens the front door, his eyes widening in surprise.

Hello, son. Tsanavi. Why did you knock? You could have simply walked in. He says to the two.  
Formality? Nish shrugs.

Nazahn embraces his son before doing the same to Tsanavi, welcoming them into the home. Inside, the family are already eating their dinner. Jo dehki sits beside Jadhi, whispering something into her ear which causes her to giggle. Her eyes turn to her brother and Tsanavi, waving them over. Nish takes a seat beside Jo dehki, as Tsanavi takes a seat atop Nish s lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close as her tail sways.

It s good to see you, Jo dehki. Nish says.  
Hello, my friend. Jo dehki nods, a dismayed look on his face.

As Jo dehki turns his head, he can see the bandaged gash upon his face. Nish looks visibly concerned.

What happened to you? Are you alright? Nish asks.

Jo dehki merely shrugs his shoulders. Glancing at the Cathay-Raht, Jadhi quickly answers for him.

Kazkhar decided to pester Jadhi while she was collecting wheat for her family. He was quite insistant, but Jo dehki came to her rescue. Kazkhar and his idiot friends were brazen, but Jo dehki was more than a match for the three of them. She begins.  
Kazkhar paid us a visit as well. Tsanavi begins.  
He thought it wise to insult my Tsanavi, but Ra kanishu showed him otherwise. It would have been more interesting were it not for someone beating him up and throwing him into compost, whoever that may be. Nish says, grinning at Jo dehki.  
He needed to be taught a lesson. Jo dehki replies.

As he speaks, he reaches up a hand and rests it on his bandage, wincing in pain as he does. Nish s smile fades. He reaches out with a hand, his palm glowing an off-yellow hue. Jo dehki pulls back, turning his head away.

Don t be difficult. Ra kanishu is trying to help you. He laughs.

Peeling away the bandage, Nish waves his hand just over Jo dehki s face, closing his wounds and leaving him without a single mark.

Thank you. Jo dehki murmurs.

Nish and Tsanavi sit with his family and Jo dehki for a while, visiting with everyone until the sun begins to set. Tsanavi leans over, whispering into his ear, her whiskers tickling his face. Glancing at his lover, he gives her a kiss before sliding her from atop his lap and rising to his feet.

Well, it has been fun seeing you all, but we need to get home. Dinner will not cook itself. Nish says. Are you hungry? S tari could cook for you! His mother eagerly offers the couple.  
Thank you, but uh There are others things we would like to do as well. We would rather be home for that. Tsanavi adds.  
Oh S tari struggles to conceal a grin. Well, off you go then! We will visit again very soon, and you can always see us whenever you please. That goes for you too, Jo dehki. You are still my closest friend. Nish says to him.  
Fine. Jo dehki mutters.

The pair take their leave, waving back to the others once more before leaving the house. As the door closes behind them, Jo dehki turns his eyes to the wooden barrier, glaring at it. Jadhi suddenly rests her hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. She gives him a gentle squeeze, her innocent eyes turned up to him.

Please do not be angry with him. She begins.  
Who said that Jo dehki was angry? He says defensively.  
Your eyes, your actions. Ra did not abandon you by choosing to be with her. Didn t he? He left me here and never told me where he went. He retorts.  
Imagine yourself in his place, returning to a long-lost love who still cared for him. Wouldn t you rekindle it? What would you do if you had the chance to spend your life with a woman you loved, and who loved you in return? She poses.  
This one does not know, but he would like to find out. He grins.

Jadhi quickly looks him over, her lips curling into a little smile.

Perhaps one day you will. She coos. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 19: Compunction

Jadhi sits up in her bedroll as Jo dehki grumbles in his sleep, tossing and turning as he suffers a nightmare. Feeling quite badly for him, she rises from her place and creeps around the partition that separates the two. She sits down beside the Cathay-Raht, watching him for a moment. He mumbles, calling out to someone, asking forgiveness. Reaching a hand out to him, she rests it on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Though he does not wake up, her presence is enough and he grows calm, sleeping peacefully. She wonders what it was he was dreaming about, but she hopes that he will trust her enough to share it with her in the morning.

Waking the next morning, Jo dehki can t get his mind off of the nightmare. He rarely dreamt of the man he had murdered, but lately he has been recalling the Bosmer. Perhaps it his proximity to Willowgrove? Jadhi drops subtle hints, first asking how he slept and then if he had any dreams worth mentioning. To her disappointment, Jo dehki deflects every attempt by outright lying and refusing to answer. Over the past week, Jo dehki has been a constant companion to her and her feelings have begun to take shape; she merely wants to know that he trusts her in kind.

Jo dehki leaves for the fields, but everyone in the household notices that he wears his weapon belt, something he hasn t done since he had begun living with the family as an adult ward. Jadhi doesn t press the matter. She continues her day with her mother, S tari. Not long after Jo dehki leaves, Nazahn and Hiska-dar leave for the fields as well. After several hours, there is a knock at the door. S tari opens it to see Tsanavi and Ra kanishu standing before her. She embraces her adopted Imperial son and his Khajiit lover, welcoming them into her home.

It is good to see you, mother. Nish begins. Although I actually came here to see Jo dehki. I needed to talk to him about something. Oh, that s fine, Ra. Any excuse to see my boy is good enough. She grins. Although, Jo dehki left for the fields hours ago. Really? Tsanavi asks in surprise. We were just there. Yes. Nish nods. We spent the morning reseeding after the last harvest. Jo dehki never arrived.

The family speculates as to where Jo dehki went to, and why he would not tell them honestly. Jadhi, in her earnest desire to help, shares Jo dehki s previous nightmare. Nish immediately has his suspicions. Jadhi presses him for answers, almost desperate in her attempt to learn what is going on. She grips Nish s arms as she pleads with him. Her startled Imperial brother glances to his Khajiit sister. He had no idea that she cared so much, and neither did anyone else in the family. Thoroughly embarrassed, Jadhi pulls away and apologizes to Nish.

He is certain that his nightmare probably had something to do with the only thing that has every troubled his best friend, the murder he committed in Willowgrove. Though he has his suspicions, he is unwilling to worry her. He comes up with a lie as quickly as he can, explaining that Jo dehki simply had family friends in a nearby village and must have wanted to visit them. Giving his sister a comforting hug, he tells her not to worry, and that Jo dehki will return. Tsanavi joins in, helping calm Jadhi frazzled nerves. The couple look to each other as they comfort Nish s sister.

He has never lied to Tsanavi, sharing everything with her whenever she asks him. She knows about the murder, and is as concerned as her lover, their gazes confirming it. With Jadhi calmed and their visit complete, the couple leave the home and head back to their own, their communal work already done for the day.

Ra, what do you think we should do? Tsanavi asks.  
If Jo dehki doesn t return by nightfall I suppose we can go look for him. Hopefully he won t need help . He replies.

Though he doesn t say it, they both know what he is referring to; neither of them wants to risk breaking him from a prison cell, though they would if they had too. Jo dehki sees the sign alongside the road, pointing toward Willowgrove. His heart pounds as he contemplates every potential possibility of what might happen when he enters. Will he be recognized? Will he be immediately arrested? Will anyone even remember or care? Though his conscience doesn t agree, Jo dehki himself prefers the latter possibility. He gulps nervously, coiling his clawed fingers as he approaches the village.

He enters the small village, looking around for anyone who may be familiar to him. Though he used to spend quite a bit of time there in the past, everything but the houses seem different. It certainly isn t the same town that he left so many years ago. He wanders the road, stopping a Khajiiti female.

Pardon me miss. Do you know an Aleron Oakrock? Who? She looks confused.

Apologizing for bothering her, he moves on. He spots a Bosmer, thinking he may know his victim.

Sir, this one apologizes for the bother, but he is looking for an Aleron Oakrock. Do you know him? Who? The wood elf raises an eyebrow.

Asking several more people, Jo dehki is surprised that no one recalls the man. In the past, Aleron was quite popular. He seemed to bed a different woman every night, which is an incredible feat for a village as small as Willowgrove. The well-dressed Bosmer was a professional gambler, among other things. Jo dehki had smuggled cargo for him in a desperate attempt to join his gang , which only consisted of Aleron himself and one close friend, whose name he cannot remember. After successfully transporting a sack containing fifty vials of skooma, a task he was disgusted to carry out, Aleron not only did not induct him into his gang, but never paid him.

Angered, the young Jo dehki found the man in the bar. The orphaned Khajiit, though still underage and not fully grown, took it upon himself to claim what was rightfully his. He can still recall the burning anger he felt when Aleron laughed in his face and tossed him a half-eaten sweetroll, telling him to accept his fee. In front of the patrons of the bar, he stabbed the Bosmer in the neck, who was eye level with the younger Cathay-Raht. His friend did not even bother to help, merely running away in fear. Taking his coin purse and an uneaten leg of lamb, Jo dehki fled on foot and used the coin to keep himself alive and barter passage out of Elsweyr.

Having asked several random villagers, Jo dehki sits on a fallen log that has since been carved into a bench. He turns his eyes toward the tavern, finally deciding that it would be as good a place as any to ask around. Entering the tavern, few people are inside. Only the bartender and three patrons populate the space, all of them sitting alone. He approaches a Khajiit patron, standing beside him for a moment.

Pardon this one, but do you know Aleron Oakrock? No, but there is a dagger that this one is acquainted with. Would you like to get to know it? The patron snarls. Not really. Jo dehki replies, taking a step back.  
Good. He wouldn t like you either, so keep walking.

Looking around the bar, he tries an older Bosmer female, taking a more subtle approach. He takes a seat across from her.

May this one buy you a drink? Of course you can. She grins.  
This one is looking for Aleron Oakrock. Have you heard of him? I can t say that I have, but maybe I ll remember if you Accompany me to my home. Privacy jogs my memory. She coos.  
Oh Uh This one is quite ill and does not think that would be a good idea. At my age, I don t care, just so long as the little one works. She laughs.  
Little?! He exclaims in offense.  
Ooh You don t say. She winks.

Left speechless, confused, and uncomfortable, he leaves her a coin as promised before rising from the seat. He turns to the last remaining patron, glancing back over his shoulder at the older wood elf woman. She blows him a kiss. He quickly heads for the last patron, the token Redguard foreigner. Stopping, Jo dehki immediately realizes that asking the Redguard would be less than futile. He heads for the bar, approaching the attractive Bosmer bartender who looks to be a little older than himself.

One of your strongest whatever, please. Alright. Drowning the embarrassment? She asks.  
What?! He looks to her with wide eyes.  
Degnaen. She motions with her head to the older Bosmer. She s never rejected a man yet. You re the first. This one would never Forget it. He sighs.  
It s alright. The bartender laughs.  
She s not my type, but you are. He grins.  
I don t sleep with customers. Who said that we would be sleeping? He winks.  
If you don t want to wear your next drink and still pay for it She glares.  
Apologies.

He rests his cheek in the palm of a hand, his elbow on the table as he slowly takes a drink from his wooden tankard.

What are you even doing in here? She asks him curiously.  
This one is looking for Aleron Oakrock.

The bartender stops in her tracks, staring with wide eyes at the large breed Khajiit. He turns his eyes to her, sitting upright as he sees her expression.

Did you know him? Of course I did. He was my brother. She grumbles. I m Celewen. Oh He s dead. Has been for years. What did you want with him? In truth, this one did not want anything from him. He is looking for relatives. Jo dehki explains.  
Well you found one. Would you be able to speak with me, preferably in private?

She looks over to him, noting the expression on his face and the sincerity in his eyes. Celewen gives him a subtle nod before leaving the bar, bringing him into a back room. Closing the door, she quickly turns to the Khajiit, who stands at least two heads taller than her. He sits against a crate, lowering himself to her level.

What s going on? She asks.  
This one is called Jo dehki. Have you heard of me? No. Should I have? She raises an eyebrow.

Jo dehki lowers his head, covering his eyes with one hand as he takes a deep breath. He is speaking to a female that he could easily snap in half, and yet he has never been so afraid in his entire life. He is more afraid than he was on the night he killed her brother.

This one killed Aleron. He finally blurts out.  
What?! She chuckles.  
It s true. He nods. Years ago, when Jo dehki was but a cub he was orphaned. He wanted to prove himself to Aleron, whom he looked up too, but Aleron used him to smuggle skooma and wouldn t pay him. He mocked this one to his face and in front of others, and he lost his temper. Jo dehki stabbed Aleron to death in this very tavern, stole his money and fled.

She stares at the Khajiit, her mouth hanging open in shock as he accurately describes her brothers murder. Jo dehki is visibly distraught as he pleads with her for forgiveness.

Jo dehki is so sorry for what he did. He should not have killed Aleron. It was not his place to do so. He does not wish to be imprisoned or executed, but he cannot live with the guilt any longer.

Celewen reaches out a balled fist, slowly opening her fingers and resting it on Jo dehki s cheek. She leans in, hugging the surprised Khajiit. He is left dumbfounded by her behavior.

I have long hoped to meet you. She begins.  
For what reason? Aleron was a cruel man, and the man who killed him The boy who killed him, freed me from his grasp. She explains.  
Wasn t Aleron popular? He was always with women every night. Jo dehki reasons.  
Wealth makes men popular, and it also makes buying women easy, but he wasn t a good man. He made you sell, a Khajiit, sell skooma! He probably hoped you would be curious enough to use it and become addicted. Aleron slept with nearly every woman in town, but not all of them were willing. I wasn t. She admits shamefully.

Jo dehki cannot believe his ears. Aleron molested his own sister?!

After our mother died, Aleron inherited her fortune. It corrupted him. It didn t take long before he saw me as less a sister and more a slave, then I just became a woman for him to use whenever others rejected him, or his coin purse was empty Don t feel bad for him. You gave him what he deserved and did me a favor. With what little he left me, I bought this tavern and have a good life now. Celewen says, her eyes watering.

Jo dehki did not anticipate a realistic scenario where he would not be in trouble, let alone praised for the murder. Though he is unsure how he feels about it, knowing how cruel Aleron was toward his own sister makes it easier to accept. Celewen gives him another hug before kissing the side of his broad snout.

Thank you. You were my personal angel. She smiles.  
So Jo dehki is not in trouble? Hah! No! She chuckles. In fact, I m going to name a drink after you now that I know your name. Maybe a white wine and ale mix? She thinks aloud.

She opens the door to the back room, presenting the bar to him. Jo dehki enters the main room, setting down several more coins than the cost of his drink.

Wait, Jo dehki! This is too much!

He turns back, grinning at her.

No, it isn t. You are a very good bartender. He says.

With a polite wave, he leaves the bar, closing the door behind him as he looks at the center of Willowgrove. The weight on his heart has been lifted, and he walks down the road with a spring in his step. He wonders if fate has a hand in all things. For years he thought that killing Aleron Oakrock was a horrible thing, but for the town of Willowgrove and Celewen, it was a blessing from the eight. Perhaps the other ills he had done had a positive effect? As he contemplates his life, walking down the road toward S ren-ja, he wonders if this is the feeling that always made Ra kanishu behave so well toward others. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 20: Exigent Circumstances

Sitting on the steps of their home, Tsanavi rests her head on Ra kanishu s chest, his arm draped over her and holding her tightly. Their house faces toward the village center, giving them a decent view of the bridge and the road into town. Waiting for Jo dehki to return, they relax and watch the horizon, villagers going about their daily routines in their peripheral. The dainty Suthay turns her golden eyes up to her Imperial lover, her thoughts weighing heavy. He glances down to her and immediately notices her demeanor.

What s wrong? Do not trouble yourself with Tsanavi s problems. She replies.  
This one loves you Your problems are his. What s wrong?

She cannot help but smile at the sincerity and warmth of her partner. Sighing, she buries her face in his chest as though to hide from her own embarrassment.

Tsanavi is worried about her debts. She admits.  
Oh Well don t worry about those. We will work that out together.

Giving her a kiss on her forehead, she gazes up at him before leaning in for another. He holds here tightly with both arms, stroking her back. Her tail whips side to side as they embrace, their lips pressed together. She grips the back of his neck with her clawed hand, losing herself in the moment. A sudden commotion draws the lover s attention from each other, a large group of villagers heading for the fields. The couple stands to their feet, wondering what could be causing the ruckus. Has Jo dehki returned, injured or followed by bandits?

Rushing from the steps, they follow the villagers as they gather around someone or something. Increasingly worried that it might be Jo dehki, Nish pushes through the crowd, Tsanavi right behind him. Reaching the center of the mass, they discover an injured Khajiiti woman on her hands and knees. The Cathay s dress is torn in several places, and she has minor cuts and scrapes from a scuffle. She wears a unique amulet around her neck. No one appears to be interested in helping her; Kazkhar, his mother Abaimba, and Kazkhar s two goons stand near the front, coldly questioning the woman.

Who is she? Where is she from? Who is responsible for her injuries? They question her faster than she can possibly answer, their words stretching several meters as no one wants to step any closer. They grow impatient by her silence. Disgusted by their uncaring attitude, Nish approaches the female, who is clearly in shock. He kneels beside her, looking over her wounds. She turns her head to him and begs for help, ignoring the curious onlookers. He tries to keep her calm as he uses his restoration magic to cleanse and seal her wounds. Her scraps fade as his glowing palm passes over them.

Please, this one needs your help! She cries out.  
Be calm. Take a breath. Nish says softly.

He visibly breathes slowly, his hand on her shoulder to maintain her focus. She takes a few deep breaths, imitating the Imperial. Gathering her wits, she still trembles from the ordeal.

They took her. They took this one s daughter. She begins.

Their curiosity peaked, the group listens carefully as the woman tells her story. While traveling along the road from Dune to Rawl Kha, a group of nearly a dozen bandits ambushed the woman and her family. The bandits, a mixture of Khajiit, Bosmer and at least two Imperials, killed her two brothers and husband before taking her Suthay cub prisoner. The thugs tried to claim her as well, but her husband fought long enough for her to escape and seek help. Her wounds were incurred in the initial fight and her subsequent escape from the thugs. Turning to the crowd, she begs them for help.

Perhaps if we consult Ko adhasa, she may have suggestions as to what we should do. Kazkhar says to his mother.  
Yes, son. We should gather the village in the main hall. Perhaps a runner can be sent to Dune to warn the authorities. She replies.

Nish s eyes grow wide at their cowardice, as does the Cathay woman s. The mother begins to weep, her sorrow tugging at the Imperial s heart. His eyes well with tears at the mere sight of her pain.

What is wrong with the lot of you? Do you have no spine in your bodies?! Ra kanishu yells at the crowd.  
Mind your tongue, Imperial. As far as Kazkhar is concerned, you are not even a part of the community. The Ohmes-Raht man growls.  
More than you, little boy You don t even know how to handle bandits; you have to ask your mother! Nish roars.

Before Kazkhar can retort, Nish turns back to the woman and asks for directions to the site of her attack. The distraught mother explains the location of the attack as thoroughly as she can. She describes a sharp bend in the road with a unique rock formation nearby, and a ridge in the distance. Tsanavi immediately volunteers to join him, but Nish refuses; he would never risk her safety taking an untrained female into combat, especially when he cares for her as much as he does. In order to ensure that she does not follow him, Nish asks Tsanavi to watch over the mother and take her to Ko adhasa.

Quickly returning to their shared home, he collects his weapon belt and dashes from the house, running through S ren-ja and heading for the road and toward the site of the attack. He soon reaches the main road, following the earthen trail through the plains as he scours the horizon for the rocky formation that the mother had described. He sees it in the distance as he follows a sharp bend in the road. Nish falls to his knees as he looks over the bodies of five slain Khajiit of various breeds. One of the dead men wears an amulet that matches the mother s; he must be her husband.

Nish removes the amulet, sitting in silence over the body for a moment before dragging the five men from the road and hiding them from sight behind a boulder. He can t be sure which of the other four are the woman s brothers, so he treats all four as respectfully as he can. With any luck at all, passersby won t find and look them, and if they do, he can return the amulet to the mother. His eyes scan the horizon for anywhere that the thugs might be, quickly spotting the ridge in the distance. It is the only place that might provide any cover whatsoever.

With no time to waste, he sprints toward the distant ridge, hoping that he is on the right track. A plume of black smoke rises in the distance and coming from the ridge. He cannot be certain if it there is a crevasse that the bandits are using as a base, of if they are camped atop the ridge. Assuming the latter, he takes great care to not be seen as he moves ever closer. Within moments, he finds that the ridge is not nearly as large as it appeared, effectively the mouth of a single cave with sloping earth that acts as a ramp and leads to the mouth of the cave.

The smoke rises from above the cave, where the bandits seem to have made their base. He can hear the voices of several men, Mer and Khajiit as they reflect on the battle.

Did you see how well her husband fought? He did not want her to be taken. A Khajiit bandit recalls.  
I did. He fought well, but not well enough to save himself. A man or elf remarks.  
Yes, but his beautiful wife escaped. This one would have loved to Know her She would have been great fun before being sold. A Khajiit bandit remarks.  
So, would I. Another laughs.  
Filthy elf bastard. The Khajiit chuckles.  
Oh, you can buy a Redguard whore, but I can t enjoy a Khajiit? Don t be a hypocrite! The elf snaps.  
Careful, J med. You ll make him mad! A deeper, Imperial sounding voice laughs.

Nish s stomach churns. He has half a mind to climb up the ridge and burn them all alive right now. Recalling the mother, he leaves the bandits be and quietly enters the cave. A single bandit sits just inside of the cave, their back to the interior. Nish creeps up to the thug before he even realizes he is there. Startled, the thug rises to his feet and takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. Before he can call out, Nish draws his Khajiiti sword, the orichalcum blade cleaving the Bosmer s head from his shoulders, his body dropping lifelessly to the ground.

He steps over the twitching corpse, kicking the head aside. As he steps into the cave, he sees a large sack of gold and various other stolen treasures. A faint crying draws his attention. Creeping further into the cave, he finds a series of wrought iron cages placed inside, though only one is locked. A small Khajiiti child sits inside, the little Suthay cub weeping with her hands brought up to her face. She rubs her eyes as though she were tired, tears streaming down her face and around her snout. The mere sight of her breaks the Imperial s heart.

He softly calls out to the girl, startling her and causing her to squeal. Nish holds up a hand, hoping she will be quiet. He shushes her as he attempts to open the lock with a pick he keeps concealed within a hidden pocket of his tunic. The girl, who could not be more than eight years old, crawls toward the door, resting her clawed hands on the bars.

You are not like them. She whispers.  
No. Your mother found our village. Ra kanishu is here to help you. He explains.  
Mother is safe?! She asks, her volume increasing.  
Shh! She is safe. He answers.  
What about father?

He stops in the middle of picking the lock. He doesn t look up to the girl, soon resuming his work. His silence and sullen expression answer her question and she begins weeping again, calling out softly to her deceased father. Popping the lock open, Nish pulls the lock from the metal loop as he stows his pick. He ushers the girl from the cage, taking her by the hand. Turning around, he stops and sighs, closing his eyes as the gang of at least nine bandits stand across from him. Releasing the girl s hand, she hides behind his legs as they grin at the lone Imperial and their young prisoner. Several hold clubs, axes and daggers, while two appear to be mages.

Well now What do we have here?! A Khajiit thug asks.  
No one important, now if you don t mind, this one has a schedule to keep. Nish replies.  
Hah! The nerve of this guy! A Bosmer laughs.  
Yes. This one thinks that he would make a good slave himself If only Imperial s could be made slaves. The Khajiit comments.  
Does that mean we must kill him? Another Khajiit asks.  
It does. The first nods.  
You won t win. Nish calmly begins. All of you will die, and this one will become very tired. Spare me the trouble. How about we kill you, take your fancy sword and axe, and sell the girl anyway? Have it your way Nish murmurs.

Two of the thugs bring their palms before them and prepare powerful wards, ready to deflect any magic that Nish could throw at them. Undeterred, he cracks his neck as he prepares for the fight of his life. His fingers coil as though they were claws, grinning sinisterly at the bandits. The girl jumps back, hiding in the cage that moments earlier held her captive. The bandits take a step back in fear as Nish prepares himself. The mage s hands drop to their sides, their wards failing as their mouths hang open. They turn to flee, but he has no intention of letting them escape.

The girl covers her ears, whimpering as the screams echo throughout the cave. A bandit s body slams into the metal, shifting her cage and causing her to squeal. She stares with wide eyes as blood gushes from the deep wounds across his face and chest, letting out a shrill scream. One by one the bandits are cut down by the lone warrior. They are barely able to fend off an attack before the next rips through them. A mage throws a fireball, but it has little effect. Turning, he flees in terror, tripping and landing on his hands and knees in the dirt.

He screams like the child that he had kidnapped as Nish drags him back into the cave to meet his end. Within a matter of moments, the entire group lies dead. The girl dares not open her eyes, lest she be exposed to the carnage and the man responsible for it. Nish gasps for breath, his clothes torn in several places as he stumbles back toward her. As he passes the bodies of his enemies, he takes a moment to collect their coin purses, dumping the contents into the large sack of gold that sits within. Reaching inside, he takes hold of the girl s arm.

Screaming, she lunges and bites him with her fangs. As he cries out in pain, she realizes she has bitten her savior. She cowers in fear, though he makes no attempt to harm her. Using his restoration magic, he heals his wound before calling to her softly. Motioning for her to come out, she trembles, her eyes scanning him apprehensively. With little choice left to her, she takes hold of his hand and climbs out of the cage. To her surprise, the Imperial quickly carries her on his back, promising to reunite her with her mother soon. The thought of seeing her again brings a faint grin to the Suthay s face as they leave the cave and rush back toward S ren-ja. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 11: Pain

Fjorn helps a few soldiers pile up the bandit s bodies. As they lay them out, they search them for valuables and clues to their identities. They strip the bodies naked, pouring lamp oil over them as they stack them like cordwood. Nish s hands burn as he passes them over the pile, setting the bodies ablaze with a stream of orange flames.

So, do you know who these people are? Were? He asks.  
No. Just another gang of bandits lead by some greedy bastard who doesn t want to work like the rest of us. A soldier answers.  
That s not entirely true. Another soldier interjects.  
Having a female leader doesn t really make them very special. The first remarks.  
A female Khajiit leader does, especially so close to the Imperial City. How many of them do you think are running around here? The second retorts.  
Wait Did they say who their leader was? Did she speak to anyone? Did anyone get a good look at her?! Nish barrages them with questions.  
Well I Uh We

Nish grabs a soldier by the arm holes of his steel cuirass, pulling him closer and startling the warrior.

Answer me, damn you! Nish growls.

His companion draws his sword and stands near Nish s side, pointing the blade towards the irascible Imperial. Jo dehki sees the conflict unfolding and rushes toward them. He stands behind his friend, draping an arm over him and across his chest, pulling him away from the soldiers.

Calm down, my friend. He is not an enemy. Please release him. Jo dehki pleads.

Nish complies, his fingers loosening as he pulls his hands away from the nervous soldier, holding them up in the air in surrender. Jo dehki releases his friend; Nish steps back. The armed soldier sheaths his sword, watching the spellsword apprehensively.

I apologize It s just Nish hesitates.  
We may know the leader of the bandits. Jo dehki finishes for him.  
It s alright The soldier begins, adjusting his cuirass. We only saw her from a distance. She had a male Imperial with her. At first, we thought he was the leader, until she ordered him to lead her men into battle like a trained dog. The other soldier chuckles.  
He must have been her consort. The first adds.  
That did not take her very long, yes? Jo dehki remarks.  
What can you tell us about her?

The soldiers motion for the Imperial and Khajiit to follow. They sit on the ground not far from the burning corpses, and promptly explain their encounter with the bandit gang in detail. They had been traveling with a large caravan, which had feared the bandits. The gang had been picking off caravans for nearly a week, a relatively recent development, but already a well-known one. The caravan leader had asked the Cheydinhal guards to accompany them, which they were happy to do, for a price. They left Cheydinhal for Anvil, though the guards would only follow them until they reached the Imperial City, where the caravan would then hire new guards.

As soon as they reached the crest of a hill barely a kilometer behind them, a scout had spotted them. They had assumed that the scout was merely a hunter, as he carried a bow and quiver, and was dressed in simple clothes. As they passed the distant scout, he retrieved a horn from behind a tree and blew a loud signal. As they turned a bend, they were met by a female Khajiit of the Suthay-Raht breed. A male Imperial with long black hair stood beside her, holding her hand. When Arientia approached to demand they let them pass, the Khajiiti woman ordered her partner into battle, along with a large force of hidden warriors who quickly surrounded them.

The soldiers who speak were not near Arientia when this occurred, and many of the soldiers who were had since fallen to the bandits. However, they describe the Khajiit as best they can. Their somewhat vague description fits Daro veera almost perfectly. Nish s blood boils and he feels his face flush with rage. He turns to the fire, realizing that many of these men and women may very well have traveled to Mundus early as a direct result of his freeing the slave girl. The guilt weighs on his conscience even heavier than the pain of her betrayal on his heart.

When the battle began, the Khajiiti woman watched from a distance, as though she were enjoying a play. The battle seemed to favor the bandits as they quickly slew the caravanners, and even some of the highly trained and heavily armored Cheydinhal guards. When the mysterious Nord suddenly ran into the fray, the Suthay-Raht sprang to her feet and fled the scene, taking her pet Imperial with her. By now, Fjorn sits and listens to the soldier s story, as does Arientia. Arientia confirms their description of the woman, adding to the image of the bandit s leader. Fjorn regrets never seeing a Khajiit in the battle at all, save for Jo dehki, as he was focused on his nearest enemies.

Nish lowers his head, resting it on his palms with his elbows against his legs. Words can t express the shame and culpability that he feels for her actions. Arientia seems quite puzzled by how personally the spellsword is reacting to their story. She leans closer to Jo dehki and quietly asks him what is wrong with his companion. Jo dehki, ever eager to speak, spares no details as he spends the next several minutes regaling Arientia and the two soldiers with Daro veera s story. They sit there and listen, captivated by the somewhat brief adventure, and Nish s pseudoromance with the cold-hearted bandit queen.

That s quite a tale! A soldier comments.  
Indeed. That was a very cruel thing that she did, although I cannot say that I m at all surprised. Arientia remarks.  
You don t like the Khajiit, do you? Fjorn asks.  
Oh, it s not that. The Khajiit are not much different from any man or mer in Tamriel. Women, however, regardless of race, are quite conniving and devious when they want to be. The greatest actor isn t so believable, and the largest dragon no match for their ferocity. They ll cry like a child, and then devour you like a hungry lion when you approach to comfort them. Arientia replies.  
This one has never heard a woman speak so derisively about her own gender before. Jo dehki says.  
Well, I speak from experience. Arientia retorts, gazing at him. That was quite foolish of you for being so trusting. You shouldn t soon forget that life lesson. She turns to Nish.  
I won t. Nish murmurs, staring at the roaring fire.  
If we see her, Jo dehki will gladly run her through for what she did to his closest friend. The Khajiit adds.  
By all means A shame that you had to be rewarded so harshly for freeing a slave, though. Arientia laments.  
You dislike slavery? Jo dehki raises a brow.  
Of course. As detestable a practice as necromancy. Only the barbaric and weak perform such acts. She replies.  
How noble for an Imperial soldier. Fjorn mutters.

As they watch the fire burn brightly, the shapes of the dead within it are clearly visible. Arientia asks the trio if they would accompany them to the Imperial City, as they were already heading there. The travelers promptly agree. The few remaining merchants in the caravan collect their scattered cargo while the soldiers stand guard. Fjorn, having treated all of their wounds with his magic and modest supply of potions, is closely guarded by the soldiers. He walks near the center of the caravan; he is the only member with such an extensive medical knowledge among them. Ra kanishu walks with Fjorn. Arientia leads the caravan with several soldiers, while Jo dehki walks beside her, at her request. Who is he to deny her?

I m not used to looking up to a Khajiit. Arientia suddenly speaks, breaking the silence.  
You will grow used to it. Honestly, this one finds it strange to look Fjorn in the eyes. Jo dehki remarks.  
So Do all Cathay-Raht use bows? She asks.  
When it suits them. He replies.  
As big and strong as you are, I had assumed that the Cathay would be more inclined to close combat Like a pretty feline Nord. She coos.  
Jo dehki would have preferred handsome . He chuckles.  
My apologies. She says softly, narrowing her eyes.  
This one uses a bow because he does not like to be injured Unless it s claw marks, and only on his back. He winks.

Arientia s lips curl into a visible grin, though her face flushes.

Well I was quite fond of sparring with my partners, both outside and inside. She winks back.  
Are you interested in Jo dehki? He asks her outright.  
Well I Um She hesitates.  
Because if you are, you should know that Jo dehki is very open minded, and he always tries his very best When sparring. Really now? Arientia bites her bottom lip.

Fjorn and Nish walk with the new leader of the caravan, the fifth in line and the only surviving family member of the caravan s founder.

Pardon me, miss. Nish begins, speaking to the young Imperial woman who now leads the merchants.  
Pecia Ceceld. She replies.  
Pecia Ceceld, you re traveling all of the way to Anvil? He asks.  
Yes. We are going to barter passage on a ship to Auridon once we arrive. That was the original plan anyway. Pecia answers.  
Interesting Nish scratches his cheek.

Ra kanishu turns to Fjorn, looking rather expectantly at the Nord. He looks back, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the Imperial.

Oh no I told you how it s going to be. Imperial City, and then I m joining the Fighters Guild. Fjorn finally says.  
Are you sure? Nish asks.  
Very Alright Nish shrugs. This is probably a foolish question, but you are following the Gold Road, aren t you? He turns back to Pecia.  
Of course. It s a main road through Cyrodiil. She replies.  
Well, in that case, would you mind if Jo dehki and I joined the caravan? At least until you reach Skingrad. We can part ways once there. He asks.  
Of course not! After what you did for us, we d be glad to have you! She exclaims.  
Thank you. Nish bows his head.  
You can come with us to Auridon if you d like Pecia adds.  
A flattering offer, but we re heading to Elsweyr; Reaper s March to be more specific. We ll take a ferry across the border near Skingrad. Nish explains.  
Suit yourself If you change your mind though, it s an open offer. She says with a warm smile.

They continue to march in relative silence. Pecia brushes her long chestnut bangs from her face as she glances over to the handsome older Imperial several times with her jade green eyes.

So Nish That s not a typical Imperial name. Pecia begins, breaking the silence.  
It s short for Ra kanishu. He casually replies.  
Now that is definitely not an Imperial name. She looks to him with surprise.  
I know. I wasn t raised by Imperials, but adopted by a family of Khajiit. I m returning home to them in Reaper s March. Nish explains.  
Really?! Is this some sort of joke? Are you lying to me? She raises an eyebrow.  
Ahziss sajoh lurma. Nish smirks.

Pecia blinks, her eyes wide in shock.

I stand corrected. So, may I assume that means no ? She giggles.  
Dov means no. What I said was I do not lie . He adds.  
And I stand corrected again. She smiles.  
As my mother would say when we were cubs, delaiitay may'a ; If you never make a mistake, you will never learn. Nish replies.  
So, is that Khajiit your brother? Pecia wonders.  
Well, sort of From another mother. He chuckles.  
Yeah, I figured. She laughs.

Fjorn merely rolls his eyes at their dialog. Pecia seems very interested in getting to know her travel companion. She continues to barrage Nish with questions. Though they are initially rather benign, they soon grow more personal. Nish does his best to deflect them in the most polite ways possible, though Pecia is quite unphased. With every question that s not answered to her satisfaction, her curiosity grows. Even when he does answer her directly, he fascinates her beyond words. As far as Nish is concerned, the conversation helps the time pass, if nothing else.

The long walk to the Imperial City continues without error or delay. The caravan enters the massive city as the sun begins to sink behind the horizon. They pass completely through the city before they find an inn with enough rooms for the group, and even then, many of the guards have to stay at a separate inn just down the road. Pecia and her caravan, the three travelers, Arientia, and her more elite guards stay in the same inn, renting all of the rooms on both sides of a single wing. Before they bed down for the night, they share a feast in the dining hall.

Having rented half of the inn, the innkeeper allows them to temporarily rearrange the hall. They push the tables and chairs together into long lines, forming two rows for the party to sit around. Arientia claims Jo dehki s attention for herself, asking him to sit with her and her elite soldiers. At the second row sits Nish, Fjorn, the caravanners, and the remaining soldiers. Pecia sits at one end of the row, choosing a seat near Nish. To the spellsword s silent dismay, she refuses to give him a moments peace. Continuously probing him, she hopes to learn more about his background. Nish is patient, and quite forgiving of the rather annoying woman.

In the adjacent row, Arientia keeps Jo dehki close. Fjorn turns back and glances over his shoulder, watching with visible disgust as the Imperial and the large breed Khajiit ceaselessly flirt with each other. Before their dinner is even finished, the Captain and the cat rise from their seats and walk toward the hall. Her soldiers chuckle, quietly making lewd comments and hand gestures as the pair leave the row of tables. Fjorn s eyes follow them, narrowing with prejudicial malice when he sees the pair kissing passionately in the hallway. They soon disappear into Arientia s rented room, the door slamming shut behind them.

How distasteful He murmurs.  
I always knew you were such a kind and understanding man. Nish flippantly remarks.

Fjorn turns in his seat to face Nish, who had been watching him for some time. The Imperial smirks at the resentful Nord.

Mind your tongue Fjorn growls.  
What? Don t be upset! I m sure once she s done playing with him, she might want someone to cuddle with All that fur can be uncomfortably warm. Nish teases.  
I m warning you Fjorn points a finger at the Imperial.

Nish mockingly points a finger back at the Nord, though his glows a faint purplish-blue; small sparks jump from the tip.

She must have a thing for cats. Pecia giggles.  
Pfft Khajiit They re as bad as those filthy Argonians. Fjorn grumbles.

The Nord glares at Nish, who s expression changes from a rather pleasant grin to an upset scowl. Nish rises from his chair, placing his palms firmly on the wooden table before him. Pecia looks worried as she glances between the two.

Two years of traveling together, and you didn t learn a single thing from me, did you? Nish asks.  
Just one Never turn your back on a woman. Fjorn smirks.

Nish smacks a clay goblet toward Fjorn, spilling the cheap wine over his armor. He then turns and storms off, while Fjorn uses an old nearby rag to dry his cuirass. He grins, chuckling rather proudly as his eyes follow the Imperial. Pecia turns and watches as Nish leaves the dining hall and exits the inn via the front door. Her lips curve into a frown. She sighs and turns back to her meal. As she eats and tries to forget the incident, she worries about the spellsword, who after some time, has failed to return to the table.

Does he do that often? She suddenly asks Fjorn.  
Only when I insult his kind . The Nord chuckles. Don t worry. The confused Imperial will be back soon enough.

After a pause, she turns back to the doorway. She cannot help herself and stands from the table, walking away from Fjorn and the caravanners. She exits the inn and walks the grounds, looking for the Imperial. The streets are barren, with only a few beggars visibly sleeping under covered stoops. The roads are dimly lit with glass encased oil lamps, while small lanterns sit atop the posts that line the short wall around the inn. She walks around the building to a garden on the rear grounds, stopping when she sees Nish sitting on a stone bench.

She tilts her head curiously, narrowing her eyes as she watches him. He clenches two objects in his hands, holding them up to his lips as if praying, while gazing up at the night sky. His eyes are fixated on Masser as he silently speaks to the articles between his palms. Pecia had never seen someone praying outside of the temples or away from the shrines before. Many do not bother when they are not in the presence of the gods. She slowly approaches the man, trying not to disturb him. When her feet crunch a twig, he spins, drawing a sword with his left hand and pointing it at the startled girl.

Woah! It s just me! She exclaims, holding up her hands.  
Apologies. Nish says as he pulls back the sword.

Pecia had never seen such a strange blade before. It is clearly of foreign design, looking like an elongated and reversed claw, and made of orichalcum, with a polished brass pommel and guard. As he sheaths the sword, the grip appears to be made of animal bone. He still clutches the objects in his hands. She can see a golden chain dangling between his fingers and glinting in the moonlight. She takes a step towards him, her head held low.

Do you mind if I sit here? She sheepishly asks.

Nish does not reply, but slides over on the bench and leaving a place for her beside him. Pecia sits on the stone bench, her hands resting on her legs and her eyes glancing down to his hands. Nish holds the articles tightly as he gazes up at the large red moon once more.

I don t mean to bother you She begins.  
You ve been doing it all day. Nish chuckles. It s alright. I m a patient man. Fair enough What is it you re doing out here? She asks.  
Just thinking. He replies.  
About your home? She presses.  
Do you ever get tired of asking questions? He asks.  
No! She cheerfully answers.  
I was thinking about my old home, the family that remained there, and Someone else A woman who was once very special to me. Nish explains.

He looks down and opens his hand, revealing the golden amulet with a modest inset ruby, the golden chain hanging between his fingers. Beside it is a golden ring with a moonstone set within it.

These are to be gifts for her, but until then, they are loyal companions. He continues.  
Oh It looked like you were praying. She somberly says.  
Yes, I suppose it would. He smiles faintly.

He pockets the jewelry and rests his hands on his knees. They sit in silence for a few moments as he looks back up at the two moons, focusing on Masser.

So Do you think she ever looks up at the moons? Perhaps thinking about you? She asks.  
I doubt she s so romantic, but it s a pleasant thought. He chuckles. Come Let s go back inside. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 22: Origins

Several days have passed since Ra kanishu revealed his secret to Jo dehki, and the time has come for the Imperial and Tsanavi, his Suthay lover, to pledge themselves to each other. Ko adhasa oversees the pledge, being the only trained priestess and the village s clan mother. Standing between Jadhi and Hiska-dar, Jo dehki watches as the pair marry before the village in customary fashion. Glancing around the modest crowd, he notices Kazkhar with his goons as they stand beside his mother, Abaimba. Their collective grimace shows their true feelings; why do they dislike Nish so? What could such a friendly and upstanding man have done to offend the over-privileged Khajiit?

As Jo dehki ponders this thought, Jadhi glances over to him and gently nudges him with her elbow. His focus returned to the ceremony, he watches as Nish and Tsanavi exchange symbolic amulets, hold each other and kiss. The majority of the crowd cheer for the lovers and Ko adhasa wipes a proud tear from her eye. Now bound to each other, the villagers who care, which is the bulk, stay for a feast to commemorate the event. Moving to an area near the center of the village where several tables have been pre-arranged, Nish and his family serve their guests. Jo dehki pulls out a chair for Jadhi, who grins wide as she eagerly sits at the table.

Taking his place beside her, he can t help but grin. They have grown ever close and Jo dehki finds himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Trying to act casual, he glances around at the swarm of happy villagers. He has seen many joyous feasts during his travels in taverns and inns across Tamriel, but all were fueled by drink and coin. This event is decidedly different; a pleasant aura radiates from the betrothed and mingles amongst the guests, all of whom are still sober. As he sits beside Jadhi she leans over, resting her shoulder against his upper arm and he feels at home for the first time since he had one.

Several hours pass and the feast continues. Though it was a little past noon when Ra kanishu and Tsanavi pledged it is now nearly four o clock. Refilling her carved wooden tankard with honey lager, Jo dehki s lips curl at the sight of a progressively intoxicated Jadhi. Leaning against him, she holds the tankard at a slight angle and extends a finger, pointing it toward Nish. She opens her mouth and takes a breath but pauses as she seems to wrestle with her train of thought.

Are you alright? Jo dehki asks with a subdued laugh.  
Don t the They look s-so happy together? She says, slurring her words. This one would love to have what they have. Don t you? What?! She turns in her chair to face him. Do you think Jadhi would gush over them if she felt that kind of love? Yes, she would, because it s adorable, but that s not the point! She exclaims, waving her hand and spilling much of her drink. This one would rip a Senche cub s heart from its chest and eat it in front of its mother if it would summon such a man. Jo dehki didn t know that about you. He chuckles.  
There are so many things you don t know. By Jone and Jode This one would love to share them with you. She says, narrowing her eyes and resting a hand on his chest.  
Perhaps when you are sober. He replies.  
This one is sober enough! She gentle tugs at his tunic.  
That s okay. Jo dehki can wait. He insists, resting a hand over her and patting it gently.  
You are so sweet. Jadhi loves yo- Loves that about you!

Jadhi turns her eyes away and feels her face flush beneath her fur as she quickly corrects the Freudian slip. Jo dehki remains silent and she worries that she has ruined her opportunity. Slowly glancing upward, she sees that he isn t even paying attention, his gaze fixed upon something else entirely.

Th-that was not meant how it sounded! She adds.

Taking his hand from hers, Jo dehki rises from his seat as he watches a figure approaching from the distance.

Hey! Are you listening to me?! Jadhi growls.  
Fjorn?! Jo dehki asks himself.  
This one is talking to you!

Leaving his seat and Jadhi behind, Jo dehki moves around the table, passing Nish and his bride. The look of recognition on the Cathay-Raht s face draws the Imperial s attention and he turns his eyes in the same direction. Walking through the village and approaching the feast is a lone man in very familiar clothing and armor.

Guys! You shouldn t have! Fjorn exclaims as he removes his Nordic iron helmet.

Though most of the guests pay him little or no attention, Nish and Jo dehki quickly approach. Tsanavi, Jadhi and the rest of Nish s family follow close behind. Jadhi bumps into Jo dehki s back and nearly topples over, but he is quick to catch her. He helps her maintain balance without ever taking his eyes off of the Nord.

What are you doing here? This one recalls you saying that you would never set foot in Elseweyr? Nish asks.  
Funny story! What s going on here, anyway? Some kind of Khajiit holiday? Fjorn asks.  
Something like that. Jo dehki remarks.  
Our son has pledged before Jone and Jode; this is a wedding feast. S tari explains.

Fjorn tucks his helmet underneath an arm and walks in a crescent around his former companions. He extends a hand to her and bows his head.

A pleasure to meet you. I have heard only good things. I m Fjorn. He introduces himself.  
Yes, Ra has spoken highly of you. S tari replies, shaking his hand.  
So, this is her, eh? Fjorn glances to Tsanavi, who stands beside Nish. As often as he thought of you when we were traveling, I thought Nish would have married you the day he came home! He laughs.  
Yeah So about why you re here, in Elsewyer Nish says sternly.

Fjorn s smile fades and he glances to his feet. Sighing, he reaches into a large leather pouch on his belt. After taking a moment to rummage through the few belongings within, as if to purposefully make the scene more dramatic, Fjorn withdraws his hand and produces a sealed letter.

What s that? Jo dehki asks.  
We should probably talk in private Fjorn says sternly.

Leaving their guests behind, Nish, his family and Jo dehki take Fjorn to the home that Nish shares with his bride. Fjorn takes a seat, placing the letter on the dinner table and sliding it towards Nish. The wax seal is unusual; lavender in color and with a stamp unlike anything that any of them have seen before. Considering how many places that Nish has been too, he is surprised that he doesn t recognize the seal.

After joining the Fighter s Guild, I took a few odd jobs to get my name out there, climb the ranks, and just have a little fun killing things. Fjorn begins.  
Surprise, surprise. Nish murmurs.  
Right? So, I traveled to Anvil to help my guild brothers and sisters slay a troll that found its way into the nearby fields. After the deed was done, I went to a tavern to celebrate and overheard an old man talking with the barkeep. He told a story of how he had been trying to find a man who had gone missing as a child; he had spent over twenty years searching for the son of his dead master. Fjorn explains.  
He sounds like a fool. Jo dehki comments.  
That s what I thought, but this old man loved his master and considered it his life s work to find the child. I thought little of the story until he went into detail. As I sat beside him and listened, I was surprised by how alike his story was to yours

S tari, Nazahn and Tsanavi collectively grip or hold Nish, simultaneously curious and afraid of what Fjorn has to say.

Apparently, the old man was traveling with a convoy when he and his master were attacked by raiders in Elseweyr. He lost the baby that was in his care when he took an arrow in the back. Self-preservation took over and he fled, escaping while the raiders killed everyone else. It was only after reaching a town and resting for a time that another survivor, a handmaiden, also arrived and explained that she had hidden the child before escaping. By the time he was well enough to search for the boy, he was long gone and no trace was left. Succumbing to guilt, he roamed Tamriel trying to find the baby, living off of a meager servant s wages and acting as steward to the manor and lands. Fjorn continues.  
Commendable. Nazahn remarks.  
Fascinating So, when does the talking dragon swoop down and tell the servant that the lost child is destined to save all of Tamriel? Nish facetiously asks.  
I thought that too, until I spoke with him The location of the attack, the year it happened, the child s adult age, eye and hair color It all matches. Fjorn replies.

Though Nish seems more amused than anything, S tari and Nazahn begin to worry. They did indeed find Nish as an infant, wrapped in a blanket and crying. The cries emanated from a hollow log just to the side of the road, which was littered with the corpses of men of various races, though primarily Imperial. Slain by raiders, it was clear that someone hid the baby during the chaos of battle and the child somehow went unnoticed. Worried that someone would come looking for the child, Nazahn tried to talk S tari out of keeping the boy; his will was no match and S tari brought the baby with them, naming him Kanishu on the spot. Though it took some time, Nazahn grew to love the Imperial as his own, and neither parent or sibling wishes to imagine their lives without him.

Do you know how many children were orphaned by raiders? It s called Reaper s March for a reason. Nish scoffs.  
Mhm And the birthmark? Fjorn retorts.  
What? How many Imperial men your age where orphaned in Elsewyer over twenty years ago and have a small red arrowhead on their left side, just underneath their arm? Fjorn asks.

Nish s eyes grow wide, as do the others. Fjorn had seen the mark several times during their travels as they mended ripped and cut tunics or bathed in streams in the wilderness. S tari, Nazahn, Jadhi, Hiska-dar and Tsanavi have also seen the mark many times. Even Jo dehki had seen the mark before, when Nish lie injured in bed after Daro veera betrayed him. Nish brings his hands together, his fingers wrapping over the back of each as he rests his chin on his second knuckles. Exhaling slowly, he turns his eyes to the letter that sits atop the table.

So, if this old man spent over twenty years looking, how did that letter survive? Nish asks.  
It s not an original. Every year the old man re-wrote the letter, sealing it with lavender wax with the same seal that his master would use. It contains the child s given name, family lineage, and details about the land and home that he will inherit. Fjorn answers. Once I realized it was you he was looking for, it took me twice as long to convince him that I wasn t lying about knowing you than to hear his story. Amazing how you just so happen to be in a tavern and sitting beside this old man as he pours his story out to a barkeep. Nish says.  
The Divines work in mysterious ways. Fjorn chuckles.  
And you did this out of the kindness of your heart? Jo dehki asks with a raised brow.  
Of course not! Once he was certain I wasn t trying to swindle him, it took 10,000 drakes to get me to come here. That will buy me a new set of armor, better weapons, and leave me with plenty to fall back on if the Fighter s Guild doesn t work out. Fjorn replies.  
Typical Fjorn Nish mutters, subtly shaking his head.  
And the old man didn t want to come and see for himself after so many years of searching? Hiska-dar asks.  
He is nearly seventy and walks with a cane. He has been stewarding the land for several years, which I assume is in or near Anvil.

An eerie silence fills the room as Nish stares at the letter that sits before him. As if worried that she may lose her husband, Tsanavi squeezes his body in her arms and nuzzles his upper arm with her snout. He turns to her and smiles, wrapping an arm around her and resting it atop her shoulder. Leaning forward, he plants a kiss upon her lips, her whiskers happily twitching. Fjorn struggles to contain his true feelings of disgust, feigning a little grin. He quickly rises to his feet.

Well, congratulations. I hope you plan on making an honest man out of him. Fjorn says jokingly to Tsanavi.

With his mission completed, he walks toward the door. As his hand grips the handle, he pauses and looks at the floor. He takes a deep breath and turns back to Nish, glancing over his shoulder.

What should I tell him when I return? Fjorn asks.

Ra kanishu is at a loss for words. He turns his eyes back to Tsanavi, then his adopted Khajiiti family. S tari stands beside Nazahn, their expressions that of worry and fear and not excitement. His heart breaks at the choice presented to him. Without bothering to face the Nord, he answers.

Tell him If this one wants to claim his inheritance, he ll return for it. Alright. Fjorn nods.

He opens the door and steps outside, closing it behind him. The silence is almost deafening as everyone in the room stares at the letter. Jo dehki sheepishly reaches for it, coiling his fingers but leaving his index finger extended. He prepares to break the seal when S tari grabs his wrist. She turns to her Imperial son, waiting for him to speak. When he says nothing, she takes the letter from the table and slips it in a pocket sewn into her dress. Stepping toward her adopted son, she rests a clawed hand on his shoulder.

When you are ready to read it, S tari will have the letter for you. She says softly to him.

Nish subtly nods his head before rising from his seat.

We should get back to our guests. He says.

Returning outside, the feast continues unhindered. Jo dehki watches for a moment as Fjorn leaves S ren-ja, placing his helmet back on his head as he returns to the main road. They head for their seats and rejoin the festivities, which continue for several more hours. Though they try, the positive aura is gone and the exuberant atmosphere no longer present. Fjorn s unwelcome revelation has crushed it. As the villagers slowly disperse, it is the family s task to clear the tables and clean up afterward. As night falls, Nish and his wife return to their home together.

Stripping off his clothes, the Imperial is quick to lie beside his Suthay bride. Holding her slender, unclothed frame in his arms and feeling her soft fur against his body, he gleefully snuggles with his wife. Nish seems unaffected by the letter as he kisses his lover tenderly, but Tsanavi can t help worrying about its contents and what it might do to their relationship. She spent years regretting her decision to remain in S ren-ja when Nish left, and now that he is her husband, she has absolutely no desire to live her life without him. Though she doubts he would abandon her, anywhere that an Imperial has lands awaiting him may easily be less than kind to a Khajiit. She forces the fear from her mind.

After spending a night like most newlyweds, the lovers sleep holding each other. Nish succumbs rather swiftly, but Tsanavi takes much longer to fall asleep. She lies awake as her anxiety returns, incessantly pondering the letter. As she awakens the next morning, she is somewhat surprised as Nish acts as if all was well. He cooks her breakfast, kisses her goodbye and leaves to tend the fields and work around their house. For him, it is a day like any other and with the exception that now they are married. As the day wears on and evening approaches, he returns home. Tsanavi greets him with an embrace and gathers supplies to cook their dinner while Nish washes with a damp rag, dipping it in an earthenware basin full of crystal clear water.

Would you mind if we stopped by my parent s home before dinner? He suddenly asks her.  
Huh? Oh, uh Alright. She nervously answers.

She can t help but wonder why Nish wants to see his family so soon. Does he want to see the letter? Her heart sinks as she imagines the endless possibilities. Taking her by the hand, Nish leads her from their home and down the stairs, walking a distance to the house where his family and Jo dehki reside. He politely knocks on the front door, each loud tap with his knuckles making her stomach churn. He turns to look at her, his brow furled.

Are you alright? He asks.  
Oh Yes, this one is fine. She answers softly.  
Are you sure? You re trembling like a wet kitten.

She nods her head. The door s mechanism clicks as Nazahn grips the handle, opening it to see who is visiting. His brow raises in surprise as he sees his Imperial son and Khajiiti wife standing before him.

Hello, Ra! Nazahn did not expect to see you so soon. This one thought it would be nice to visit for a moment. Nish says.

Allowing them inside, Nazahn closes the door behind them. The couple make their way to the dinner table, where the rest of the family sits; they re already eating their meals. S tari quickly rises to her feet as the others turn to look.

Son! If this one knew you were coming, she would have cooked for you and your wife. She quickly apologizes.  
It s alright. Nish chuckles. This is just a short visit.

The couple take seats at the table, sitting between Jadhi and Hiska-dar.

It is good to see you, Ra. Jadhi begins, waving to him.  
Wave to the Ra on the left. Nish teases.  
Jadhi did not have that much to drink. She laughs.  
This one carried you to your bed because you couldn t climb the stairs. Jo dehki remarks.  
Cute. So how have you all been doing? Adjusting to life without Ra? Nish asks.  
We manage. Nazahn replies with a grin.  
It has been a blessing, actually. Hiska-dar jests.  
More food left for you to eat. Nish quips.

The brothers share a laugh and gently shove the other. Nish maintains idle conversation with his family as they sit at the table, while Tsanavi is unusually quiet. S tari can t help but notice. With her head turned to Nish, her eyes glance over to his wife. Waiting for a lull in the conversation, she prepares to speak.

And that s why this one told you boys not to play with torches. Nazahn says to his sons.  
Though it was quite funny to watch them put it out. Hiska-dar laughs.  
This one never saw old man Vasdar move so fast. Nish chuckles.  
So, was there any special reason you stopped by? S tari says to Nish.

The room falls silent as Ra kanishu looks to his mother. Nodding his head slowly, he turns his eyes to the table.

There is something that this one needs to do. He begins.  
Does it involve this? She asks.

S tari removes the unopened letter from a pocket sewn into her skirt. Nish sighs and nods once more. She hands him the letter as Tsanavi s heart jumps into her throat. He rises to his feet and approaches the fireplace, holding the letter and examining the wax seal in the light. Jo dehki joins Nish by the fireplace. Running a finger over the wax, he takes a moment as he seems to decide whether or not to open it. Everyone in the room watches him closely. An arm drops to side as he holds the letter near his chest, staring at it. Silently chuckling, Nish flicks his wrist and tosses it inside. The paper lands atop a crackling log as the orange and blue flames consume it, the lavender wax igniting and burning brightly.

Why would you do that?! Tsanavi asks in shock.  
Because it s worthless. Nish answers casually.

Jo dehki leans in, watching as Ra kanishu s past is erased by the fire.

Aren t you the least bit curious? Hiska-dar wonders.  
No. Ra kanishu s real family is here, and this one doesn t need anything more.

Tsanavi grins cheek to cheek; she can t help herself as her fears disappear in the smoke of the flames. Her husband rests his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. Rising from her seat, they say their goodbyes before turning to leave the house. The letter s envelope burns away, revealing a line beneath. The letter is folded backwards and Jo dehki can clearly read the first portion before it is completely consumed. Turning to the Imperial, he now knows his title, birth name, and the land from whence he came, but as he watches Nish leave with his wife he realizes that it doesn t matter. Ra kanishu is his real name, and he belongs here. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 23: The Golden Hands

Two weeks pass after Ra kanishu has burned the letter containing the details of his past. Every day is similar to the one before it. He works, eats, bathes and sleeps with his wife, Tsanavi the Suthay. The Imperial and Khajiit couple are truly happy, always enjoying the company of the other. One day, while they walk along the outskirts of town, they climb atop the boulder where they often spent time together when they were younger. Sitting beside each other, Tsanavi coils her tail around Nish s back, hooking it on his waist. He drapes an arm over her and holds her close as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Tsanavi always loved watching the sunset with you. She says softly.  
This one is just happy you are with him. He could watch a forest fire and be glad, so long as you are by his side. Nish replies.  
You re as sweet as moon sugar. She giggles.

Turning to each other, they share a passionate kiss before a shrill scream startles them. Jumping to their feet, the scream is followed by another and Nish instinctively reaches for his sword. He is immediately perturbed when he realizes that he is not wearing his gear belt; he hasn t since before he moved in with Tsanavi.

We have to get home where this one can retrieve his weapons. Nish says sternly.

Tsanavi nods her head and follows her husband as they dash toward their home. Looking to their left they can see a large group of raiders attacking villagers in the fields and some make their way into the village proper. They are primarily Khajiit, though some Bosmer and men of various races are mixed in. All of them bear simple leather or cloth armor, with a golden right hand painted on the chest. Nish stops in his tracks as he sees another Imperial turning and speaking to a Suthay-Raht female who leads the others.

Squinting his eyes, he can hardly believe what he sees; Daro veera leads the raiders who are assaulting their village. His heart sinks as he realizes that this entire event is most likely his fault. He helpes her escape slavery in Vvardenfell in the first place, and now she is here, slaying and capturing the villagers in the place he grew up. Tsanavi tugs at his arm, trying to snap him out of it.

Ra! Our house is right there! Ra! She yells.

As he turns back to her, his eyes grow wide. A Bosmer with a dagger charges them. Though the wood elf man is only marginally taller than his Suthay bride, he can see that he is an experienced killer. Rushing past his wife, Nish brings up a palm, shooting a fireball at the thug. He screams as his cloth armor ignites. Swinging wildly, he tries to slash and stab at Nish as he is engulfed in flames. Focused on the battle, he is suddenly startled by Tsanavi s scream. Turning, he briefly sees another Khajiit raider dragging her off before he is stabbed in the shoulder by the burning Bosmer.

You little bastard! Nish roars.

Pulling the blade from the Imperial s body, the Bosmer tries again but Nish has no time for games with his wife s life at stake. He grabs the Bosmer by the throat and slams him to the ground as flames singe the sleeve of his tunic. With a powerful surge of energy created by his rage, he freezes the wood elf s throat solid. Pressing down hard, he shatters the neck of the raider, exposing broken flesh and a crystalized spine. He brushes off his arm and races to follow the raider carrying his wife as he leaves the little Bosmer to die in agony, not even taking the time to collect any of his weapons from his home that sits two-hundred meters to his right.

Racing through the fields he can see Hiska-dar and Jo dehki fighting off the raiders. Though untrained in combat, Hiska-dar is as strong as any Nord or Orc, if not stronger. Using a large scythe, he sweeps the blade and cleaves the legs from a Redguard raider, slicing them off below the knees. Jo dehki skillfully fights two raiders at once with a single dagger and the claws of his free hand. Though he can t be certain, it appears that Jo dehki is toying with his attackers. Spotting Nish as he runs by, Jo dehki quickly executes his assailants in an attempt to follow his best friend, however more raiders block his path and Nish disappears into the wilderness alone.

The sweat beads on his forehead as Nish darts around large rocks and hops over small holes in the earth, following the distant figures of several of Daro veera s men. Though they are some distance away, he can see that Tsanavi is not the only villager that the gang has captured. Perhaps Daro veera has become a major player in the slave trade? He briefly chuckles as he realizes the irony. As his adrenaline decreases he feels the pain of the wound in his shoulder. Using his restoration magic, he heals the deep wound, though it takes much of his strength.

The slavers turn a corner as they enter a gully that hides the entrance of a cave network. Nish and Hiska-dar had somewhat explored the cave as children, and it was once home to a pride of Senche that terrorized the S ren-ja villagers, the same pride that Nish wiped out after being cursed with Lycanthropy. He stops for a moment as he collects himself, trying to come up with a viable plan. There is no other way out of the cave and he cannot slip by the guards unnoticed through the small mouth of the network. With no other choice, he decides to fight them head-on.

The Imperial doubts that he can survive on his own, but he knows how raiders think; any women held hostage, his wife included, may easily fall victim to their carnal urges. He would rather die than allow the villagers to suffer such a fate, especially Tsanavi. Having caught his breath and regained some strength, he prepares himself for the worst and dashes toward the gully. Turning the corner, he is amazed to see that there are no guards at the small entrance. He steps inside, looking carefully around as he makes his way through the main tunnel. The lair has been used for some time, with wall sconces bearing torches which line the primary tunnels.

Entering a grand hall, he sees several cages to his far right with over a dozen S ren-ja villagers locked inside. From their size he believes they were constructed inside the cave. He quickly scans the cages for familiar faces. In the leftmost cage stands Tsanavi, who is imprisoned alone, and in the rightmost cage stands Kazkhar and one of his goons. A few villagers he is unfamiliar with inhabit the cages in between, though he does recognize them. Stepping further inside, the villagers clearly see Nish, as do nearly twenty armed slavers. They seem amazed as the unarmed and casually dressed Imperial steps into their lair.

On a crude wooden throne sits Daro veera, who clasps her hands together before her snout in a decidedly villainous fashion. Standing at her right is an Imperial man; he must be her new lover and right hand. Immediately recognizing him, she begins to laugh maniacally.

Well, well Look who we have here! Daro veera exclaims after collecting herself.  
Hello! Nish cheerfully waves.  
And here I thought I would never see you again! She continues.  
Do you have some kind of death wish? The Imperial second asks.  
This is as good a day to die as any. Nish smirks.  
That s what I love about you! So positive, even when reality is staring you in the face. She remarks.  
Ra kanishu is upbeat. He says.  
I prefer to call it na ve. Daro veera snickers.

Waving a hand, some of her men slowly surround the Imperial, forming a crescent shape before him as they draw their weapons.

Had I known that was your village, I would have attacked it sooner. Daro veera says sinisterly.  
Still pining for me? Nish teases.  
Maybe. Are you going to forgive me again for trying to kill you? Perhaps ask me to change my ways and be a good girl? She retorts.  
You think you know me so well, don t you? I know everything I need to know about you, Nish. You re an idealistic fool, running around and spreading your weakness. You re a disease! She roars.

Glancing over to the cages, his eyes lock on Tsanavi s. He realizes there is only one way to save her and the others from certain death. Turning back, he glares at Daro veera. The look startles her; she had never seen such anger in him before.

You have no idea Nish growls sinisterly.

Coiling his fingers, he tilts his head back as a snout quickly forms, his eyes buldging and emitting a terrible red glow. His clothes tear as his body morphs in mere seconds, growing larger as coarse black and gray hair sprouts. His boots split as his feet double in size, matching his now rake-like fingers and two-inch long claws. His pants tear and fall away as a large tail emerges from his tailbone. The villagers scream in terror, as do several of Daro veera s men. Tsanavi s heart breaks as she watches her husband reveal his werewolf form; this is a life changing incident, and even if they survive, nothing will ever be the same.

The raiders with nerve charge Nish, but he leaps over them and pounces upon the Imperial who stands dumbfounded beside Daro veera s throne roughly ten meters away. Slamming the man down to the ground, he screams in terror, as does Daro veera. She rolls over the arm of her throne in a desperate attempt to escape. Gripping the man s face with both hands, Nish yanks and tears the man s head from his shoulders. Arterial spray shoots from the neck as Nish throws the man s head at Daro veera, smashing her in the face with it and splitting her nose.

By the Divines! She cries out, gripping her face.

Nish rises to his feet and roars, the loud sound echoing throughout the cave system. Though she tries to scramble away, Nish charges and slams into her back, pushing her down to the ground. Her men come to her aid as the werewolf steps on her, digging the claws of his digitigrade foot through her leather and cloth armor and into the flesh of her back. Three raiders, a Bosmer, Dunmer and Khajiit surround the beast as their leader flails on the ground beneath his foot. Nish stomps on Daro veera s back, a loud crack echoing as he breaks it, taunting his foes with their wounded leader.

They slash with swords as they nervously try to move in on the beast. Amused by their fear, Nish pounces in between the Dunmer and Bosmer, grabbing each elf by the throat and driving them into the ground. As they land, he first crushes their larynx with his weight before then crushing their spines with his grip. He turns and leaps upon the Khajiit, knocking the iron short sword from his hand as the pair roll on the hard earth. As the Khajiit screams, Nish bites his throat and tears out a large chunk. Having now found their strength, the remaining dozen warriors move in against the werewolf.

Tsanavi watches as her husband swipes a massive hand at two Khajiiti raiders, slashing their throats open. As they fall to the ground, meter long jets of arterial spray shoot out with every beat of their hearts. Nish lunges at a Nord, crushing his chest with his weight before snapping his neck like a chicken. He slams his palm against a Bosmer s head with such force that his neck breaks and the flesh tears, the head dangling by a thread of flesh as the body falls limp. Raider after raider, Nish makes short work of the thugs while taking only minor injuries.

After several minutes of pitched battle, only Ra kanishu stands amongst the raiders. Turning back, he glares at Daro veera whom he has left paralyzed from the waist down. She tries to crawl away, begging and pleading as she cries. His feet thud loudly as he steps toward her with a menacing glare. Lifting her by the armpits, she grips his powerful forearms.

Please, Nish! I m sorry! I don t know why I do these things, but I can change! Please believe me!

Pressing her against a wall, he holds her in the air with one hand. Bringing up a single index finger, Nish waves it side to side as if to shame her before resting the claw over her heart. With a quick push, he stabs the claw and part of his finger through her chest, rupturing her heart and executing her. Her body becomes limp and he drops her corpse to the ground. Hearing the clank of keys, Nish rolls her body over to reveal a large ring attached to her belt. Hooking it with a massive finger, he pulls the keyring before approaching the cages.

Still in his werewolf form, Nish takes a key and tries to open Tsanavi s cage. Trying another key, he opens the lock and pulls at the door. The villagers seem to expect him to kill and devour her, but to their shock he merely stands there. Rushing into his oversized arms Tsanavi begins to cry, as much from the trauma of the event as the realization that their peaceful lives in the village is all but over. Nish wraps his arms around her in kind, gently stroking her back with his bloody claws. Kazkhar watches in amazement as a werewolf shows true affection for the dainty woman.

As she leans back to gaze up at him, Nish lovingly strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers while using only the clean portions to touch her fur. Turning to the others, werewolf Nish hands Tsanavi the keyring. She quickly unlocks the closest cage, moving down the line. With each door that opens the inhabitants flee in terror, quickly darting from the cavern and back to S ren-ja. Freeing Kazkhar last, the Ohmes-Raht man stares apprehensively at the werewolf who glares back at him with narrowed eyes. As Kazkhar steps out, Nish grabs a shoulder and holds up a finger, imitating the actions he took with Daro veera.

Kazkhar and his goon stare in horror as Nish rests the claw over Kazkhar s chest. Suddenly, Nish pulls his hand back and waves, his breath shaking as if he were laughing.

You shouldn t tease him. Tsanavi giggles.

Nish turns to her and shrugs his shoulders, as if to say that he could not help himself. Thoroughly disturbed, Kazkhar and his minion rush past the pair and race through the cavern, passing Jo dehki and Hiska-dar as they enter to help. They look in awe at the bodies lying strewn over the ground.

Wow! Ra made short work of them! Hiska-dar exclaims.  
And Daro veera is no longer! Jo dehki adds gleefully.

Turning to see Tsanavi standing beside a transformed Nish, their expressions quickly change from elated to morose. Hiska-dar rests his hand over his eyes while Jo dehki hangs his head and sighs.

You couldn t have done this as an Imperial? Jo dehki asks.

Nish shakes his head. Tsanavi rests a hand on her husband s chest to gain his attention.

You re still a werewolf, my love.

Looking down at her, Nish takes the cue and his body quickly morphs back into his true form. Jo dehki pulls a pair of linen breeches from a slain Dunmer who appears similar in size, passing them to Nish so that he may cover himself. Unable to find an unsoiled tunic, the group eventually leaves the cavern as a topless Nish gently holds Tsanavi s hand. No one speaks as they head for the village, all apprehensive as to what will occur when they return. Though he saved them from the raiders, the villagers won t like the fact that they have been living with a werewolf; his fate is uncertain.

Ra. Tsanavi suddenly speaks, breaking the silence.  
Yes? What do you think will happen when we return home? This one doesn t know, but so long as you are by his side he will be happy.

His answer warms her heart and she squeezes his hand tightly. He turns his head and flashes a warm smile. The reality of their situation settles in and the fear swells within her; a tear runs down her cheek.

You re as sweet as moon sugar. She murmurs. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 24: Expos

Don t hurt him! Tsanavi pleads.

Ra kanishu grunts as he is forced violently to the ground by several armed villagers. Though he does not resist his neighbors, the word has already spread of his Lycanthropy and they take no chances. Lying quietly on the ground, they pull his arms behind his back and he still does not resist. Nish stares at the horizon with a sullen expression as the loud clanking of shackles is heard. The cold metal weighs down his wrists as a town guard locks the devices. The villagers hold his upper arms and pull him from the ground as Tsanavi watches disheartened in the background, standing beside Jo dehki and Nish s family.

We ll put you down, dog of Hircine! One villager growls.  
Let s see what the elders want to do with him! Another remarks.  
We re lucky he didn t kill all of us. Says a third.  
This one would never have done such a thing. Nish murmurs.

They lead the Imperial, who had grown up beside them, toward the clan mother s house. Ko adhasa stands at the top of her steps as they approach her manor, the central structure of the village. She had known early on that Nish was a werewolf and had trained him to control his power, but now that his secret is public knowledge her heart breaks at the thought of having to judge him. She wipes a single tear from her eye with the fur of her index finger before stepping inside her home. Several village elders follow close behind.

Glancing over his shoulder, Nish looks back at his wife, family and best friend as they watch in horror. Looking ahead, his heart sinks as the once pleasant looking structure becomes more menacing with each step; it looms over him like a towering monstrosity. The chains jingle eerily as he is forced up the stairs and toward the massive double doors carved from pure ebony and outlined with gold. His heart races as he ponders whether this is his last day alive. Was there anything he could have done differently to make his life and the lives of those he knew better? Is there anything he regrets? Had he lived his life to the fullest?

He stumbles and slams into the edge of the door as one of the villagers tries to shove him inside. He winces in pain and looks back at the middle-aged Khajiit.

Don t be so rough! A young adult villager says.  
Quiet, M raym! Don t tell Batesh how to treat Hircine s dog! The man yells back.  
This one remembers you, Batesh. Ra kanishu used to play with your son Kazasava when we were cubs. Nish says.  
M raym remembers that. You once saved him from being beaten by Kazkhar and his friends. The younger Khajiit comments.

Batesh s expression changes. He wrestles with the dichotomy of hating and fearing what Nish is, while still caring for a man who once befriended his son and whom he had seen for many years. M raym pats Nish on the back and gently holds his forearm, leading him past the doorway and into Ko adhasa s house. Batesh walks slowly behind, his mind wracked with shame and guilt. Ko adhasa sits at a large desk where many would come to speak with the clan mother on civil matters. Flanking her are four village elders. Though they hold no actual power, they act as counselors to the clan mother.

The four elders of the village are Vasdar, who is seventy, S rassa, a somewhat younger man in his mid-sixties, Dro zakar, the youngest male at fifty-two-years-old, and Abaimba, a relatively recent replacement for an elder who has since died. Abaimba is the youngest, in her late forties; the Ohmes-Raht is as ruthless and arrogant as her son, Kazkhar, and with twice the ambition. M raym and Batesh present Nish to the clan mother and her council of elders as the main hall of Ko adhasa s house is flooded by villagers. Nazahn and Hiska-dar push their way to the front while Jo dehki stays near the rear of the group to guard Jadhi, Tsanavi and S tari, worrying that the crowd may also direct their hatred and fear towards them.

He is a werewolf! A villager barks.  
We should burn him! Another growls.  
Death to Hircine s dog! One exclaims rather cheerfully.  
Quiet please! Ko adhasa yells above the crowd, raising her hands high.

The angry mob obeys their leader and a deathly stillness fills the packed home; only the sounds of the villagers breathing are heard. Nish begins to sweat as Ko adhasa looks to him. He can see that she is torn between the decision, but she is quickly composing herself. He knows that she will never oust herself by revealing her knowledge of his curse. S tari grips Nazahn s hand tightly, their hearts pounding. Jadhi does the same, gripping Jo dehki s hand and locking their fingers together.

Ra kanishu is a werewolf! He is a danger to us all, and we ask that you sanction his execution! Kazkhar yells from the middle of the crowd.  
Are these accusations true, Ra kanishu? Ko adhasa asks.  
Kazkhar has already told you! He has seen it with his own eyes! The young man angrily shouts.  
This one was not asking you! Ko adhasa growls at him.

Put back in his place, Kazkhar falls silent and lowers his head respectfully. Even one so arrogant and pompous could not defy the clan mother. Ko adhasa turns to Ra kanishu and looks intently at him, expecting his response. She knows the answer, and though Nish could easily reveal this fact before the villagers, he would never betray her. He gulps and takes a breath, his body shivering with worry.

Y-yes, clan mother. Ra kanishu has been cursed by Hircine, the hunter. He admits.

The crowd gasps and incomprehensible chatter fills the room. S tari begins to sob, realizing that her adopted son may soon be dead.

Silence! Ko adhasa yells, attempting to subdue the chattering villagers. Tell me, Ra kanishu How long have you had Hircine s curse? Roughly eight years, since he was sixteen. Nish answers.

The crowd explodes, yelling and shouting. They cannot believe that they had harbored a werewolf for so long without ever knowing it. Ko adhasa raises her hands once again, screaming at them.

If you do not allow us to proceed, we will force all of you out!

The room grows still and the villagers stare silently back at her.

Why did you not pray to Jone and Jode for healing after you were afflicted? Ko adhasa asks.  
This one was near death after being attacked. He survived only with the blessing of the Divines. By the time he was well enough to even speak, Ra kanishu had since succumbed to the curse and could no longer ask for healing. The Imperial explains.

The elders lean in and whisper to her. Everyone is certain from their mere expressions that they are advising her to put Nish to death. The clan mother clasps her hands together, coiling all of her fingers over each hand, except for her index fingers. She rests her sharp claws underneath her bottom lip as she takes a moment to contemplate the situation. Nish knows that she has every right to order his execution, and if she were to give the order the villagers would pounce upon him and carry it out within minutes.

You admit to being cursed by Hircine and deceiving your neighbors for many years. The Divine s know you should be destroyed, but this one will allow you to state your case before her and the elders.

No one can believe their ears. Grumbles and growls are heard amongst the frustrated and frightened townsfolk who are eager to see Nish s life extinguished. Others seem more intrigued, curious as to what he has to say.

Ra kanishu thanks you for this privilege and apologizes for his deception. Had this one been well enough to pray for healing, he would have done so. He does not wish to suffer Hircine s curse, but through many years of training, he assures all that he is in complete control of his power. Hircine s voice does not hold any sway, and Ra kanishu no longer hears it! He does not hunger for flesh, and never transforms against his will! The only reason this one used the power of the curse was because his beloved Tsanavi and many other innocent Khajiit were in danger. Had this one worn his sword and brought potions to bolster his magic, he would have used those instead. Ra kanishu would never harm an innocent!

Nazahn squeezes his wife s hand assuringly, though Ko adhasa and her council of elders appear unmoved. After only a few seconds of silence the room erupts. Nish s family watch in shock as the crowd quickly becomes divided between persecutors and defenders; the defenders all being younger, more open-minded Khajiit, many of whom were captured by Daro veera s gang and locked in the cages in her lair, while the persecutors are older and more traditional.

How do we know he is not lying for Hircine?! A village woman exclaims.  
This one doesn t remember Ra ever lying before! One yells defensively.  
The dog cannot be trusted! Says another.  
Ra has been a werewolf for years and has never harmed anyone who lives here! Perhaps he is in control? He unlocked the cage and released us while still a werewolf! Another shouts.

Angered by their interruptions, Ko adhasa waves to several designated guards who often patrol the town. With a subtle hand gesture, they draw their Khajiiti swords and maces, and raise their shields. Moving forward, they begin pushing the entire crowd outside of the clan mother s home, leaving only Nish s family and Jo dehki behind.

Ra kanishu should never have returned. He mutters to himself.

Glancing toward Tsanavi, his heart breaks at the pain that he is causing her. He wonders if she would have eventually moved on and been happy without him. She will certainly struggle to attain that now, especially if he is executed. The guilt weighs upon his heart and mind like a blacksmith s anvil. Ko adhasa again consults the elders as official guards stand on either side of the shackled Imperial. After a moment, she motions to Nish.

Step forward.

The chains clank as he nervously approaches the table, flanked by equally nervous guards.

The council has advised this one that regardless of the willpower you have shown in controlling the curse, you are still susceptible to Hircine s voice. Ko adhasa would like to believe you will never lose your strength, but she cannot be certain and is inclined to agree with the elders. The clan mother begins.

S tari and Jadhi both cry out, while the others stand dumbfounded and fearing the worst. Tsanavi drops to her knees, silently weeping as the tears stream down her face and around the sides of her snout.

However! Ko adhasa exclaims, gaining their attention. This one does not believe that you would ever intentionally harm anyone here. You only revealed yourself because you were protecting others, knowing full-well they may seek your death in return. Your selflessness is remarkable, and as a result you will not be executed. What?! Abaimba exclaims, turning to the clan mother.  
Are you certain this is what you want to do? Vasdar politely asks.  
It is. Ko adhasa nods.

Nish s family breathes a sigh of relief and Jo dehki helps Tsanavi from the floor.

Then what will become of my son?! S tari asks.  
Ra kanishu will be banished from S ren-ja, with orders to be killed on sight should he return. Ko adhasa replies.  
That s it?! Abaimba yells again.  
Hold your tongue, little girl! Ko adhasa growls. As Ra kanishu has a wife and family, he will be granted a stay to put their affairs in order. He will not be required to leave until the morning of the day after tomorrow. She says to Nish and his family.

They all begin to relax as the guards immediately unlock his shackles. Rising from her seat, Abaimba slams her hands down onto the table, startling the clan mother.

You are putting us all at risk! Don t be a fool! She scolds Ko adhasa.  
Ra kanishu is no longer bound, and yet he is not killing us. For so many years he did nothing to us, so perhaps we are safe until he leaves? Oh, and if you enjoy your position, do not question my judgement again. Ko adhasa politely replies.

As soon as the guards remove the shackles, Tsanavi leaps upon Nish s back, holding him tightly. Neither can believe that his life has been spared. Ko adhasa brushes past Abaimba, her blood boiling after being scolded by her superior. With the guards following the clan mother, she leaves the home to tell the crowd of her decision.

Tsanavi is so glad you will live. We should sell our home right away and move somewhere else. Rawl Kha is close enough, and your family could visit. Or would you rather live in Dune? The dainty Suthay asks excitedly.  
Dune is nice, but some areas are dangerous and this one would worry for you. Nish replies.

Nish s family and friends gather around him, thankful that he will live. Abaimba glares as she approaches the Imperial and his Khajiit family. In the background, Ko adhasa can be heard addressing the crowd of villagers.

Attention everyone! This one has made a decision! The clan mother s muffled voice says.  
Well, we have time to figure it out. Tsanavi remarks.  
Wherever you go, we can move as well. Nazahn quickly adds.  
Ra kanishu will not be executed. Ko adhasa continues; the crowd erupts.  
Do you think this is over, Imperial? Abaimba asks in a low growl.  
Pardon? Nish raises an eyebrow.  
He will be banished from S ren-ja, a punishment that begins the morning after next. The clan mother s muffled voice explains, followed by more noise from the crowd.  
You earned your life, but not for long. If Abaimba was in your shoes, she would pack up and leave tonight. The elder warns.  
Is that a threat? Jo dehki growls, his hand resting on the handle of his dagger.  
Wait, my friend! Perhaps she is right Nish immediately interjects.

Grinning sinisterly, Abaimba mockingly waves at the family before departing. As the large ebony doors swing open, the crowd seems to be yelling amongst themselves. Returning inside, Ko adhasa instructs a squad of guards to watch over Nish, in the event that any townsfolk decide her decision was not sufficiently harsh. With four armed and armored soldiers, and the only two Cathay-Raht in the village protecting him, they head outside and wade through the crowd, some angry and some elated. Moving past them, they return to Nish and Tsanavi s house, where they immediately begin packing valuables and prized belongings.

Stepping into her own house, Abaimba walks up to a table and flips it over in a rage. She screams at the top of her lungs and stomps a foot as she remembers Ko adhasa s scolding. Kazkhar steps inside, leaving his minions at the door.

What should we do mother? He asks her.  
What do you think?! We take action! No one will best us! Make sure there is nowhere left for that Imperial to go, besides Oblivion! She commands.  
And how do we do that?! He thinks aloud.

She furls her brow and narrows her eyes. Making a subtle gesture for him to leave, Kazkhar is confused. Suddenly, his mother smacks him across the face as hard as she can.

Use your head for once, you worm! Some self-righteous do-gooder would love nothing more than a valid excuse to put someone s head on a spike. Make sure it s Ra s! They can do all of the work for us! By the Divines, why does this one even waste her time explaining things to you?! You have the intellect of an infant guar! Sorry, mother. Kazkhar will not fail you! He sheepishly exclaims.  
You better not, now get out of my sight and make yourself useful for a change! She growls.  
Yes, mother! He nods.

Turning, he darts outside where his friends await him.

So, what s the plan? One asks.  
Should we take care of him ourselves?! Another wonders.

Kazkhar quickly smacks his dimwitted minion across the face as hard as he can.

Ow! The minion exclaims.  
Use your head! Four town guards and his family are protecting him! Kazkhar growls.  
Oh, right Then what do we do? We make sure that every self-righteous idiot has a new target for their rage. Let s get to Dune and spread the word Sometimes this one wonders why he wastes his time with you idiots. You re like infant guar. Kazkhar shakes his head.  
Sorry, boss. Another remarks, looking down at his feet.  
We better go. We have work to do. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 25: The Imperial s Advocate

Abara walks through the thoroughfare and toward the bazaar of Dune. Her mother and father are busy working their respective jobs, so she has taken it upon herself to buy groceries for them. With her simple, brown linen robes loosely fitting her attractive form, and a large hood that covers her head to block out the potent rays of the sun, she is rather inconspicuous; just another denizen of the city. Approaching a stand that sells fresh cuts of meat, she hears a commotion just to her left. Glancing over, she peers past the rim of her brown linen hood and is surprised to see a familiar face.

Kazkhar from S ren-ja stands before a large board often used to post advertisements for work. Several other Khajiit his age stand beside him, clearly his lackeys. Kazkhar posts a piece of parchment to the board as a burly Redguard walks by.

This will teach that Imperial bastard. Kazkhar gleefully remarks.

The foreigner stops and glances over to the parchment, startling Kazkhar and his goons as he reaches past them and tears it from the board.

Hey, what do you think you are doing?! One minion says.  
Shut up, you idiot! Kazkhar says before smacking the back of his head.  
Interesting The Redguard says in a deep and bellowing voice. So, you say you have a werewolf living among you?

Abara s ears prick underneath her hood. She sidesteps closer to the group to overhear them, as she pretends to look at several chicken and pheasant breasts as though trying to decide which to buy.

That s right. We found out this morning that an Imperial living in our village has been a werewolf for many years. Kazkhar explains.  
Imperials live in S ren-ja? Is it a large town? The Redguard asks.  
Not really, and he is the only one. Kazkhar answers.  
How long has he lived among you? The Redguard asks, folding the parchment and slipping it into a cloth pouch on his belt.  
For many years. He was raised by a family of Khajiit who found him on the road as a child. Kazkhar replies.

Abara is shocked that Ra kanishu had been a werewolf the entire time. As her mind races, she realizes that she is far more appalled that Kazkhar would so easily sell out someone who has been nothing but good to the people of his village. She cannot understand how Nish had managed to avoid the will of Hircine, but he has; Hircine would never order one of his loyal dogs to do the selfless acts that the Imperial had done. The Ohmes-Raht girl immediately pities the Imperial for his affliction.

I can t believe he hasn t slain all of you by now. Has he killed anyone so far? The Redguard asks.  
No, actually Kazkhar murmurs. He He never before transformed in front of anyone in the village, that is until we were attacked by raiders. Kazkhar hesitates to continue. He wiped out the entire gang and then stopped. Amazing! I wonder if he doesn t hear Hircine s voice? No matter. Werewolves are the work of evil Daedra and they all must be destroyed. I d be more than willing to help you be rid of the monstrosity. The Redguard says with a sinister grin.

Abara s heart sinks and she wonders what she should do.

Excellent! We can leave right away if you wish. Kazkhar says to the man.  
Not so fast, my excitable friend. I work with a group of hunters. We seek out and destroy vampires, werewolves, Hagravens and other various unholy creatures. In order to successfully destroy a beast a powerful as a werewolf, we need strength in numbers and my friends have the proper training to fight him, should he transform. The Redguard explains.  
Interesting. Does your group have a name? Kazkhar asks.  
You know, we never thought of giving ourselves one! Perhaps we could come up with something meaningful and clever. Daywatch? Dawnguard? Hm The Redguard rests a hand on his clean-shaven chin as he ponders the possibilities.  
That sounds very familiar for some reason Kazkhar remarks.  
Eh, it s just a thought. The Redguard shrugs. Come. Let s find my friends and we can leave after that. I think I know where most of them are. It won t take long. Lead the way! Kazkhar exclaims, motioning with a hand.

The Redguard warrior leads Kazkhar and his goons away from the board and down the street, passing by Abara, who remains totally unnoticed. She stares at a cleaned pheasant as she wonders what she should do. Should she keep this knowledge to herself and allow Nish to be destroyed by trained hunters? Should she warn him before they can reach S ren-ja? Suddenly, the rapping of knuckles on the wooden table before her snaps her out of it.

Miss! The merchant shouts.  
Huh? What? She looks to the older Khajiiti woman.  
Did you want to know the price? The merchant asks.  
Oh, yes She says, taking a few drakes from her coin purse.

After making her purchase, she walks swiftly back to her family home, still wrestling with her thoughts. Nish may be cursed by Hircine the hunter, but surely he does not deserve to die. Entering the home, she immediately drafts a simple note for her parents, explaining that she must take a short trip and will be back for a late dinner, should they choose to wait for her. Racing outside, she dashes down the alley and toward the main road that leads out of Dune. Before leaving, she enters the stable where the horse that once pulled the small cart resides; her family decided to keep it and rents a stall to house the creature.

Borrowing the steed, she saddles and mounts the animal and takes off for S ren-ja at full gallop. Holding the reins tightly, she looks to the horizon and imagines the upcoming encounter, quickly losing herself in her own thoughts. Pushing the horse as hard as she can, she only slows down when the steed complains; it shakes its head and whinnies. She grows more anxious as she sees the outline of the village quickly approaching and arrives in record time. Several villagers immediately notice the hooded and robed figure as it rides through the center of town.

Nearing the home of Ra kanishu and his parents, she climbs down from the steed and its reins to a post near the stairs. Darting up the steps, she knocks loudly.

What am I doing? This is far too important to waste time with civilities! She thinks aloud.

Grabbing the handle, she presses the latch to find that the home is unlocked. Entering, she sees that the main room is empty and after a quick search realizes that no one is home. Leaving the house, she stands at the top of the steps and looks from side to side, scanning the horizon. It is then when she notices something; an exceedingly large Khajiit in the distance entering another house, though they did not have Jo dehki s fur coloration. Realizing that it must be Nish s brother, Hiska-dar, she races down the steps and sprints for the house, holding her hood over her head with both hands to keep her face shielded from view. She approaches the house to find several guards underneath it, watching the steps. They draw their swords and ready themselves.

Halt! What do you think you are doing?! A guard asks loudly.  
I need to speak with Ra kanishu. It s important! She exclaims.  
We ll decide that! The other guard growls.

The door suddenly opens and Jadhi peeks out. Looking down, she squints her eyes to see the figures face. Abara looks up and partially draws back her hood. Stepping outside, Jadhi recognizes the attractive Ohmes-Raht girl.

Hello! What are you doing here? Don t you live in Dune? Jadhi asks.  
I need to speak to Nish. It s a matter of life and death! Abara pleads.

As the guards look back up to her, Jadhi motions for Abara to approach. They sheath their swords and stand guard, allowing her to climb the stairs. Entering the home, she sees Nish and Tsanavi saying their goodbyes to his family while considering what to take on their upcoming journey. Tsanavi immediately recognizes the woman whom her husband and Jo dehki saved and stands to her feet.

Oh! Hello! Nish cheerfully exclaims.  
What brings you here?! Jo dehki asks in surprise.

Abara steps into the room and pulls her hood back, gasping for breath from the exertion. She hasn t run like that since the day the two warriors rescued her on the road. Hiska-dar offers her a seat and she takes a moment to collect herself.

I heard about your Condition. Abara begins.  
What?! How?! He asks in shock.  
I was in the market of Dune buying some poultry for tonight s dinner, when someone postes to a board in the square. I overheard them talking. Looking over, I recognized that Ohmes-Raht guy who doesn t like you. She explains.  
Kazkhar That little wretch! Jo dehki growls.  
Yes, him! I heard him saying that you would get what was coming to you, and then a Redguard saw the flier. He took it and claimed he was some kind of hunter; slays vampires, werewolves and whatever else with the help of a group of other hunters. Kazkhar and his friends left with the Redguard to gather their forces and prepare. They ll be back within the day to kill you! She continues.

S tari begins to weep, pushing herself against Nazahn s chest as he wraps his arms around her. Nish rests his forehead in his hands, his fingers running through his long brown hair as he stares at the floor.

They didn t notice you? Jadhi asks suspiciously.  
No. I never looked directly at them, but I know who I saw. I knew that I had to come and warn Nish as soon as I had the chance. Abara replies.  
Thank you. This one appreciates your concern. Nish murmurs.  
Whatever you are, you are a good person and you don t deserve to die like that. Abara comments.  
What shall we do? They could be here at any moment! Tsanavi exclaims in a panic.  
You have a few hours left. I came by horse, but they were all on foot. Abara assures them.  
That still isn t long. Tsanavi retorts.

Nish looks up to Jo dehki and the two share several strange looks and motions; their pantomime puzzles the occupants of the room. After a moment, they cease and Jo dehki quickly retrieves Nish s pack and gear belt, while Nish collects several important tools to aid with survival in the wilderness. Tsanavi races up to her husband, grabbing his arm.

What are we doing? She demands, stepping in front of her husband.  
Ra kanishu has to leave right away. There is not enough time to sell the home and move properly. He begins.  
Tsanavi understands that. What are we doing, my husband? She reiterates.  
Tsanavi, this one loves you more than life itself, and he would never ask you to join him on the road or in the wilds. He would hate to see you hurt, or unhappy along the journey, and the road is a very unpleasant place. He will go ahead of you, until you can join him. You should stay with my parents until the home can be sold. He explains.  
NO! She yells, startling everyone in the room.  
Tsanavi, thi- Stop talking and listen! She interrupts him. This one spent years without you and it hurt her more with each day. When you finally returned, it was the happiest that she had ever been, until we were married. If Tsanavi has to go even a minute without you, she would die. This one will not stay behind while you run; she will run with you. Is that understood?! She growls, her voice and body trembling.  
Yes, my love. Nish smirks, wrapping his arms around his dainty Suthay wife.  
Good Tsanavi will pack her things. She says before walking toward her own rucksack.

Nish returns to the table and begins drafting a letter.

What s that you re writing? Tsanavi asks as she packs her bag.  
With the debts paid, we have limited money to use, and you aren t staying to sell the house. Ra kanishu is drafting a deed for you to sign the home to my parents. They will sell the house when they can and hold the money while we leave. Nish explains.  
But how will we-. Please, Tsanavi. Trust me. He interrupts her. Ra kanishu has a plan. This one will always do what he thinks is right for the both of us. He says with a smile.

Tsanavi nods and continues to pack, grabbing the items that she knows Nish will also need and packing for him. As soon as he is finished, he begins drafting a second letter, a strange little smile plastered on his face.

What is that? Jadhi asks.  
Just a little note. He replies with a chuckle.

As Nish approaches Tsanavi and puts on his gear belt, Jadhi and Hiska-dar look over the letter before chuckling themselves. Tsanavi looks up to her husband as he rests his hand on her cheek. Abara and Jadhi both watch with amusement as Tsanavi rests her hand over his and grins faintly. Closing her eyes, she leans in and the two share a loving kiss. Nish quickly dons his pack and collects his weapons while Tsanavi packs some food in another satchel hanging over a shoulder.

Father, we must leave the house to you. Whatever you can t use, sell along with the home itself. When we can, we will collect the money you make from the sale. When we leave, the hunters may break in to find us, so do not stay after we depart. Find Ko adhasa and tell her of the deed transfer. Nish explains.  
Alright, my son. Nazahn nods.

Tsanavi returns to the table were the letter resides. Taking a quill from the inkwell, she signs away their home.

Where are you going to go? S tari asks, her weakened voice cracking under the strain of speaking.  
This one cannot say. It is best if we design our plans as we travel. Nish replies, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
S tari understands Just Be careful, my son!

With a pleasant smile, Nish leans in and wraps his arms around his mother. They share an embrace, which is soon joined by Tsanavi, then Nazahn and on until the whole family has taken part. Nish motions to Jo dehki and Abara who both stand to the side.

This one owes you his life. It s a debt that he cannot repay, at least not for a while. Nish says to Abara.  
Yes. Tsanavi is grateful you came. She adds sincerely.  
I think we re even now. You ve already saved me once, remember? Abara replies.  
It somehow doesn t feel like enough. Nish remarks. So, can this one trust you to watch over his sister while he is gone? Nish asks Jo dehki.  
Jo dehki is going with you. He immediately replies.

Jadhi s heart sinks and she turns her head, staring in shock at the Cathay-Raht. After only moments, they leave the home and say their goodbyes to Abara. Nish and Tsanavi both thank her again for her deed with a warm embrace. They follow her as she returns to her horse, which is still tied to a post at the family home. As the woman from Dune mounts her steed, Jo dehki races inside to collect his meager belongings. Jadhi chases after him.

What are you doing?! She demands, slamming the door shut behind them.  
Jo dehki cannot sit by while his best friend and his wife walk along the road alone. Do not ask this one to stay. He replies.  
But This Jadhi is at a loss for words.

She watches him don his pack and weapons as she struggles with her thoughts. Realizing she may never get another chance, she opens the emotional floodgates.

Please don t leave Jadhi! She begins, tears welling in her eyes. This one doesn t want to be without you. She cares for you so much! She exclaims. Don t do to Jadhi what Ra did to Tsanavi. She cannot bear it! The tears run down her cheeks.

Jo dehki is amazed by her display and quickly wraps his arms around her. She rests her cheek against his chest and sobs as he gently strokes her hair.

Jo dehki hates to see you so upset, but he also worries for you. He does not want to ask, but this one would rather you join him on the road. He says softly to her.

Jadhi s ears prick at the thought and she pulls back, gazing up at him.

You wish for me to join you?! She asks rather excitedly.  
It is not pleasant living away from your home, but Jo dehki will do everything he can to protect and watch over you. Jo dehki will not let his friends leave without him, but he would also rather not leave without you. He answers.  
Jadhi will go! She exclaims.  
Alright. Jo dehki smiles. Pack your things while this one explains this to your family.

Jadhi begins collecting a few belongings and placing them in a simple backpack as Jo dehki pulls open the door.

Jadhi. He suddenly says.  
Yes? She turns to him.  
It It means so much, to this one, that you are joining us. This one would miss you terribly if you had stayed. He nervously admits.

Her grin grows wider and she returns to packing her things. Walking down the steps, Nish and Tsanavi look to him with a look of impatience. He glances to the horizon where Abara and her horse are now but faint dots.

We have to leave right away! What kept you?! Nish asks.  
Yes, well About that Jo dehki begins.  
Ready! Jadhi exclaims, stepping outside.  
By Jone and Jode S tari remarks, resting a hand over her face.  
Four is better than three? Jo dehki shrugs. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chimerical

By Mantrid Brizon

Episode 26: Abscond

The group of eight heavily armed and armored hunters follow Kazkhar and his three minions down the road. Without horses, they alternate between a brisk walk and light jogging, maintaining their strength for any battle that may await them in town. Roughly one-third of the way to S ren-ja, a figure riding a generic looking horse and wearing flowing brown robes and a large brown hood passes by. It is not an unusual sight and none of the twelve pay the horseman any attention. After quite a march, Kazkhar is elated to see his home in the distance, and the hunters seem to grow more anxious.

One repeatedly fondles the handle of his sword, looking for any excuse to draw and use it. His mother was certainly right about them; they are utterly bloodthirsty, and killing a werewolf is just a righteous excuse to quench that thirst. Entering the village of S ren-ja, Kazkhar takes them directly to the house where Ra kanishu and his wife live. He and his minions are surprised to see that there are no town guards posted. Though Kazkhar silently wonders where they went, he is thankful that they are gone as he knows that these hunters would most certainly kill them if they needed to; he wouldn t want their deaths on his conscience.

They climb the stairs and knock on the door, but there is no answer. Looking back at the Redguard warrior and his armored hunters, he shrugs his shoulders.

And you are sure this is the house? The Redguard asks.  
Certain. This one has seen him here many times. Kazkhar replies.

The Redguard pushes the Ohmes-Raht aside, nearly throwing him from the top of the steps. He grabs the handle and depresses the latch, finding the door unlocked. Pushing it open slightly, he draws a steel scimitar that hangs from his side. With a hand gesture he readies his warriors, all of whom are Men or Mer, their helmets with full-face visors hiding their identities and even races. The Redguard, who wears little armor and no helmet, shoves the door open with his shoulder while holding his scimitar before him, his band charging in directly behind him.

They re surprised to find an empty home, though glowing coals sit in the stone fireplace. The Redguard sheaths his scimitar as his men glance around the room, an aura of disappointment oozing from them. Kazkhar peeks his head in through the doorway, quickly followed by his three minions. As they look over the room, the Redguard warrior notices a single parchment sitting atop the table beside a quill and inkwell. The warrior leans over the table and picks up the parchment, using the evening s light that pierces the windows to read the note.

To whom it may concern,

This one thanks you for not disrupting his home or tracking in mud. Have a nice day.

Sincerely, The Werewolf.

Grumbling, the Redguard crumples the parchment and tosses it into the fireplace where a red ember slowly burns the sheet. He stomps toward the Khajiit at the doorway, snatching Kazkhar by his purple silk shirt.

Where is the werewolf?! He demands.  
He should be here! This one does not know where he went! Kazkhar replies, his voice shaking in fear.  
Well he isn t! That bastard left us a note, so who warned him?! This one doesn t know! Kazkhar shouts.

Roaring in anger, he pushes Kazkhar down the steps. By now, the townsfolk have noticed the group of battle-hardened warriors and have heard the shouts. They approach the house as Kazkhar lands with a thud in the hard dirt, keeping some distance as they observe the outsiders. The Redguard stomps down the steps as his hunters follow behind.

I ve been told that a werewolf lives among you! An Imperial who was raised by Khajiit and had been your neighbor for many years! Tell me where he is or I swear on the Divines that I will make you regret it! The Redguard shouts at the gathering crowd.

Standing inside the clan mother s home, S tari, Nazahn and Hiska-dar watch from the windows as Ko adhasa and the entirety of the town guards watch with them. The guards are even in number to the hunters, but none have experienced a true battle and all are afraid.

Well?! Someone better start talking!

Stepping forward from the crowd, a nervous M raym clears his throat. The Cathay looks to the enraged Redguard who narrows his eyes, glaring at him.

Do you have something to say, cat man? The one you are looking for left earlier in the day with his wife. He didn t speak to anyone and didn t tell us where he was going. He had already been banished for being a werewolf; his life was spared only because he protected the village. M raym answers.  
That is not what I want to hear The Redguard growls.  
M raym apologizes, but he does have the knowledge you seek, nor do any of his neighbors. M raym remarks.

Many villagers nod and vocalize their agreement. The Redguard s eye twitches in frustration.

B-but this one did see a hooded figure ride into town on a horse. It was a Khajiit, though he could not see their face or if it was a man or a woman. They found the Imperial and quickly left. Batesh speaks up.

M raym turns his eyes to the older Khajiit, glaring at him. The band all remember seeing the figure passing them on the road only hours earlier. Realizing that they are now too late, the Redguard yells at the sky and draws his scimitar.

Tell me where he went! Which direction!

The citizens look to each other and then back at the Redguard before shrugging their shoulders. Without hesitating, the Redguard grabs Kazkhar by the forearm and yanks. Pulling his forearm behind his back, he holds the terrified Ohmes-Raht close to his body and brings the blade of his large sword to the Khajiit s throat. The villagers look on in terror; some gasping and others looking away. None of them speak. Abaimba pushes through the crowd only to see her son being held captive by the hunter s leader. Unfortunately, she was ranting and raving within her home and did not see anything of value either.

Someone must have seen something! The Redguard grows impatiently.  
We didn t see anything. Most of us were in our homes! Abaimba cries out.  
And who are you? He asks.  
This one is the mother of your hostage. She replies.  
Good! Where did they go? If this one knew that, she would tell you! Do you not think that she wants her son to be safe?! She angrily exclaims.  
I believe you do But that s not enough.

With a sinister grin, the Redguard draws the blade of his sword across Kazkhar s neck. The Ohmes-Raht gasps and gurgles as arterial spray shoots out. Abaimba screams and falls down to her knees at the sight of her only son s imminent death. Pushing him over, the Redguard looks casually down at the man as he lands with a thud in the dirt. The entire village looks on in horror. Dahlni witnesses the murder from the background and immediately heaves, vomiting up her breakfast just before her feet. Though the beautiful Ohmes-Raht girl had never liked Kazkhar, far more interested in Ra kanishu instead, she has never witnessed such brutality and gore.

We do not know anything! A voice says from the crowd.

Villagers move aside to allow old man Vasdar to pass. Walking with a cane, the old Suthay-Raht walks feebly toward the Redguard. Standing only a few meters away, he shows no fear as he looks to the murderous hunter.

Harming and killing innocents won t accomplish anything. Vasdar says calmly.  
Perhaps you are right, old man But it certainly makes us feel better! The Redguard chuckles.

Without saying a word or making any gestures, one of the hunters steps up to Vasdar and jams his iron short sword into his stomach at an upward angle, rupturing his heart. With a callous shove, the helmeted assailant drops the elder to the ground, waving his sword and throwing droplets of blood from the blade. Many villagers scream at the sight and some begin to weep loudly for the loss of a beloved neighbor and elder. Looking over the crowd, the Redguard realizes that they truly know nothing. With a wave of his hand, his men gather around.

Well, the road only leads two ways, and he didn t pass us. He can t be too far. The Redguard says to his band.

He begins to march, purposefully stepping over Kazkhar s corpse. His men follow him as he marches out of town, never once looking down at the bodies or paying any attention to the distraught villagers. Abaimba crawls past Vasdar s body and toward her son.

What has Abaimba done? She thinks quietly aloud, tears streaming down her face.

Looking to the horizon, Tsanavi holds her husband s hand tightly as they march through the wilderness, having fled south and away from the road. She takes a deep breath, smelling the sweet air before releasing it in the form of a pleased sigh. Though she might miss her home, she is glad to be traveling with her lover this time around. Nish looks over to her, smiling at the little Suthay. As she glances back, their eyes lock and he gives her hand an assuring squeeze. Walking only a meter to their right is Jo dehki and Jadhi. Their arms brush from the close proximity and her fingertips tease his palm, inching their way into his grasp. Looking to her, Jo dehki smiles and takes her hand.

As the sun dips beyond the horizon the group makes camp for the night. Tsanavi and Jadhi prepare a meal for the four as Nish and Jo dehki set up simple tents to shield them from the wind. Sitting around a small fire, kept low and surrounded by tall stones to make it more difficult to see in the distance, the group eats a dinner of dried salmon meat and diced leeks, boiled in a portable brass cooking pot.

Was it really necessary to leave that letter? Jo dehki asks.  
This one certainly hopes so. Nish chuckles.  
Tsanavi would have loved to see the looks on their faces when they read it. She remarks.  
Out of curiosity, where exactly are we going? Jadhi asks.  
That is a good question. Jo dehki replies.  
Ra kanishu has a few old friends in Malabal Tor who will help us flee. They owe this one several favors. Nish begins.  
But where will we go then? Tsanavi asks.  
Where would you like to go? Nish poses.

The women look between each other, then to their men.

Well, this one likes the warmth. Jadhi answers.  
A place with warm sand, yes? Tsanavi adds.

Nish and Jo dehki look to each other for a moment.

Hew s Bane? They suggest simultaneously.  
Is it nice? Jadhi asks.  
It is tropical on the coast but a sandy desert inland. This one enjoyed his time there. Jo dehki answers.  
It would make an excellent home. Nish agrees.  
But we have little money. We could not stay to sell the home, and we certainly can t return anytime soon. Tsanavi points out.

With a little smile, Nish reaches into his pack and retrieves a scroll case. Opening it, he carefully removes a thick roll of parchment.

What s that? Jadhi asks.  
This one was learning many spells before he returned home. It became too difficult to study after he met Jo dehki. Nish begins, glancing over to the Cathay-Raht.  
That will happen. Jo dehki grins.  
One spell forms a portal. When Ra kanishu masters it, we may one day return to our parent s home to collect the drakes after they sell the house and other belongings. He explains.  
Jadhi misses them already She murmurs.

Jo dehki s grin fades and he scoots closer to her. He rests a hand on her back, drawing her attention. She turns to face him and grins faintly, but it appears feigned. His heart weighs heavy as he wonders if she regrets leaving with him.

There There is still time. Jo dehki can take you home. He sheepishly offers.  
Why would this one ever want to do such a thing? She is happy here with you! Jadhi exclaims.  
But you miss your parents. He says.  
Of course, but it doesn t mean that Jadhi wants to leave you behind She needs you, Jo dehki.

His heart racing, he leans in and the pair share a kiss. Ra kanishu and Tsanavi can t help but feel as though they are intruding.

We need our own house when we arrive in Hew s Bane. She whispers to her husband.  
Agreed. He nods. 


End file.
